El intruso
by Millaray
Summary: Bella se muda con su padre, ella es muy tímida y le habia costado relacionarse con sus compañeros anteriores. Por esto ella se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el mundo de Bella. Llega a forks y todo cambia cuando un intruso se mete en su mundo. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío. Lo que está en cursiva son los diálogos.**

**Millaray**

**El intruso**

**Forks**

**BPOV**

Hace unos 5 días que había llegado a Forks para vivir con Charlie, mi padre, no había vivido con él desde que era bebé.

Mis padres se habían separado a los pocos meses de mi nacimiento y mi madre decidió ir a Phoenix un lugar totalmente opuesto a Forks.

Amaba Phoenix, era cálido, era mi hogar ahí casi podías sentir el olor del sol en las mañanas. Forks era húmedo, verde y claramente no se podía oler el sol, Forks olía como a musgo.

Por qué cambié mis mañanas soleadas por mañanas grises, bueno la respuesta a eso es porque Renée, mi madre, se casó con Phil y ellos necesitaban su espacio, además él viaja mucho por su trabajo y como aún estoy en secundaria, sería un estorbo. Es por esto que anuncié al terminar el año escolar que quería ir a vivir con mi padre a Forks y terminar allí mis últimos 2 años de secundaria.

Charlie estaba feliz de que viviese con él, a mi no me molestaba, él siempre había estado presente en mi vida, al menos todo lo que yo se lo permitiese. Una de las mejores cosas que tenía vivir con Charlie era que él era el jefe de la policía en Forks y su trabajo lo mantenía bastante ocupado por lo que eso me dejaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola en casa, lo que me encantaba así podía estar en mis libros, música, películas, básicamente el mundo de Bella, donde solo habitaba yo.

Me costaba relacionarme con la gente, era tímida y me sentía diferente al resto, no compartía los gustos de la gente de mi edad. Amigos… mmm se podría decir que tenía un par en Phoenix y jamás había tenido novio, creo que por mi personalidad la gente no se acercaba a mucho, mi aspecto físico no era algo que llamase la atención, mi cabello es color chocolate al igual que mis ojos, mi piel es pálida, mido uno 1,60 m, mi cuerpo nada especial contextura normal. Para vestir usaba jeans, poleras, sweaters y zapatillas. Nada que llamase mucho la atención.

Mi situación actual era complicada, mañana comenzaba mis clases en la secundaria de Forks, eso implicaba gente nueva, ser el centro de atención en la clase, la novedad.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda odiaba esa sensación. Respire profundo y me di ánimo. Me esperaba un largo día mañana pero solo sería un día después podría regresar al mundo de Bella.

* * *

**Este capitulo es cortito como a modo de introducción ojalá les haya gustado**

**Millaray**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**2. Primer día**

**BPOV**

Desperté a las 6:00 con un nudo en el estómago, hoy era el día, me metí a la ducha lave mi cabello con shampoo de fresas, Charlie había recordado que era mi favorito y lo había comprado para mí.

Él había recordado varios detalles de mis gustos para hacerme sentir en casa. Había pintado mi cuarto de color amarillo para que recordara el sol, había puesto un mueble enorme para mi colección de libros y CDs, también había comprado un pequeño reproductor para mi música y como bienvenida me había comprado un chevi usado, me encantaba, estaba ahorrando para comprar un auto. Hoy le prepararía la cena en agradecimiento.

Me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans, un sweater azul, una chaqueta negra encima y mis converse negras. Mi pelo, desastroso como siempre, por lo que decidí tomarlo en una cola. Baje y me encontré con Charlie que estaba saliendo para su trabajo.

_— Buenos días ¿Lista para tu primer día?_

Asentí y esbocé una semisonrisa no quería preocuparlo con mis miedos por falta de habilidades sociales.

Me deseo suerte y me dio las indicaciones para llegar a la escuela, antes de salir para su trabajo. Comí un poco de cereal de desayuno y salí camino a la escuela.

Quince minutos después estaba estacionada fuera de la escuela. Los autos del lugar eran del mismo estilo que mi Chevi, solo había un auto que desentonaba, un volvo plateado. Estaba estacionado al frente mío. Decidí bajar e ir a la oficina registrarme y pedir mi horario.

Estaba buscando mi salón de literatura mi primera clase, cuando un chico me habló.

— _Hola soy Mike Newton, tú debes ser la hija del Jefe Swan, él le comentó a mis padres que te mudabas con él ¿Isabella verdad?_

— _Bella._

— _¿Cuál es tu primera clase? ¿Si quieres te ayudo a encontrar el salón?_

— _Literatura._

—_Yo tengo la misma clase si quieres vamos juntos._

Mike parecía ser un chico amable pero igual me hacía sentir incómoda, como no encontraba el salón no tenía otra opción que aceptar caminar con él.

Agradecí a Mike por la ayuda y me dirigí donde estaba la profesora a presentarme. La clase transcurrió lentamente se habló de los objetivos del curso, de los libros a analizar (los cuales ya había leído). La profesora nos dejos los últimos 20 minutos libres antes de que sonara el timbre. Me disponía a sacar mi ipod cuando 8 ojos curiosos se acercaron.

Mike me presento a sus otros tres amigos Jessica, Ben y Angela. Me estuvieron preguntando cosas hasta el final de la clase, las cuales trate de responder de la mejor manera posible, aunque la mayoría de mis respuestas fueron monosílabos. Angela se acercó al final y me dijo que si quería podía sentarme con ellos en el almuerzo.

La mañana pasó lentamente compartía todas mis clases con Mike por lo que no tuve problemas en encontrar mis salones. Mike hablaba bastante por lo que el relleno bastante el tiempo con sus datos sobre Forks y la gente de la escuela yo solo lo escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando.

Para el almuerzo me senté con Mike y sus amigos. Estaba jugueteando con mi gelatina cuando vi pasar a un grupo de chicos, que sobresalían del resto, todos muy guapos. Eran 3 chicos y 2 chicas. Los cuatro primeros se notaba que eran pareja, iban de la mano y al final iba un chico alto, un poco pálido, de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo. Me había quedado mirándolos, el chico del final levanto su mirada y se juntó con la mía. Esbozo una sonrisa, me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Jessica comenzó a decir:

_— Esos son los Cullen y los Hale. Los Cullen son Emmett, Alice y Edward. Los mellizos son los Hale, Rosalie y Jasper. Rosalie y Emmett son novios están en último año. Alice y Jasper salen juntos desde hace poco. Los Cullen son hijos del Dr. Carlisle, director del hospital y los Hale son hijos de uno de los miembros del Bufete de abogados más importante de Seattle. Están siempre juntos, de vez en cuanto hacen fiestas en su casa para celebrar los triunfos del equipo de basketball, los 3 chicos juegan en él. Edward es el único soltero, así que si estas interesada tendrás que pasar por unas cuantas que le queremos._

Dijo esto último con un cierto tono de amenaza. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y dije que no tenía de que preocuparse, porque ni aunque me interesase las posibilidades de que él se fijase en mí eran nulas, él era el tipo de chico que saldría con la capitana del equipo de porristas o con una supermodelo o algo así.

Caminé al salón de biología con Mike, el profesor me saludó y me indicó el asiento libre que quedaba, mire hacia el mesón y ahí estaba Edward mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana. Tomé mi puesto, acomodé mi cuaderno y mis lápices, sentí su aroma era embriagador era una mezcla de cosas vainilla, perfume y un poco de sol. El profesor estaba preparando el equipo para ver un video sobre fotosíntesis.

Comencé a hacer dibujitos sin sentido en la esquina de mi cuaderno, tratando de sacar ese aroma de mi nariz cuando escuche una voz aterciopelada.

—_Hola soy Edward Cullen._

— _Bella _—_ repondí_

—_Mucho gusto _—_ dijo él y me extendió su mano._

Qué extraño pensé, la gente de nuestra edad no se daba apretones de mano. Pero para no ser descortés acerque mi mano a suya. Al hacer contacto sentí como una electricidad recorría mi mano, me asusté y la aleje rápidamente.

— _¿De __dónde vienes? _—preguntó.

— _Phoenix._

_— ¿Por qué __cambiaste el soleado Phoenix por el nublado Forks?_

Sus ojos verdes me miraban con curiosidad, había algo en él que me dejaba pegada observándolo y eso sumado a mi torpeza con la gente, impedía que pudiese responder de manera fluida. Solo pude responder que mi padre vivía en Forks.

Luego de esto comenzó el video, la clase termino y yo comencé a arreglar mis cosas. Edward se acerco y dijo:

— _Hasta mañana Bella, ojalá mañana sigamos nuestra conversación._

Sentí como se encendían mis mejillas, que pasaba conmigo, antes me habían hablado otros chicos y había podido tener mi mente clara. Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a caminar.

Llegué a casa y encontré una nota de Charlie que decía que trabajaría hasta tarde y que no lo esperara.

Subí a mi cuarto, saqué mi copia de "Orgullo y prejuicio" uno de mis favoritos y me senté a leer. Había comenzado cuando la sonrisa de Edward se paseó por mi mente, intente leer nuevamente cuando su olor llego nuevamente a mi nariz. Fruncí el ceño, que pasaba conmigo este era el mundo de Bella porque estaba Edward apareciendo en él.

Intente poner algo de música, nada mejor que algo de los Strokes para ahuyentar estos pensamientos, me dije a mi misma. Me acosté en mi cama cerré los ojos y sus ojos verdes se aparecieron en mi mente y recordé esa electricidad que sentí hoy al tocar su mano. Esto no estaba resultando el mundo de Bella estaba invadido por este personaje Cullen.

Suspiré, me convencí a mí misma que era por el primer día de clases y mañana todo estaría bien sin ningún intruso en mi mundo. Baje a prepararme algo de cena.

* * *

**Bueno ahi esta el segundo capitulo ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Millaray**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**Millaray**

**El intruso**

**Novedades**

**BPOV**

Desperté y comencé con mi rutina previa a la escuela, saludé a Charlie desayunamos juntos le conté como había sido mi primer día.

Estaba contento al ver que había conocido gente nueva me decía que Mike y sus amigos eran buenos chicos. Decidí omitir a mi compañero de biología, no quería saber más cosas sobre Edward para evitar que se quedaran dando vueltas en mi mente, nuevamente.

Subí a mi Chevi, con esperanzas de que lo peor de mi semana, el día uno, hubiese acabado. Iba pensando en las cosas que haría cuando llegase de la escuela a casa: Lavaría ropa, le haría la cena a Charlie, vería una película, quizás "The fight club"me encantaba.

Iba distraída, me tropiezo y caigo cerca de la entrada.

Nefasto pensé, esto de pasar desapercibida no era lo mío, me paré rápidamente roja como tomate. Sentí que alguien se acercaba di la vuelta y me encontré con una chica pequeña, con rasgos muy finos ojos verdes y una sonrisa.

— _¿Te has hecho daño? _— Preguntó, su voz sonaba como campanillas.

— _Estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse._

— _Me alegro, mi nombre es Alice Cullen ¿Eres Bella verdad?_

— _Si ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ — Me atreví a preguntar

— _Mi hermano es Edward, me contó que eras su compañera de biología. Además eres la única alumna nueva este año por lo que eres fácil de reconocer._

— _¿__Y tú conoces a todos los alumnos de la escuela?_ — Se me hacía fácil conversar con Alice, se notaba que era persona de buenas intenciones, me hacía sentir acogida.

— _Mmmm creo que sí, bueno ese es mi deber soy presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil. Bueno y cumpliendo con mi deber te informo que este fin de semana realizaremos una feria para inaugurar este nuevo año, así juntaremos fondos para la graduación. ¿Te animas para ayudarnos?_ — Puso una cara como de gato con botas ese que sale en Shrek.

— _Alice a mí no se me dan mucho esas cosas… eso de estar con gente además soy un poco torpe, así que no creo que pueda lo siento._

— _No seas ridícula ¿Cómo es eso de que no se te da estar con gente? Te pondré en una actividad segura. Anda di que sí_ — Volvió a poner cara de gato con botas.

Me estaba sintiendo incomoda y al parecer Alice no se iba a rendir. Tome lentamente aire y accedí a su petición.

— _Muchas gracias Bella, te pondré en el mejor Stand, en el más seguro y con un muy buen compañero_ — Se alejó velozmente dando saltitos.

¡Compañero! Genial, más gente con la que tengo que interactuar.

Las clases ese día estuvieron tranquilas y aburridas. En el almuerzo me senté con el grupo de Mike y participé de manera silenciosa de su conversación. Hablaban de la feria de este fin de semana y de cómo sería mejor que la del año pasado. Ellos estaban a cargo de los stand de juegos tiro al blanco y el de tirar las botellas apiladas. Me preguntaba que stand me tocaría a mí.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que se acercaba mi clase de biología y que me encontraría con Edward el intruso que me ponía más nerviosa de lo común. Caminé en silencio junto a Mike y justo antes de entrar me detiene y comienza a decir:

— _Bella el sábado al final de la feria se hace una fiesta para los alumnos, con la venta de las entradas también se reúnen fondos, quería saber si ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?_

Sentía como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, era la primera vez que un chico me invitaba a salir, Mike era simpático y había sido un gran apoyo estos primeros días, no quería herir sus sentimientos pero no quería ir con él, ni con nadie el sábado a la fiesta. No sabía bailar, me daba vergüenza además no quería que Mike pensara que podría pasar algo más yo solo lo podría llegar a considerarle en el futuro como un amigo.

— _Mike la verdad que ese día no puedo, quedarme a la fiesta. En cuanto termine mi trabajo en el stand tengo que ir a casa, verás Charlie invitará a un amigo a cenar por lo que tengo que estar en casa._

Charlie me había comentado que como ese día había partido invitaría a Harry Clearwater a cenar y ver el partido. Mi presencia no sería requerida ese día, pero claramente serviría como excusa. Mike entendió mis motivos, aunque se veía un poco decepcionado. Llegue a mi puesto con mis mejillas ardiendo, me acomodé, logré calmarme un poco cuando siento la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

— _¿Que tal tu día Bella?_

Su aroma era inigualable ¡NO! me dije a mi misma, concéntrate al menos no dejes que piense que eres una idiota trata de seguir la conversación.

— _Bien gracias ¿El tuyo?_ — Agradecí internamente que esta vez las palabras saliesen con más fluidez, aunque mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que él podía escucharlo.

— _Lo mismo de siempre, aunque ahora la novedad es la feria de este sábado y eso es un poco aburrido, prefería la novedad de ayer._

Cuando dijo eso sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida, con la cual me sentía totalmente embobada. Salí de mi estupor para seguir la conversación.

— _¿Cuál fue la novedad ayer?_ pregunté.

— _Tú._

Dijo esto mirándome directamente a los ojos, mi corazón latía aún más fuerte y sentía que me sonrojaba aún más, mientras me perdía en sus ojos.

El profesor comenzó la clase sacándome de mi ensoñación. Intenté poner atención en clases hice como que estaba tomando apuntes, pero estaba pensando en todo esto que estaba sintiendo, me preguntaba que tenía que Edward Cullen que podía hacerme sentir así.

Sentía que el derribaba mis barreras dejándome totalmente desprotegida, pero a pesar de eso me transmitía toda la seguridad del mundo.

Como este intruso en solo dos días se había metido tanto en mi mente. Se acercó al final de la clase y me habló:

— _Hasta luego Bella, no tenemos más clases de biología esta semana así que asumo que te veré en los pasillos o en la feria ¿Irás verdad?_

Se pasaba su mano por el cabello como si estuviese nervioso. Pensé que quizás yo lo podría poner nervioso, deseché rápidamente la idea, como si eso pudiese ocurrir.

—_Sí__—_ Respondí y sin saber que me impulsó levante mi mano para estrechar la de él en señal de despedida.

Sus hermosos ojos me miraron divertido, sonrió y estrechó mi mano. La corriente eléctrica se volvió a hacer presente. Esta vez fue él quien alejo su mano para finalmente decir adiós.

Llegue a mi casa aun pensando en lo que había pasado con Edward y en cómo me había sentido.

Frustrada por no poder sacarlo de mi mente, decidí que lo mejor era distraerme con mis quehaceres, preparé la cena, lave ropa, ordené la casa, hice mis deberes de la escuela.

Terminé exhausta por lo que a penas puse mi cabeza en la almohada me quede dormida.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, lo que trato de explicar es esa sensación de cuando conocen a alguien que las descoloca sin importar cuanto tiempo la llevan conociendo se mete en su mente, como un intruso, es por esto el título del fic.**

**Millaray**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío. Este capítulo es cortito, el que viene es más largo para compensar.**

**Millaray**

El intruso

4. Epifania

BPOV

La semana paso de manera lenta. El mundo de Bella se había acostumbrado al nuevo visitante, los pensamientos de Edward seguían pero decidí no seguir luchando por sacarlos de mi mente, eso era demasiado frustrante y me agotaba. A Edward no lo vi más durante la semana como ya no teníamos más clases juntos, solo me quedaba verlo en los pasillos o en el almuerzo. Pero la mesa que compartía con sus hermanos había estado vacía en estos últimos días.

Angela me descubrió mirando su mesa y me explicó que ellos estaban ayudando a Alice en el campo de football a armar los stands y distribuirlos. Según lo que ella me contaba las familias Cullen y Hale eran de las más participativas de la escuela. Llenas de espíritu escolar como decía Angela. Después que terminó su explicación me dijo que tendría que esperar hasta el sábado para ver a Edward. En ese momento me puse muy roja y empecé a tratar de explicar de que no quería verlo ni nada, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo ella me sonrió y me guiño un ojo diciendo que no me preocupará que mi secreto estaba a salvo con ella.

_- ¿Qué secreto?_ le pregunté.

_- Que te gusta Edward Cullen, bueno como te dijo Jess si tendrás competencia, el es un chico codiciado, guapo y muy amable. Pero no te preocupes puedes confiar en mí._

Sus palabras me dejaron helada ¿me gustaba Edward Cullen? Y si era asi… ¿se me notaba tanto para que Angela lo notara? Nunca antes me había gustado un chico por lo que no sabía distinguir como se sentía algo así. Pero debía reconocer que las sensaciones que había tenido con Edward no las habías sentido antes en mi vida. Mis únicas referencias sobre amor eran de libros y películas, pues ni a mis padres los podía usar. Me sentí totalmente patética por no poder distinguir que era lo que Edward despertaba en mí.

Llegue a mi casa ese día confundida, con mil pensamientos en mi cabeza. Analice mi situación: Pensaba mucho en Edward, me sentía muy nerviosa cuando estaba con él (más de lo normal )pero aun así me gustaba la sensación de las mariposas en el estomago que provocaba su presencia en mí, en la escuela estaba pendiente por si lo podía divisar y al no encontrarlo me sentía triste y vacía, mi corazón latía a mil cuando escuchaba su nombre y cuando me estrechó la mano fue la sensación más extraña pero adictiva de mi vida, esa electricidad que dejaba su contacto en mi piel.

Después de todo esto y compararlo con mis referencias, me di cuenta que Angela tenía razón me gustaba Edward. Y ahora que haría? Como le volvería a hablar? Hay alguna posibilidad de que el sintiese lo mismo que yo?.

Suspire triste, había asumido que me gustaba Edward pero yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él, por lo que decidí no hacer nada y seguir con lo que estaba sintiendo pero en secreto, solo en el mundo de Bella.

Con este último pensamiento me dormí. Desperté a mitad de la noche debido a un sueño que tenía, estaba con Edward acostada sobre el pasto los dos reíamos el me miraba con sus ojos encantadores y con su dedo recorría el contorno de mi nariz mientras yo cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su contacto. En ese momento me había despertado. Sonreí por el contenido de mi sueño, sacudí mi cabeza e intente volver a dormir. Mañana me esperaba un largo día, era sábado el día de la feria, el día en el que volvería a ver a mi intruso secreto.

* * *

**Si Bella es un poco lenta, pero compréndala es practicamente una amputada social por decirlo asi, jajaj pero bueno ella de a poco se esta comenzando a abrir todo gracias a Forks y bueno quizas Edward tiene tambien parte del crédito.**

**Cariños millaray**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**Millaray**

**El intruso**

**5. Tartas**

**BPOV**

Desperté, me revolví en mi cama, después de un rato me levanté.

Fui a la ducha, me quedé un buen rato bajo el agua caliente me encantaba esa sensación. Pensaba en todo lo que había descubierto el día de ayer, pensar en Edward me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Intente calmar las mariposas con un buen desayuno, zumo de naranja, tostadas y huevos revueltos. Pero no funcionó aún estaban ahí.

Me vestí rápidamente jeans azules, una polera de otra de mis películas favoritas "La naranja Mecánica", una chaqueta negra encima y mis converse negras.

Llegue a las 9 a la escuela habían varios autos estacionados fuera. Estaba acercándome a la puerta cuando escucho mi nombre.

— _¡Bella! — _dijo una voz tintineante, era Alice sacando muchas cajas de un auto que nunca había visto, un porsche amarillo.

— _Me ayudas Bella tengo que llevar estas cajas al stand de tartas, que por cierto será tu stand, Mi madre prepara las mejores y todos los años coopera con tartas para vender en la feria. En casa era la locura de las tartas, a donde mirabas habían tartas creo que son como 70 o más los chicos también vinieron con sus autos llenos de ellas._

Dijo todo esto con una sonrisa, mientras llenaba mis brazos con cajas, camine junto a ella lentamente no quería que torpe Bella hiciese su aparición y tirara las tartas.

Llegamos al campo de football donde se realizaría la feria, habían muchos stands los chicos de la escuela los estaban decorando, habían stand de comida, de juegos.

— _En el gimnasio se hará una fiesta en la noche ¿Vendrás Bella?_

— _No puedo tengo un compromiso familiar— _Tenía que seguir con mi excusa.

— _Eso es una lástima, pero para la próxima no te salvarás._

En el camino nos encontramos con Mike y Ángela. Nos saludaron contentos y prometieron hacer una visita al stand de tartas.

Aun no veía a Edward pero por lo que me había contado Alice había llegado más temprano para ayudar a decorar su stand.

Llegamos al stand estaba decorado de color amarillo con blanco, en el techo se veía un letrero que tenía forma de tarta y decía Tartas de Esmee. Habían estantes para acomodar las tartas.

— _¿Dónde estarán mis hermanos? Acompáñame a buscarlos Bella—_ me dijo.

Sin que pudiese decir nada fui arrastrada por Alice, llegamos a un stand de juegos, en esos donde tienes que lanzar una pelota para tirar a alguien al agua ahí se veían unos chicos haciendo funcionar el mecanismo. Su cabello cobrizo sobresalía de los demás se giró cuando nos acercamos y nos recibió con una sonrisa.

— _Bella ya llegaste ¿Te contó Alice que atenderemos el stand de tartas juntos?_

Edward había dicho que trabajaríamos juntos, mi corazón se aceleró y sentía como me iba sonrojando, baje la mirada al suelo sin poder decir nada.

— _No aún no, no me has dado tiempo, además deberíamos presentarla con los demás ¿No crees? No seas impaciente hermanito— _Le dijo Alice.

— _Si es verdad. Bella ven a conocer al resto. El grandote de acá es mi hermano mayor Emmett y ella es su novia Rose._

Emmett de verdad era enorme, se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin pensarlo me tomo en un abrazo de oso, mientras decía un gusto Bells.

— _Basta Emmett que no la dejas respirar. Hola soy Rose, encantada de conocerte. Perdona a mi novio es un poco efusivo, pero no te hará daño._

Rosalie era hermosa parecía una modelo, tenía un cuerpo totalmente deslumbrante y una cabellera rubia que la acompañaba.

—_Este de acá es mi novio Jazz, el hermano de Rose—_Dijo Alice, mostrándome a un chico alto rubio.

— _Hola bella, encantado de conocerte. Así que Alice te ha convencido de ayudarnos._

—_Sí, ella es difícil de rechazar— _Conteste tímidamente_._

— _Ella es irresistible._

Se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla.

— _Deja a mi hermanita— _habló Emmett que tenía abrazada a Rose de la cintura.

— _Tan pronto como tú dejes a la mía—_ dijo Jass guiñándole un ojo.

Después de las presentaciones me explicó que Rose y Emmett estarían a cargo del stand de juego donde había que tirar una pelota para botar a Emmett al agua. Alice y Jasper estarían a cargo del stand de madame Alice la que todo lo sabe, ella se haría pasar por una vidente. Luego dijo lo que estaba esperando que Edward y yo atenderíamos el stand de tartas.

Edward se acercó y me dijo que debíamos irnos para nuestro stand. Su olor me tomo por sorpresa, como alguien podía oler así de bien. Caminamos juntos él me iba mostrando los diferentes stands.

Cuando llegamos me pasó un delantal color amarillo y me dijo que yo pasaría las tartas y que el cobraría el dinero. Yo acepté pues que tan difícil podía ser entregar las tartas. Ordenamos las tartas por sabor ya que aún teníamos algo de tiempo la gente comenzaría a llegar como a las 11.

Mientras ordenábamos sentía su aroma, nuestras manos se rozaban cuando le pasaba las cosas, el solo sonreía.

Estaba poniendo una en el estante superior cuando sentí que él se acercaba pasaba sus brazos a mi alrededor para acomodar una tarta en el estante de abajo, dejándome aprisionada entre las tartas, su cuerpo y sus brazos. Me giré y quedé de frente con mis ojos favoritos. Estaba nuevamente pegada viéndolo, mi cuerpo no respondía estaba totalmente congelada. Sentí como alguien me llamaba.

— _¿Bella estas bien? Parece que te vas a desmayar— _Dijo Edward.

En ese momento recordé respirar.

—_Si estoy bien, gracias—_ respondí sonrojándome.

—_No me asustes así pequeña, bueno empecemos con la venta ahí vienen nuestros primeros clientes— _Se pasó la mano por el cabello, se notaba nervioso.

Me había llamado pequeña ¿sería de cariño o a todas las llamará así? mi corazón latía fuertemente.

Así empezó la mañana vendiendo tartas y yo pensando cómo sería pasar mi mano por sus cabellos.

Las tartas eran todo un éxito. Cuando tuvimos un momento de calma Edward me preguntó si quería un trozo de tarta para almorzar con él, sonreí y accedí.

Moría de hambre me preguntó que tarta prefería, todas se veían deliciosas. Al ver mi indecisión sugirió la de fresa, según Edward era la mejor. El estar con él toda la mañana me había hecho sentir más cómoda, podía seguir la conversación sin quedar tan deslumbrada con su presencia. Me preguntó por mis gustos, que para mi sorpresa eran muy parecidos a los de él, me preguntó nuevamente porque me había cambiado a Forks y le conté toda la historia.

Cuando noto mi polera de La naranja mecánica, se puso a reír. Yo lo miré enojada como se podía reír de mí así en mi cara. El notó lo que estaba pasando por mi mente y dijo:

— _No Bella no me rio de ti es solo que mira. _

Se levantó el Sweater que llevaba puesto y me mostró la polera que tenía debajo. Era la misma polera. Se comenzó a reír nuevamente contagiándome con su risa, al parecer teníamos más cosas en común.

En eso llegó Angela, Mike, Ben y Jess a comprar trozos de tartas.

Los chicos nos saludaron, Jess coqueteaba descaradamente con Edward, lo alababa por sus hazañas en el equipo de basquetball y le preguntó si quería ir con ella a la fiesta de la noche. Edward se puso nervioso, nuevamente se pasó la mano por su cabello y le dijo que no podía ser debido a que tenía que regresar a casa porque había quedado de ayudar a su padre con unos casos del hospital, antes me había comentado que quería estudiar Medicina cuando terminase la preparatoria, Mike comentó que yo tampoco iría por mi "compromiso familiar".

Edward se giró y me sonrió, ofreció a llevarme a casa cuando terminásemos, tuve que rechazarlo pues había venido en mi auto pero aun así le dedique una sonrisa por su amabilidad. Al escuchar esto Jess frunció el ceño, los chicos se despidieron y comenzaron a ir a sus stands, Jessica se devolvió y le dijo a Edward:

—_Creo que le llevaré una tarta a mi madre. Adora sus tartas, su favorita es la de mango. ¿Me vendes una?_

— _Seguro Jessica la de mango es una de las más solicitadas creo que nos queda la última. Bella una tarta de mango para Jessica._

Busque y solo quedaba una en lo más alto del estante, me giré para pedir ayuda pero vi como Jessica estaba conversando, riendo y tenía su mano en el hombro de Edward. Esa imagen ingreso en mi mente y sentí como puñaladas en el corazón. Seguí tratando de conseguir la tarta mientras más pronto se la diera más pronto se iría ¿no?

Me puse en puntillas y estire mis brazos al máximo pero no estaba ni cerca del borde. Empecé a escalar en el mueble para tomar la última tarta y torpe bella decidió aparecer, perdí el equilibrio y me vine abajo junto con las tartas que quedaban y todas ellas cayeron sobre mí.

—_¿Bella estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? —_ Preguntó Edward.

Sentía como me ponía roja a más no poder y de fondo se escuchaba la risa de Jess y decía:

— _Bueno creo que ya no podré comprar la tarta, debes tener más cuidado, como tan patosa. Nos vemos Bella._

Maldita Jess me había dejado en vergüenza frente a Edward, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Cuando me encontré con sus ojos preocupados.

— _¿__Te ha dolido mucho?_

Sacudí mi cabeza en forma de negación.

—Me asustaste.

Me tendió su mano para pararme estaba cubierta de crema desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta mis pies. La corriente se hizo presente. Mira como quedaste dijo Edward se acercó hacia mí con su dedo recorrió el contorno de mi nariz retirando la crema, se la llevo a la boca, saboreando.

— _Deliciosa sabes como a fresas._

Mis piernas comenzaron a fallar y pensé que me caería de nuevo. Sus brazos me sujetaron por la cintura dejándome muy cerca de él podía sentir como su aliento chocaba con mis mejillas.

— _Pequeña_ _intenta no caer, está lleno de crema te puedes resbalar._

Nuestros ojos se quedaron unidos por unos segundos. Me comencé a resbalar y caí nuevamente pero esta vez arrastre a Edward conmigo. Caí sobre él, podía sentir su corazón latiendo y como se movía su pecho con la respiración. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y estaba enganchada a sus ojos.

— _Usted es un peligro Señorita Swan— _Dijo Edward

En ese momento sentimos un gritito. Sabíamos quién era.

— _¿Que sucedió? — Dijo _Alice viéndose muy graciosa vestida como gitana.

Le explicamos la situación y nos dio permiso para que nos retirásemos para que me fuera a cambiar estaba llena de crema, inexplicablemente Edward se había manchado solo un poco su polera.

No estaba preparada para lo que vendría a continuación Edward se sacó su polera al frente de nosotras mostrando su cuerpo perfectamente torneado, igualito a un dios griego, se puso el sweater encima y guardó su polera sucia. Yo apenas podía respirar viendo tanta perfección.

— _Hermano deja de hacer un espectáculo que no ves que les has robado el aliento a todas las chicas de la escuela con tu escenita._

Edward le sonrió a Alice.

Alice me agradeció la ayuda y me dijo que nos veríamos en la semana. Me dio un abrazo y me susurró que le encantaba que fuésemos amigas. Le sonreí a mí también me agradaba la sensación yo también sentía que ella podía ser mi amiga.

Con Edward caminamos hacia nuestros autos, no me sorprendió que el fuese el dueño del volvo que había visto el primer día.

El destacaba por lo que su auto también destacaba. Me dispuse a arrancar el auto, pero no pasó nada. Mi auto no arrancaba y yo no sabía nada de autos. Escuche unos golpecitos en la ventana y vi a Edward con ojos curiosos.

— _¿Que sucedió? ¿Problemas con el auto?_

—_Sí, no sé qué pasa no quiere arrancar— _Contesté

— _No sé mucho de autos pero te puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres._

—_Si o sea no sé. Tengo que llamar a Charlie primero._

Edward espero que hablase con mi padre. Él me dijo que dejase el auto acá que mandaría a alguien a recogerlo y que me fuese a casa. Además me informó que su amigo no iría a casa y que el iría la casa de Harry en la reserva a ver el partido por lo que no llegaría a cenar.

Acepté que Edward me llevase a mi casa. Me iba a subir a su auto cuando recordé que estaba aún llena de crema, me dijo que no me preocupase y que después limpiaría. Me acomodé en su hermoso auto y arrancamos con rumbo a casa.

* * *

**Pobre Bella cubierta de tartas, pero al menos le sirvió para estar más en confianza con Edward.**

**El próximo capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Saludos**, **Millaray**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío. **

**Millaray**

**El intruso**

**6. Verde**

**EPOV**

Bella se había subido cuidadosamente a mi querido volvo que ahora estaba lleno de crema, nunca dejaba ni que los chicos se subiesen con los zapatos embarrados a mi auto y ahora esta señorita había encremado mis asientos de cuero.

Ella era especial, me hacía sentir diferente. Las chicas generalmente se acercaban tratando de llamar mi atención, Bella por el contrario apenas hacía contacto visual y cuando conversábamos era adorable ver como se sonrojaba y como se demoraba en contestar mis preguntas pero lo mejor de todo era lo que salía de su boca, nunca era lo que esperaba, me mantenía expectante esperando sus respuestas, viendo como justo antes de hablar mordía su labio inferior, como jugueteaba con su cabello que olía a fresas, como me miraba con esos enormes ojos de color chocolate, no había visto ojos más bellos, podía perderme en ellos.

Alice noto el interés por Bella el primer día, dijo que se había dado cuenta porque no dejé de sonreír durante las dos horas que le conversé sobre mi primer encuentro con Bella, habíamos hablado solo un par de frases pero no dejé de observarla durante toda la clase, ese día vimos un video y yo la miraba de reojo viendo todo lo que ella hacía, recordé que al presentarme me puse nervioso, quería saludarla con un beso en la mejilla pero eso sería inapropiado. Por lo que levanté mi mano para estrechar la suya, un perfecto caballero dijo Alice, cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto sentí electricidad corriendo por mi piel.

Había pensado mucho en Bella esta semana, ella era la primera chica que me interesaba. Emmett me decía que era muy lento con las chicas, pero la verdad es que ninguna me había llamado la atención, Bella era la primera no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, además no quería ahuyentarla parecía tímida, no quería que pensase que era un acosador como ese Mike que al segundo día de conocerla ya la había invitado ir a la fiesta, los había escuchado conversar fuera del salón de biología.

Sonreí cuando ella lo rechazó.

Pero ella lo había rechazado por un compromiso familiar y si de verdad ella quería salir con él. Mi corazón se encogía ante esa idea.

Giré mi cabeza, ella miraba por la ventana.

— _¿En qué piensas Pequeña?_ _— _Pregunté.

Se me salió por tercera vez el nombre que usaba mentalmente para referirme a ella. En mi mente ella era pequeña, de cariño parecía ser tan indefensa, tan frágil.

— _En todo el verde que hay en Forks._

— _Si es demasiado. Creo que somos la ciudad con más verde en el mundo. ¿Te gusta el verde?_

— _La verdad cuando llegué a Forks no me gustaba mucho, pero hoy creo que es mi color favorito._

Cuando dijo esto lo hizo mirando directamente a mis ojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Mis ojos eran color verde ¿Lo habrá dicho por mis ojos? Mi color favorito hoy era el chocolate y era por sus ojos.

La mire de reojo y ahora jugueteaba con un mechón rebelde de cabello que se enroscaba en su dedo, me dieron ganas de tomar ese mechón y acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. La voz de Bella me alejo de mis pensamientos.

— _Cuidado Edward que acaso nos quieres matar._

— _¿__Qué?_ —Pregunté confundido.

— _Vas a más de 100 km/hora en la ciudad._

No había notado lo rápido que estaba manejando, me gustaba la velocidad.

— _Lo siento Bella, bueno me imagino que como hija del jefe de la policía debes estar al tanto de las normas de tránsito ¿no?_

— _Por supuesto es mi deber_— Dijo riendo.

Habíamos llegado a su casa, no quería que se bajara. Detuve el auto y me baje para abrirle la puerta. Ella se bajó y dijo.

— _Gracias por traerme, espera un poco que buscaré algo para limpiar tu auto._

— _No te preocupes anda a cambiarte, te costará un mundo sacar esa crema de tu cabello._

— _No, deja que limpie el desastre que hice._

— _Está bien, pero primero anda a darte una ducha te cambias y lo limpias luego ¿Está bien?_

Me pidió que la esperara dentro de su casa mientras se cambiaba, estaba en su sala de estar mirando las fotos que el Jefe Swan tenía de Bella cuando era pequeña, era muy adorable. Me di una vuelta por la cocina encontré algunos productos de limpieza y salía a limpiar mi volvo, no quería que Bella se volviera a ensuciar después de su ducha, además ella era un poco torpe por lo que podría quedar encremada de nuevo ahora limpiando mi auto. Eso la hacía más adorable, ella despertaba en mí un sentimiento de protección.

— _Listo, ahora arreglemos el desastre de tu auto. _Dijo bajando la escalera unos 30 minutos más tarde, salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia mi auto. ¿_Qué paso Edward? ¿Lo limpiaste tú?_

— _Si, aproveche mientras te arreglabas._

— _Deberías haberme dejado a mí_. Frunció el ceño.

Estábamos sentados en el pórtico de su casa, le pregunté qué haría ahora, imagine que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas para su compromiso familiar. Ella me respondió que prepararía algo para comer y leería algo.

— ¿_No esperarás a Charlie?_

— _No él no vendrá a cenar hoy._

— _Pero y no que tenías un compromiso familiar._

Se sonrojo, bajo la mirada y me explicó que esa era solo una excusa que le había dado a Mike. Mi corazón salto de alegría cuando oí esas palabras.

—_Entonces no tienes planes para cenar. Tendrás que probar la mejor pizza del mundo ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo?_

Le pregunté pasando mi mano por mi cabello, una estúpida manía que tenía cuando estaba nervioso o incómodo ya la llevaba conociendo casi una semana al menos no iba a parecer tan acosador como Mike ¿no?

Ella se demoró en contestar mi corazón dejo de latir esperando su respuesta, se veía confundida, después de un rato que me pareció eterno, me dijo que si acompañado con una sonrisa en sus labios, que estaban rojos después de haberlo mordido insistentemente decidiendo su respuesta. La llevaría a un pequeño restaurant italiano que estaba a la salida de Forks, donde tenían una pizza excelente. Aún no quería que este día se terminara.

* * *

**El primer EPOV bueno él estaba casi tan perdido como Bella, pero son inocentes tenemos que entenderlos, aunque él no es tan tímido, la invitó a salir y ella dijo que sí.**

**Esperemos que en el próximo capitulo todo vaya bien para estos dos.**

**Les adelanto un poco, mi idea es desarrollar parte del fic cuando ellos son unos niños de 16 años por eso es que son como un poco lentos e inocentes y luego mostrarlos más adultos cuando estén en la universidad, bueno entre medio pasarán varias cosas, sigan leyendo.**

**Este es cortito, pero el próximo es más largo, las cosas empezarán a suceder más rápido, espero poder actualizar durante la semana.**

**Saludos Millaray**

**Pd: saludos especiales a las que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y a las que se animaron a dejar review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**Millaray**

**El intruso**

**7. Amigos**

**BPOV**

Había pasado la mayor parte del día con Edward y para terminar íbamos a comer la mejor pizza del mundo, según él.

A medida que pasábamos tiempo juntos me sentía más en confianza con él. Aún me sonrojaba y me costaba respirar cuando él se acercaba, tenía la capacidad para deslumbrarme.

Durante el viaje hacia la pizzería, Edward me contó de su familia, se notaba que eran muy unidos, me habló de lo mucho que admiraba a sus padres. Conversamos sobre sus gustos, le gustaba la música, tocaba piano y guitarra. Había considerado estudiar música al terminar la escuela, incluso había mandado una solicitud para ser aceptado en un Conservatorio de Italia por 6 meses, aun no le respondían, pero también le gustaba medicina, quería ayudar a las personas, así que estaba entre esas dos opciones.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurant muy acogedor, nos sentamos cerca de un ventanal se podía observar el bosque, era una vista preciosa. Nos atendió una camarera joven de unos 20 años, era bonita y no despegaba los ojos de Edward, me hacía sentir un poco incómoda.

Pedimos algo para beber y Edward pidió una pizza con pepperoni, la camarera la sonrió de manera seductora y se retiró.

— _Que descarada— _Comenté para mí muy bajito.

— _¿Por qué descarada? — _preguntó, había escuchado.

— _¿Edward no viste como te comía con la mirada?_

— _Bueno ella puede mirar todo lo que quiera pero hoy toda mi atención está en ti._

Cuando dijo esto acerco su mano tomo un mechón de mis cabellos y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja.

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, la camarera nos sirvió nuestras bebidas y me miró con recelo. Mientras esperábamos la pizza Edward comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre mis padres, como era mi relación con ellos.

Le conté que los quería mucho a ambos y que me encantaría que siguiesen juntos, no me gustaba verlos solos, es por eso que me alegraba que Reneé haya encontrado a Phil, esperaba que Charlie pudiese encontrar a alguien también. Edward me dijo que le sorprendía que haya dejado todo en mi antiguo hogar, para que mi madre fuese feliz con Phil.

Llegó la pizza, estaba deliciosa de verdad era la mejor del mundo o al menos la mejor que yo había probado.

Por petición de mi acompañante decidimos turnarnos con preguntas para ir conociéndonos, como de él fue la idea el partía.

— _¿Qué quieres hacer cuando te termines la preparatoria? — _Preguntó.

— _Estudiar Literatura y luego de eso escribir un libro quizás o enseñar en una escuela, me gustan los niños, ellos ven todo de una manera fascinante, tienen capacidad de asombro y no juzgan. Ahora es mi turno ¿Cuál es tu sueño?_

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante esa pregunta y pasó su mano de manera nerviosa por sus cabellos.

— _Bueno yo sueño con formar una familia, ojalá tan bella como la que formaron mis padres, sueño con llegar a casa luego del trabajo y encontrarme con la señora Cullen y mis hijos. No me molestaré si mi sueño te causa gracia, la gente de nuestra edad no piensa mucho en esas cosas y es la primera vez que le cuento a alguien sobre mi sueño._

_- Es un bonito sueño, yo creo que serás un gran padre y esposo, ojalá se cumpla tu sueño._

El sueño de Edward me había sorprendido, yo nunca había visualizado el futuro como él, siendo la esposa o madre de alguien, pero la manera en que él relataba su sueño me hizo proyectarme en ese aspecto ¿Sería madre alguna vez? ¿Me casaría? La siguiente pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos.

— _¿Cuantos novios has tenido?_

— _No he tenido novio, al parecer no soy muy llamativa para el sexo opuesto— _Dije con una semisonrisa.

— _Eso no es cierto, eres muy bonita y dulce, cualquier chico tendría suerte de ser tu novio._

Edward Cullen acababa de decir que yo era bonita, este día estaba lleno de sorpresas, nuevamente mi corazón parecía que iba a abandonar mi pecho de lo rápido que latía. Mi mente se nublo por un momento y lentamente pude seguir con la conversación.

— _Nunca me he acercado a un chico, se me hace difícil relacionarme con las personas, creo que nunca he tenido ni siquiera un amigo de verdad. La soledad se me da bien._

— _A nadie se le da bien la soledad y creo que en cuanto a lo de tus amigos, eso se puede arreglar ¿Señorita Bella Swan aceptaría usted ser mi amiga? Le prometo que siempre estaré ahí para usted, compartir sus momentos felices y acompañarla en sus momentos tristes— _ Dijo con su irresistible voz aterciopelada.

Reí nerviosa por sus palabras, nunca antes nadie me había ofrecido su amistad, la manera tan seria en que lo hizo con sus ojos verdes mirándome ansiosos me tenían sin palabras. Comencé a morder mi labio y luego de unos segundos pude hablar nuevamente, me fijé en la hora era muy tarde Charlie llegaría a casa en cualquier momento.

_- Acepto __y esa fue tu segunda pregunta seguida ahora me tocan dos preguntas. Pero las haré en el auto que ya es tarde y no le avisé a Charlie que saldría._

_- Esa no contaba en el juego Bella eres tramposa— _Dijo esto haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior. Se veía adorable.

Pago la cuenta él solo, pese a mis insistencias no me dejó pagar a medias. Me convenció con un nuevo puchero, usaba las mismas estrategias que Alice para convencerme, debería tratar de hacerme inmune a sus caras de gato con botas, para no darles siempre en el gusto a los hermanos Cullen.

Nos subimos al auto Edward me pidió que le hiciese las preguntas, para que así fuese su turno de preguntar.

— _¿Cuantas novias has tenido? — _Pregunté, me imaginaba que debiesen ser varias debido al número de seguidoras que tenía.

— _La verdad nunca he tenido novia, aún no he encontrado alguien que me llame la atención, busco a alguien especial, espero que eso cambié pronto._

Me costaba creer que él nunca hubiese tenido novia, eso no tenía lógica, él tenía a más de la mitad de la escuela babeando por él. Deduje que quizás no había estado con nadie porque el estaba buscando a alguien tan perfecto como él, además por sus mismas palabras aun no la encontraba y yo estaba a años luz de la perfección, ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón se encogiera un poquito.

Estábamos cerca de mi casa y aún no formulaba mi última pregunta, la verdad ya sabía que quería preguntar, pero me daba un poco de vergüenza.

— _Bella te has demorado mucho y yo me quedé sin poder preguntar más, eso no se hace, va en contra de las leyes del juego—_ Dijo sonriendo

—_Está bien aquí va mi última pregunta…_ Me encantaría escucharte tocar ¿considerarías tocar para mí algún día?

Sus ojos se abrieron y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

— Me encantaría Bella, uno de estos días nos pondremos de acuerdo. Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Ya habíamos llegado, por suerte el auto de Charlie no se veía, aun debía de estar en la casa de Harry. Era el momento de la despedida, no quería que este día acabara, pero estaba muy cansada.

— _Buenas noches, que descanses pequeña._

Se acercó poco a poco sentía como su aliento se acercaba a mi cara, en ese momento deje de respirar, sus labios se posaron en mi frente donde depósito un beso de despedida. Exhale el aire que había estado conteniendo, le dije adiós y me baje de su auto.

Mis piernas se sentían inestables mientras caminaba hacia mi puerta, sentía que todo daba vueltas la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel había causado estragos con mis sentidos, no escuchaba ningún ruido, solo podía sentir su exquisito olor que se había impregnado en mi nariz, sentía la electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo. Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que Edward arrancaba su auto, ya me encontraba dentro de mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación sintiendo las mariposas revolotear en mi estómago, revisé mi correo, respondí el mensaje de mi madre. Me metí a la cama y comencé a recordar los eventos del día de hoy, lo último que ocupó mis pensamientos, fue la sonrisa de Edward.

Desperté cerca de las 10 de la mañana, me miré en el espejo mi pelo era un desastre, al recordar lo de ayer una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y las mariposas volvieron. Bajé a la cocina, un mensaje de Charlie estaba pegado en la puerta del refrigerador.

_**Bella:**_

_**Hoy tengo turno en el trabajo no estaré en todo el día. Te dejé dinero en la mesa para que pidas comida, si es que no quieres cocinar. Tu auto estará en el taller por lo menos hasta mediados de la próxima semana.**_

_**Cariños Papá.**_

Tomé desayuno y subí a darme una ducha, estuve un buen rato bajo el agua. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, ordené un poco la casa y me puse a hacer mis tareas para la escuela, por suerte no era mucho, aun así me demore con los ejercicios de cálculo, odiaba esa asignatura.

Almorcé un bowl con fruta picada mientras veía televisión. Decidí leer algo así que subí a mi habitación empecé a pasar mis dedos sobre los lomos de libros, elegí un clásico, "Sueño de una noche de verano". Me acomodé en la cama, empecé a leer, había estado leyendo por un poco más de una hora cuando fui interrumpida por el teléfono. Baje rápidamente las escaleras, fue un milagro que no cayera.

— _Bella, soy Alice, Quería saber cómo estabas después de que quedaste encremada por culpa de Jessica._

— _Estoy bien Alice, gracias por preguntar ¿Cómo supiste que fue Jess?_

— _La escuché comentar que te había hecho quedar en ridículo frente a Edward, estaba conversando con Lauren, una chica de último año, que se cree mejor que el resto. Esperaban entrar a la fiesta, muy arregladas, de seguro que pensaban tener alguna conquista en la noche. Yo estaba ordenando algunos de los materiales que habían sobrado para decorar los stands, como ya estaba oscuro, accidentalmente tropecé y derramé un tarro de pintura amarilla encima de ellas. Estaban enojadísimas, se fueron sin poder entrar a la fiesta, les traté de explicar que había sido un accidente pero parece que no me creyeron, deberías haber visto sus caras._

— _¿Y fue accidente de verdad?_

— _Mmm digamos que sí, madame Alice ya lo había visto venir pero no quise involucrarme, quién soy yo para ir en contra del destino._

— _Gracias Alice, pero no era necesario._

— _Claro que sí, tú eres mi amiga y para eso estamos. Además disfruté verlas pintadas de amarillo fluorescente. ¿Qué tal tu domingo?_

— _Tranquilo, sin mucho que hacer ¿Y el tuyo?_

— _Fui de compras a Port Angeles con Rose pero no alcancé a comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Así que terminaré mis compras durante la semana ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Rose no puede ya que se va de viaje con Jazz a visitar a sus abuelos._

— _No me gusta mucho ir de compras._

— _Pero si será rápido, compré la mayoría de las cosas hoy. Además me lo debes por lo de Jess así que no aceptaré un no como respuesta._

—_Está bien te acompañaré, pero solo si puedo pasar a una librería._

— _Gracias Bella eres la mejor ¿Arreglaron tu auto? Edward me contó que ayer no arrancaba._

— _Estará listo durante la semana._

— _¿Cómo te irás mañana a la escuela?_

— _No lo sé, imagino que Charlie me llevará._

— _No lo molestes, te pasaré a buscar a las 7:30 ¿Bueno?_

—_Sí, gracias._

— _Nos vemos mañana. Casi lo olvidaba, Edward te manda saludos._

— _Salúdalo de mi parte también, nos vemos Alice._

Subí a retomar mi lectura, pero fue imposible, leí tres veces la misma página, había perdido mi concentración, estaba pensando en Edward, aún no me acostumbraba a su presencia en mi mundo. Pero ahora ya no me desgastaba tratando de que saliera, de hecho tenía que reconocer que me gustaba recordar sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz y como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su cercanía.

Bajé a cocinar la cena, preparé fetuccini al pesto. Cené viendo "50 first dates" era una película entretenida, me encantaba como el personaje de Adam Sandler se las ingeniaba para enamorar a Lucy todos los días. Charlie llegó tarde, le calenté un poco de comida y lo acompañé mientras cenaba, conversamos de cómo había estado la feria el día de ayer.

Desperté temprano no quería dejar esperando a Alice, estaba entada en el pórtico cuando divisé que se acercaba un volvo plateado, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Vendría con Edward? Me decepcioné un poco al encontrar a Alice detrás del volante. Me saludó alegremente, me explicó que solo iría ella a la escuela. Emmett había viajado con Rose y Jazz porque aprovecharían de visitar algunas unas universidades en el camino. Edward había ido con Carlisle a un congreso de medicina, en Seattle por el día.

Pasé la mayor parte del día con Alice intentando evitar a Jessica, me incomodaba.

Mike se acercó en el almuerzo para invitarme al cine, Alice vio en mi cara que me encontraba complicada con la situación y me salvó diciéndole que yo ya me había comprometido para ir de compras con ella. Le debía otro favor a Alice, presentía que esa salvada me iba a costar caro.

Me dejó en casa y dijo que mañana pasaría a la misma hora. Estaba en mi habitación, había extrañado ver a Edward, hoy. La clase de biología había sido eterna. Terminé mis tareas, preparé la cena, le dejé servido un plato a Charlie y subí a dormir.

Estaba esperando a Alice, escuche la bocina que indicaba que ya había llegado. Dentro del auto estaba Alice y Edward, estaba feliz por volverlo a ver. Me saludaron contentos. Edward se disculpó por haberme dejado sin compañero de biología el día de ayer. La mañana se pasó rápido, almorcé con Alice y Edward.

Iba junto a Edward a clase de biología, en silencio, estaba concentrada en su aroma, llegamos al salón pero el profesor aún no llegaba.

Edward me preguntó si quería ir a escucharlo tocar el viernes, por la tarde. Pero me tuve que negar, había quedado con Alice, para ir de compras. Prefería mil veces juntarme con Edward pero no le podía fallar a Alice, ya le debía muchos favores así que lo dejamos para otro día.

Los chicos me dejaron en mi casa al terminar la escuela, mañana me iría en mi auto, Charlie lo recogería en la tarde. Estaba de buen ánimo, era debido a que había visto a Edward hoy, preparé la cena, puré de papas, carne asada y ensalada. Cené con Charlie, mientras comentábamos nuestros días. No tenía nada pendiente para mañana, así que puse música, retomé el libro hasta que me dio sueño.

Durante la semana ya no tenía más clases con Edward, pero lo veía durante el almuerzo o a veces me esperaba fuera del salón para caminar juntos a la próxima clase. La gente me miraba sorprendida cuando caminaba junto a él. En las noches a veces Edward me llamaba por teléfono para preguntar por las tareas de la escuela y conversábamos un rato, me encantaba el sonido de su voz.

Llegó el viernes y me encontraba camino a Port Angeles en el porsche de Alice. Ella hablaba de todas las tiendas que quería visitar, yo estaba aterrada, según ella solo tenía que comprar unas pocas cosas. Luego de cuatro horas de recorrer tiendas, Alice llevaba 8 bolsas, de ropa y zapatos. Yo llevaba 3 bolsas más, Alice no dejó que pagara ninguna, era imposible negarle algo, era la mujer más insistente y agotadora que he conocido.

Mi único momento de paz fue cuando me dio 30 minutos para ir a la librería. Compré una copia de "Crimen y castigo", siempre había querido leer ese libro. Me encontré con Alice en un restaurant cerca de la librería, cenaríamos allí.

Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida, Alice hablaba de lo mucho que extrañaba a Jazz, llegaba mañana. Comentó que no sabía cómo lo haría el próximo año cuando él se fuese a la universidad. Esperaba que se inscribiese en una universidad cerca para poder visitarlo durante los fines de semana.

Alice comenzó a preguntarme por los chicos y si había alguno de la escuela que llamara mi atención. Me sonroje y traté de decirle de la manera más convincente de que no había nadie, ella rodo los ojos y se rió de mi respuesta, dijo que no me creía, pero que tenía una sospecha de quien podría ser el chico que me gustaba. Estaba incomoda así que trate de cambiar el tema disimuladamente. Llegué a casa agotada, me dormí rápidamente.

EL fin de semana Charlie no tenía que trabajar, así que me llevó a conocer la reserva, el domingo fuimos a comer fuera. Me gustó pasar tiempo con él. Me dijo que me notaba más contenta que al parecer me estaba adaptando bien a Forks.

Cuando le comenté que me había acercado a Alice y Edward él estaba muy contento. Al parecer admiraba al Dr. Cullen, y tenía una muy buena impresión de su familia.

A mí me estaba gustando Forks, Charlie tenía razón me estaba adaptando bien, mi madre también estaba sorprendida. No podía explicar lo que sucedía, en menos de un mes había cambiado demasiado, sabía que gran parte de lo debía a Edward, esta nueva Bella me gustaba, era más feliz y tenía más confianza.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sintiéndome fuera de lugar, por primera vez sentía lo que era encajar, aunque me encantaba sentirme así, también me asustaba, sabía que había encontrado mi lugar, pero sentía que ese lugar era cerca de Edward y me asustaba el efecto que eso tenía en mí.

* * *

**El nuevo capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior. Ojalá les guste.**

**Saludos, Millaray.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío. **

**Millaray**

**El intruso**

**8. Proyecto, Rose y Película**

En la clase de biología, nos habían dado un proyecto en pareja, teníamos un plazo de dos semanas.

El proyecto consistía en hacer el modelo de una célula y explicar la función de un organelo, pequeñas partes de la célula, que sería designado al azar.

A nosotros nos tocó el cloroplasto, así que teníamos que explicar sobre la fotosíntesis. Edward me había invitado a su casa para que hiciésemos el proyecto.

Esperaba a Alice, se había ofrecido a llevarme a su casa, no sabía bien como llegar y Edward tenía práctica de Basketball con los chicos así que llegaría un poco más tarde. Sentí como se estacionaba un auto fuera de mi casa me asomé por la ventana era un BMW convertible rojo, Rosalie estaba tras el volante y Alice a su lado.

—_Hola Bella, sube —_Dijo Rose.

Subí al auto me acomodé en los asientos de cuero. Alice me saludó con una sonrisa. Rose estaba conversando de las Universidades a las que habían ido y una de las que más les había gustado era la Universidad de Seattle, la que estaba más contenta con la noticia era Alice, porque eso significaba que Jasper estaría cerca para ir a visitarlo.

Llegamos a una casa que estaba como escondida entre los árboles, era una construcción moderna, llena de ventanas y tenía un jardín lleno de flores en la entrada. Por dentro era muy grande y luminosa, estaba decorada con colores claros, habían cuadros en las paredes. Todo parecía encajar perfectamente.

— _Alice tu casa es preciosa._

— _Gracias, todo es trabajo de mi mamá, ella trabaja en decoración de interiores y tiene un gusto impecable, yo heredé parte del buen gusto pero lo he desarrollado por la ropa._

— _Esme, es una de las mejores, decoró las oficinas de la firma de papá y estoy segura de que eso le ha aumentado la clientela_ — Dijo Rose.

En eso una señora muy bella, salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina. Tenía los mismos ojos dulces de Edward.

— _Hola chicas ¿cómo están? ¿Quién es esta señorita que las acompaña?_

— _Mamá, ella es Bella Swan._

Se acercó y me dio un abrazo, me miró tiernamente y dijo:

— _Bella, es un gusto conocerte al fin, eres preciosa, las descripciones de mis hijos no te han hecho justicia._

Me sonrojé, por el comentario de la Sra. Cullen y por el hecho de que sus hijos habían comentado de mí. Me preguntaba que habrían dicho.

—_Gracias Sra. Cullen, su casa es preciosa._

— _Dime Esme y muchas gracias, mi casa es uno de mis orgullos, después de mi familia por supuesto._

Esme se excusó para volver a la cocina, tenía que preparar la cena. Me preguntó si me quedaría a cenar. Antes de que pudiese responder Alice ya lo había hecho por mí y además le comentó que me quedaría a la noche de películas. Esme me sonrió y dijo que me sintiese como en casa.

— _Alice yo no puedo quedarme._ Trate de explicarle.

— _Tonterías Bella sí que puedes, dame un buen motivo para negarte a mi invitación._ Estaba empezando a usar su cara de gato con botas.

— _No le he avisado a mi padre y él me esperará para cenar._

— _Bella, Charlie estará feliz que te quedes, él me adora. No te conté que el otro día me encontré con él, iba conduciendo sobre el nivel de velocidad aceptado, apuradísima para llegar a una superventa en una de mis tiendas favoritas. Charlie me detuvo, pero al ver que era yo, me sonrió y comenzamos a hablar de ti, me dijo que estaba contento de que fuésemos amigas. Me dejó ir sin ninguna infracción. Así que estoy segura de que si lo llamas él te dejará sin ningún problema._

Mientras me decía esto me agarro del brazo y me llevo por las escaleras, Oía la risa de Rose, que venía detrás de nosotros.

— ¿_Que están gracioso Rose?_ —Preguntó Alice_._

— B_ueno que Bella ha caído redondita ante tus poderes persuasivos. Aún no es inmune a ti._

— _Eyy no cuestiones mis poderes_— Dijo Alice.

Llamé a Charlie y tal como lo había predicho Alice, estaba encantado con la idea de que cenara con los Cullen.

Estábamos en la pieza de Alice, esperando a los chicos. Ella hojeaba una revista de modas, Rose se hacía la manicure y yo miraba unas fotos que estaban en el escritorio de Alice. Había una de Emmett y Edward muy pequeños, en la playa, Alice estaba haciendo una mueca de asco porque Emmett le había acercado un pescado a su cara, Edward estaba a su lado, muy concentrado haciendo un castillo con arena, hasta de pequeño era adorable, su cabello desordenado brillaba y sus mejillas eran más rellenitas y estaban rosadas por el sol.

Me hubiese encantado conocerlo antes. Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando Alice se acercó y me dijo que después de que habían tomado esa foto, ella había empujado a Emmett, él se había tropezado y había caído sobre el castillo de Edward y el pescado que sostenía fue a parar a la cabeza de Edward, él estaba tan enojado que tomó el pescado y se lo metió en la boca a Emmett, terminó vomitando el resto del viaje, en el auto, tuvieron que parar como 7 veces. Los habían castigado a los tres cuando llegaron a casa. Había otra donde salía la cara de Alice que estaba siendo ataca por Edward, que le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ella comentó lo mucho que quería a Edward y que lo preocupaba que estuviese solo, tenía esperanza de que encontrase a alguien que lo mereciera. Después hablo Emmett y de que aunque la molestaba mucho y le decía nombres, era el mejor hermano mayor. En ese momento se unió Rose.

—_Si Emmett tiene ese complejo de hermano mayor o superhéroe, quiere proteger a todo al mundo, una de las cosas que más amo de él es la manera que me hace sentir segura, el mundo se puede estar cayendo, pero si estoy en los brazos de Emmett todo estará bien._

Cuando dijo esto sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

— _Rose por eso tienes que cuidar a mi hermanito él es uno de los mejores._

— _Si lo sé nunca dejo de estar agradecida por haberlo encontrado en mi camino._

— _Si además él llegó a tu vida en uno de tus momentos más difíciles._

Yo solo las miraba no conocía la historia de Emmett y Rose. Ella entendió que estaba un poco perdida con la conversación. Me miró y comenzó a explicar.

— _Veras Bella, con mi familia llegamos a Forks solo hace un par de años desde New York. Con Jasper siempre habíamos vivido allí, mi padre tenía una carrera prometedora y nuestra madre adoraba la Gran manzana. En ese tiempo comencé a salir con un chico mayor, se llamaba Royce King tenía 25 años era todo lo que una chica como yo pudiese desear. Todo había comenzado muy bien, era el novio ideal, pero con el tiempo el comenzó a cambiar, sus actitudes eran extrañas, era muy posesivo y algunas veces hasta se ponía violento. Había escuchado rumores de que además estaba metido en drogas._ _Decidí terminar las cosas con él pero él no tomó la noticia de buena manera, empezó a acosarme, estaba aterrada. Jasper intentó conversar con él de manera civilizada la última vez que fue a buscarme a la casa. Ese día el amenazó a Jass con una pistola, yo le pedía con lágrimas que no hiciese ninguna tontería. En eso llegó la policía, después nos enteramos que una vecina la había llamado por los gritos que se escuchaban en la casa. Pensamos que todo se había acabado y que él estaría un tiempo en la cárcel, pero no fue así, quedo en libertad al día siguiente después de pagar una fianza de mucho dinero, su familia era dueña de un banco muy importante por lo que tenía contactos. Mi padre decidió que lo mejor sería mudarnos y así fue que llegamos a Forks._ _Llegamos en vacaciones de verano, había ido a comprar unos encargos para mamá, era tarde y ya estaba oscuro. Sentí pasos muy cerca de mí, así que comencé a caminar más rápido, de repente unas manos me tomaron por detrás me giraron y me encontré frente a frente con Royce, no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdida, traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero al no poder comencé a gritar. De la nada vi a una sombra que pasaba frente a mis ojos, cuando pude percibir bien lo que estaba sucediendo, había un hombre que estaba en el suelo, sobre Royce golpeándolo, solo podía distinguir su cabello negro rizado. Cuando Royce estaba prácticamente inconsciente en el suelo, el se levantó y pude ver su cara, tenía unos ojos hermosos y hoyuelos, pero lo que me deslumbró fue su sonrisa, me preguntó si estaba bien yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Llego la policía Royce quedó detenido, esta vez sí quedó sentenciado cárcel, pues además de agresión, tenía en su posesión sustancias ilícitas y un arma de fuego que no estaba registrada._ _Después del incidente abracé a Emmett y comencé a llorar. El me consoló y dijo que el daría su vida para que nunca derramará otra lagrima. Desde ese momento fuimos inseparables._

Había escuchado atentamente la historia de Rose no podía creer todo lo que había vivido. Emmett había llegado justo a tiempo.

— _Rose, no puedo imaginar todo lo que tuviste que sufrir, pero el final no podría ser más bonito_— Le dije.

— _Tienes razón yo no podría haber pedido un mejor final, fui rescatada por mi superhéroe y me pude quedar con él_— Dijo esto último riendo.

— _Si yo también agradezco ese final porque así conocí a mi Jazzy_— Agregó Alice.

Me sentía a gusto con las chicas, después de que Rose contará su historia me sentía mucho más cercana a ella.

— _Estos chicos se están demorando mucho, me estoy aburriendo. _

— _Eso nunca es bueno, se le ocurren sus ideas más terribles cuando esta aburrida _— Me dijo Rose bajito.

— _Ya sé que podemos hacer, hagámosle un make over a Bella._

Estaba a punto de negarme de la manera cortés, cuando escuchamos el motor de un auto, eran los chicos. Había sido salvada.

Bajamos, Rose y Alice se colgaron de los cuellos de sus respectivos novios, que estaban sorprendidos por tan efusiva bienvenida, creo que la historia de Rose las había dejado con las emociones a flor de piel.

Me encontré con esos ojos verdes, que me encantaban y esa sonrisa ladeada que me quitaba el aliento. Él se acercó de a poquitito hasta quedar frente a mí, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Me saludo bajito, sentí su aliento cerca de mi piel, mis piernas se pusieron de gelatina, me sentí inestable, pero los brazos de Edward me tomaron y me acercaron a su cuerpo. Eso me tomó desprevenida, pero se sentía demasiado bien, era como si fuésemos dos piezas de un puzle, encajábamos perfecto, como si ese siempre hubiese sido mi lugar, como si hubiese sido diseñada para estar junto a él.

— _Cuidado Bella, no te vayas a caer, ya me contaron que en la feria hiciste un desastre con las tartas_. Dijo Emmett riendo.

— _Emmett no molestes a Bella_— dijo Esme que venía a saludar a sus hijos.

Después de que Esme saludó a los chicos y retó a Emmett por molestarme, avisó que serviría la cena en una hora, cuando llegase el Dr. Cullen.

Edward y yo subimos para comenzar a ver lo del proyecto. Emmett nos comenzó a molestar diciéndole a Edward que estaba muy orgulloso de él, porque era la primera vez que el llevaba a una chica a su habitación. Con sus comentarios me puse roja como tomate, cuando llegamos al pasillo, Edward soltó un risita nerviosa pasó su mano por esos cobrizos cabellos, me dijo que por favor disculpase a Emmett, que era así, un poco desubicado. Le dije que no se preocupará que podría con él. Sonrío, me tomó de la mano, me llevo por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Sentía que mi mano ardía por el contacto de su piel.

Su cuarto era muy grande, estaba ordenado. Las paredes eran azules, y sus muebles eran negros. Era como dos cuartos en uno. En la primera sección estaba su cama, librero, un mueble lleno de Cds, una televisión y una pequeña colección de películas al lado. La segunda sección estaba separada por una puerta corrediza, y daba como a un salón de música, había un equipo de sonido, un hermoso piano de cola, una guitarra clásica, una guitarra eléctrica y un sofá de cuero negro. Esta habitación daba a un balcón que tenía una pequeña terracita que tenía vista al bosque.

— _Esme insistió en que uniésemos dos cuartos para que tuviese un lugar donde practicar._

— _Si y eso me recuerda que aún me debes una invitación para escucharte tocar._

— _Si lo sé, pero este no es el momento, preferiría un día que pudiésemos estar solos._

— _Está bien, te salvaste esta vez. Le dije acomodándome en su sofá._

— _¿Quieres escuchar música?_

— _Si, pon algo calmado, música para estudiar y hacer proyectos fomes sobre células._

— _Está bien haber dime ¿Qué te parece esto?_

Reconocí inmediatamente la música, Debussy, Claro de luna.

— _Está perfecto._

Se acomodó junto a mí en el sofá. Después de un rato silencio, me dijo.

— _Te molestaría si trabajamos mañana, hoy estoy muy cansado y además ya tengo avanzado algo de la metodología del proyecto._

— _Bueno, si es lo que quieres, iré a preguntarle a Alice si me puede ir a dejar._

— _No Bella por favor no te vayas aún quédate conmigo un momento, disfrutemos de la música._

Extendió su mano yo se la tomé, me acomodó junto a él en sofá sin soltar mi mano. Extendió su cuello, de manera que su cabeza quedo sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Hacía círculos sobre el dorso de mi mano. Yo estaba totalmente abstraída con su presencia, Me giré para ver su rostro, era tan pacífico. Se me antojó pasar una mano por sus cabellos, pero me contuve, no quería perturbarlo. Habremos estado así un buen rato, el seguía acariciando el dorso de mi mano y yo solo estaba admirándolo. Era una sensación indescriptible. Fuimos sacados de nuestra paz por unos golpecitos en la puerta. Era Alice que venía avisarnos que la cena estaba lista.

Al bajar nos encontramos con el Dr Cullen, Edward me presentó a su padre.

— _Un gusto Dr Cullen._

— _No Bella por favor, llámame Carlisle, espero que estés a gusto y por favor siéntete como en tu casa._

La mesa estaba impecable, Esme había cocinado lasaña, estaba exquisita. Emmett comió tres trozos, conversamos sobre nuestra semana.

Los Sres. Cullen eran muy amables y acogedores. Ayudamos a retirar las cosas de la mesa y fuimos todos a la sala de estar. Carlisle y Esme, nos dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron a su habitación.

— _Hora de películas_—_ Dijo Alice._

— ¿_Con que nos deleitarás hoy día, duendecillo? _— Preguntó Emmett.

— _Guerra de novias._

— _No otra tonta película de Chicas._

— _Es el turno de Alice, no la molestes_—Dijo Jazz

— _El viernes anterior, tuvimos que ver esa película donde solo habían explosiones y chicas con poca ropa en las situaciones más estúpidas_— habló Rose.

— _Eso es cine puro, además yo soy un hombre rudo necesito acción_— Se defendió Emmett.

Yo rodé los ojos ante ese comentario, Edward al ver mi cara paso su brazo por mis hombros y comenzó a juguetear con mi pelo. No entendía cuál era su intención, pero si era calmarme no estaba dando resultados ahora solo estaba consciente de él y sus pequeñas caricias.

— _Jajaja si claro señor acción, te recuerdo que cuando vimos tierra de osos, te pusiste a llorar al final cuando Kenai decide quedarse como oso para cuidar a Koda_— _ Dijo Alice._

— _Ahhh Emmett te convertirías en osito para cuidarme a mí, tu eres mi hermano mayor_— Preguntó Edward en tono burlón y haciendo un puchero.

Emmett bufó y dijo.

— _Para mi defensa creo que esa película trata tema de adultos, no debería ser catalogada como una película de niños, es un poco intensa._

Mientras decía esto Jasper le lanzó un cojín. Haciendo que todos estalláramos en carcajadas.

Comenzó la película, logré una concentración mínima, es que así no se podía, tener a Edward al lado era la distracción máxima. Edward estaba muy cansado porque se quedó dormido a los minutos que comenzó la película, inconscientemente se empezó a acomodar en el sofá que estábamos, al final yo quede muy apegada hacia un extremo y él en posición horizontal con sus piernas dobladas y su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Ahí no me aguanté y pasé mis manos por su desordenada cabellera, se sentía muy bien.

El reaccionó ante mi contacto moviéndose, me asusté y retiré la mano. Pero esta fue atrapada por Edward que la dejó muy cerca de su boca. Podía sentir como su aliento se mezclaba con mi muñeca. Estaba en el cielo.

La película terminó, prendieron las luces y los chicos nos empezaron a molestar al ver la posición en la que estábamos, Edward se despertó y liberó mi mano. Me sonroje y dirigí mi mirada al suelo.

— _Ya suficiente_, no los molestemos más. ¿Edward puedes dejar a Bella en su casa? — Dijo Alice.

—_Seguro_.

Estábamos en el auto, le dije a Edward que me había encantado su familia. El me miró y me regalo una sonrisa.

— _Bella mañana te molestaría si nos juntamos temprano, tenemos que comprar lo materiales para el modelo de la célula, después nos vamos a mi casa y empezamos con el trabajo duro._

— _Está bien ¿Dónde nos juntamos?_

—_Te pasaré a buscar como a las 11._

—_Hoy me gustó mucho verte, hiciste que mi día mejorara._

— ¿_Por qué, mal día?_

— _Si un poco y además las practicas fueron agotadoras._

— _¿El entrenador fue muy duro con ustedes?_

— _No tanto, en realidad lo que me sacó de onda fue Mike Newton que andaba diciéndolo a todo el mundo que la próxima semana tendría una cita contigo ¿Es verdad? _Me preguntó con sus ojos llenos de dudas y un tanto tristes_._

— _Apretaba sus manos contra el volante mientras hablaba._

— _No, Edward él me ha invitado a salir un par de veces pero nunca he aceptado._

— _Me alegro él no es para ti, además de hablar de ti, se puso a hablar de una cita que había tenido con Jessica Stanley, contó todos sus sucios detalles, eso no es de caballeros._

El despertaba tantas sensaciones en mí, después de casi un mes de conocerlo, me era imposible concebir mi vida de antes, tan sola, tan vacía, sin Edward.

Habíamos llegado, Edward tomó mi mano, la acarició un rato, la acercó a sus labios y le dio un besito, estaban fríos. Sentí un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda, bueno y las mariposas a las cuales ya estaba prácticamente acostumbrada, comenzaron a volar más rápidamente por mi estómago.

— _Buenas noches pequeña, cuídese y descanse, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo._

— _Buenas noches Edward, descansa también_— Mentalmente le dije te quiero.

Me bajé del auto y entré a la casa, Charlie estaba durmiendo. Entré a mi habitación, me dormí casi instantáneamente y volví a soñar con Edward.

* * *

**Hola, aqui el nuevo capítulo, creo que es el más largo de he escrito. Me encantó como fue Emmett con Rose, SuperEmmett.**

**Saludos, Millaray.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**En este capítulo se hace referencia al libro "El principito" de Antoine de Saint- Exupèry.**

**Quise poner algunas citas del libro, para que se entendiese mejor la historia de este capítulo. Las citas están en negrilla y entre corchetes.**

**Millaray**

**El intruso**

**9. Domesticada**

Desperté temprano, ansiosa por ver a Edward, bajé y saludé a Charlie. Le conté mis planes para hoy, me dijo que él estaría de turno en el trabajo, así que se alegraba de que no estuviese sola.

Comí un bowl de cereal con fruta, subí, tomé una ducha, me vestí con jeans negros, un sweater azul y mis converse negras. Mi pelo hoy, como siempre, no cooperaría así que lo tomé en una cola.

Ordené mi habitación y bajá a esperar que llegase mientras leía, esta vez "El principito", me encantaba ese libro, cada vez que lo leía, encontraba algo más que lo hacía interesante. Estaba leyendo la parte, donde hablaban de los baobabs, unos árboles enormes que podían terminar con el planeta del principito.

El autor, que también había hecho las ilustraciones del libro, escribió que había puesto especial empeño en el dibujo de los baobabs porqué quería dejar claro lo peligrosos que podrían llegar a ser, estaba viendo el dibujo, cuando sentí un auto que se detenía afuera.

Era Edward, tomé mis cosas y fui a su encuentro.

— _Hola pequeña._

Me saludó mientras abría la puerta de su auto para que subiese, me acomodé en su auto y él se volvió a subir.

— _¿Estás listo para, pasar todo el día conmigo, haciendo una célula gigante? Es el panorama perfecto para cualquier sábado _pregunté

— _En realidad no estoy muy seguro de la parte de la célula, pero si me agrada mucho la idea de estar contigo el día de hoy._

Me sonrojé, por sus declaraciones.

— _Había pensado que la podríamos hacer la base de plumavit, los detalles con alambre y loza en frío._

—_Ok_— Le respondí la verdad él estaba más emocionado que yo por el trabajo.

Compramos todo lo que estaba en la lista de Edward. Luego nos dirigimos a su casa. Cuando llegamos nos acomodamos para trabajar en la cochera, no queríamos dejar sucia la casa de Esme. Pasamos el resto de la mañana cortando, pintando y pegando. Bueno en realidad Edward era el único que cortaba, según él podía cortarme, no le discutí en eso porque tenía razón. Estaba pintando cuando escuche que Edward bostezaba, hasta sus bostezos eran adorables.

— _Estas muy cansado, no deberíamos habernos juntado tan temprano._

— _No descuida, es que tuve que ir a dejar a Carlisle al aeropuerto temprano, tenía que viajar a New York a dar unas clases pero nada que una siesta no pueda reparar. ¿Tú te despertaste muy temprano?_

— _No tan temprano, aproveché de ordenar un poco y leer un rato._

—_¿Que estabas leyendo esta vez?_

— _El principito_

— _Me gusta ese libro, la historia del principito y su rosa. La parte que más me gusta es cuando el zorro, habla de domesticar._

— _Crear lazos _— dije y él sonrió.

**[Fragmento de "EL principito de Saint- Exupèry**"

**Qué significa "domesticar"?**

—**Ah!..., es una cosa muy olvidada**—**respondió el zorro**—** Significa "crear lazos".**

—**¿Crear lazos?** —**preguntó el principito.**

—**Así es-confirmó el zorro**—** Tú para mí, no eres más que un jovencito semejante a cien mil muchachitos. Además, no te necesito. Tampoco tú a mí. No soy para tí más que un zorro parecido a cien mil zorros. En cambio, si me domesticas, sentiremos necesidad uno del otro. Serás para mí único en el mundo. Seré para tí único en el mundo...]**

A mí también me gustaba esa parte, de hecho era mi favorita.

— _Solo se conocen las cosas que se domestican ¿A ti te han domesticado?_ — pregunto Edward.

**[ Fragmento de "EL principito de Saint- Exupèry"**

**Mi vida es algo aburrida. Cazo gallinas y los hombres me cazan. Todas las gallinas se parecen como también los hombres se parecen entre sí. Francamente me aburro un poco. Estoy seguro que, si me domesticas mi vida se verá envuelta por un gran sol. Podré conocer un ruido de pasos que será bien diferente a todos los demás. Los otros pasos, me hacen correr y esconder bajo la tierra. Pero el tuyo sin embargo, me llamará fuera de la madriguera, como una música. Mira! Puedes ver allá a lo lejos los campos de trigo? Yo no como pan, por lo que para mí el trigo es inútil. Los campos de trigo nada me recuerdan. Es triste! Pero tú tienes cabellos de color oro. Cuando me hayas por fin domesticado, el trigo dorado me recordará a ti. Y amaré el sonido del viento en el trigo...**

**El zorro en silencio, miró por un gran rato al principito.**

—**Por favor... ¡domestícame!** —**suplicó.**

— **Lo haría, pero... no dispongo de mucho tiempo**— **contestó el principito. Quisiera encontrar amigos y conocer muchas cosas.**

— **¿****Sabes? Sólo se conocen las cosas que se domestican-afirmó el zorro]**

Sentía el calor subir por mis mejillas domesticar, de la manera como lo explicaba el zorro, era algo precioso, como dos personas se conectaban y sentían la necesidad del otro. En este último tiempo, yo había experimentado un poco esa sensación con Edward, me sentía completa ante su presencia, me sentía expectante y ansiosa cuando no estaba con él y contaba las horas para volverlo a ver.

**¿Y... qué es lo que debo hacer?-preguntó el principito.**

— **Debes tener suficiente paciencia**— **respondió el zorro**—** En un principio, te sentarás a cierta distancia, algo lejos de mi sobre la hierba. Yo te miraré de reojo y tú no dirás nada. La palabra suele ser fuente de malentendidos. Cada día podrás sentarte un poco más cerca.**

**Al otro día el principito volvió:**

—**Lo mejor es venir siempre a la misma hora**—**dijo el zorro**—**Si sé que vienes a las cuatro de la tarde, comenzaré a estar feliz desde las tres. A medida que se acerque la hora más feliz me sentiré. A las cuatro estaré agitado e inquieto; comenzaré a descubrir el precio de la felicidad. En cambio, si vienes a distintas horas, no sabré nunca en qué momento preparar mi corazón... ]**

Edward me había domesticado para mi él no era como los otros chicos, era especial mi corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba con él, mis días eran maravillosos cuando lo veía, el verde de Forks me recordaba a sus ojos ¿Que le respondería? no podría decírselo ¿Que pensaría él?

Sentimos la voz de Emmett que nos saludaba, me quedé sin responder a su pregunta.

— _Hola chicos, espero no haber interrumpido nada_ —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ni Edward ni yo pudimos responderle algo.

—_Mmm ¿cómo van con su modelo?_

— _Bien lento pero seguro_— Respondió Edward.

— _Mamá dice que vayan a almorzar._

Entramos a la casa, saludé a Alice y a Esme. En el almuerzo Emmett hablaba de la temporada de Basketball que se iniciaba la próxima semana, Esme conversó de un nuevo trabajo que restaurar una casa antigua en Seattle, estaba muy emocionada, lo único que la apenaba era que tenía que dejar a sus hijos solos por una semana. Emmett la tranquilizó diciendo que él estaría a cargo, ya que Carlisle se ausentaría unas semanas para realizar unas clases en New York.

— _Que consuelo_— dijo Alice en tono burlón.

Me ofrecí a ayudar a lavar los platos y ordenar la cocina, al parecer era el turno de los chicos.

Cuando terminamos, subí con Edward a su habitación a escuchar música, nos merecíamos un descanso, habíamos trabajado toda la mañana. Me senté en el borde de su cama, mientras él ponía música, puso a los Foo fighters, me encantaba ese grupo, teníamos gustos de música en común, tomé un almohadón que estaba sobre su cama e inhalé su olor exquisito.

Edward se acercó a la cama y se tumbó a mi lado. Ven me dijo palmeando al espacio vacío que estaba a su lado, su cama era King size.

— _Pensé que estabas cansada y que querías dormir la siesta conmigo, la habitación de huésped está siendo remodelada, si quieres te puedes quedar acá y yo iré a dormir en el sofá._

— _No está bien, tu cama es lo bastante amplia para los dos_.

No tenía sueño, así que solo me acomodé y me limité a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del exquisito aroma de mi compañero.

Sentía como su respiración se calmaba, se había quedado dormido, se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro, en un movimiento me tomó por la cintura, me acercó contra su cuerpo y hundió su cara entre mis cabellos. No podía moverme de la impresión, su agarre era fuerte y no me podía zafar, decidí dejar mis pensamientos, que decían que debía alejarme y dejarlo dormir. Relajé mi cuerpo junto al de él, nuevamente encajábamos perfectamente. No me di cuenta cuando me dormí.

Desperté un poco desorientada, no sabía bien donde estaba, las imágenes comenzaron a volver lentamente en mi cabeza, estaba en la cama de Edward y él tenía mi cintura rodeada con su brazo intente moverme un poco y el apretó aún más su agarre.

— _No aún no nos levantemos Bella._

— _¿Estas despierto?_

— _Si desperté hace un rato, pero estoy muy cómodo_— Dijo enterrando su cara en el hueco que quedaba entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Me giré para poder ver su cara, estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba producto de la respiración, mi pecho hacía el mismo movimiento.

— _¿Sabías que hablas mientras duermes? _

No podía ser, había hablado dormida, que vergüenza, el color se apoderó de mis mejillas y mi cara se comenzó a desfigurar. Había soñado con Edward... ¿había dicho algo de él?... Él notó mi tensión, pasó su mano por mi mejilla lentamente.

— _Tranquila Bella no dijiste nada malo._

Se acercó y me dio un besito en la punta de mi nariz. Yo estaba nuevamente congelada sin poder hacer ni decir nada, solo disfrutaba de su contacto.

— _Te quiero_ — dijo y su frente se quedó pegada con la mía, mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos.

Yo quería decir o hacer algo pero no podía estaba paralizada. Sentía que Edward quería que respondiese a su cercanía y a sus últimas palabras, pero me era imposible yo no tenía experiencia ante este tipo de acercamientos, nunca había dado un beso y esto era lo más cerca que había estado con un chico no quería arruinar las cosas, al final mi inseguridad ganó y no hice nada. Edward me miró, sus ojos estaban tristes. Se sentó en la cama y dijo:

— _Continuemos con el proyecto._

Mi corazón dolía, su tono había sido frio, sabía que estaba herido ante mi silencio, todo mi cuerpo gritaba que lo quería pero de mi boca no salían palabras.

Trabajamos en silencio durante el resto de la tarde, Esme nos llamó a cenar, en todo el rato que habíamos estado juntos ninguno dijo nada.

Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba tan frustrada conmigo misma ¿por qué no podía expresarme?.

Terminamos la cena y Edward me llevaba a casa, la radio sonaba de fondo y yo seguía arrepentidísima de mis acciones, sentía como la angustia se apoderaba de mí, si no hacía algo ahora todo iba a cambiar entre nosotros. Llegamos más rápido de lo normal.

— _Nos vemos Bella_.

—_Edward_ —dije casi en un susurro.

No sé de donde saque fuerzas para vencer mis miedos acerqué mi mano a la suya, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

— _Yo también te quiero_— Hablé muy bajito, mirando al suelo.

—Salí rápidamente del auto y entre a casa, antes de que él pudiese hacer nada, mi corazón latía furiosamente.

— _Bella ¿Que tal tu día?_ —Preguntó Charlie.

— _Todo bien, papá ya cené, así que iré a mi habitación._

— _¿Te sientes bien? estas, muy roja_ — Acercó el dorso de su mano a mi frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

—_Si papá estoy bien, Buenas noches_— Dije subiendo las escaleras.

Mis emociones estaban fuera de control necesitaba calmar la electricidad que me recorría. Me metí a la cama con una sonrisa en la cara y me dormí, mis últimos pensamientos estaban dedicados a Edward.

Al día siguiente, estaba desayunando, cuando Charlie me acerca el teléfono, es Alice me dijo.

— _¿Alo?_

— _Hola Bella ¿cómo estás?_

— _Bien ¿y tú Alice?_

— _Excelente hoy día saldré con Jasper iremos a Port Angeles, a almorzar._

— _Me alegro._

— _¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?_

— _Nada, solo empezar a preparar mi examen de cálculo, será una misión imposible._

—_Ánimo Bella, te llamaba para saber qué había pasado ayer, tú y Edward estaban muy raros en la tarde, parecía que estaban como enojados. Yo no entendía nada, se veían tan adorables durmiendo juntos._

— ¿_Alice como sabes que dormimos juntos?_

— _Fui a la pieza de Edward a ver si necesitaban ayuda con su proyecto y entré sin golpear lo siento, Bells._

— _Está bien no te preocupes, solo dormíamos la siesta._

— _Bueno ¿Que les pasó? sigo sin entender y después que llego de irte a dejar, él estaba muy contento, pero cuando lo pregunté solo puso una enorme sonrisa en su cara y dijo que no diría nada._

— _No ha pasado nada Alice._

— _¿Te besó?_

— _No Alice no me ha besado._

— ¿_Entonces porque esta tan contento? ¿Bella te gusta Edward?_

— _Alice, no quiero seguir hablando… me estas poniendo incómoda._

— _¡__Te gusta Edward! Lo sabía y tú le gustas a él, estoy tan feliz._

— ¿_Yo le gusto a Edward?_

— _Bueno él no me lo ha dicho pero por la manera como te mira. Déjamelo todo a mí, ya verás._

— _No Alice por favor, prométeme que no harás nada_—dije con un tono de desesperación.

— Calma Bella no haré nada, pero de lo que no te salvarás, es de contarme todo lo que sucedió ayer, ya te interrogaré cuando nos veamos en la escuela. Te quiero, un beso Adiós.

— Adiós Alice.

Esa pequeña duendecillo me había sacado casi toda la información por teléfono, de verdad tenía poderes.

¿Sería verdad? que a Edward le gustaba tanto como él me gustaba a mí. Me permití fantasear con esos pensamientos un momento.

Pasé el domingo entre deberes y Charlie, que tenía el día libre. Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando sonó mi celular, era Edward. Me saludó y hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho durante el día, me encantaba hablar con él, se ofreció a ayudarme durante la semana con mi estudio de cálculo, al parecer él era como un genio de las matemáticas.

— _He pensado mucho en ti hoy_— dijo

—_Yo he pensado en ti un poco, digamos que te paseaste por mi mente un par de veces_— mentí un poco en esa última parte, no quería pensara que era obsesiva si le decía la verdad de que él era lo único que había estado en mi mente el día de hoy.

— _Eso está bien dijo, no quiero mantenerte más distraída de lo habitual, además hasta sueñas conmigo._

— _Yo no sueño contigo ¿quién te ha dicho eso?_ — Dije nerviosa ¿Cómo lo sabía? yo no le había contado a nadie.

— _Tú_…. Repetiste mi nombre varias veces ayer cuando dormíamos.

Me sonrojé al máximo, agradecí que estuviésemos al teléfono, además ayudaba a que sintiese más confianza para hablarle.

— _¿Te estás sonrojando verdad?_

— _Si un poco_— dije resignada.

— _Me encanta que te sonrojes te ves adorable. Te tengo que dejar Bella, nos vemos mañana, te quiero_.

Después de un momento de silencio mientras salía del embobamiento, le pude responder.

— También te quiero.

Como era posible que este chico me deslumbrara hasta por teléfono. Suspiré con resignación, nadie podía con sus encantos.

* * *

**Hola, bueno un nuevo capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado, me encanta el Principito y la historia del zorro es mi favorita, si no la conocen, les recomiendo que la busquen en internet. Un adelanto del próximo capítulo será otro Edward's POV, se acerca el cumpleaños de Bella y él quiere sorprenderla.**

**Saludos, en especial a todas las que han agregado esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Millaray**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío. **

**El intruso**

**10. Sorpresas**

**EPOV**

Las cosas con Bella iban avanzando, de manera lenta, pero avanzando. Mis sentimiento por ella crecían con los días, no podía aguantar estar lejos de ella, sin sentir su aroma, sin ver esos ojos marrones que iluminaban mi día al encontrarse con los míos, me hacía sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo por encontrarla.

El día que habíamos estado trabajando con el proyecto de biología, había sido un poco más atrevido con mis acciones, había dormido la siesta con ella abrazado a su cintura. Fue la mejor sensación del mundo, cuando desperté, sentí su respiración calmada, la cercanía de su piel, el aroma de sus cabellos, no podía estar más feliz, pero todo eso se superó cuando la escuché decir mi nombre, entre sueños. Al principio pensé que había escuchado mal, pero luego me volvió a nombrar.

Ella soñaba conmigo al igual que yo soñaba con ella. Apreté más mi abrazo, acercándola a mi cuerpo, su piel parecía tan suave, me pregunté cómo sería tocarla, mis hormonas también estaban reaccionando ante su cercanía, me sentí mal por tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Tenía claro que era un adolescente y mis hormonas eran difíciles de controlar, pero yo antes que todo era un caballero, mi madre me había criado así. Además ni siquiera la había besado, era inconcebible pensar siquiera en hacer otro tipo de cosas con ella.

Cuando se despertó ella se giró y quedamos con nuestra cara a menos de cinco cm, el olor de su aliento que chocaba con la piel de mi cara, me incitaba a tomar sus labios en un beso, pero ella se veía asustada como paralizada, cuando empecé a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, en el momento que estaba a punto de alcanzar sus labios sentí como ella se tensaba bajo mi agarre. Ella aún no estaba preparada, no quería hacer algo que la incomodará. Así que cambie de dirección y le di un pequeño beso en su nariz, acerqué mi frente junto a la de ella y le dije que la quería, esperaba tener algún tipo de respuesta de ella, pero no hubo nada ni una palabra, ni un gesto, nada.

Mi corazón se rompió, ella no me quería. Por eso ella actuaba así no es que fuese tímida, simplemente ella no sentía lo mismo por mí. Sentí rabia yo como un imbécil tratando de acercarme a ella y ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejarme estar cerca.

No había captado bien las señales pensaba que ella era tímida, así que había sido insistente y ella simplemente fue cortés en aceptarme. No estaba enojada con ella, estaba enojado conmigo por no haber entendido las cosas antes. Tenía que alejarme de ella, no podría estar cerca y dejar de lado mis sentimientos.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, tenía rabia, tristeza, pero aún la quería. Sentía que estaba cayendo por un agujero infinito pero nunca tocaba el fondo. Era una angustia desesperante. Ella no dijo nada durante el resto de la tarde y yo tampoco le pude decir nada. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero nada de lo que pensaba se acercaba a lo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo. La lleve a su casa en silencio.

— _Nos vemos Bella_— dije a modo de despedida.

Pasó un rato antes de que ella se moviera, cuando lo hizo tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya y dijo muy bajito:

— _Yo también te quiero._

Los pedazos de mi corazón se volvieron a unir y sentí que mi corazón creció un poco en mi pecho. Bella me quería antes de que pudiese hacer nada ella ya se había bajado del auto y estaba entrando a su casa. Estaba completo nuevamente.

Llegué a casa con una sonrisa en mi cara, al entrar a mi habitación Alice me estaba esperando.

— _¿Que ha pasado contigo y Bella?_

—_Nada_— le respondí.

— _Como que nada, deberías haber visto sus caras de sufrimiento durante la cena, nos tenían a todos tensos. Me contarás todo ahora Edward empezando porque estas con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si le has hecho algo a Bella te las verás conmigo._

— _No te diré nada hermanita, pero para tu tranquilidad no le he hecho nada, ella solo me ha hecho muy feliz hoy día_— Le dije dándole un beso en su frente.

—_Edward hacía mucho tiempo que no estabas así de contento ¿ Te gusta mucho Bella verdad? ¿La besaste ya?_

— _No te diré nada Alice, _no insistas.

— _Ahh que fome, tendré que averiguarlo por Bella entonces._

— _Alice por favor no hagas nada, tu sabes cómo es Bella de tímida no quiero que se asuste, prométeme que no harás nada._

— _No puedo prometerte eso Edward, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por contenerme._

Las palabras de Alice me dieron escalofríos ella era terrible sabía que intentaría contener pero eso no era suficiente, cualquier persona que conociese a Alice Cullen sabía que era temible cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza.

Se levantó de mi sofá y dijo:

— _El cumpleaños de Bella, es en dos semanas, como Esme no estará estaba pensando en hacerle una cena con los chicos. Tú trata de hacer algo para sorprenderla, te quiero hermanito._

Alice se retiró de mi habitación y me quedé pensando cómo podía sorprender a Bella, tenía dos semanas para pensar cómo hacer su cumpleaños perfecto.

Durante la semana nos juntamos todos los días, terminamos el bendito trabajo de biología y la ayudé a preparar su examen de cálculo. Las matemáticas no eran lo de ella, trate por todos los medios sacarle información que me ayudase a planear su sorpresa de cumpleaños pero nada, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que tocaba el tema, ella terminaba disgustada.

— _Bella ¿qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños?_

— _Nada Edward, no me gustan los regalos ni las celebraciones que se centran en mí._

— _Vamos Bella debe haber algo que te gustaría._

— _No nada y por favor no insistas, si me compras algo me enojaré._

— _Pero Bella…._

— _No Edward ya has hecho mucho por mí, me has dado tu amistad y además me estas ayudando con mi examen, eso es suficiente._

Alice también terminaba frustrada intentando hacer planes para el cumpleaños de Bella durante el almuerzo en la escuela.

—_Isabella Swan eres la cabezota más grande del mundo… decía Alice cuando dejaba la mesa enojada al terminar su almuerzo._

Bella había rendido su examen de cálculo, no la había visto en todo el día, hoy jugábamos contra un Equipo de Port Angeles y no había tenido tiempo de ir a ver a Bella, esperaba ir a verla cuando terminase el partido.

Estábamos calentando antes de que comenzara el partido cuando la vi entrar al gimnasio, se sentó junto a Alice y Rose.

Era increíble lo conectado que me sentía a ella, apenas entró algo me llamó a mirar donde ella estaba. Nuestros ojos se encontraron unos momentos, levante mi mano para saludarla y le sonreí. El juego comenzó, no había podido concentrarme mucho, mi mente estaba en que Bella me estaba mirando, lo que me ponía nervioso, no sabía cómo le había ido en su examen y en que los días pasaban y aún no sabía qué hacer para su cumpleaños. Afortunadamente el equipo jugó bien, ganamos con una amplia diferencia, yo había metido ocho puntos, pocos en comparación con mis juegos anteriores.

Cuando terminamos Jessica, que estaba de porrista se acercó se colgó a mi cuellos y me dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla.

— _Basta Jess ¿qué pretendes?_

—_Nada solo felicitar al equipo._

Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta ella era de verdad irritante, me había estado acosando desde hace un par de años pero no aceptaba mis negativas como respuesta.

— _Eddie, hoy haré una fiesta para celebrar el triunfo del equipo ¿irás verdad?_

— _No lo sé._

— _Anda Eddie últimamente has estado perdido, debe ser por esa costumbre que te ha dado por juntarte con gente que no vale la pena._

— _Termina Jess, no sabes lo que dices y soy Edward_— Le dije enojado.

— _Está bien, Edward no te enojes, ojalá vengas a mi casa te tendré una sorpresa especial_— Dijo tratando de sonar sexy.

Me alejé de ella y fui a cambiarme para encontrar a las chicas en la salida.

— _¿Hermanito donde tenías tu cabeza hoy? No jugaste como de costumbre._

— _Si tenía muchas cosas en que pensar_— le respondí a Alice.

— _Bueno pero aun así hemos ganado, además ya se vienen muchos partidos_— dijo Jasper mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

Busqué a Bella con la mirada, mientras los chicos saludaban a sus respectivas novias. Me acerqué a ella, lo que venía ahora no me lo había esperado. Se acercó apresuradamente y me recibió con un abrazo, su aroma me golpeó por sorpresa. Respondí ante su efusividad rodeando mis brazos en su cintura, nos quedamos así por un momento.

— ¿_A qué se debe este, saludo?_

— _¿No te ha gustado?_—_preguntó apenada._

— _Me ha encantado solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero eso se puede arreglar si me saludas así siempre que nos veamos, estaré acostumbrado._

Sus mejillas se empezaron a colorear, como me encantaba.

— _Bueno el saludo es porque he pasado mi examen de cálculo, con la mejor nota. Todavía no puedo creerlo y todo gracias a tus excelentes clases. Así que estoy en deuda contigo, me tienes que decir cómo puedo devolverte el favor._

— _Ya lo sé, dejarás que compre cosas para tu cumpleaños._

— _Edward…. No eso no…. pensaba que podíamos ir al cine o algo así._

— _Tú no has puesto condiciones y eso es lo que quiero_— Intenté hacer un puchero para que accediera.

— _Me pones en una situación difícil, está bien pero no cosas, sólo una._

—_Entonces para hacerlo oficial, te puedo comprar solo una cosa para tu cumpleaños._

— _Si Edward puedes comprarme un solo regalo para mi cumpleaños_—Dijo rodando sus ojos.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Alice que estaba planeando que el grupo hiciese una aparición por la fiesta de Jess. Ni Bella ni yo queríamos ir, pero ninguno de los dos pudo vencer los poderes de Alice que hoy estaban más fuertes que de costumbre.

— _Ya ustedes vayan a casa, nos encontramos allí, Rose y yo nos iremos con Bella para que pueda pedirle permiso a Charlie_— Nos ordenó Alice.

Nos fuimos camino a casa de los Hale esperamos que Jazz se duchara y cambiara para la fiesta. Llegamos a casa, las chicas aún no llegaban, nuestros padres tampoco estaban, Carlisle aún estaba en New York y Esme había tenido que adelantar su viaje.

Subí a mi habitación, tomé una ducha rápida me vestí con jeans oscuros y una camisa oscura. Los chicos estaban jugando wii, me uní a ellos. Las chicas llegaron, Bella traía un bolso pequeño. Me saludó y explicó que Alice había conseguido que Charlie la dejara pasar la noche acá, se acomodó junto a mí, en el sofá. Hasta que Alice comenzó.

— ¿_Belle que crees que haces?_ tenemos que prepararnos.

—_Pero si yo ya estoy lista._

—_Ni creas que te dejaré ir con la misma ropa que fuiste a la escuela._

—_Sube tu trasero a mi pieza inmediatamente._

Bella me miró con ojos suplicantes para que la ayudase, la besé en la frente no había nada que pudiese hacer por ella, Alice estaba decidida. Se fue a la pieza de Alice arrastrando los pies y reclamando bajito, la miraba embobado.

—_Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?_ —Me preguntó Jasper.

— _¿Tanto se nota?…._

— _Si creo que hasta Emmett se dio cuenta_—dijo en tono de broma.

— ¿_De que me he dado cuenta yo?_ — Preguntó Emmett

— _De que Edward está loco por Bella._

— _Ahh si todos los saben y todos los comentan._

— _¿Quiénes son todos? _— _pregunté _un poco asustado

— _Rose y yo._

—_Esos no son todos_— dije rodando los ojos.

— _¿Y ya la besaste Eddie?_

— _Emmett sabes que odio ese nombre y no aun no la beso._

— ¿_Que pasa Eddie te da miedito?_

— _No es miedo, solo que Bella es muy tímida y quiero ir a su ritmo._

—_Eso está bien, es mejor así. Pues si quieres tener una buena relación, tiene que tener una buena base y si aceleras las cosas, puede no tener un buen resultado a futuro_— Dijo Jazz.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Jazz, él era muy perceptivo. Tenía razón si quería algo a futuro con Bella tenía que tener buenas bases.

—_Esas son tonterías, El mismo día que vi a Rose por primera vez le dije lo que sentía y a mí me resultó bien._

— _Si pero Bella es muy diferente a Rose_— le trato de explicar Jasper.

Sentimos que las chicas bajaban la escalera, Alice y rose iban con vestidos cortos, negro y morado respectivamente, se veían muy bien.

Mi pequeña aun no bajaba.

— _Bella apúrate queremos llegar temprano_— le gritó Alice que estaba tomada del brazo de Jasper.

Bella comenzó a bajar las escaleras, era toda una visión, iba con unos jeans negros muy ajustados, arriba estaba con una polera larga azul eléctrica que tenía un escote en punta y su espalda quedaba descubierta, llevaba además unos booties azules con tacón, su pelo caía en ordenadas ondas y su cara maquillada a la perfección. Estaba preciosa, ella siempre era hermosa ante mis ojos, pero ahora sus cualidades se habían multiplicado, me quitaba el aliento. Yo estaba extasiado mirándola sin poder moverme, ni decir nada.

— _De nada hermanito_— dijo Alice en mi oído.

Escuche como Emmett la elogiaba, diciendo que si no hubiese estado con Rose, no habría dudado con pedirle que fuese su novia. Mis puños se tensaron cuando oí sus palabras, las mejillas de mi pequeña se encendieron ante el comentario, ella me miró directamente a los ojos y yo ya no pude pensar en nada más que no fuese ella. Me acerque a ella y le dije a su oído que estaba hermosa, ella se sonrojo aún más y sus piernas se doblaron como si ya no tuviesen fuerzas, la tomé de la cintura para evitar que cayera, ella colocó su mano en mi pecho, su contacto me quemaba.

La mantuve abrazada todo el tiempo, los chicos se fueron en el auto de Rose, mi pequeña y yo nos subimos a mi volvo. No podía dejar de mirarla.

— ¿_Hasta qué hora nos quedaremos?_ — Preguntó.

— _Hasta la hora que tú quieras porque si esperamos a Alice podríamos estar hasta el otro día. ¿Porque la pregunta?_

— _No es que… bueno no bailo…. Y no sé cuánto tiempo aguante con estos zapatos._

Le sonreí, tomé su mano y comencé a hacer círculos en el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar, para tranquilizarla se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

Llegamos a la casa de Jessica habían muchos autos estacionados en la entrada, la casa estaba llena de gente costaba avanzar. Divisé a los chicos bailando, ellos habían llegado antes que nosotros. Saludamos a los amigos de Bella, Angela y Mike.

Mike se comía a Bella con la mirada, me estaba incomodando. Comencé a tensarme y Bella como adivinando lo que pasaba en mi cabeza puso su mano en mi pecho calmándome, yo tomé su cintura acercándola a mí.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — Preguntó mientras nos alejábamos de los chicos.

— _No viste como Mike te estaba mirando, te aseguró que sus pensamientos no eran muy castos._

— _Tranquilo no ha pasado nada, además yo vine contigo._

Le pregunté a Bella si quería tomar algo, ella asintió y me pidió agua. Le dije que me esperara en un sofá de la casa de Jessica. Me hice camino entre el mar de gente hasta la cocina, en eso fui interceptada por Jess.

— _Eddie cariño viniste._

— _Hola Jess_

— _Ven deja que te presente a mi primo. Él es James está de visita._

—_Hola_—Saludé.

— _Viniste solo Eddie_? — Preguntó Jess.

— _No, vine con Bella._

— _¿Ustedes están juntos?_ — Preguntó James.

— _No, por el momento solo somos amigos_— respondí.

Con eso me despedí de ellos y fui por el agua. Cuando iba saliendo Jess me volvió a encontrar y me dijo.

— _No sé qué le ves, ella es una niña no te dará nada. En cambio yo ya soy una mujer y puedo darte lo que quieras._

—_Aléjate Jess tú no sabes lo que dices, ella para mí lo es todo y entre tú y yo no hay, ni habrá nunca nada._

Me intenté abrir camino para encontrar a Bella pero me detuvo mucha gente para saludar o conversar al parecer estaban desde temprano, algunos con unas copas de más en el cuerpo. Cuando al fin me pude liberar de la gente divisé a mi Bella en la peor escena que hubiese imaginado, James la estaba tratando de besar él la tenía agarrada entre sus brazos y Bella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse. Cruce el espacio que me separaba de ellos a una velocidad sobrehumana. Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, le decía que se detuviera. Un gruñido se formó en mi pecho lo tomé del brazo y lo tiré fuera del sofá.

— _No te vuelvas acercar a ella, ni se te ocurra tocarla nuevamente._

— _¿Quién te crees que eres? tú mismo dijiste que no estaban juntos, yo hago lo que se me antoja, además ella se lo buscó o ¿crees acaso que se vistió así para que nadie la viera?_

Ahí ya no pude contener me lancé sobre él y le di un golpe en su mandíbula, él estaba muy tomado para responder se quedó tirado en el piso. Los chicos llegaron, nos preguntaron qué era lo que había sucedido, yo relate los acontecimientos rápidamente.

Me acerque a Bella que aún estaba alterada, ella me pidió que la sacará de ahí, no tuvo que repetirlo, ya estábamos en el auto le dije a mis hermanos que nos encontraríamos en la casa.

— _¿Bella estas bien?_

Ella sorbió su nariz, estaba llorando.

— _No_— Dijo con su voz quebrada.

— _Bella todo ha sido mi culpa no debí dejarte sola._

— _No Edward tú me salvaste, por eso muchas gracias. No fue tu culpa, el culpable fue James, lo que más me duele es que él se creía con la libertad de acercase a mí besarme y tocarme, me sentí totalmente expuesta._

— _Bella te prometo que no dejaré que nadie te haga sentir así nunca más_.

—_Gracias dijo bajito._

Tenía su tomada su mano, llegamos a casa y la acompañe a la habitación de huéspedes.

— _¿Estarás bien?_ —Pregunté.

— _Si solo necesito tomar un baño… me siento sucia._

La abracé y besé sus cabellos se veía tan frágil.

— _Te dejaré sola para que descanses._

—_No por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar sola. Espérame aquí mientras me ducho y me cambio._

No podía negarme, esperé que terminara de cambiarse. Salió de su baño con su pijama. Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó.

— _¿Necesitas algo Bella?_

— _No nada gracias, solo quiero dormir._

Se metió en la cama, me miró con esos bellos ojos color chocolate.

— _¿Te quedarías hasta que me duerma?_

— _Como tú quieras pequeña._

Se acurrucó sobre mi pecho y empecé a acariciar su espalda. Después de un rato se quedó dormida. Me salí de su cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Salí de su cuarto y bajé por un vaso de leche, me encontré con los chicos que habían llegado hace un rato.

— _¿Cómo esta Bella?_ —Preguntó rose.

— _Esta mejor, ahora duerme._

— _Qué bueno, lo mejor es que descanse_—Dijo Jass

— _Mañana llamaré a Charlie para decirle si se puede quedar el fin de semana completo acá así no estará sola en su casa_—Dijo Alice.

—_Eddie para la otra me tienes que avisar, hoy te llevaste toda la acción, pero estoy muy orgulloso de cómo defendiste a Bella_—_dijo Emmett._

Me despedí de Jasper y Rose que se iban a su casa. Tomé el vaso de leche y me fui a acostar. Había sido un día largo, aún me sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido, me costó quedarme dormido, después de dar muchas vueltas en mi cama finalmente lo conseguí.

Me desperté en la noche, cuando sentí ruidos, abrí los ojos y vi a Bella parada junto a mi cama mirándome con sus ojos muy abiertos. Me incorporé al instante.

— _¿Bella estas bien?_

— _Si es solo que no puedo dormir._

— ¿_Quieres dormir conmigo?_

Ella solo asintió, levanté las tapas y deje que se acomodara entre mis brazos y mi cuerpo. Inhale su aroma, nuestras respiraciones se calmaron y nos quedamos dormidos. Desperté con Bella mirándome y acariciando el contorno de mi nariz.

— _Lo siento Edward no quise despertarte_—dijo sonrojándose.

—_Bella, no seas tonta, mataría por despertarme así todos los días ¿Cómo estas?_

—_Mejor._

— _¿Quieres conversar de eso?_

— _Prefiero que no, además no hay mucho que contar, solo quería agradecerte nuevamente._

—_No fue nada en serio._

— _Bueno creo que es momento de levantarnos ya he escuchado a Alice dar vueltas por ahí._

Estuvimos juntos todo el día conversando, escuchando música. En la noche vimos una película con los chicos. Cuando terminó estábamos muy cansados y nos fuimos a acostar. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación Bella me dijo:

— _Buenas noches Edward._

— _¿Qué haces?_ —le pregunté mientras se alejaba.

— _Voy al cuarto de invitados._

—_Bella preferiría que durmieses conmigo, así estaré más tranquilo, además contigo a mi lado es cuando mejor duermo._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y asintió.

— _Voy por mis cosas._

Me había terminado de cambiar cuando escuché que golpeaban la puerta. Me levante y fui a abrir, era Bella. Nos acomodamos en la cama Bella estaba con su cabeza en mi pecho, comencé a pasar mis dedos por sus cabellos hasta que se durmió. Repitió mi nombre un par de veces hasta que quedó totalmente en calma.

Era preciosa, podría quedarme así con ella toda mi vida, estaba disfrutando el momento cuando recordé que aún no había planeado su sorpresa. Me frustré nuevamente, quería que fuese perfecto. Empecé a recordar los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, nuestras conversaciones, todo.

Ahí fue cuando supe lo que tenía que hacer, sería perfecto y podría cumplir nuestro trato solo le compraría un regalo.

* * *

**Hola... ojalá les haya gustado. En el próximo sabrán cual será la sorpresa.**

**Saludos**

**Millaray**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío. Nuevamente en este capítulo se hace una pequeña referencia al libro "El principito" de Saint Exupèry, está en negrita y comillas.**

**El intruso**

**11. Cumpleaños**

**BPOV**

Debo ser la única persona en el mundo a la que no le gusta su cumpleaños, ni los regalos, pero eso era porque odiaba ser el centro de atención. Mañana viernes cumplía 17 años. Generalmente recibía regalos de mis padres, nada muy costoso, solo pequeños detalles. Ellos sabían cómo me incomodaban estas situaciones.

Este año todo había cambiado, ahora estaban Alice y Edward que durante toda la semana y parte de la semana anterior se habían empeñado recordarme todos los días, mi próximo cumpleaños, con sus preguntas.

— _¿Qué quieres hacer Bella?_

— _¿Que te gustaría como regalo?_

— _¿Te gustaría ir a bailar ese día?_

— _¿Cuál es tu sabor de torta favorito?_

Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que me hacían, día tras día, haciendo que mi angustia aumentara. Con los hermanitos Cullen la batalla estaba perdida.

Alice ya había planeado un evento para celebrar mi cumpleaños, era una sorpresa, vendría a casa después de clases a arreglarme y después ni idea de lo que haríamos, pero con Alice todo podía ser, ella no se controlaba mucho, además como Esme no estaba, tenía aún más libertad de acción.

Le había pedido permiso a Charlie, que tenía turno de noche ese día, así que además me podía quedar a dormir con los Cullen, era increíble como Alice podía lograr que hasta Charlie hiciese lo que ella quisiera.

Edward había sido igual de insistente que Alice, pero la diferencia es que él había logrado tener mi permiso para comprarme un regalo, esperaba que no gastase mucho.

Estaba sola en casa Charlie trabajaría hasta tarde, últimamente estaba trabajando más de lo habitual porque uno de sus compañeros estaba de vacaciones, así que entre todos se repartían el trabajo, a Charlie esta semana le habían tocado turnos dobles.

Miraba televisión, pero no había nada interesante. Mire por instinto el reloj las 00:00, oficialmente era mi cumpleaños. Me sobresalte cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella! _escuche a una voz cantarina.

— _Gracias Alice._

— _Espero haber sido la primera en saludarte._

— _Si eres la primera, me llamaste a las 00:01._

— _Jajajaj le gané a Edward. Bella aquí hay otra persona que te quieres saludar, espera._

Escuché como Alice, le pasaba el celular a otra persona.

— _Bella, que tengas un lindo cumpleaños_—se escuchó la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

— _Gracias Jazz._

— _Un abrazo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Te daré con Alice._

— _Bella, disfruta tu día. Te quiero mucho, mañana te pasaremos a buscar para ir a la escuela, un abrazo_—Se despidió Alice

— _Adiós, gracias por saludar_—A pesar de que me incomodara la situación no podía se descortés y no agradecerles sus saludos.

Este año los saludos habían empezado más pronto de lo normal. Al cortarle a Alice me llegó un mensaje al celular.

Salía un osito con una torta y decía:

_**Feliz cumpleaños Bella, un abrazo de oso. Emmett y Rose.**_

Me llamaba la atención, que Edward no me hubiese saludado, al parecer mis amenazas y malas caras habían tenido efecto. Decidí ir a dormir mañana me esperaba un día con Alice, es decir mega agotador. Apagué las luces y subí a mi habitación.

Entre a mi habitación todo estaba oscuro encendí las luces y comencé a ordenar las cosas para mañana. De pronto escuche ruidos que venían desde afuera antes de que pudiese hacer algo, empezó a sonar la canción de Cumpleaños feliz, con un estilo rockero, estaba siendo tocada con una guitarra eléctrica.

Me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación y abajo estaba Edward, viéndose de lo más adorable, bajo la luz de la luna, tocando su guitarra para mí y con esa sonrisa torcida que me mataba. Yo estaba sin palabras, cuando termino, me quedé inmóvil en el marco de la ventana y él me dijo…

— _Feliz cumpleaños Bella ¿Dejarás que te de un abrazo?_

Asentí con la cabeza y luego de unos segundos, atiné a bajar y abrirle la puerta. Ahí estaba él, mi dios griego, totalmente perfecto y sonriéndome. Lo hice pasar y él me rodeó con sus brazos, estaba en mi cielo personal.

—_Edward, muchas gracias_— pude decir.

—_Aún falta Bella._

En ese momento me entregó unas flores, tres girasoles acomodados en un ramo, eran hermosos, además me entregó un paquete, envuelto en papel morado.

— _Ábrelo _— Me dijo con ojos expectantes_._

— _Edward te dije que solo un regalo, ya van dos, la canción y las flores._

—_Pero tú dijiste que te podía comprar un regalo y tengo que informarte que no he gastado dinero en ninguno de estos, las flores son del jardín de Esme._

Abrí el paquete morado, adentro había un oso de peluche muy lindo con una jardinera azul, se notaba que no era nuevo que alguien había jugado con él.

— _Él fue mi uno de mis mejores amigos cuando era niños, quería que ahora lo tuvieses tú para que te acompañe durante mi ausencia._

Como acto reflejo, lleve el oso a mi nariz, tenía impregnada la esencia cautivadora de Edward. En ese momento sus palabras llegaron a mi cabeza, a que se refería con su ausencia.

— _¿Que ausencia?_

— _Bella, me han aceptado para ir al conservatorio en Roma por seis meses_— lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

—_Wow… felicitaciones. ¿Cuándo te enteraste? _— Dije tratando de esconder mi tristeza, seis meses sin Edward no podría soportarlo.

— _Me ha llegado la carta de aceptación hoy en la tarde. Me voy a fines de diciembre, después de navidad._

Por suerte aún quedaban meses para la fecha, pero aun así sentí un vacío en mi pecho.

— _Bella no te pongas triste, hablaremos siempre, por mail, msn, webcam, celular. Te prometo noticias mías de todos los días._

Trate de sonreír, no quería que él se preocupara.

— _Y pequeña ¿te ha gustado tu sorpresa?_

—_Edward es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí, las flores están preciosas es la primera vez que alguien me regala flores_— dije sonrojándome.

— ¿_Y te ha gustado Jack?_

— _¿Así se llama tu oso?_

— _Si de pequeño lo bauticé como Jack Cullen._

— _Me encanta, además huele a ti._

Le agradecí nuevamente, con un abrazo, nos quedamos abrazados largo tiempo en el sofá, el acariciaba mis cabellos y yo disfrutaba escuchando los latidos de su corazón. No sé en qué momento me dormí. Desperté cuando sentí que Charlie estaba entrando a la casa, vi el reloj eran las 3:00 am, de alguna manera estaba acostada en mi cama, pensé que quizás todo había sido un sueño. Pero en mi mesita de noche estaban los girasoles, acomodados en un florero, también estaba Jack y en mi almohada había una nota escrita con la caligrafía perfecta de Edward.

**Buenas noches, ten lindos sueños.**

**Feliz cumpleaños….**

**Te quiero**

**Edward**

El solo recordar lo que sentí cuando lo escuché tocar bajo mi ventana, hacía que se me erizara la piel, había sido la mejor sorpresa que me habían hecho. Tomé a Jack para recordar el olor de Edward y me dormí abrazada a él.

Charlie me despertó para ir a la escuela, me preparó desayuno y lo sirvió en mi cama.

Era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba con él en años. Cuando era pequeña él a veces viajaba y lo celebraba conmigo en Phoenix. Me pasó un regalo de parte de mi madre y uno de parte de él, al parecer se habían coordinado. Mamá me regalo un álbum de fotos, que tenía una dedicatoria muy linda. Papá me regaló una cámara fotográfica, agradecí por los regalos y por el desayuno.

Me arreglé para ir a la escuela, me puse jeans azules, un swater negro cuello en v, una bufanda y mi chaqueta. Intenté dejar mi cabello suelto pero fue imposible así que lo tomé en una cola. Me puse brillo labial y máscara de pestañas.

Edward y Alice llegaron para ir a la escuela.

— _¡Hola Bella feliz cumpleaños! Estas muy bonita hoy_— Dijo Alice dándome un abrazo.

— _Gracias Alice._

Edward me saludó me dio un beso en la frente y me abrió la puerta de su auto para entrar. Durante el viaje Alice habló todo el rato de lo emocionada que estaba con mi cumpleaños.

Cuando llegamos, me saludó Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett este último me dio un abrazo de oso que me dejó sin respiración por unos segundos.

Durante la mañana me saludó variada gente, algunos hasta que no conocía. Todo fue culpa de Mike que comentó que estaba de cumpleaños en clase de Literatura. La profesora hizo que me cantaran, al final de la clase, estaba roja a más no poder, Edward me estaba esperando afuera de la clase.

Cuando vio mi cara no pudo contener la risa, le pegué un pequeño golpecito en el brazo, para que se detuviera. El ante mi reacción, me pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros, me acercó a su cuerpo y beso mis cabellos. En ese momento olvidé porque me había molestado con él. El almuerzo fue tranquilo y a la salida Edward y Alice me llevaron a casa.

— _Bella vendré en un par de horas, así que por mientras descansa un rato, toma un baño y relájate. Porque cuando llegue no quiero ningún reclamo. Te quiero amiga._

Exhale el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, ya no tenía otra opción más que ceder. Lo único esperaba es que Alice no hubiese perdido la cabeza. Llegué a casa e hice lo que ella me dijo, me relajé un rato escuchando música, hablé con Reneé que llamó para saludarme y le conté de mi día. Cuando le dije lo de Edward, ella pegó un gritito de emoción, le traté de explicar que éramos solo amigos pero no sirvió de nada, ella no creyó que entre los dos no hubiese nada. Dijo que estaba feliz de que hubiese encontrado buenos amigos.

Escuché la puerta, debía ser Alice así que me di ánimos para abrirle la puerta, pensé en huir o no abrir, pero decidí que lo mejor sería no provocar su ira.

— _Bella, lista para que haga mi magia._

— _Si Alice como quieras ¿ Me dirás que haremos hoy?_

— _No aun no, pero no te preocupes pensé en lo que te gusta hacer así que será una noche de Bella._

— _Está bien._

—_Pero primero debes abrir mi regalo._

Abrí el regalo de Alice, era un conjunto de ropa, bastante aceptable, no era algo que usaría todos los días, pero mejor de todo lo que había imaginado que podía ser. Eran unos jeans pitillos ajustados de color azul oscuro, un sweater negro largo con un cuello grande que dejaba a la vista mis hombros, unas botas con un taco mínimo y una chaqueta azul oscuro encima. Me peinó, haciendo rizos en la punta de mi cabello y me maquilló, de una manera muy delicada que hacía resaltar mis rasgos. Me había dejado muy bonita.

—_Muchas gracias Alice, me ha gustado mucho._

— _De nada, trate de seguir tu estilo._

Ahora era el turno de Alice ella también se cambió, ella tenía que llegar lista a donde sea que fuésemos. Mientras se maquillaba y peinaba, preguntó por la sorpresa de Edward y que si me había gustado, le conté todo lo que había hecho, lo mucho que me había gustado y lo feliz que me hizo. Cuando terminé de contarle, ella me estaba mirando atenta.

— ¿_Te gusta mucho verdad?_

Cuando me dijo esto yo no supe que responderle, el color empezó a subir por mis mejillas y tuve que esconder mi cara en un almohadón.

— _Vamos Bella, yo soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que no le diré nada a Edward._

— _Si, me gusta tu hermano y mucho_— dije muy bajito y con la cara escondida.

— _Siempre lo supe _— me dio un gran abrazo y prometió que me ayudaría en lo que necesitara y que intentaría no intervenir.

Dijo que la hacía muy feliz la idea de que Edward y yo estuviésemos juntos, porque así seriamos cuñadas y su hermano estaría con alguien que lo quisiera y lo cuidara.

Le explique que entre Edward y yo aún no pasaba nada. Ella me dijo que él tampoco tenía mucha experiencia, así que tenía que ser paciente, pero que ojalá pudiera hablar de mis sentimientos antes de que él se fuera. Al pensar nuevamente que pronto se iría me hizo sentir escalofríos, no quería que se fuera pero no podía impedírselo él estaba encantado con la idea de irse a Italia.

Me subí al auto de Alice, no le pregunté qué haríamos porque ella nuevamente no me diría nada. Llegamos a la sala de los Cullen, el jardín estaba adornado con pequeñas velas, se veía muy bonito. Entramos y estaban Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Edward. La casa estaba adornada con globos todo en tonos morado y plateado.

Los chicos me saludaron y me hicieron pasar al comedor Alice había organizado una cena, me explicó que como era mi cumpleaños decidió organizar algo con lo que estuviese cómoda, agradecí su consideración porque su primer plan había sido llevarme a bailar.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, lasaña mi comida favorita y de postre torta de chocolate con fresas, los chicos me cantaron y pedí mis tres deseos. Edward me contó que todos habían ayudado con la comida y que él había escogido la torta, porque imaginaba que me gustaría ese sabor, se lo agradecí y le dije que era mi sabor favorito.

Al terminar la cena les agradecí a todos, Alice me agarró del brazo y me dijo que aún faltaba, fuimos a la sala de estar y me empezó a pasar unos regalos, mientras los abría Alice iba tomando fotos con mi cámara nueva, el primero que abrí fue el de Rose y Emmett, era un ipod, les agradecí el regalo. El siguiente era de Alice y Jasper, era un pase para pasar un día en un spa de lujo en Seattle, según Alice para nuestra próxima salida de chicas. Luego me pasó el regalo de Edward, era una edición especial del Principito donde salían las ilustraciones más grandes y a color, recordé que en una de las últimas veces que había estado en mi casa, se había fijado que mi copia estaba muy gastada de las numerosas veces que la había leído, también le había mencionado lo mucho que me gustaban los dibujos.

En la primera página había una dedicatoria escrita con su caligrafía…

"…_**Si me domesticas, tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Serás para mí único en el mundo. Seré para ti único en el mundo...**_

—_**Empiezo a comprender - dijo el principito -. Hay una flor... Creo que me ha domesticado..."**_

_**Para la flor más linda del mundo, feliz cumpleaños….**_

_**Edward**_

Me quedé sin palabras, ese hombre tentaba mi cordura, el regalo era perfecto. Se lo agradecí con un abrazo, después de que nos separamos el me pasó su brazo por la cintura y me acercó a él. En ese momento Alice anunció que veríamos una película, había escogido "Amelie", una película francesa que tiene una banda sonora excelente.

Alice sabía que era una de mis favoritas, porque también era una de sus favoritas y los demás no la habían visto.

Me acomodé junto a Edward puse mi cabeza en su pecho y él me rodeo con su brazo. De vez en cuando sentía que Edward se acercaba y me daba un besito en mis cabellos. Me encantaba estar así con él, me sentía completa. La película terminó a todos les había gustado mucho, pero creo que Emmett no entendió algunas partes. Ya era tarde así que los Hale se despidieron porque mañana tenían que salir temprano con su familia. Me quedé un rato más conversando con los Cullen, mientras los ayudaba a ordenar, le agradecí nuevamente a Alice por la noche.

Nos despedimos y me fui camino a la habitación de huésped, empecé a buscar mis cosas que Alice había subido, pero no estaban por ningún lado. Salí a preguntarle a Alice donde las había dejado cuando me encontré con Edward.

— _¿Que estás buscando?_

— _Mis cosas, no sé dónde las colocó Alice._

— _Yo sé dónde están._

Me hizo pasar a su habitación y ahí estaban.

— _¿Qué significa esto?_

— _Al parecer tendrás que dormir conmigo, si es que quieres obviamente._

Sus palabras hicieron que sonriera y que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora.

— _Pero antes de que nos vayamos a dormir quiero enseñarte algo._

Tomó mi mano y me llevo hacia su pequeña sala de música. Me senté en su sofá y él se acomodó en su piano.

— _Recuerdas que me habías pedido escucharme tocar, bueno te lo debía y ya me escuchaste tocar guitarra, ahora falta que me escuches en el piano._

Acercó sus manos a las teclas y comenzó a tocar Claro de luna de Debussy, era una imagen indescriptible como sus manos delicadamente se movían para tocar las teclas, la preciosa melodía comenzaba a ocupar la habitación, él se veía concentrado tocando, de vez en cuando me miraba y me sonreía.

Siempre me había gustado Claro de luna de Debussy lo encontraba celestial, era uno de mis favoritos incluso encontraba que era mejor que Claro de luna de Beethoven e interpretado por Edward era insuperable.

Cuando Edward terminó se quedó, un rato inmóvil frente al piano y yo aún no sé cómo me acerqué a él por detrás, pase mis brazos por sus hombros abrazando su cuello y le dije al oído.

— _Eso ha sido precioso_.

Él se giró y nuestros ojos quedaron conectados, mis brazos seguían rodeándolo. Él acercó su mano y me acaricio la mejilla, estábamos muy cerca, sentí como Edward empezaba a acortar el espacio que había entre nosotros. Cuando de repente, sentimos golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Edward y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo, lo siento dijo bajito. Se paró y se acercó a la puerta, era Alice.

— _Edward, lamento molestar pero quería avisarte que nuestros Padres llegan mañana._

— _Está bien Alice._

— _Bella veo que encontraste tus cosas_—dijo en tono burlón.

— _Si, estaban aquí ¿Sorprendente no?_

— _Jajaja sí, bueno que descansen._

Pasé al baño a cambiarme, me puse mi pijama y me quité el maquillaje. Cuando salí Edward ya estaba bajo las tapas de su cama. Me acerqué a su lado y el levantó su cobertor para que me metiera. Me rodeó con sus brazos y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

— _Buenas noches pequeña, que descanses. Te quiero._

— _Descansa tú también, te quiero y muchas gracias por todo_—_ respondí_.

Me quedé dormida escuchando sus latidos, eran como una nana que me arrullaba, adoraba ese sonido.

Cuando desperté Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, me iba a levantar cuando sentí que alguien entraba. Era él que traía una bandeja con desayuno para los dos.

—_Pensé que te gustaría que tomáramos desayuno en la cama._

— _Me mal acostumbrarás, ahora me tendrás que hacer desayuno cada vez que me quede en tu casa._

— _Si prometes dormir conmigo cuando te quedes, siempre tendrás desayuno en la cama._

El desayuno estaba exquisito, Edward cocinaba muy bien, el omelette que hacía era delicioso. Después que terminamos, me metí a la ducha y me arreglé lo mejor que pude. Edward y sus hermanos me llevaron a casa. Ellos pasarían al aeropuerto a buscar a sus padres.

Cuando entre a casa Charlie estaba tomando desayuno, me preguntó que tal la había pasado, le conté todo lo que habíamos hecho, estaba contento de que la hubiese pasado bien. Subí a mi habitación a ordenar las cosas que había llevado a casa de Edward cuando vi los girasoles que me había regalado Edward y su osito de peluche. Agarre a Jack lo abracé y me quedé sintiendo su aroma y pensando en Edward.

Él había hecho que mi cumpleaños fuera inolvidable, lo quería mucho, me estaba enamorando de él, eso me asustaba porque si él se llega a enterar de lo que siento y él no sintiese lo mismo, se alejaría y esa idea me mataba, así que opté nuevamente por seguir manteniendo mis sentimientos en silencio.

* * *

**Hola**

**Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Casi se besan! ojalá tengan más suerte para la próxima y Alice no los interrumpa, me imagino que más de una piensa que ellos van muy lento pero las cosas tienen que ser así, pero ya queda poco para que tengan su primer encuentro.**

**Bueno saludos, en especial a mayce cullen que me ha dejado varios reviews muchas gracias.**

**Saludos Millaray**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**12. Viaje, disfraces y misiones.**

**BPOV**

Me encantaba pasar tiempo con Edward, después de mi cumpleaños éramos inseparables. Pasábamos todas las tardes juntos, en su casa o en mi casa. Me quedaba haciendo los deberes mientras él tenía práctica de Bastekball y de ahí nos íbamos. Cuando nos quedábamos en mi casa el me ayudaba a preparar la cena y luego mientras él hacía sus deberes yo leía un libro.

Charlie llegaba y ponía mala cara cuando lo encontraba en la casa, no le gustaba que pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos sin la supervisión de un adulto. Cuando él empezaba con las conversaciones sobre Edward y que debería pasar más tiempo con otras personas yo solo lo ignoraba, no dejaría que Charlie me alejara de él, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que me quedaba antes de que él se fuese a Italia.

El pensamiento de la inminente partida de Edward, rondaba por mi cabeza de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando estaba sola, sentía como un agujero se comenzaba a abrir en mi pecho que solo se llenaba con su presencia.

Me angustiaba pasar seis meses sin él, después de divagar en lo nefasta que sería mi vida durante su ausencia, decidía dejar de lamentarme y aprovechar el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos.

Él sabía cómo me sentía, lo adivinaba por mi cara, me abrazaba fuerte y me consolaba diciendo que todo estaría bien y que nada cambiaría. Me calmaba un poco en sus brazos, pero me quedaba con una sensación extraña de que las cosas no serían así.

Pasaba harto tiempo con los Cullen, los viernes me quedaba a dormir en su casa, a Charlie le decía que era la noche de chicas con Alice y Rose, pero la verdad es que iba a ver películas con los chicos, en la noche me pasaba a la habitación de Edward y dormíamos juntos, el me despertaba antes de que amaneciese para que volviera al cuarto de invitados, así sus padres no sospechaban.

Después él iba a mí a habitación para que bajásemos a tomar desayuno juntos, él no había podido llevarme desayuno a la cama otra vez, la vez que lo intentó su padre se había quedado mirándolo de manera sospechosa y después había tenido una larga conversación sobre las chicas, relaciones y respeto.

Cuando salió del estudio de Carlisle, estaba rojo, me dijo que no entraría en detalles sobre esa conversación y que por el momento los desayunos en la cama estarían en pausa.

Estábamos en la cafetería, las chicas conversaban de su próximo viaje de compras al cual estaba obligada a ir por el regalo de Alice en mi cumpleaños pues además el viaje incluía el día de Spa, sería un fin de semana eterno, estaría con la loca por las compras de Alice y no vería a Edward. La conversación terminó cuando Alice dejó la mesa para hacer un anuncio a los estudiantes, ella se tomaba su papel de presidenta muy en serio.

— _Queridos compañeros, me permiten su atención un momento. Halloween está cerca y con los otros miembros de la directiva del cuerpo estudiantil decidimos realizar un baile de disfraces, para celebrarlo. El comité que se hará cargo ya está formado y será dirigido por Angela Webber, las entradas estarán a la venta desde hoy y el baile será en el gimnasio el próximo viernes 31. Espero verlos a todos allí, muchas gracias por su atención._

Alice se volvió a dirigir a nuestra mesa y me dijo:

— _Cuando dije a todos, me refería especialmente a ti Swan._

— _Alice, no bailo y tú lo sabes._

— _Estoy aburrida de tus excusas vendrás y lo harás por mí. Aprovecharemos el viaje para encontrar los disfraces perfectos._

El timbre sonó y no tuve tiempo de decir nada. Caminaba con Edward por el pasillo.

— _¿Irás al baile? —_ me preguntó.

— _Al parecer no tengo opción._

— _Bueno siempre tienes opción, si no quieres ir yo te ayudaré a librarte de Alice. Pero a mí me gustaría que fueras conmigo. ¿Bella serías mi pareja para el baile?_

Me miró con esos ojos de esmeralda que me quitaban el aliento, se veía inquieto esperando mi respuesta.

— _Edward, yo no soy la mejor elección de verdad soy un desastre en la pista de baile, tu bien sabes lo torpe que soy._

— _Sabes que eso a mí no me importa, de hecho pienso que tu torpeza es adorable y te prometo que ese día haré que no hagas nada torpe me adelantaré a todos tus movimientos para que estés a salvo._

Mientras me decía esto, acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Nuevamente me había deslumbrado, yo solo pude asentir con una sonrisa boba, sus encantos nublaban mi mente y me hacían actuar como una imbécil. Estaba segura de que él sabía el efecto que tenía en mí y que lo ocupaba en mi contra, para su beneficio y entretención.

Alice me pasó a buscar con Rose ese día en la tarde para comenzar nuestro viaje, nos alojaríamos en un hotel cinco estrellas que ellas habían reservado, para el viaje Alice ya me había advertido que no dejaría que pagara nada, que estaba incluido en mi regalo de mi cumpleaños. Llegamos a Seattle y nos chequeamos en el hotel, la habitación era preciosa, era una suite que tenía una sala común y tres habitaciones, era enorme. El plan de las chicas para el día de hoy era una cena en la ciudad, después de que las dos jugaron conmigo como si fuese una muñeca a la que tenían que arreglar, me encontraba vestida y maquillada, esperando que ellas terminaran de arreglarse.

Pensaba en Edward, lo extrañaba el viernes era nuestro día. Los chicos habían aprovechado nuestro viaje para irse de excursión, me alegraba saber que se divertiría el fin de semana.

El restaurant que había escogido Alice era uno de los más populares en Seattle, hizo que me preguntara como había conseguido las reservaciones, ella era una pequeña maquinadora, quizás desde cuando tenía todo planeado.

Me estaba divirtiendo en la cena, era divertido pasar un tiempo con ellas sin los chicos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo hablaban de sus novios.

— _Emmett es perfecto, es dulce y cariñoso, pero cuando el momento lo amerita se vuelve apasionado y un poco salvaje, me encanta, es la mezcla perfecta._

— _Rose no quiero saber eso, Emmett es mi hermano._

— _Jajaja a mí tampoco me gusta saber ese tipo de cosas de mi hermano y ustedes no son muy discretos._

— _Lo sentimos, esa vez pensamos que estábamos solos — _Dijo Alice sonrojándose.

— _Lo bueno es que yo no estaba con Emmett, porque si no hubiese ido a matar a Jasper._

— _No quiero ni siquiera imaginar lo que sucedió esa vez— _dije.

Rose me miró y comenzó a reír.

— _Verás Bella hace como dos semanas, cuando mis padres estaban de viaje, llegué a casa y escuché unos ruidos un poco extraños de la habitación de Jasper. Cuando comprendí lo que sucedía, salí de la casa y les dejé su privacidad. Pero al día siguiente no pude evitar, molestar un poco a Alice._

— _Si y no has dejado de hacerlo desde hace dos semanas—_ dijo Alice.

— _Bueno me lo debías._

— _¿Bella que hay entre tú y Edward_?_ — _ Me preguntó Rose.

— _Somos amigos — _respondí.

— _No ha pasado nada, estaba segura que después de tu cumpleaños habían avanzado a algo más que amigos, porque a ti te gusta ¿verdad? — _dijo Rose sorprendida_._

Sentía como mis mejillas se teñían de color.

— _Si me gusta mucho—_ dije mirando hacia abajo.

— _Se nota y se nota que él está loco por ti, deberías hacer algo, ya sé en el baile. Ese día será la oportunidad perfecta._

— _Si, tenemos que buscar el disfraz indicado— _Dijo Alice mientras aplaudía emocionada, parecía una niña pequeña.

— _Mañana nuestra misión será encontrar el disfraz perfecto— _HablóRose con determinación_._

Los planes de las chicas me habían puesto un poco nerviosa, llegamos a la habitación, muy cansadas así que nos despedimos y nos fuimos a acostar. Estaba buscando algo que ver en la televisión, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Edward.

— _Hola._

— _Hola pequeña, extraño mucho. No sabes lo difícil que es estar en mi cama sin ti, no puedo dormir, me acostumbré a dormir contigo los viernes._

— _Yo también te extraño, pero tienes que dormir, mañana madrugaras para salir con los chicos._

— _¿Que tal tu noche? ¿Alice te ha torturado mucho?_

— _No aún no, mañana partiremos temprano, además tenemos que buscar los disfraces._

— _Ahh bueno, ánimo entonces. Bella tengo una mala noticia, en el lugar donde acamparemos no llega la señal de celular, así que no podremos hablar, tendremos que esperar hasta vernos el domingo._

— _Está bien— _Dije con tono triste_._

— _Tengo que cortar, ya es tarde y mañana será un día agotador para ambos._

— _Te quiero, descansa y ten lindos sueños—_ dije.

— _En todos estarás tu pequeña, te quiero, nos vemos el domingo, adiós_.

Me quedé dormida pensando en Edward como era de costumbre.

Los grititos de Alice me despertaron, era muy temprano, tomamos desayuno y mi tortura comenzó. Entrábamos y salíamos de tiendas una tras otra, cada una llevaba 5 bolsas y esto parecía no acabar.

Siempre que Alice compraba algo para ella tenía que comprar algo para mí, hasta Rose parecía disfrutar del jueguito, me pasaban un montón de ropa me metían en el probador. Me hacían salir y juzgaban, ellas luego decidían que me comprarían.

— _Este vestido te queda precioso, te lo regalaré yo._

— _No Rose ese vestido se lo escogí yo, así que yo se lo regalaré._

Así fue toda la mañana sin ningún derecho a reclamar, solo tenía derecho a 3 vetos. Había ocupado dos, uno en unos zapatos de taco altos, mortales para mí y otro cuando entramos a Victoria's Secret donde Alice quería comprarme un conjunto demasiado provocador, según ella para mis futuras noches de pasión con Edward. Paramos para almorzar y para dejar las bolsas en el hotel.

Cuando pensé que nuestro día había terminado, Alice anunció que buscaríamos los disfraces, entramos a una tienda enorme donde habían de todo tipo de disfraces. Las chicas empezaron a revolver por todos lados buscando sus disfraces y el de sus parejas. Rose decidió ir como Gatubela y Emmett iría de Batman, su disfraz era muy sexy, destacaba toda su belleza. Alice se decidió por un hermoso vestido corto estilo años 20, con flecos y arreglos en mostacilla, venía además con un adorno para su cabello, Jasper iría disfrazado de mafioso, con un traje a rayas y sombrero, serían una pareja con mucho estilo decía Alice.

Cuando terminaron con sus disfraces, me miraron de pies a cabeza, pensando cómo me podía disfrazar, dieron vuelta la tienda buscando según ellas el disfraz perfecto. De pronto Alice comenzó a gritar que lo había encontrado. Me acerqué a ella con temor de lo que podía encontrar en sus adorables pero maquiavélicas manos.

— _Irás de Cleopatra y Edward de Marco Antonio._

Me mostró el traje, consistía en un top blanco con dorado, una falda corta blanca con adornos dorados y una capa en los mismos tonos, tenía los accesorios unos brazaletes dorados, una especie de corona y una peluca de pelo negro corta, como el clásico estilo de cleopatra.

— _No Alice, yo no puedo usar eso, es casi como estar desnuda._

— _Bella, no seas así el disfraz es perfecto, es sexy, justo lo que necesitamos para tu misión de ese día. Edward no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima. Anda a probártelo._

Fui a probarme el disfraz, me sorprendí al ver el espejo, mi cuerpo se veía muy bien, hasta tenía curvas en los lugares precisos para llenar el traje. Aun así me sentía desnuda. Salí cubriéndome un poco con mis brazos.

— _Bella no te cubras estas divina — dijo Rose._

— _Si y no aceptaré un veto esta vez te quedarás con ese disfraz, el veto era para ropa no para disfraces, además ya he comprado el de Edward._

Nuevamente no pude decidir sobre mi vida gracias a Alice así que me compró el disfraz. Esta vez cenamos en el hotel, las 3 estábamos muy agotadas para salir nuevamente. Vimos un poco de televisión y nos fuimos a acostar, mañana era el día de spa.

La mañana siguiente llegamos al spa, fue lo que necesitaba para liberar las tensiones que había ido acumulando estos días por Alice.

Nos hicieron todo tipos de masajes, manicure, pedicure, faciales, también aprovechamos de cortar nuestros cabellos. A mí me cortaron en capas, manteniendo el largo que tenía y me hicieron flequillo, se veía muy bien, según el estilista ahora sería más fácil dominar mi cabello, dijo que se formarían ondas en las puntas. Le dije que eso era imposible pero que agradecía el intento.

En la tarde, totalmente renovadas llegamos a Forks, agradecí a las chicas por todas sus atenciones. Me dejaron en mi casa, Charlie abrió la puerta y me ayudó con las nueve bolsas de ropa y zapatos que traía.

— _Bella te has comprado todo Seattle._

— _Culpa a Alice, deberías ver cuántas bolsas trae ella, son el doble._

— _Te hiciste algo en el cabello, te ves bien._

— _Gracias Charlie, puedes culpar a Alice también por eso._

Ese día no pude ver a Edward, porque con Charlie estábamos invitados a la cena por el cumpleaños de Harry Clearwater, así que me tuve que conformar por hablar con él por teléfono antes de dormir, mañana lo vería en la escuela.

En la escuela la gente habló durante toda la semana sobre el baile, con los chicos fuimos obligados a ayudar con la decoración y otras cosas a petición de Alice.

Nos quedamos varias noches hasta tarde trabajando, eso no me molestaba, solo sentía que las largas noches de trabajo y el frío que estaba haciendo en Forks, habían deteriorado un poco mi salud, sentía que me enfermaría. Pero todo valía la pena porque al menos podía pasar más tiempo con Edward.

El día del baile llegó, ese día lleve un bolso un poco más grande a la escuela pues como era viernes me quedaría en la casa de Edward. En el bolso puse el disfraz que Alice me había comprado, mi pijama, ropa para el día siguiente y mis artículos personales. Había despertado con dolor de cabeza y garganta, tomé un analgésico para calmar un poco los dolores.

El día transcurría lentamente, no me sentía muy bien, apenas había comido. Edward me miraba preocupado diciendo que me debería ir a casa. Cuando Alice me vio, dijo que no podía estar enferma ese día así que me dio unos fármacos muy potentes que le daba Carlisle cuando ella se enfermaba. Los medicamentos de Alice funcionaron, los síntomas habían desaparecido, esperaba que se mantuvieran así.

Me encontraba en casa de Alice, veía como se arreglaban ella y Rose.

— _Bella, anda a cambiarte—_ dijo Rose.

Tomé mi disfraz y fui a cambiarme en el baño. Estaba parada viéndome en el espejo, no podía creer que tenía salir así en público. Las chicas me sacaron del baño y comenzaron a maquillarme y me acomodaron la peluca. Cuando terminaron se veían contentas, según ellas su mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con los chicos. Emmett y Jasper se veían muy bien con sus disfraces. Pero Edward me dejo sin aliento, el disfraz de Marco Antonio le quedaba fantástico, el traje de general romano se ajustaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que se notara su abdomen perfecto.

— _Bella mírate estás preciosa__— _dijo Jasper.

— _Si muy sexy— _dijo Emmett.

Los halagos de los chicos me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Les agradecí, sin dejar de sonrojarme. Cuando mis ojos se conectaron con los de Edward sentí que todo lo demás desaparecía. Edward se acercó y dijo.

— _Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida._

— _Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal— _dije con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con mil emociones invadiéndome.

Se suponía que hoy tenía que llevar a cabo mi misión según las chicas. No sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, según Alice el disfraz haría todo. Edward me mantuvo abrazada por la cintura todo el rato, el contacto de su mano con la piel desnuda de mi cintura quemaba, ayudó a ponerme mi abrigo antes de salir, era una noche muy fría.

Llegamos al gimnasio tomados de la mano, todo el mundo se quedaba mirándonos.

— _Todos nos están mirando—_ Dije avergonzada.

— _Todos te miran a ti pequeña, eres la mujer más hermosa del baile._

Cuando los chicos se quedaban mirándome, Edward se tensaba y me apegaba más a su cuerpo, yo disfrutaba de su cercanía.

Saludamos a Angela, que estaba coordinando las cosas del Baile. Edward me preguntó si quería bailar, puso su cara de gato con botas y no me pude negar.

Una música lenta comenzó a sonar él puso sus manos en mis caderas y yo rodee mi cuello con mis brazos, nuestros cuerpos se acercaron haciendo el espacio que nos separaba inexistente. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados, sentía como sus manos me acariciaban la espalda, me estremecía ante su contacto, todo era perfecto.

De repente me comencé a sentir mal, todo daba vueltas, recuerdo que Edward me preguntaba si me sentía bien, quise contestarle cuando todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Hola ahí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. En mi perfil dejaré un link para que vean como era el disfraz de Bella no soy muy buena describiendo.**

**Bueno y la misión de Bella fracasó, pero no se preocupen, haremos algo para recompensar sus esfuerzos.**

**Muchos cariños, en especial a las que dejan review y me agregan a sus favoritos.**

**Millaray.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**13. Navidad y despedida**

**BPOV**

Desperté después del baile en el hospital, al parecer me había agarrado un virus, tenía fiebre muy alta y el hecho de no haber comido en todo el día me había afectado.

No era nada grave, pero como Edward es un poco exagerado y Carlisle estaba de turno, decidieron dejarme en observación esa noche.

Al día siguiente me dieron el alta y me fui con Charlie a casa, él se había quedado junto con Edward toda la noche en el hospital, estaba muy agradecido con Edward y su padre.

La semana siguiente no pude ir a la escuela, pero Edward se encargó de hacerme compañía. Alice y los demás también hicieron apariciones en mi casa, me llevaban los apuntes de las clases y con Edward como mi aplicado tutor, estaba prácticamente al día.

Me encantaba su compañía cuando terminábamos los deberes, él se acomodaba junto a mí en mi cama y me acariciaba el cabello hasta que me quedaba dormida, luego me despertaba para tomar mis medicinas junto con un vaso de leche tibia, según él la leche tibia curaba todos los males.

Cuando regresé a la escuela todo fue un poco extraño, el primer día de mi regreso me encontré con Mike que me preguntó cómo estaba.

— _Me alegro que te encuentres mejor Bella…¿Bueno y estas con Cullen?_

— _No, somos amigos solamente._

— _Vamos Bells sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime la verdad._

— _No pasa nada ¿porque tan insistente Mike?_

— _Bueno es que la gente está diciendo otras cosas._

— _¿Que están diciendo?_

— _Bueno que tu estas con Cullen y que te desmayaste en el baile porque estas embarazada._

— _¿Quién te ha dicho esto?_

—_A mí me lo dijo Tyler pero toda la escuela lo está comentando._

Como la gente podía ser así de mal intencionada, como pueden ir hablando de la vida de la gente así e inventando cosas, estaba muy enojada, como se atrevían, las lágrimas amenazaron con dejar mis ojos, esa era una pésima costumbre, siempre que estaba así de enojada me venían unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, era patético.

— _Bueno Mike, me desmaye ese día porque me agarre un virus y estaba muy mal, no estoy embarazada y no estoy con Edward. Agradecería que la próxima vez no creas todo lo que te dice la gente_— Le dije alejándome, sin que él pudiese decir nada.

Iba caminando enojada por todo lo que Mike me había dicho, cuando me encontré con Emmett.

— ¿_Bella estas bien, porque tienes esa cara?_

Le conté lo que había sucedido, se enojó mucho, empezó a balbucear algo que no entendí, cuando al fin pude captar su atención nuevamente, dijo que no me preocupara y que no le hiciese caso y me dio uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos de oso.

En el almuerzo, las chicas también dijeron que no hiciese caso de los comentarios mal intencionados.

Llamó mi atención que los chicos no nos acompañaron durante el almuerzo. Me encontré con Edward en la clase de biología, cuando le pregunté qué había sucedido él dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos con Emmett y Jasper. No le pude seguir preguntando porque comenzó la clase.

Cuando terminó, nos cruzamos con Tyler en el pasillo, noté que tenía la piel que rodeaba su ojo roja e hinchada. En ese momento entendí todo, agarré a Edward del brazo y le pregunté qué era lo había sucedido nuevamente, pero que esta vez quería la verdad.

Me explicó que él y sus hermanos averiguaron que él había empezado el rumor al parecer no era el primer encuentro que tenían con él, en el equipo de basketball ya habían sido varias veces que se había intentado pelear con Edward o Emmet y ahora que había hecho esto no se lo dejaron pasar.

Reprendí a Edward por lo que había hecho, no me gustaba la violencia, además el o alguno de los chicos podían haber salido herido o los podrían hacer suspendido. Aunque debía reconocer que me sentía algo contenta de que los chicos me hubiesen defendido, aun así no se los reconocería nunca.

Les dije que aunque agradecía sus intenciones, la violencia no era una opción y esperaba que nunca más volvieran a hacer algo así. La conversación fue una pérdida de tiempo, ellos me dijeron que con su familia, amigas y novias nadie se metía y que ellos no cambiarían. Chicos más cabezotas que ellos no habían, pero al menos sus intenciones eran nobles.

Las cosas con Edward volvieron a nuestra anterior rutina de las tardes y viernes, la misión que me habían dado las chicas no había podido ser llevada a cabo, así que nuevamente estábamos en el mismo punto. El tiempo avanzaba y ahora quedaban solo 6 semanas antes de que Edward se fuera a Italia.

Había ido a recoger algunas cosas para la cena, cuando vi que en la pequeña librería de Forks, solicitaban ayuda para trabajar en las tardes. El horario era perfecto me vendría después de la escuela y terminaba a la misma hora de que Edward terminaba sus prácticas, así después nos podríamos juntar.

Se venía navidad y tenía que hacer más compras de lo habitual, cosa que la nazzi de la navidad, Alice, se empeñaba en recordarme, esa pequeña pasaba de una obsesión a otra, así que el dinero extra no venía mal.

Mi trabajo me mantenía bastante ocupada, cuando salía me juntaba con Edward, hacíamos nuestros deberes y estudiábamos para los exámenes de mitad de curso, los viernes seguían siendo mis días favoritos, me seguía escabullendo por las noches para dormir junto a él.

El tiempo avanzó demasiado rápido no me di cuenta cuando habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde que había empezado a trabajar. Por suerte las cosas en la escuela iban bien y ya estaba terminando con los exámenes.

Edward estaba agobiado con tantas cosas, las prácticas, los exámenes y la preparación de su viaje. Cuando nos veíamos él estaba tan cansado que generalmente se quedaba dormido mientras yo pasaba mi mano por su cobriza cabellera, me encantaba verlo dormir se veía adorable, no me cansaría nunca de su presencia y cercanía.

Muchas veces me encontraba pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida desde que llegué a Forks, nunca había imaginado que podría abrirme tanto con una persona, ahora él era uno más en el mundo de Bella, había llegado como un intruso, sin pedir permiso. Eso en un principio me había molestado, ahora me alegraba de las cosas se hubiesen dado así, sentía que ahí es donde él siempre había pertenecido y por fin mi mundo estaba completo.

Esta semana comenzaban las vacaciones por las fiestas, había quedado con Alice para que me ayudase a comprar las cosas para navidad. El solo pensar en esa fecha me daba escalofríos, Edward partiría a Italia unos días después de navidad, intentaba alejar esos pensamientos lo que más podía, pero inevitablemente me alcanzaban.

Con Edward, habíamos quedado en intentar vernos lo que más pudiésemos, aunque eso no era tarea fácil con las compras de navidad y los preparativos para el viaje, Esme lo inscribió en varios seguros, le sacó una cuenta en el banco y muchas tarjetas de crédito, para que no necesitase nada, Carlisle lo llevó con diferentes médicos para que chequearan su estado de salud antes de partir.

Estábamos con Edward en el sofá de mi casa, él me acariciaba la espalda mientras yo me recostaba sobre su pecho, aprovechando que Charlie estaba en la cocina.

— _¿Dejarás que te regale algo para navidad?_

— ¿_Te lo puedo impedir?_

— _No, de hecho ya lo compré._

— ¿_En serio? yo aún no decido que regalarte_—Dije un poco apenada, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—_No te preocupes pequeña, la intención es lo que cuenta._

Me quedé pensando que podía regalarle a Edward, quería que fuese perfecto. Ya les había comprado regalos a todos. A Charlie le había comprado una nueva caña de pescar, a Reneé le había mandado un perfume, a Rose le había comprado unos pendientes, a Emmett le compré el dvd de la secuela de la película "Tierra de osos" sabía que la amaba, a Jazz le compré un libro sobre la guerra civil y a Alice le regalaría un collar muy lindo, a Esme le compré una bufanda con unos guantes que hacían juego y Carlisle le compré un libro sobre plantas medicinales del estado de Washington, se me había ocurrido luego de una conversación que tuvimos sobre medicina alternativa.

Pero a Edward, aun no se me ocurría nada. Había gastado parte de mis ahorros y mi sueldo para comprar los regalos, aún tenía para el regalo de Edward pero nada de lo que pensaba me gustaba.

Edward se despidió para ir a cenar con su familia, me dio un besito en la frente, me abrazó un rato y luego se fue. Me senté a cenar con Charlie, comíamos en silencio, yo aún pensaba que regalarle a Edward.

— ¿_Sucede algo Bells? estas más callada que de costumbre._

— _Mmm es que aún no sé qué regalarle a Edward para navidad._

— _Bueno ya pensarás en algo, Bella yo quería preguntarte ¿qué tan serias son las cosas con este chico?_

—_Papá ¿porque preguntas eso?_

— _Bueno el pasa mucho tiempo en la casa y tu bueno cuando estas con él te iluminas._

— _Me incomoda tener esta conversación contigo_

— _Lo siento Bells, pero dime él está siendo respetuoso contigo._

En ese momento mi rostro se encendió de mil colores, que pensaba mi padre.

— _Papá entre Edward y yo no ha pasado nada._

Dije esto para terminar la conversación y subí sintiéndome entre incomoda y enojada por las preguntas de mi padre.

Prendí mi laptop para distraerme un rato, empecé a revisar las fotos que había tomado con la cámara que me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños. En ese momento me iluminé ya sabía que le regalaría a Edward, le haría un álbum de fotos para que se llevase a Italia así nos recordaría mientras estuviese fuera, incluiría fotos de su familia, de los chicos y nuestras. Me quedé hasta tarde seleccionando las fotos e imprimiéndolas. Al día siguiente compré un álbum de fotos que estaba forrado en una imitación de cuero negro, era muy bonito. Le escribí una pequeña dedicatoria.

_**Para que me tengas cerca, en Italia…**_

_**Te quiero, Bella**_

En la tarde el álbum estaba completo, me gustó mucho como había quedado esperaba que a él le gustara también.

Los días siguientes los pasé con Edward en su casa el único problema era que nunca estábamos solos, con los chicos de vacaciones siempre andaban dando vuelta en la casa. El día de ayer había nevado en la noche, por lo que Emmett había organizado una pelea de bolas de nieve. Me reí mucho con los chicos, parecíamos niños jugando, hasta hicimos ángeles de nieve. Estábamos en medio de la pelea cuando tropecé cayendo seco en la nieve, en ese minuto llego Edward con una sonrisa divertida, tenía pensado atacarme mientras yo me encontraba caída. Eso jamás, pensé así que tiré de su pierna haciéndolo tropezar y caer cerca de mí, comencé a reírme de él. Él se acercó dejando su cara justo sobre la mía me miraba encantado.

— _Te ves bonita con tu nariz roja por la nieve_— dijo.

Comenzó a acercarse cada vez más sentía como su aliento tibio me golpeaba calentando mi cara, se acercaba lentamente, o bueno quizás yo sentía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que el pudiese escucharlo.

Cerré los ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios. En ese instante en vez de sentir sus labios sobre los míos sentí el ruido de un golpe en la espalda de Edward, una bola de nieve lo había alcanzado y con eso nuestro momento era interrumpido una vez más.

— _Los encontré y le di a Edward_— Escuché la voz de Emmett que se acercaba.

Cuando nos juntamos con los demás, Rosalie me susurró:

— _Lo siento intentamos detener a Emmett pero él no se dio cuenta de que estaban ocupados._

— _No te preocupes ya me estoy acostumbrando a este tipo de interrupciones._

Era noche buena y me encontraba camino a la casa de los Clearwater, nos habían invitado a cenar con ellos.

Los Cullen también me habían invitado pero Charlie no trabajaba y estaba muy emocionado de pasar las fiestas conmigo, decidí cenar con él hoy y mañana ir donde los Cullen.

Alice había ido temprano a dejar chocolate y galletas preparadas por Esme y una bolsa con 3 regalos de parte de sus padres, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y ella. Le agradecí a mi amiga con un abrazo y le entregué los regalos que había comprado para ella y su familia, les entregué todos menos el de Edward, con él habíamos quedado de intercambiar regalos personalmente cuando nos viésemos.

La cena con Charlie había sido agradable, cuando llegamos a casa intercambiamos regalos, le encantó su nueva caña de pescar. El me regaló unos pasajes para visitar a mamá que desde hace unas semanas se había asentado en Jacksonville.

— _Pensé que podrías ir a pasar el año nuevo con ellos, yo trabajaré ese día._

— _Muchas gracias papa, esto es perfecto._

Ver a mamá me haría muy bien además, ayudaría a despejarme ya que para esa fecha Edward estaría en Italia. Abrí los regalos de los chicos, había recibido cosas muy lindas de parte de los chicos y los padres de Edward, se los agradecería cuando los viese. Me quedé dormida abrazada de Jack, era increíble cómo se mantenía el olor de Edward, trate de alejar los pensamientos de su partida, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente Charlie tenía que trabajar, así que me desperté temprano para desayunar con él. Cuando él se fue me metí a la ducha y me arregle porque Edward me pasaría a buscar para intercambiar regalos. Metí su regalo en mi mochila y bajé a esperarlo.

Sentí cuando su auto se detuvo frente a mi casa y salí a su encuentro. Él estaba apoyado en su volvo, viéndose encantador, con su sonrisa torcida que hacía que no pudiese pensar nada coherente, me saludó con un beso en la frente y me abrió la puerta para que entrara a su auto.

— _Feliz navidad Bella._

— _Feliz navidad para ti también ¿Como la pasaste ayer?_

— _Bien, pero faltabas tú._

— _Si lo entiendo pero hoy estaremos juntos._

— _Bella hoy es nuestro último día juntos._

— _¿Qué? Pensé que tu vuelo salía el 27._

— _Si lo sé pero Carlisle adelantó el vuelo ya que le dieron vacaciones en esta fecha y así que él y mamá me irán a dejar a Italia, me enteré ayer. Fue un regalo de Carlisle a Esme aprovechando tendrán una nueva luna de miel. Mi vuelo sale muy temprano en la mañana así que saldremos después de la cena a Seattle, nos quedaremos en un hotel durante la noche, para poder salir temprano en la mañana._

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, las lágrimas se comenzaron acumular en mis ojos, no fui capaz de decirle nada.

— _Mi pequeña tranquila, todo estará bien, lo prometo. Hoy aprovecharemos nuestro día._

Tomó mi mano y comenzó a hacer círculos con su pulgar, su cercanía logró tranquilizarme un poco. Esta era mi última oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía antes de que él se fuera, tenía que encontrar el valor para hacerlo.

— ¿_Hacia dónde vamos?_ —Pregunté.

— _Es una sorpresa, pero ya queda poco._

Tomo una desviación que entraba en el bosque, al final se veía como una especie de cabaña solo que más grande.

— _¿Dónde estamos?_

— _Esta es una cabaña a la que veníamos, cuando éramos pequeños y aun no nos mudábamos a Forks. A Esme le gustaba por el bosque, además está cerca de un lago. Cuando nos mudamos lo lógico era venderla pero Esme no quiso por todos los recuerdos que teníamos, así que la conservamos en caso de que alguna vez nos mudáramos nuevamente, siempre podríamos volver._

La cabaña era acogedora, tenía el estilo de la decoración de Esme en todos lados. Al entrar llegamos a un salón muy amplio, donde había una chimenea enorme, sofás y sillones. Un comedor, un bar y una cocina totalmente equipada. Al medio estaba la escalera para los pisos superiores donde estaban las habitaciones.

—_Edward, pensé que querías estar este día con tu familia…_

—_Estaremos con ellos en la tarde y en la cena, pero lo que queda de la mañana y durante el almuerzo seremos solo los dos. Ven deja tus cosas que te quiero mostrar los alrededores._

Edward me llevo tomada de la mano mostrándome todos los lugares donde solía jugar con sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, me mostró el lago que ahora estaba congelado, era un paisaje precioso la verdad. Después de caminar un rato llegamos como a una especie de prado, era como si los arboles hubiesen cercado un espacio perfectamente circular y que tenía una vista preciosa del bosque.

— _Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, no sabes cuánto lo extrañaré, cuando vuelva vendremos en verano, es precioso, está cubierto de pasto con una infinidad de flores, no hay nada mejor que relajarse sobre el pasto disfrutando del olor de las flores y de su tranquilidad. Ahora como está cubierto de nieve es difícil de entender pero cuando volvamos sé que notarás su belleza._

De la manera como describía el lugar, lo hacía sonar como algo mágico, también me dijo que solo él conocía este lugar y que solía escaparse cuando quería estar solo, pero que de ahora en adelante este lugar nos pertenecía. El frío nos hizo huir del lugar y refugiarnos en la cabaña Edward encendió la chimenea.

— _¿Edward necesitas que te ayude con algo?_

— _Podrías poner la mesa, mientras yo termino de preparar el almuerzo._

Edward me indicó donde estaban las cosas, él había llegado temprano a preparar el almuerzo. Preparó carne asada, con puré de papas y ensaladas. Nos sentamos a comer, todo era perfecto, la comida estaba deliciosa. Hablamos de lo mucho que nos extrañaríamos y de cómo las cosas funcionarían a la distancia. Cuando terminamos ayudé a Edward a limpiar.

— _Ven Bella, acomodémonos junto a la chimenea._

Hoy era el día más frio que había recordado en Forks, la chimenea nos mantenía abrigados.

— _Creo que es momento de intercambiar regalos_— dije.

— _Está bien tu primero pequeña._

Estaba nerviosa, esperaba que le gustara, abrí mi mochila y saqué el paquete rectangular.

— _Feliz navidad, Espero que te guste_.

Edward abrió su regalo, tomo el álbum con sus manos y lo abrió. En la primera hoja estaba mi dedicación y una foto que nos habían tomado en mi cumpleaños. Estábamos abrazados, mirándonos a los ojos, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que nos estaban tomando la foto. Siguió avanzando y se encontró con más fotos de nosotros incluso una que nos tomó Alice durmiendo juntos. Había también fotos de los chicos y algunas de su familia que le pedí prestadas a Alice para copiarlas e incluirlas. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, me miro unos segundos en silencio hasta que al fin pudo decir:

_- Bella es precioso, me encantó no pudiste pensar en un mejor regalo. No sabes la falta que me harás estos seis meses._

Me abrazó tiernamente y beso mi mejilla. El contacto de sus labios con mi piel hizo que la electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo. Sentí que era el momento para decir mis sentimientos, era ahora o nunca.

—_Edward quiero decirte algo_— dije separándome un poco de su cuerpo.

— _No, espera un poco es mi turno de darte mi regalo._

Me pasó una cajita cuadrada, dentro había otra cajita de terciopelo azul, cuando la abrí vi un hermoso collar, era una cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de corazón con incrustaciones, que al parecer eran diamantes verdaderos.

— _Edward es precioso pero no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado debe haberte costado una fortuna._

—_Bella no te preocupes por el dinero, cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto para ti, además quiero que uses algo que te recuerde a mí mientras no esté. Este regalo tiene otro significado._

A que se refería Edward, lo miré confundida.

— _Bella, con este regalo quiero demostrarte que mi corazón es tuyo. Te adueñaste de él hace mucho tiempo, solo que las cosas no se dieron para poder entregártelo oficialmente antes, tu eres muy especial para mí, despiertas cosas que nunca había sentido, cuando estoy junto a ti estoy en paz y me siento completo. Yo te quiero mucho y me gustaría que en un futuro fuésemos más que amigos_.

Las palabras de Edward me dejaron helada, como podía decirle algo coherente después de eso. Estaba inmóvil creo que hasta deje de respirar.

— _Bella estas bien, respira. Sé que no estás obligada a sentir lo mismo._

Sus palabras entraban en mis oídos, mis sentimientos estaban descontrolados quería decirle que yo también sentía lo mismo que mi corazón le pertenecía. Pero las palabras se agolpaban en mi boca y no salían. Al final pude controlar mis acciones, me acerqué hacia él, tomé su cara en mis manos y acerqué mis labios con los suyos. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban, era una sensación dulce, nuestros movimientos eran lentos, como que pedíamos permiso para explorar nuestras bocas, su lengua se introdujo lentamente, se sentía maravilloso y yo enterré mis manos en sus cabellos. No sé cuánto rato estuvimos así, me separé cuando necesité aire. Lo miré con una sonrisa en el rostro, el me respondió con mi sonrisa favorita.

— _Eres mi perdición pequeña_—dijo esto mientras me colocaba su regalo.

— _Y tú la mía, Edward yo…._

— _No, por favor no digas nada si tú dices lo que creo que dirás, no podré irme mañana y no tendré la fuerza necesaria para alejarme de ti. Dejemos las cosas como están aprovechemos el día y cuando vuelva tendremos algo serio, como debe ser, comenzaremos con buenas bases, si comenzamos algo ahora lo que sentimos se podría deteriorar con la distancia._

— _Te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo._

— _Bella a tu lado soy el hombre más afortunado, el mundo se podría derrumbar en un segundo pero me sentiría feliz en tus brazos._

Era increíble no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, las mariposas subían y bajaban en mi estómago. Nos quedamos largo rato besándonos, acariciándonos y disfrutando el tiempo que nos quedaba. Pasaron horas y nosotros seguíamos abrazados, Edward me daba tiernos besitos en toda mi cara, decía que no podía creer que estuviésemos así. La tarde avanzó y teníamos que regresar donde su familia.

— _Me quedaría así para siempre_.

— _Lo sé pequeña yo también pero tenemos que volver a la realidad, te prometo que cuando vuelva nos encerraremos todo un fin de semana en esta cabaña y solo estaremos tú y yo._

El regreso a su casa, sentí que fue demasiado rápido, en el auto Edward me tomó de la mano todo el camino y de vez en cuando la levantaba para darle besitos. Todo era perfecto. Llegamos a su casa y Alice se acercó dando brincos.

— ¿_Bella te ha gustado la sorpresa de Edward?_

— _Si, fue maravillosa._

— _Yo también ayudé._

— _Lo imaginé, muchas gracias amiga._

— _¿Y te besó?_

— _Si_— dije sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

— _Ya son novios entonces._

— _No Alice aún no. Edward prefiere que empecemos las cosas bien cuando el regrese y yo la verdad estoy de acuerdo._

— _Bueno así es mi hermano, el perfecto caballero. Pero aun así me alegro mucho por ustedes, en solo seis meses más todo será perfecto._

— _Si, en solo 6 meses._

Solo Alice y Rose notaron el cambio entre nosotros, porque ellas son más observadoras. Los demás no se sorprendieron de que estuviésemos de la mano o que me sentara en su regazo, ese era nuestro comportamiento habitual.

Me estremecía cuando recorría el contorno de su cara con mi nariz para terminar depositando un besito en mi cuello. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve en su casa no nos separamos por más de un metro. La cena fue perfecta, Esme se había empeñado mucho. Subimos a descansar un poco, Edward saldría en una hora. Nos recostamos en su cama y nos besamos tiernamente.

— _Pequeña prométeme que hablaremos todos los días por msn._

— _Si, Edward y si no podemos hablar nos enviaremos un mail._

— _¿Me esperarás?_

— _Te he esperado toda mi vida, creo que aguantaré seis meses._

Nos besamos por última vez antes de bajar, este beso tenía una sensación de desesperación sentía que con ese beso se llevaba parte importante de mí. Cuando nos separamos me sentí vacía.

— _Ya es momento de partir, hijo_— Dijo Carlisle.

—_Despídete_—dijo Esme.

Se despidió de sus hermanos, Alice tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Emmett estaba muy emocionado y le decía lo mucho que le haría falta. Se despidió de Rose y Jasper con un abrazo. Mi turno de despedirlo había llegado.

— _Bella…cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado contigo._

—_Te quiero _— y lo abracé fuerte.

Me paso un papelito donde estaba anotado un teléfono.

— _Es el teléfono de la casa de los Denali, cualquier cosa me llamas allá._

Dijo esto y me besó suavemente en los labios. Camino hacia el auto de Carlisle, miré sus ojos por última vez hasta que el auto arranco…

Él se había ido y mi corazón comenzó a doler por su ausencia, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Las lágrimas abandonaron silenciosamente mis ojos, sentí como Alice me llevó a su habitación. Me abrazó largo rato.

— _Ya verás cómo pasa el tiempo rápido, no te preocupes. Además Edward estará bien Carmen y Eleazar son muy buenas personas y también esta Tanya, que fue como una hermana para nosotros cuando vivíamos en Alaska._

Me alegraba saber que Edward estaría con buenas personas, pero cuando se fue, sentí una angustia recorriendo mi pecho, algo andaba mal, no sabía que era, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**Hola**

**Al fin se besaron y al menos uno pudo decir lo que sentía, pero Edward se fue... me imagino que ya suponen con quien se encontrará en Italia..**

**¿Tendrá razón Bella con su mal presentimiento? Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos, espero poder actualizar en la semana, sino el proximo fin de semana me pongo al día.**

**Muchos cariños, a todas las que siguen la historia...**

**Millaray.**

**Pd: les pondré un link con el collar de Bella.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**15. Tan solo 6 meses BPOV**

**Bella's POV**

**Enero**

Alice me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto porque Charlie estaba trabajando. El viaje a Jacksonville me había servido mucho, reencontrarme con mi madre hizo que alejara los malos pensamientos sobre la partida de Edward, ella me había dicho que si era el hombre de mi vida tarde o temprano estaríamos juntos y yo estaba segura de que así sería.

— _Bella ¿cómo estás? Te he extrañado ¿Que tal Jacksonville, mucho sol? ¿Porque no estás bronceada?_

— _Hola Alice, por favor una pregunta a la vez. Haber, estoy mejor, igual te he extrañado, Jacksonville es genial y me encantó el sol. No estoy bronceada porque al parecer mi piel es inmune a los rayos UV._

Nos dimos un abrazo y caminamos hacia su auto. En el camino hablamos de cómo habíamos celebrado año nuevo, me contó que este año había podido estar con Jasper a las doce de la noche por lo que se habían dado, el beso de amor eterno. Eso de seguro lo debe haber leído de una de sus revistas. Me preguntó si había hablado con Edward.

— _Hablamos todos los días, por msn y día por medio por teléfono._

— _¿Qué tal va eso?_

— _No tenemos problemas para coordinarnos, por suerte, pero es duro, cada vez que nos despedimos, lloro y siento un hueco en mi pecho que no se llena con nada._

— _Tranquila ya verás cómo las cosas se comienzan a arreglar y el tiempo pasará muy rápid, no te darás cuenta de que las cosas pronto volverán a ser como antes._

Llegamos a mi casa, Alice se quedó mientras ordenaba mi equipaje y aproveché para mostrarle las fotos que había tomado en el viaje.

Las clases comenzaron tediosas como siempre, mis clases de biología no volvieron a ser lo mismo, miraba con nostalgia el asiento vacío a mi lado y mi corazón es encogía.

Los viernes seguía yendo a dormir a casa de los Cullen, la rutina era la misma, veíamos una película y luego me iba a dormir a la pieza de Edward, Esme me había dejado dormir ahí. Era increíble como su olor aún estaba por todos lados. Me quedaba dormida recordando el último día que estuvimos juntos.

**Febrero**

Se aproximaba el día de San Valentín, el romance estaba en aire, hasta los chicos andaban más cariñosos que de costumbre.

Alice no se despegaba de Jasper y Rose se la pasaba con Emmett hablando en secretitos y haciéndose cariñitos.

Los envidiaba, me hubiese encantado estar con Edward para esta fecha, para mí nunca había sido una fecha especial, a mi madre le gustaba celebrarla, ella siempre me regalaba una caja de chocolates, este año por primera vez era diferente.

El 14 cuando llegué a la casa de la escuela, en la entrada había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, eran preciosas. Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando leí en la tarjeta que eran para mí, abrí el pequeño sobrecito y dentro había una tarjeta que tenía impresa unas líneas…

_**Mi vida**_

_**Feliz día de San Valentín, a pesar de la distancia, estás en todos mis pensamientos y solo espero el día en que volvamos a vernos.**_

_**Con amor, Edward.**_

Estaba sin palabras, era la primera vez que un chico me regalaba flores para el día de San Valentín, como quería a Edward.

A pesar de estar tan lejos aún podía hacer que me sonrojara y que mi corazón latiese fuerte. Me encantaría poder abrazarlo, lo llamé y le agradecí su regalo, estaba encantada. Edward me dijo que eso no era nada comparado con lo que haría en nuestro próximo día de San Valentín, también me contó que estaba trabajando en una sorpresa, pero no me quiso decir nada más.

Rogaba para que el tiempo pasará más rápido ya solo quedaban 4 meses.

**Marzo**

Mi vida seguía incompleta sin Edward, las conversaciones seguían siendo diarias, era mi parte favorita del día yo le contaba todo lo que hacía y él me contaba de su día. Me mostraba las fotos de su viaje y decía cuáles eran sus lugares favoritos, para que los visitáramos juntos algún día, había prometido que viajaríamos juntos a Italia.

Él parecía estar contento, me contó que había empezado a componer y había hecho un amigo, Seth.

Me sentía aliviada de saber que no estaba tan solo. También mencionó que Tanya la hija de los amigos de los Cullen, los Denali, donde Edward se estaba quedando había regresado.

Edward me contó que cuando ellos vivían en Alaska eran muy cercanos. Esperaba que ella también pudiese acompañarlo me aterraba la idea de que se sintiese solo. A veces se escuchaba muy triste, me decía que se quería devolver, yo le daba ánimos diciendo que cada vez faltaba menos y que aguantara.

Una de nuestras conversaciones recurrentes era planificar el día de nuestro reencuentro, siempre cambiábamos de idea, actualmente la que iba ganando según él, era la de raptarme durante una semana y llevarme a un lado para que estuviésemos solos. El solo pensar en volver a verlo en abrazarlo y besarlo hacía que mi piel se erizara.

Con la distancia yo solo me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y cuanto lo necesitaba. Soñaba todos los días con él y dormía con Jack abrazada, sintiendo mi aroma favorito.

Un día que hablé con Edward estaba raro, no sabía que era pero en su voz era como si me ocultase algo, le pregunté si todo estaba bien y él me trato de tranquilizar diciendo que no pasaba nada, no seguí insistiendo pero estaba segura de que el mentía, supuse que estaba extrañando más de lo normal, con los días las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y mi Edward estaba bien de nuevo.

**Abril**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde su partida y su ausencia me dolía en lo más profundo de mí ser, hablábamos muy seguido pero aun así el saber que no vería sus ojos hasta tres meses más me volvía loca.

Alice se encargaba de mantenerme lo suficientemente ocupada para no tener tiempo de deprimirme más, estaba segura que si no me volvía loca por estar sin Edward, ella lo lograría, siempre tenía algún panorama entretenido, según ella.

Llegué a mi casa agotada por uno de los panoramas de Alice, se le ocurrió que hiciésemos una clase de pilates, estaba molida, mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido.

Tomé una ducha caliente para relajar los músculos, estaba lista para ir a la cama, puse mi cabeza en la almohada y me dormí al instante.

Durante la noche me desperté con Charlie, preguntándome si estaba bien. Charlie me explico que estaba llorando y gritando, estaba soñando no recordaba bien el sueño pero era de Edward. No pude volver a dormir, estaba intranquila, algo me decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

Mi sueño me había dejado preocupada y con buena razón el día siguiente, fue el primer día que no supe nada de Edward, no se había conectado y su celular estaba apagado, estaba angustiada, no podía tener mi mente en otro lado que no fuese Edward. Alice me dijo que me tranquilizara que no sucedía nada malo, que de ser así ya lo sabríamos.

Al día siguiente aun no sabía nada, decidí mandarle un mail. Pasaron 4 días y Edward respondió, era un mail muy corto diciendo de que estaba con mucho trabajo, que lo sentía pero que ya no iba a poder hablar tan seguido, era un mail muy sencillo decía solo lo justo y necesario, a pesar de eso me tranquilicé al saber que estaba bien, pensé que quizás solo estaba un poco estresado y que ya se le pasaría.

**Mayo**

Con Edward, ya no hablábamos tan seguido, de vez en cuando él respondía mis mails pero en todos siempre decía lo mismo, que estaba con mucho trabajo y que lo sentía. No entendía por qué se disculpaba tanto, sus mensajes eran fríos, ni comparados con los que me mandaba en un comienzo.

Alice me había tratado de animar diciendo que con sus padres las cosas no eran diferentes apenas tenían noticias de él.

Intente llamar a la casa de los Denali pero todo fue infructuoso nunca estaba y su celular siempre estaba apagado, según Alice, Edward le había contado a sus padres que se le había perdido.

Esperaba que de verdad las cosas fueran como decía Alice pero yo no me tranquilizaría hasta que Edward regresará y lo viera, seguía con la sensación de que algo malo sucedía pero desde aquí no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

**Junio**

Era el último mes en Italia de Edward, él ya ni siquiera me mandaba mails, solo un par pero muy a lo lejos y siempre con lo mismo. Estaba devastada no entendía que era lo que le sucedía.

Me sentía vacía ¿y si el ya no me quería?

Lloraba todas las noches hasta quedarme dormida, no me alimentaba bien, mi papá estaba preocupado y Alice también, lo único que me mantenía en pie era saber que en menos de un mes lo volvería a ver.

A veces pensaba que quizás todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros había sido un sueño, cuando pasaba eso, me subía a mi auto y manejaba hasta la cabaña de los Cullen, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y él me dijo lo que sentía por mí.

Encontré el prado donde habíamos estado aquella vez, Edward tenía razón era hermoso en primavera, estaba lleno de flores de todos los colores, me quedaba horas en aquel lugar disfrutando de los escasos rayos de sol que de vez en cuando aparecían en Forks e imaginaba que Edward estaba a mi lado, ese lugar me tranquilizaba.

Alice estaba preocupada por mí, se quedaba conmigo todos los días y ella siempre repetía que todo estaría bien, pero en el fondo yo sabía que ella también estaba dudando.

En la escuela sorprendente mente mis calificaciones no habían bajado, era una de las primeras en la clase. Se acercaba el baile de fin de curso, Mike me invito pero le inventé una excusa para no ir.

Salimos de vacaciones y ese día las chicas decidieron ir a celebrar con una sesión de compras en Port Angeles, yo no tenía ganas de ir pero fui obligada por Alice y Rose.

— _Vamos Bella, ánimo ya queda poco para que vuelva—_ Dijo Rose.

— _¿Pero y si ya no me quiere_?

— _No digas eso, mi hermano te adora, la manera en que se miran, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos— Dijo Alice._

— _Sabes, lo que tienes que hacer es escoger un lindo vestido veraniego para cuando lo vayas buscar al aeropuerto— Dijo Rose_

—_No se chicas._

— _Bella, basta de sentirte tan miserable, Edward te quiere y ahora tienen todo para ser felices, tienes que hacer que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes, él antes de partir se la jugó por ti, ahora es tu turno, si lo quieres, juégatela por él— _dijo Rose.

Ellas tenían razón Edward había peleado por nuestro amor antes de partir, ahora era mi turno, las palabras de las chicas me ayudaron mucho decidí que era el momento de tomar la iniciativa y decirle cuanto lo amaba, al fin el mundo de Bella volvería a tener a su intruso favorito, Edward regresaba y con eso todo estaría bien.

**Julio**

Hoy era el día, después de 6 meses Edward regresaba, no podía con la emoción. Saqué el vestido que había comprado con las chicas para ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto. Me arreglé lo que más pude, hasta intenté maquillarme un poco. No quedé tan bien como cuando Alice me arreglaba pero estaba contenta con el resultado. Papá se puso feliz al verme sonreír de nuevo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan feliz.

El solo pensar que lo vería de nuevo hacía que las mariposas en mi estómago revolotearan como las primeras veces que había estado con Edward.

Alice llego a buscarme temprano, ella también estaba feliz de que su hermanito volviese. Después de recogerlo, nos iríamos a la casa de los Cullen. Esme había preparado un almuerzo de bienvenida con todos los chicos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, Alice como siempre, tuvo suerte en encontrar estacionamiento y nos sentamos a esperar, anunciaron la llegada del vuelo de Edward y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, cuanto necesitaba verlo, su sonrisa, sus ojos.

En ese momento lo divisé.

Ahí estaba mi dios griego, viéndose perfecto, se veía más maduro, había perdido los rasgos de niño que le quedaban, era posible que en seis meses se volviera más guapo, mi corazón no caía en mi pecho de la felicidad que sentía.

Pero en un momento todo cambió, la felicidad que sentía se fue al suelo y todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta, venía con la mujer más linda que había visto en mi vida y estaban tomados de la mano.

En ese minuto, algo se rompió en mí y supe que ya nada sería lo mismo.

* * *

**Hola, perdón por el atraso es que en la universidad digamos que no estoy en mi mejor momento. Así que solo podré actualizar los fines de semana, por lo menos por 2 semanas más.**

**Me costó harto este capítulo, pero creo que salió bien, eso creo la verdad, ahí ustedes me dirán.**

**Es corto lo sé, pero no había mucho más que poner solo lo esencial. El que viene es lo mismo, pero con el punto de vista de Edward es más largo, ahí entenderán lo que sucedió, lo subiré mañana, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a las que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y a las que dejan un review.**

**Millaray**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**15. Tan solo 6 meses EPOV**

**Edward's POV**

**Enero**

Hace unas semanas que había llegado a Roma, mis padres me acompañaron hasta antes de año nuevo, se preocuparon de que estuviese bien equipado, que no necesitase nada y luego partieron a París, a su segunda luna de miel.

Roma era preciosa, al menos eso creía, sentía que estaba en el epicentro del mundo con tantas cosas que ver, debía de aprovechar esta experiencia decían mis padres, tenía un mundo de posibilidades, pero yo solo pensaba en Bella, en cómo se veían sus ojos antes de partir.

Cuando despertaba, solo pensaba si ya sería una hora prudente para llamarla. Hablábamos por teléfono día por medio y todos los días por msn.

Hasta el momento no habíamos tenido problemas nos coordinábamos bien, inclusive en el tiempo que estuvo en Jacksonville con su madre, sabía que ella intentaba ser fuerte ante mi ausencia y yo hacía lo mismo.

Las primeras veces que hablamos por teléfono, cuando cortábamos, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y siendo honesto debo reconocer que derramé un par de lágrimas pensando en ella, el tiempo pasaba lento como si se burlara de mi agonía.

Había empezado en el conservatorio y andaba un poco perdido por el idioma, hablaba lo básico de italiano pero en las clases el lenguaje era más técnico.

Conocí a un chico llamado Seth de New York también había sido aceptado por este semestre, él tocaba chelo. Era la única persona a la que me había acercado, los demás eran amables, sobre todo las chicas, pero no estaba de ánimo para gente nueva, ni menos para chicas, que tenían otras intenciones, además ninguna le llegaría ni a los talones de mi pequeña.

Los profesores eran excelentes, me habían incentivado a que empezara a componer dijeron que buscara mi inspiración, yo no necesitaba buscarla sabía exactamente quien me inspiraba.

Comencé a trabajar en una melodía que se había pasado por mi mente, la primera noche que dormí junto a Bella. Me enfoqué en el trabajo del conservatorio, cuando terminaba las clases me quedaba un par de horas más practicando y luego llegaba a casa de Carmen y Eleazar a practicar en su piano, tenía la suerte de que en su casa hubiese uno, ninguno en la familia de Eleazar tocaba así que ellos estaban encantados de que no se desperdiciara.

Ellos eran amables, me recordaban mucho a mis padres, sobre todo la manera en que se miraban, se notaba lo mucho que se amaban. Tanya su hija, a la cual consideraba como mi hermana mayor cuando vivían en Alaska, no estaba en la ciudad, había conseguido trabajo de modelo y ahora estaba de gira, trabajaba desde los 17, había dejado la escuela en el último año para irse a trabajar en Paris. Sus padres la habían convencido de que se tomara un descanso y volviera a la escuela. Se suponía que se reintegraría al comienzo del nuevo año escolar. Aún no la había podido ver tenía que llegar eventualmente pero siempre llamaba dando excusas y retrasaba su retorno, ella ahora tenía 19 años y sus padres no la podían obligar a volver.

Las cosas iban mejorando de a poco, el hablar con Bella a diario ayudaba, sentía el apoyo de mi familia a la distancia además Seth, Carmen y Eleazar me hacían sentir un poco más acogido.

Un día en el conservatorio conversando un poco Seth me contó que él estaba de novio con una chica de su escuela, Megan, al parecer las cosas no estaban funcionando muy bien por la distancia, aunque él la amaba, los dos sufrían mucho por no estar juntos. Me preguntó por si tenía alguien especial y terminé contándole de mi Bella. Me dijo que si de verdad la quería como decía, tenía que cuidarla y que se notaba lo especial que era en mi vida, yo lo sabía por eso todos los días agradecía que la hubiese encontrado.

Había avanzado en mi primera composición pero aún no estaba terminada, a medida que avanzaba noté que sonaba como una nana, la nana de Bella.

**Febrero**

El mes del amor, estábamos a mitad de febrero y por donde miraba habían corazones, parejas de la mano o besándose, el día de San Valentín se dejaba caer con fuerza.

Este era el primer 14 de febrero que tenía un interés especial y me lo había perdido. No iba a poder pasar con Bella nuestro primer día de los enamorados. Decidí darle una sorpresa y encontré por internet la página de una florería que hacía entregas a domicilio en Forks.

Le compré una docena de rosas rojas, algo clásico, en la tarjeta pedí que anotaran:

**Mi vida**

**Feliz día de San Valentín, a pesar de la distancia, estás en todos mis pensamientos y solo espero el día en que volvamos a vernos.**

**Con amor, Edward.**

Bella me llamo, emocionadísima, me dijo que le había encantado y que era el primer día de San Valentín en el que recibía una sorpresa de un chico, generalmente su madre le regalaba chocolates.

Mi pequeña, cuanto la extrañaba, la vida sin ella no era vida, como es que alguien se había podido meter tanto en mi sistema. Adoraba todo de ella, lo que más me gustaba era la manera en la que veía el mundo, como era capaz de ser feliz y sorprenderse con las cosas más simples y lo que más extrañaba era dormir a su lado, el olor a fresas de sus cabellos y el calor de su cuerpo cuando la abrazaba.

Ya quedaba menos, casi terminaba febrero y seguíamos hablando todos los días, estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba en su vida y ella sabía todo lo que pasaba en la mía. Trataba de mandarle fotos seguida de todos los lugares que conocía así sentía que de alguna manera podíamos compartir esta experiencia.

Los Denali me informaron que Tanya al fin regresaba. Por lo que este fin de semana, la recibirían con una cena y esperaban que los acompañase.

El día del esperado regreso llegó, estaba hablando con mi pequeña por msn, cuando escuché que Carmen me llamaba.

— _Edward, ya vienen en camino, baja para recibirlos._

Eleazar había ido a recoger a Tanya al aeropuerto. Me despedí de Bella, como siempre quedamos de hablar al día siguiente y baje a esperar en la sala de estar.

Carmen estaba nerviosa, se movía de un lado a otro, Tanya era su única hija y al fin regresaba a casa.

—_Amor, Edward ya estamos en casa_— dijo Eleazar.

Tanya siempre había sido bonita, destacaba del resto, tenía esa belleza estereotipada, rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules y su cuerpo se había desarrollado en este tiempo, ahora tenía un aspecto de Femme fatale, no aparentaba sus 19 años, se veía mayor.

Su madre la abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos y Tanya la abrazo de vuelta después de un conmovedor reencuentro, notaron mi presencia en habitación.

— _Edward, cariño mira cómo estás, ya eres todo un hombre. No queda nada de aquel que conocí en Alaska._

—_Tanya ha pasado mucho tiempo, tú también estas cambiada. Te ves muy bien_ — Dije cortésmente.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones de Eleazar y Carmen recordando historias de cuando éramos pequeños y de Tanya contando todo lo que había hecho durante su estadía fuera de casa.

**Marzo**

Habían pasado dos meses de que me vine de Forks, las cosas con Bella seguían funcionando, aunque nuestra rutina era agotadora, tenía que poner mi máximo esfuerzo para poder coincidir con ella, en el conservatorio la exigencia era alta así que me mantenía muy ocupado por lo que coincidir se hacía cada vez más complicado.

En casa las cosas no habían cambiado mucho con la llegada de Tanya, ella se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fuera, entre viajes y fiestas que duraban días. Generalmente llegaba a altas horas de la noche y con unas copas de más.

Un día llego más temprano de lo habitual yo trabajaba en la composición de Bella. Sentí que se asomaba por mi habitación.

— _Edward, pensé que dormías_—dijo en lo que parecía ser un tono seductor.

—_No aún trabajo con mis deberes del conservatorio ¿y tú llegas temprano? ¿mala noche?_

—_Mmm no, más bien una noche solitaria ¿te molesta si te hago compañía por un momento?_

— _Pasa, está bien._

Se acomodó en mi cama mientras yo trabajaba en mi escritorio. Cuando terminé gire mi silla y me encontré con sus ojos mirándome fijo.

— _¿En qué estás trabajando?_

— _Tengo que hacer una composición._

— _¿Cómo vas?_

—_Bien, me siento inspirado, está casi lista solo me faltan unos arreglos para que quede perfecta_

— _¿Y qué es lo que te ha inspirado?_

En ese momento, sentí la necesidad de desahogarme y contarle sobre Bella, la extrañaba mucho y necesitaba hablar con alguien, Tanya era como mi hermana y me sentía en confianza con ella.

Ella también se desahogó y me contó que su última relación no había terminado bien. Se había involucrado con Laurent un fotógrafo reconocido, su relación había durado cerca de un año, hasta que ella lo descubrió en una situación comprometedora con una modelo llamada Victoria.

Me explico que esa había sido una de las razones por las que decidió volver. Me sentía a gusto hablando con Tanya, era liberador poder contarle lo que sentía por Bella, agradecía también que hubiese confiado en mí contándome todo lo que sufrió por Laurent. Pero en un instante todo se volvió extraño.

—_Gracias Edward, me gustó hablar contigo._

— _De nada cuando quieras_—dije sonriendo.

En ese momento ella se acercó y sus labios alcanzaron los míos, la alejé rápidamente.

— _¡Tanya que te sucede!—_ Dije enojado

—_Nada Eddie pensé que como los dos estábamos nostálgicos podríamos hacernos un poco de compañía ¿No te gusta la idea?_

— _Mi nombre es Edward y no me gusta la idea ya te he dicho de que estoy con Bella. Ella es la única mujer en mi vida por favor no vuelvas acercarte a mí con esas intenciones._

—_Vamos Edward, ella no tiene por qué enterarse, que acaso no quieres estar con una mujer de verdad._

—_Bella es perfecta y no te llega ni a los talones._

Cuando terminé de decir esto, ella se paró furiosa y me dijo:

—_Nadie rechaza a Tanya Delani y tú serás mío._

—_No me gustan tus amenazas, así por favor retírate de mi cuarto._

Estaba furioso, como se había atrevido, mis labios solo habían estado en contacto con los de Bella y ahora todo se había arruinado.

Al día siguiente hable con Seth sobre lo ocurrido, me sentía pésimo tenía que contárselo a Bella.

—_Mira Edward, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no creo que sea prudente conversarlo con Bella, al menos no ahora. Piensa le contarás por teléfono no sabes como ella lo tomara, se sentirá herida y estará sola._

— _No soporto la idea de lastimar a Bella, pero siento que la estoy engañando._

— _Pero para ti no significó nada, así que puedes esperar cuando vuelvas para contarle._

— _Supongo, no sé qué haré si Tanya sigue con esas insinuaciones._

— _Piensa en Bella._

— _Gracias Seth, me siento mucho mejor, necesitaba conversar con alguien ¿Cómo van las cosas con Megan?_

— _Terminamos—_dijo con tristeza.

— _Cuanto lo siento ¿Qué sucedió?_

— _Ella me dijo que había estado con otro chico, que estaba enamorada._

— _¿Cómo estás?_

— _La verdad no tan triste como pensé que lo estaría, en realidad siempre supe que nuestra relación no aguantaría la distancia._

— _Si necesitas conversar, puedes contar conmigo._

— _Lo sé, gracias._

No sabía que más decirle a Seth, se notaba que estaba dolido, él siempre me había ayudado, me escuchaba cuando hablaba de Bella, no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto mis monotemáticas conversaciones, era un buen amigo.

En casa las cosas eran extrañas, desde el momento del encuentro con Tanya, ella pasaba más tiempo en la casa, sentía que siempre estaba cerca de mí, decidí ignorarla, esperaba que se aburriera pronto.

Me sentía extraño no contándole a Bella todo lo que pasaba en mi vida, había decidido omitir los detalles de Tanya siendo hostigosa. Su nana estaba lista, sería una sorpresa para cuando regresara, ya había pasado la mitad, en solo 3 meses volvería a ver a mi pequeña.

**Abril**

Todo estaba mal, estaba sin ganas de nada, extrañaba todo, en especial a Bella. En el conservatorio ya no estaba tan motivado y en casa de los Denali Tanya estaba terminando con mi paciencia.

El otro día veía televisión en la sala de estar y ella bajo luego de tomar una ducha, estaba cubierta solo con una diminuta toalla, intente ignorarla, ella se comenzó a pasear delante mío. En uno de esos paseos dejo caer su toalla y yo quedé congelado.

Nunca había visto estado en una situación así, el cuerpo deTanya me dejó sin palabras. Yo tenía muy claro, lo que sentía por Bella, pero mis hormonas decidieron no acompañarme y reaccionaron con el cuerpo de Tanya.

Baje la mirada para no seguir viéndola, ella solo se reía, me puse de pie y subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Ella dijo:

—_Caerás Cullen, como todos._

Cuando cenábamos ella se sentaba a mi lado y comenzaba a acariciar mi pierna, con su mano, yo sentía como el calor recorría mi cuerpo su contacto me quemaba. Odiaba esa sensación, como era posible, mi corazón le pertenecía a Bella, pero el contacto de Tanya despertaba algo en mí, odiaba mis hormonas adolescentes, mantuve mi plan de ignorarla pero ella estaba obsesionada como un cazador con su presa.

Seth notó que algo andaba mal conmigo, me ofreció salir para que me distrajera. Acepté la invitación, principalmente porque Carmen y Eleazar habían viajado y no quería estar solo con Tanya. Llamé a Bella para decirle que no me iba a poder conectar porque saldría con Seth, hablamos un ratito me contaba que Alice la estaba volviendo loca.

Alice me había prometido que no dejaría que Bella estuviese sola, me imaginaba que estaba llevando su promesa al extremo como siempre.

Con Seth recorrimos un par de locales, creo que no fue el mejor día para empezar a beber, pero después de unas copas me sentía bien, sentí como las tristezas abandonaban mi cuerpo. Me reía de las estupideces quedecía Seth, por un momento solo decidí dejar de pensar tanto en todo.

Llegué a la casa de los Denali, estaba oscuro, respiré agradecido al parecer Tanya había decidido salir. Subí lentamente a mi habitación, el piso daba vueltas.

Cuando entré encendí las lucesy me encontré con Tanya completamente desnuda en mi cama, el alcohol me impedía reaccionar oportunamente. Se acercó y tomo mis labios en un beso. Yo no reaccionaba, ella acercó su cuerpo más al mío, el calor me empezó a recorrer, sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y a acariciar mi pecho. En ese momento las hormonas tomaron control y ya no importó nada, respondí a sus caricias y me aventuré a recorrer su cuerpo.

Desperté al día siguiente, un poco desorientado, empecé a recordar lo que había sucedido y las emociones que había sentido se empezaron a hacer presente, mire a mi lado y estaba Tanya durmiendo, se veía preciosa, la noche de ayer había sido maravillosa, o sea todo el mundo sabe que el sexo es grandioso, pero eso es poco es más que grandioso la manera en que Tanya y yo nos habíamos conectado era indescriptible, ella había despertado emociones en mí, que yo jamás había sentido.

El recuerdo de Bella se alojó en mi mente ¿Qué había hecho? Bella no se merecía esto, me sentía culpable y mi corazón se encogía al pensar en que la había traicionado, pero ahora también estaba Tanya ella despertaba cosas en mí, cosas muy fuertes que yo no había querido reconocer, estaba confundido, decidí salir y alejarme de todo por un momento.

Ese día salí de la casa temprano recorrí un poco la ciudad y luego me fui al departamento de Seth, apagué mi celular y no me conecté al msn, era el primer día que no me conectaría y que no hablaría con Bella.

No le quise contar nada a Seth él se dio cuenta de que algo me sucedía, pero entendió que no quería hablar, me quedé esa noche en su departamento. Al día siguiente los sentimientos me continuaban atormentando. Sin tener nada claro decidí volver a la casa de los Denali.

Entre y Tanya me miro preocupada, preguntó dónde había estado. Le conté que me quedé donde Seth.

— _¿Estas bien?_ — Preguntó.

— _No_

— _¿Estas así por lo que sucedió entre nosotros? mientras decía esto se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuerpo._

—_Si_— Respondí fríamente, ella tentaba mi cordura como puede ser que si en mi cabeza todo era un lío mi cuerpo seguía respondiendo sin ninguna culpa ante su cercanía.

— _Edward no te sientas mal, sabes he estado con varios pero tú te has convertido en mi favorito_—dijo esto susurrando en mi oído y luego decidió comenzar a besar mi cuello.

—_Tanya no, en serio…_

— _No seas tonto, aprovechemos que mis padres no llegan hasta mañana, solo déjate llevar._

Al igual que la última vez, solo las sensaciones de ese momento ocuparon mi mente y como dijo ella, me deje llevar, ese día no salimos de su habitación, me despertó un poco antes del amanecer para que me fuese a mi habitación antes de que sus padres llegaran.

En mi habitación el sentimiento de culpa me volvió a invadir, había sucedido de nuevo y ya llevaba dos días sin hablar con Bella.

Después de mucho pensar comprendí que yo quería a Bella ella era mi primer amor, era un amor inocente, de niños se podría decir, con Tanya las cosas eran diferentes, ella era toda una mujer y sentía que a su lado me convertía en un hombre, eso se sentía muy bien, era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba madurar aprovechar lo que tenía aquí en Italia.

Adoraba a Bella ella era mi pequeña pero yo ya no era un niño, era un hombre y necesitaba a una mujer a mi lado, en ese momento asumí que sentía cosas muy fuertes por Tanya y no podía seguir negándolo, ella se había metido bajo mi piel, había sido la primera, siempre pensé que cuando estuviese con alguien sería por amor, quizás eso era lo que sentía por ella, no tenía muy claro que pasaría con Bella lo único que sabía es que tenía que averiguar qué era lo que sentía por Tanya.

**Mayo**

Después de darme cuenta de mis posibles sentimientos por Tanya, decidí dejar de preocuparme por los demás y empezar a preocuparme por mí y en aclarar lo que sentía, con eso me refería a que a pesar del daño que sabía que le estaba haciendo a Bella, lidiaría con eso cuando volviera, en este minuto necesitaba aclarar lo que estaba pasando por mi mente y corazón.

Por eso apagué mi celular y pedí que en la casa de los Denali no me pasaran las llamadas a menos de que fuesen de mis padres, sé que era cobarde pero prefería hablar con ella en persona, además en teoría nosotros no éramos nada, es decir oficialmente no éramos novios.

Bella me mandaba mails casi a diario, sentía como su desesperación aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo, le respondí un par excusándome con que tenía mucho trabajo en el conservatorio y que estaba sin nada de tiempo, ella llamo un par de veces donde los Denali pero le decían que yo estaba en el conservatorio.

Con Tanya decidí hacer las cosas bien, le pedí que saliésemos en una cita, ella aceptó, las cosas se fueron dando maravillosamente y mis sentimientos fueron creciendo, con los días ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía, la amaba y más que eso ella era el amor de mi vida.

Llevábamos casi un mes de novios y todo era perfecto y el sexo era genial. Ella era todo lo que quería en mi vida, la imaginaba como la futura madre de mis hijos.

Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella, me había alejado un poco de Seth y en el conservatorio había disminuido las horas de prácticas para estar con ella.

**Junio**

Era mi último mes en Italia, la separación de Tanya me partía el corazón, no sabía cómo lo lograríamos. Ella ahora era mi vida, no podía dejarla.

Tanya tampoco estaba feliz con la idea de separarnos, para cuando cumplimos un mes le dije que la amaba y ella me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mí, ese día arrendé una habitación en un hotel, pase una de las más maravillosas noches de mi vida, esa mujer me volvía loco.

Me encantaba estar con ella, aunque éramos muy diferentes.

A veces teníamos problemas porque a ella le gustaba salir e ir bailar, estar con sus amigos modelos y en ese ambiente había muchas drogas y excesos, no me sentía a gusto en ese mundo, pero nuestros problemas se arreglaban en la cama, al final yo accedía y la acompañaba en su estilo de vida, salíamos a diario a los mejores lugares de Roma y llegábamos en la madrugada, cuando despertaba ya era tarde para ir al conservatorio así que en el último mes tenía muchas inasistencias.

Estábamos en la presentación final del curso en el conservatorio, ese día anunciaban que uno de los chicos de intercambio se ganaba una beca para estudiar por tres años. Seth ganó la beca estaba feliz, aunque ya no nos veíamos mucho me acerqué a felicitarlo, como estaba con Tanya se la presenté.

— _Seth te presento a Tanya, mi novia._

Él la saludó respetuoso, Tanya se disculpó porque necesitaba llamar por teléfono, Seth me preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido. Le explique qué Tanya era la mujer de mi vida, él solo me dijo que esperaba que no hubiese equivocado.

Me despedí de mis profesores, el profesor de composición se acercó a mí y me dijo que había estado muy cerca de ganar la beca, pero que las inasistencias habían jugado en mi contra, también me comentó que la Nana de Bella había sido su pieza favorita en todo el semestre y que ojalá continuara con la música, porque tenía mucho talento.

Con ese comentario recordé a Bella, ella seguía enviándome mails, hacía bastante tiempo que no los respondía, estaba cerca nuestro reencuentro y tendría que contarle todo.

No sabía cómo lo haría aún, un nudo se comenzó a formar en mi estómago que subía lentamente por mi pecho oprimiéndolo, era la sensación de la culpa.

Ese día en la noche, Eleazar y Carmen decidieron dar una cena a manera de despedida, ellos no estaban enterados de mi relación con Tanya, pero estábamos seguros de que la sospechaban.

—_Edward, espero que hayas disfrutado tu estadía en Italia_— dijo Eleazar.

—_Sí, ha sido maravillosa, no tengo muchas ganas de volver a Forks_— respondí.

— _Creo que nosotros te podemos ayudar con eso_— dijo Carmen.

— _Verás, nosotros no somos ciegos, nos damos cuenta de lo enamorados que están tú y Tanya es por eso que creemos que deben irse juntos, Tanya podrá terminar sus estudios contigo_—dijo Eleazar.

— _Nunca había visto a mi hija tan feliz_— dijo Carmen.

— _Gracias—_ dijo Tanya y se levantó de la mesa para abrazarlos.

Yo estaba sin palabras no me tendría que separar de Tanya, le agradecí a Carmen y Eleazar, les pedí disculpas por no haberles pedido permiso para estar de novio con Tanya, él dijo que no me preocupase que siempre me había considerado de la familia.

**Julio**

Estábamos en el avión, con rumbo a Seattle, Tanya estaba dormida acurrucada en mi cuerpo yo la abrazaba contra mí, acariciando su espalda.

El día anterior Tanya había salido a despedirse de sus amigos yo no la acompañe porque ella dijo que prefería salir sola ese día, regresó justo antes de partiésemos al aeropuerto estaba agotada. Me gustaba verla dormida parecía un angel.

Anunciaron que aterrizaríamos, desperté suavemente a Tanya, ella se despertó, bostezo un poco me dio un besito y se acomodó.

— _Edward, sabes que en el momento que aterricemos tendrás que hablar con Bella._

—_Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes tu por eso, yo me encargaré._

— _Lo sé cariño, pero solo te quiero decir que yo no me siento cómoda con que tu sigas siendo su amigo._

— _¿A qué te refiere con eso?_

— _Que si quieres seguir siendo mi novio y teniendo todos los beneficios que eso implica, hablarás con Bella y le dirás que ya no podrán seguir siendo amigos._

—_Tanya, no puedo alejarla así de mi vida, no es solo por mí, ella es cercana a toda mi familia._

— _Bueno tu familia puede hacer lo que quiera, pero tú no y no cambiaré de parecer._

Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenido, ahora todo era más complicado tenía que contarle de Tanya a Bella y alejarla de mi vida.

No quería hacerlo pero Tanya era la mujer a la que amaba y ya había decidido, tenía que ser fiel a mis sentimientos por ella, lamentablemente Bella sufriría.

— _Como tú quieras amor_—Le dije besando su frente, estaba muy agradecida de que ella hubiese dejado su vida por venirse conmigo, adoraba a esta mujer y no haría nada que arriesgara nuestra relación.

Nos bajamos del avión, Tanya tenía mi mano entrelazada con la suya cuando divisé a Alice, que hacía muchas señas para que la notase, a su lado alcancé a divisar una cabellera de color chocolate, era Bella, la opresión en mi pecho se volvió a presentar, tendría que hacerme cargo de lo que había hecho.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está la versión de Edward, compartiré un poco mi opinión, , Edward cayó redondito en las garras de Tanya, nada más bajo que ser manipulado por sexo, eso es algo que yo vi entre mis conocidos con cierta frecuencia, sobre todo cuando la gente es joven e inexperta y en este caso Edward no tuvo como defenderse de los encantos deTanya.**

**No es que defienda lo que hizo Edward, pero les escribo esto como para que entiendan lo que estaba pasando por su mente, estaba totalmente enceguecido por Tanya y todo lo que ella le ofrecía.**

**No me odien por poner así de mal a Edward.**

**Saludos y muchas gracias a todas las que leen la historia.**

**Millaray**

**Pd: Actualización el próximo fin de semana si sobrevivo a mi rotación por neurología.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste, los personajes son de S. Meyer y lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**16. Huída**

**BPOV**

Todo empezó a suceder lentamente, era como si mi cuerpo estuviese en piloto automático y yo mirara desde afuera lo que sucedía. Edward se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa enorme, agarró a su hermana y la estrechó en un cariñoso abrazo.

— _Alice, hermanita te extrañe mucho._

—_Yo igual Edward_—dijo Alice en su voz se notaba el desconcierto, tampoco entendía que era lo que sucedía.

Se acercó a mí, sus ojos cuanto los había extrañado, mantuve mi mirada fija en ellos, él no fue capaz de enfrentar mi mirada, al parecer también quería darme un abrazo mi cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente y dio un paso atrás, él notó mi reacción, paso su mano por sus cabellos, estaba nervioso.

—_Bella qué bueno que has venido._

No pude decir nada, estábamos en un incómodo silencio. Cuando la acompañante de Edward, habló:

— _Cariño, no me presentas._

Su voz se escuchaba como un ronroneo, Edward se giró hacia donde estaba ella, la tomo de la maño y la acercó hacia donde estábamos.

Alice me miraba preocupada, no sé cómo me mantuve de pie, mi pecho dolía y estaba casi segura de que mi corazón ya no latía, sentía como el nudo subía por mi garganta, esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza para no llorar, no quería sentirme más humillada.

— _Bella ella es Tanya, Alice tú ya la conoces._

— _Alice tanto tiempo, estás preciosa._

— _Hola Tanya, tu igual te ves bien_—dijo Alice

Alice la miraba con recelo y Edward con devoción, ella fijo su atención en mí, me miró de pies a cabeza, como si me estuviese evaluando.

— _Bella, al fin te conozco, no sabes cuánto he escuchado de ti._

—_Hola_—respondí, bajito.

Alice, ayudó con la incómoda situación y le dijo a Edward que era mejor que partiésemos porque Esme nos estaba esperando.

Caminamos hacia el auto, Edward hablaba con Tanya, Alice me tomó del brazo.

— _Bella no sabes cuánto lo siento, yo…_

—_Alice, no por favor no digas nada, ahora no._

La interrumpí, sabía lo que quería decir y agradecía sus intenciones. Pero no necesitaba escuchar lo patético de mi situación de la voz de alguien más, bastaba con lo que yo sentía.

Edward y Tanya se sentaron detrás.

— Alice ¿Aún piensas seguir diseño cuando termines la secundaria? —Preguntó Tanya.

— _Ese es el plan_—Respondió Alice.

— _Estuve trabajando como modelo estos últimos dos años conocí a gente muy importante en el negocio de la moda, así que si es que te puedo ayudar en algo, me lo dices._

Genial lo que me faltaba, ahora se iba a quedar con mi mejor amiga. Todo estaba mal, sentía que me faltaba el aire, de vez en cuando miraba por el espejo retrovisor y me encontraba con la mirada de Edward, cuando él lo notaba corría la suya rápidamente.

En algún momento del viaje, Edward y Tanya se quedaron dormidos, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho y el la rodeaba con su brazo. Recordé todas las veces en la que yo había estado en esa posición, lo que más me gustaba era sentir el latido de su corazón.

¿Qué había sucedido? Como de estar todo tan bien paso a esto, estaba deshecha.

¿ Porque me había hecho esto?

Dolía demasiado, ya no aguanté y las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos silenciosamente, escondí mi rostro tras mi cabello, no quería que Alice ni Edward notaran que estaba llorando. El resto del viaje fue en silencio.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, todos estaban afuera esperando. Alice despertó a Edward para avisarle que habíamos llegado, el despertó a Tanya besando su frente, eso hizo que el dolor aumentara.

Me quería ir no soportaba seguir viendo esa situación, pero no quería interrumpir el reencuentro Cullen, pidiéndole a Alice que me fuera a dejar. Me baje del auto, aún en piloto automático.

Observaba como Edward saludaba a todos, Esme estaba contentísima porque su hijo regresaba. Tanya lo esperaba un poco más atrás, los Cullen notaron su presencia, la saludaron contentos, sus familias eran muy cercanas, era la perfecta escena familiar lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era yo.

Nos acomodamos en la sala de estar antes del almuerzo.

—_Hijo, estamos muy feliz de que regresaras. Tanya que bueno que al fin decidiste visitarnos, siéntete como en tu casa—_ dijo Carlisle.

— _¿Que pasa Eddie, estas muy callado y porque estas tan lejos de Bella? si antes de que te fueras no podías quitarle las manos de encima_— dijo Emmett bromeando, Rose lo fulminó con la mirada y él se calló de inmediato.

—_Tengo que contarles algo muy importante—_ dijo Edward.

En ese minuto miró a Tanya con ternura, tomo su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, se giró para mirar a familia y comenzó.

— I_talia fue maravilloso, ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, pero lo que la hizo más especial, fue reencontrarme con Tanya, ella hizo de que todo valiese la pena y ahora tengo la suerte de poder decir que ella es mi novia y la mujer de mi vida._

Tanya se acercó y le dio un beso corto en los labios a Edward. Toda su familia lo miraba sorprendido y luego todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

No podía creer lo que había salido de su boca, era su novia, la mujer de su vida, él había encontrado a la mujer perfecta, la futura señora Cullen con la que tanto el soñaba, la que alguna vez pensé que sería yo.

Las malditas lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir, me concentré para evitar de que me pusieran más en evidencia, todos estaban en silencio.

¿Porque nadie hablaba? por favor que alguien hablase para que todo el mundo dejara de mirarme… al fin Carlisle habló.

— _Edward que sorpresa, no sé qué decir._

— _Podrías felicitarme y alegrarte de que tu hijo este feliz_—Edward dijo esto con un tono un poco molesto, imagine que la reacción de su familia no era la que él esperaba.

— _Por supuesto, discúlpame. _

Carlisle se levantó y fue a abrazar a la pareja.

— _Bienvenida a la familia, Tanya._

Esme hizo lo mismo, los chicos no se levantaron, solo lo miraban.

Nos sentamos a comer, en un incómodo silencio durante el almuerzo, la conversación trivial salió a rellenar un poco.

A penas podía tocar la comida, de vez en cuando levantaba un poco la mirada y me encontraba con Edward, el seguía esquivando mi mirada. Cuanto más tendría que aguantar con esta tortura.

Pero eso no era todo, con mi suerte todo se pondría volver peor. No solo tuve que aguantar todo el dolor que me provocaba verlos juntos, era como si él fuese una extensión de ella siempre se estaban tocando, haciéndose cariño, el besaba sus cabellos y ella dejaba besos en su cuello, sin importarles que alguien los pudiese ver, también tuve que lidiar con las palabras de lástima de su familia, que de vez en cuando se acercaban, me decían cuanto lo sentían y que no se lo esperaban. Emmett incluso me dijo que era un idiota y que si él no estuviese con Rose, no dudaría en salir conmigo.

Así paso el tiempo lentamente, Alice preguntó lo que me estaba muriendo por saber.

— Tanya ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?

— _Bueno esperaba que Edward se los contara, pero está un poco distraído. La verdad es que me quedo por un año, asistiré con ustedes a la secundaria. Mis padres pensaron que sería una buena idea y así no tendríamos que separarnos. Esme espero que esto no sea un problema, si quieres puedo buscar un lugar para quedarme._

— _No… te puedes quedar en la habitación de huéspedes, es lo menos que podemos hacer, tu familia atendió muy bien a Edward._

—_Gracias, pero preferiría quedarme en la habitación con Edward, así lo hacíamos en mi casa._

Esme y Carlisle se miraron, no dijeron nada. Creo que no sabían bien que responder, con esto último ya no pude más, salí del modo piloto automático y las emociones me dominaron, me pare de improvisto muy nerviosa.

—_Me tengo que ir, Charlie me está esperando_—dije tratando de que no se notara como mi voz se estaba quebrando.

—_Te llevamos_—dijo Jasper.

—_Si deja de que busque mis cosas y nos vamos_— Dijo Alice.

—_Los espero afuera._

Me despedí de Rose, Emmett y Carlisle, le agradecí a Esme la invitación.

Solo pude un articular una despedida rápida para Edward y Tanya. Caminaba en dirección a la salida que parecía estar muy lejos, necesitaba salir de ahí pronto. Cuando sentí su voz aterciopelada.

—_Bella espera te acompaño a la entrada._

Su voz, me había dejado paralizada, se acercó a mí dejando que su aroma me inundara. Caminamos hasta la salida, el abrió la puerta y caminamos hasta el auto de Jasper.

— _Bella, me gustaría que nos juntásemos, quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso con Tanya._

— _No creo que pueda, además tengo todo bastante claro._

—Por favor deja que te explique cómo sucedió todo.

— Edward, por favor… no quiero saber nada más, solo quiero irme a casa.

Por primera vez en todo el día y luego de 6 meses nuestros ojos se encontraron, ya no pude contenerme más, mis ojos se humedecieron y lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

— Lo siento— dijo el susurrando.

No dejé que siguiese hablando y me subí al auto de Jasper. Él se quedó un rato fuera del auto y luego entró a la casa. Alice y Jasper llegaron, para llevarme.

Alice no decía nada, me miraba de vez en cuando desde el asiento de copiloto. En ese punto ya no me importaba que me viesen llorar.

Llegamos a mi casa.

— _¿Quieres que me quede contigo?_

— _No, Alice no te preocupes._

—_Tranquila, estoy segura de las cosas irán mejor mañana_— dijo Jasper tratando de calmarme.

Entre y subí directamente a mi habitación, agradecí que Charlie no llegase aun del trabajo, no quería darle explicaciones.

Al fin estaba sola y podía desahogarme.

Lloré mucho, hasta que ya no me quedaban lágrimas, sentía que el dolor atravesaba mi cuerpo entero ¿Que paso con mi Edward? ya no había nada de él, este era diferente.

Ahora estaba con ella y además tendría que verlos durante un año entero, todo estaba mal.

No quería esto, no podía, no soportaría…

Estaba rota…sentía como si algo en mí se hubiese roto y que nunca sería lo mismo, había dejado de que él habitara en mi mundo privado y lo había devastado, el maldito intruso había provocado estragos irreparables ya no podía más.

Tomé una decisión, me iría, sabía que era cobarde, que dejaría a Alice sola, porque este año Emmett, Rose y Jasper se iban a la universidad, pero no podía quedarme, eso me mataría, no aguantaría verlos todos días, tenía que intentar salvar algo de lo que quedaba de mí, Edward no me destruiría entera, al menos eso esperaba.

Después de tomar la decisión, ya un poco más tranquila me quedé dormida.

Desperté llorando en mitad de la noche, había tenido una pesadilla, después de que me orienté en donde estaba los recuerdos bombardearon mi mente… Edward… y Tanya.

Entre lágrimas nuevamente logre dormir.

Pasé una pésima noche, desperté temprano y estuve dándome mil vueltas en la cama pensando alguna razón para levantarme, cuando pude reunir fuerzas me metí a la ducha y comencé a planear mi día tenía mucho que hacer si es que me quería ir pronto.

Llamé a mi madre, ella me había sugerido que viviera con ella cuando la fui a visitar en año nuevo, como ahora ella se había establecido en Jacksonville, en ese momento decliné su oferta.

Renée estaba feliz con la idea, me preguntó a que se debía el cambio le dije que le contaría cuando llegara allá. Ahora tenía que arreglar las cosas con Charlie, eso sería difícil.

Hablaría con Charlie durante la cena, Alice llamo un par de veces durante el día para saber cómo estaba le dije que estaba mejor y que no se preocupara, trate de ser lo más convincente que pude, no quería que notase que aún seguía llorando por Edward y necesitaba evitar que se enterara de mi plan de escape, estaba segura de que si se enteraba intentaría impedir que me fuese.

Charlie llegó para cenar, había preparado lasaña uno de sus favoritos.

— _¿Que tal tu día Bells?_

— _Mmm, bien._

—_¿Cómo llegó Edward? pensé que no te encontraría en la casa y que estarías con él, como ustedes son tan unidos._

Cuando mencionó su nombre, sentí como el nudo comenzaba a subir por mi garganta.

—_El llego bien, hoy no lo veré para que esté con su familia._

— _Eso está bien._

—_Papá tengo que decirte algo_—dije nerviosa.

Dejó su comida a un lado poniéndome toda su atención.

—_Papá… verás, este año quiero terminar la secundaria en Jacksonville con mamá._

— _¿Pero por qué? pensé que las cosas iban bien, te habías acostumbrado habías hecho amigos._

—_Si pero… necesito irme._

—_Pero explícame ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Es porque yo nunca estoy en casa? porque podría tomar menos turnos, podemos arreglar algo._

—_Papá, no es por ti, es solo que..._

No pude contener las lágrimas y un llanto desesperado comenzó a abandonar mi pecho. Charlie se acercó y me abrazó.

— _Hija tranquila, todo se arreglará_ —dijo preocupado.

—_No papá, nada se arreglará tengo que irme, por favor._

Charlie al ver mi desesperación accedió que me mudara a Jacksonville, compro el ticket de avión para mañana por internet, le pedí que lo comprara lo más pronto que pudiese.

Me quedé hasta tarde empacando mis cosas, eso me mantenía ocupada, dejaba de pensar y recordar tanto. Era casi medianoche cuando sonó mi celular, vi de quien era la llamada, Edward, no le contesté.

Esa llamada había hecho que todo volviera ¿Por qué me llamaba? Cuando llegara a Jacksonville tendría que cambiar el número.

Terminé de empacar y ahora solo quedaba Alice, no me podía ir sin decirle nada pero si le decía antes ella lo impediría. Así que le escribiría una carta, donde le explicaría todo.

_**Alice:**_

_**Amiga, cuando leas esto yo estaré lejos, lamento mucho tener que despedirme de ti por medio de una carta, pero estoy segura de que si te lo hubiese dicho en persona me hubieses convencido de quedarme y para mí eso no es una opción.**_

_**Terminaré el último año en Jacksonville, perdón por no acompañarte ahora que los chicos se van a la Universidad, pensarás que estoy huyendo como una cobarde y es cierto.**_

_**Estoy huyendo porque no soportaré ver a Edward con Tanya durante todo el año, tú sabes cuánto lo quiero y verlo con ella me mata.**_

_**Creo que la única manera que tengo de intentar salvar algo de la Bella que no está destruida, además espero que la distancia y el tiempo me haga olvidar. Entiendo que si después de esto no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga.**_

_**Por favor despídeme de tu familia y de los Hale, son todos personas maravillosas y siempre los recordaré con mucho cariño.**_

_**Te quiero mucho y te extrañaré demasiado, ojalá podamos seguir siendo amigas, podemos estar en contacto por mail.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo.**_

_**Bella**_

_**Pd: Alice un último favor, te deje una cajita con mi padre, se la puedes pasar a Edward y le dices que eso ya no me pertenece.**_

Le deje la carta con mi papá para que Alice la pasara a buscar, en una cajita metí el collar que Edward me había regalado para navidad, según él era su corazón y ahora ya no me pertenecía, quizás se lo podía dar a su nueva dueña.

Me dormí muy tarde pensando en todo lo que se venía y todo lo que dejaba atrás.

Charlie me despertó temprano y partimos rumbo al aeropuerto de Seattle, dieron el último llamado para mi vuelo, me despedí de Charlie con un abrazo, las lágrimas se volvieron a hacer presente al recordar de que Edward desaparecería de mi vida, como era posible de que a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho y de la rabia que tenía, todavía sentía que era dependiente de su presencia.

Le mandé un mensaje rápidamente a Alice diciendo que fuese a mi casa antes de la cena, le encargué a Charlie que le entregara la carta y la cajita.

Era el momento de dejar las cosas atrás, el dolor durante los días solo había aumentado las últimas dos noches habían sido lo peor de mi vida, a penas dormía y cuando lo hacía despertaba gritando o llorando, no sabía qué más podía hacer, rogaba porque todo esto pronto quedara en el pasado y que el dolor cesara.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento cuando el avión despegó.

* * *

**Hola chicas el nuevo capítulo.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, ahora se viene una nueva etapa. Actualizaré de nuevo el próximo fin de semana, sigo siendo maltratada en mi rotación de neurología, pero me queda solo una semanita, si es que apruebo, si no tengo que repetirla.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ¡me encantan! También gracias a todas las que agregan la historia a favoritos y alertas.**

**Un abrazo**

**Millaray**


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**17. Todo lo que baja tiene que subir ¿O no?**

**BPOV**

Hace ya unos meses desde que me vine a Jacksonville, vivía con mamá y Phil de nuevo dentro de su caótico mundo.

Cuando llegué me preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido, ella estaba al tanto de la historia de Edward, así que cuando le conté el final, solo me abrazó y lloró conmigo. No soportaba verme triste.

Ella me entendía, pero aun así vivía preocupada por mí, las pesadillas eran cosas de todos los días, a las dos de la mañana con mis gritos o llanto. Insistía en que hiciera alguna actividad diferente y que conociera gente nueva.

Empecé mi último año de secundaria, era la chica nueva otra vez, pero en esta ocasión pasé desapercibida para el mundo, solo un par de chicas se acercaron a saludar el primer día, parecían amables, pero yo no hice mucho por seguirles la conversación, la verdad solo quería estar sola, cmi actitud ayudaba a mantener a la gente alejada.

No hablaba con nadie, salvo para hacer proyectos en grupo, en esas ocasiones me ofrecía voluntariamente a hacer todo el trabajo, eso funcionaba con mis compañeros que accedían felices y me hizo bastante solicitada cuando había que formar los grupos de trabajo.

Comía generalmente en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro y escuchando música.

En las calificaciones iba muy bien, estaba totalmente concentrada en hacer mi trabajo, eso ayudaba a que mi mente no divagara tanto, porque aunque habían pasado un par de meses, todavía no pasaba ni un solo día que no pensara en Edward Cullen.

Su recuerdo se paseaba descaradamente por mi cabeza, al principio odiaba su presencia y lloraba cada vez que él se aparecía, me dolía y mucho.

Con el tiempo pensé que su recuerdo se iría desvaneciendo, pero no fue así el seguía ahí, claramente él no se iría a ningún lado, había hecho de mi mundo su residencia permanente, maldito intruso.

Decidí dejar de luchar y me acostumbré a ignorar su presencia, dentro de lo que me fuera posible.

Alice se comunicaba conmigo una vez por semana, nos mandábamos mails seguidos, ella me mantenía al tanto de cómo estaban los chicos, de todos menos Edward, aunque nunca lo habíamos hablado, agradecía de que ella entendiera que lo mejor era no mencionarlo.

Yo tampoco le contaba que aún estaba sufriendo por su hermano ni de lo poco que dormía a causa de mis constantes pesadillas, que siempre tenían los mismos protagonistas Edward y Tanya.

Mi vida era un poco patética, atormentada por el recuerdo de mi casi novio, que podía decir al respecto, lo que había sucedido me había remecido totalmente y las cosas conmigo después de dejar Forks no estaban mejor, pero tampoco estaban peor

¿Eso era algo bueno ,no?

Era como si ya hubiese tocado fondo, había caído y mucho, estaba como en un punto muerto ya no caía pero tampoco subía. Esperaba que las fuerzas para subir llegaran pronto.

Renée seguía insistiendo en eso de hacer cosas nuevas, para tranquilizarla un poco decidí inventarle que salía con un grupo de amigos de la escuela.

Le decía que iba con ellos a ver una película, pero la verdad solo me quedaba dando vueltas por la playa.

Un día de esos en los que "había ido a comer pizza con mis compañeros", estaba sentada en la playa viendo como el sol se ocultaba, tenía en mis manos mi copia gastada de Cumbres Borrascosas, uno de mis clásicos favoritos.

Era tarde tenía que volver en cualquier momento a casa, me levanté desganada, sacudí la arena que se había pegado a mis jeans y emprendí camino. Iba distraída, cuando sentí que algo chocaba fuertemente con mi cuerpo y mi cabeza, obviamente mi torpeza apareció, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo.

— _Lo siento mucho ¿Estas bien?_ — Escuché que una voz amable me preguntaba.

—_Si eso creo_ — Logré responder.

El extraño, me ofreció su mano para levantarme, la tomé y me incorporó en un instante, era un chico de mi edad, con cabello castaño claro, piel tostada por el sol, ojos color miel casi del mismo tono que sus cabellos, olía como bloqueador y sal, una combinación playera.

— ¿_Isabella, verdad?_

— _Prefiero que me digan Bella ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

— _¿No me conoces? pero si estamos en casi todas las clases juntos_— dijo riendo.

— _Lo siento, es que soy un poco distraída—_ dije sonrojándome, la verdad es que no tenía idea de quien estaba en mi clase, generalmente estaba concentrada en mi mundo.

— _Si lo noté, buen golpe el que te diste, soy Dave, mucho gusto._

Dave insistió en acompañarme a casa, se sentía un poco responsable por mi reciente dolor de cabeza, el hacía muchas preguntas y yo solo contestaba con monosílabos, estaba muy incómoda con la situación, por suerte faltaba poco para llegar a casa. Estábamos a menos de una cuadra, cuando vi que Renée y Phil estaban saliendo.

e

— Bella, ya estás de vuelta ¿Que tal te fue con tus compañeros? ¿Quién es este muchacho? ¿Es uno de tus amigos?

No sabía que decir, estaba titubeando, Dave sorpresivamente saludó a mamá y le dijo que éramos compañeros, Renée y Phil le dijeron que se alegraban mucho de que al fin había decidido traer a un amigo a casa, él se portó de lo más encantador con ellos.

Les dijo incluso que planeábamos ver una película en casa. Renée y Phil no pusieron ningún problema, ellos iban a una comida con unos amigos y llegarían tarde.

Estaba totalmente sorprendida y un poco molesta ¿Por qué Dave estaba haciendo esto?

—_¿Que acabas de hacer_? — Le pregunté.

—_Te estaba ayudando, al parecer les dijiste a tus padres que estarías con unos amigos y por lo que vi hoy estabas sola, como siempre, no es la primera vez que te veo vagando sola por la playa._

— _Bueno pero no te pedía ayuda, no la necesito._

—_¿Que te sucede? no tienes por qué ponerte así, solo intentaba ser amable._

En su voz se notaba sinceridad y la verdad es que si me había ayudado y mucho, ahora Renée me dejaría tranquila por un tiempo. Me calmé un poco y le dije:

— Lo siento, no estoy muy acostumbrada a que la gente haga este tipo de cosas y gracias por ayudarme.

Una cosa era no ser muy sociable y estar en la etapa más oscura de mi vida, pero otra muy diferente era ser una persona descortés con la gente que solo intentaba ser amable, eso no estaba bien.

—_Está bien, quizás no debí hacerlo, pero es que solo si hubieses visto tu cara cuando tu mamá nos vio, pensé que quizás te podía ayudar en algo._

—_Sí, muchas gracias, Renée ahora me dejará tranquila un momento_.

— _¿Me contarás por que le mientes a tu mamá?_

— Es complicado…

—Vamos, cuéntame, además me lo debes por haberte ayudado.

Deje salir el air que tenía en mi pulmones y le conté todo, él me daba confianza no sabía porque, era la primera vez que contaba la historia completa, me sentí con un peso menos al terminar, fue liberador. El me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

— _Wow, sí que te ha tocado difícil, Bella y yo que pensaba que solo eras extraña._

Me reí con su último comentario, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía.

— _Bella, me tengo que ir… mira si es que necesitas hablar con alguien alguna vez o cualquier cosa, llámame, quizás podríamos hacer alguna de las cosas que le dices a tus padres que haces y no tendrías que mentir._

Anotó su teléfono en mi celular y se despidió con una sonrisa.

El lunes siguiente al entrar a la escuela, me encontré con Dave el me saludó contento y se ofrecióacompañarme a clases, era verdad lo que él había dicho teníamos el mismo horario y yo no me había dado cuenta de su existencia.

Dave con el tiempo se empezó a acercar a mí, a veces me acompañaba a almorzar en la biblioteca, otras veces me encontraba con él en la playa, era agradable y me hacía reír. Caminábamos hacia mi casa, hablando tonterías, en realidad él hablaba y yo solo me reía.

— _Bella, me preguntaba si quisieras ir al cine conmigo mañana._

Su pregunta me tomo totalmente desprevenida, comencé a sentirme muy incómoda, el color subió a mis mejillas, mi pecho empezó a doler y el recuerdo de Edward me nubló. Él se tiene que haber dado cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo y dijo.

—_Por Dios mujer, si solo te he preguntado si quieres ir al cine, ni siquiera te he invitado a una cita, es solo una salida de amigos, no tienes que ponerte así._

Se detuvo y se puso al frente mío, me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

— _Bella Swan, eres una mujer preciosa, inteligente y muy interesante. Pero solo estoy interesado en ser tu amigo, así que deja de poner murallas entre nosotros, si no quieres lo entenderé pero ya es momento de que salgas adelante._

—_No sé si pueda, me caes muy bien pero se me hace muy difícil, yo estoy defectuosa por decirlo así, ya no sé cómo comportarme con la gente_—dije con un tono triste.

— _Lo sé loquilla, lamento mucho todo lo que has vivido y sé que eso te ha dejado marcas y que como dices tú estás defectuosa, pero a pesar de todo yo quiero ser tu amigo ¿Me dejarás serlo?_

— _Lo intentaré_—dije poco convencida.

Dave, era especial de a poco fue convirtiéndose en mi amigo, lo que más adoraba de él era la capacidad que tenía de ver el mundo, el veía las cosas simples, no se complicaba con las cosas, siempre me decía "Don't worry be happy" y comenzaba a silbar la canción y siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme reír.

Gracias a él, creo que comencé a sanar un poco mis heridas, aún pensaba en Edward a diario y su recuerdo seguía rondando mi mente, pero se podría decir que yo era un poquito más feliz.

El fin del curso se acercaba, todo el mundo pensaba en el baile, menos yo obviamente.

Dave estaba muy feliz cuando Sally, la chica de la cual había estado enamorado toda su vida, le dijo que lo acompañaría al baile.

Estábamos en una tienda, escogiendo su traje para el baile.

—_Bella, seguro que no quieres ir al baile, si quieres puedo cancelar con Sally e ir contigo, sé que siempre me has deseado._

— _Estás loco Dave, además no quiero ser culpable de que Sally y tú no se den cuenta de lo perfecta pareja que harían, sus futuros hijos no me lo perdonarían._

—_Bueno pero es que no quiero que te quedes sola y aburrida en tu casa._

— _No estaré sola, Alice vendrá a visitarme ese fin de semana._

— _Alice, la hermana del innombrable._

La mención de Edward dolió, como siempre.

—_Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verla aunque viene a hablar de universidades, tú sabes cómo me encanta ese tema—_ dije irónicamente.

—_Me parece muy bien, ojala te ayude a decidir, no puede ser que todas las solicitudes que mandaste hayan sido aceptadas y tu aún no decidas a dónde quieres ir. Aunque yo creo que la Universidad de New York es la mejor_—dijo con su característica sonrisa.

Dave insistía en que me fuese a la NYU, solo porque él estaría ahí, estaba dentro de mis posibilidades pero aun no tenía nada claro.

Estaba ansiosa esperando que Alice apareciera, su avión ya había aterrizado y estaba desembarcando.

—_Bella—_ Escuché su gritito característico.

— _Alice, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte._

—_Ha pasado tanto tiempo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado—_Dijo.

Me subí en el auto de Phil camino hacia mi casa. Alice no paro en todo el camino y parte del tiempo en que estuvo acomodando sus cosas, contándome todos los detalles de la gente en Forks, los chicos estaban bien, estaban terminando con sus exámenes finales en la universidad.

Ella y Jasper estaban, como decía ella, en su mejor momento, aunque eso no era muy objetivo, porque según Alice siempre lo estaban.

Me contó de que Rose aunque adoraba a los chicos y estaba enamoradísima de Emmett no soportaba vivir con ellos, era un caos.

Yo estaba fascinada escuchándola, no había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba a ella y a los chicos, me dieron muchas ganas de ir a verlos, pero ahí estaba Edward y Tanya y no estaba lista para eso, tampoco creía que alguna vez lo estuviese.

Cuando se acomodó, me preguntó.

— _¿Que planes tienes para esta noche? ¿Cuándo conoceré a Dave? Tengo que agradecerle que te haya mantenido cuerda durante este último tiempo._

— _A él lo conocerás mañana, hoy será una noche de chicas ¿Que te parece una película y comida chatarra?_

— _Excelente._

Fuimos a comprar las cosas necesarias para la noche, cuando llegamos a casa Alice conoció a mi madre y a Phil que obviamente quedaron encantados con ella.

— _Bella eres igual a tu madre._

— _No Alice, ella es bonita._

— _Ufff y seguimos con la misma tonadita de que Bella es un adefesio, estas muy loca._

— _Ok, Alice porque no ponemos las películas._

Fue una noche como las de Forks, solo faltaba Rose así que la llamamos para saludarla, estaba muy contenta de hablar conmigo.

Nos fuimos a dormir, muy tarde. Sorpresivamente esa noche no tuve pesadillas, gracias a Dios, no quería que Alice las oyera, actualmente las pesadillas ya no eran diarias, eran solo de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos temprano y nos fuimos de compras, o sea Alice me arrastró para que fuese de compras con ella.

Después de renovar totalmente mi guardarropa decidió darse un descanso para comer y conversar.

—_Isabella, una de las razones por las que he venido, es para convencerte de que el próximo año vayas conmigo a la Universidad de Seattle, allá están los chicos y sé que siempre ha estado dentro de tus opciones, de verdad creo que te hará bien volver a estar cerca de nosotros y también podrás ver a Charlie. Rose compró un departamento nuevo, viviríamos las tres juntas._

—_Alice, no lo sé… es complicado._

La complicación tenía nombre y apellido, Edward, sabía que él quería ir a la Universidad de Seattle y aunque él no se inscribiese allí, aún estaba muy cerca de Forks y me podría encontrar con él.

— _Bella, sé porque no quieres ir ahí, pero si me das permiso te contaré que los planes de Edward no son los mismos que antes._

Era la primera vez que hablábamos de él, la curiosidad me mataba, sabía que me haría mal saber de él, si seguía con Tanya, pero necesitaba saber.

—_Esta bien Alice puedes contarme._

—_Bella, Edward ya no es el mismo, o sea no es el mismo de que se fue a Italia, la verdad ya no somos tan cercanos y se ha alejado mucho de nuestra familia, sus planes ahora son irse a estudiar a Londres, quiere seguir medicina._

Alice no había mencionado si seguía con Tanya, pero por lo que me contaba no era difícil imaginarse que seguían juntos.

— _¿Ellos siguen juntos?_ — Pregunté masoquistamente.

— _Si, Bella es horrible, Edward ya no es la sombra de lo que era, siento como si Tanya le robara su energía vital, él vive solo para cumplir sus caprichos, salen todos los días y Edward llega ebrio en la madrugada, a veces ella ni siquiera regresa con él y desaparece por unos días, quizás con quien. En esos días el se desespera es horrible verlo, estoy segura de que está sufriendo mucho, nuestros padres están destrozados. Pero aun así se irá a Londres para que ella pueda seguir su carrera de modelo. Él me ha preguntado por ti…_

—_No Alice, no quiero saber — La interrumpí._

— _Bueno resumiendo perdimos a Edward y creo que él no será un problema si quieres ir a estudiar a Seattle._

La conversación de Alice trajo a mi todo de lo que había estado tratando de huir, increíblemente me dolía que él estuviese sufriendo, pensaba que al menos él era feliz con ella.

— _Bella, no me des una respuesta ahora, pero por favor dime que considerarás ir a Seattle, por mí._

— Lo pensaré.

La presencia de Alice hizo que no tuviese mucho tiempo para pensar en Edward. Nos juntamos con Dave y Sally esa noche.

Oficialmente eran novios, él estaba contentísimo, porque Sally también estudiaría en la NYU, me hacía muy feliz que las cosas le resultaran a mi amigo, se lo merecía más que nadie. Alice quedó encantada con Dave, congeniaron casi instantáneamente, eran parecidos los dos tenían una forma similar de ver las cosas.

Me despedí de Alice, cuando anunciaron que su avión había llegado, ella dijo que tenía una semana para decidirme, le dije que le avisaría apenas supiese mi respuesta. Nos dimos un abrazo y se fue.

Los días siguientes se pasaron en analizar la opción de Alice y en Edward, pensaba lo mal que lo podría estar pasando. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y de una conversación con Dave, decidí tomar su consejo no me preocuparía tanto y sería feliz, porque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que quería ir con los chicos a la Universidad de Seattle y si Edward no sería un problema, era perfecto.

Renée se alegró con me decisión y Charlie casi llora el día de mi graduación cuando le conté de mis planes.

Alice me dejó sorda por unos segundos debido a sus gritos de emoción hiperagudos, cuando le conté la noticia y empezó inmediatamente a hacer los planes.

Pasé el verano en Jacksonville, aproveché de estar con mi madre y con Dave, pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que nos volviésemos a ver y él había sido un gran apoyo.

Seguía refugiándome en mi mundo con el intruso que se había alojado ahí, estaba resignada a que él nunca se iría, pero ahora estaba segura de que ya no caía sino que al fin estaba subiendo.

* * *

**Hola, no me aguanté asi que les actualice hoy, ahora si nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Ojalé les haya gustado, ahora se viene la vida universitaria de los chicos...**

**Nuevamente un agradecimiento a todas las que leen la historia...**

**Un abrazo**

**Millaray**


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros, espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**18. Vida universitaria I**

**BPOV**

Había llegado a Seattle hace un par de días, el reencuentro con los chicos fue genial, no esperaba una bienvenida tan efusiva, apenas me bajé del avión divisé a Charlie y junto a él a mis personas favoritas, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose.

Ellos se lanzaron a darme abrazos y a decirme lo mucho que me habían extrañado, me sonrojé ante tanta atención, pero los entendía yo también los había extrañado.

Ese día pase la mayor parte del tiempo con Charlie, salimos a arreglar algunas cosas, él no quería que me faltase nada, me abrió una cuenta en el banco para depositar mi mesada, la cual encontré muy generosa de su parte, dijo que como había ganado la beca, me podría dar unos gustos con lo que él había ahorrado en el fondo para mis estudios. Además me dejo una importante suma para poder amoblar mi nueva habitación en el departamento de Rose, en el cual amablemente ella me había recibido, sin dejar que le pagara por el alquiler.

El día siguiente NazziAlice había estado dándome órdenes, tanto a mí como a los chicos, para dejar nuestro departamento listo.

La mudanza pasaba entre bromas de los chicos y que nos poníamos al día, había pasado casi un año de la última vez que habíamos estado juntos.

Al final del día, estábamos agotados, por suerte terminamos todo. Mi habitación había quedado muy bonita, Alice la decoró en tonos de color morado y verde, me gustó mucho.

Emmett estaba muriendo de hambre, era como la tercera vez que lo decía, así que fue con Jasper por comida.

— _Bella, estoy tan feliz de que hayas decidido venir, al fin tengo a mis chicas de vuelta, no sabes lo que sufrí este año sin ti y sin Alice_— Habló Rose.

—_Si algo escuche que vivir con hombres no es lo tuyo._

— _Ellos me superaban creo que podré vivir con Emmett en un futuro, pero no con más de un chico a la vez, se potencian y es horrible ¿Y tú cómo estás?_

— _Mejor._

— _Me alegro pero ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo te prometo que tus penas pasaran pronto._

Eso esperaba, estaba en mi etapa de recuperación lenta pero segura, había pasado un año del incidente y seguía recordándolo a diario, por suerte ya iba a cumplir un mes sin pesadillas, eso debía contar como recuperación ¿no?.

Tenía que reconocer que por mucho que me encantará estar con los chicos, eso me traía sus recuerdos y mi mente divagaba con su presencia un poco más seguido.

Las clases empezaron, me encantaba la idea de aprender cosas que de verdad me gustaban no como cálculo y eso, tomé solo clases que estuviesen relacionadas con Literatura.

El ambiente universitario era excitante, había gente de todos lados y muchas actividades, aquí no era extraño que a la gente le gustase leer o hablar de cine.

Ya llevaba uno meses con las clases y debo reconocer que aunque tenía harto trabajo, me iba bastante bien. Las cosas en la casa, eran tranquilas con las chicas no entendíamos bien, teníamos nuestros viernes de película con los chicos y nos turnábamos para escoger a quien le tocaba.

Los sábados salíamos a algún bar a tomar algo y en algunas ocasiones Alice nos obligaba a ir a bailar, como odiaba aquellos días, aunque los chicos siempre trataban de incluirme sentía que sobraba.

Me quedaba sentada en la barra tomando un mojito, eso arreglaba un poco la noche, pero me aburría pronto.

A veces se me acercaban tipos, con la esperanza de comprarme un trago o algo más, por suerte Emmett había desarrollado un tipo de radar que reconocía a este tipo de chicos, a penas las cosas se ponían complicadas, Emmett venía a mi rescate, él y su complejo de súper héroe, SuperEmmett.

Este fin de semana era mi cumpleaños, a pesar de las mil veces que dije que no quería nada, los chicos igual se empeñaron en hacer una mini celebración, compraron pizzas, cerveza y una torta.

Me dieron regalos, muy bonitos todos de mi gusto, Alice los debe haber ayudado a elegir.

Había sido una celebración tranquila, muy aceptable. Me senté para escribirle a Renée sobre mi cumpleaños, ella había insistido en que le contará todo.

En mi bandeja de entrada había un mensaje y mi corazón se aceleró a mil cuando vi el remitente, era de Edward, lo miré mucho rato sin saber qué hacer, sin saber de dónde saque las fuerzas, lo borré sin leerlo y bloquee su correo para no recibir más mensajes de él, apague mi notebook y me acosté en la cama.

Las lágrimas salieron al instante ¿Porque me había mandado un mensaje? ¿Que pretendía? ¿Que acaso no bastaba con que me atormentara en mis recuerdos ahora tenía que hacerlo por mail?

Ese día llore hasta quedarme dormida y en la noche, soñé con él pero esta vez no fue una pesadilla.

Estaba sentada esperando a Alice en una mesita afuera del comedor del campus, aprovechando que hoy estaba soleado. Leía Romeo y Julieta, el clásico de los clásicos, lo había leído tantas veces que estaba segura de que me sabía la mayoría de las líneas de memoria, me lo habían asignado en una de mis clases tendríamos una presentación oral.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba, odiaba que me interrumpiesen cuando leía, así que no levanté mi mirada del libro, pero nuevamente fui interrumpida esta vez por una voz.

— _Hola, disculpa._

Me vi en la obligación de dejar mi lectura, me encontré con un chico alto, de cabello oscuro, los ojos más azules que había visto, una mandíbula definida y una sonrisa perfecta.

— _Hola._

— _Estabas muy concentrada en tu lectura, lamento haberte interrumpido._

— _Si cuando leo, mi mente se va a otro lado._

— _Te entiendo, mi interrupción era para invitarte a un ciclo de cine que estamos organizando con unos amigos, esta semana veremos "¿Quieres ser john malkovich?._

En eso llego Alice, llena de energía como siempre. Me saludó contenta y se quedó viendo a mi acompañante.

— _Hola soy Alice._

— _Hola Alice, soy Daniel._

—_Un gusto ¿De dónde conoces a Bella?_

— _Bueno aún no tengo el placer de conocerla, estaba intentando de que fuera a ver una película, a un ciclo de cine que estamos organizando con mis amigos_.

— ¿_Bella, irás? a ti te encantan las películas_ —preguntó Alice con un tono esperanzador.

— _No lo sé Alice, tengo que ver si es que tengo trabajo para ese día._

— _Bueno si no puedes esta semana, será todos los jueves, la próxima semana empezamos con la trilogía del padrino—_Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

—_No te preocupes Daniel, ahí estará._

—_Está bien confiaré en ti Alice, me tengo que ir, nos vemos el jueves. Adiós chicas._

Daniel se alejó sin que yo pudiese decir nada, me di vuelta para encarar a Alice con una mirada fulminante.

—_No me mires así Bella, viste a ese chico, si no estuviese saliendo con Jasper. Bella era muy guapo, no podía dejar que lo alejaras como a cualquiera, además se nota que tienen gustos en común._

—_Alice pero no debías de hacer eso, sabes muy bien que no quiero salir con nadie y que eso de estar con chicos me complica._

— _Bueno tenías que superarlo algún día y que mejor que con él, Dios lo viste era como un modelo. Anda Bella, por ultimo si no te gusta siempre puedes ir ver la película e irte, tampoco es como si fuese una cita._

El jueves salí tarde de mi taller, me dirigía hacia casa cuando vi a un grupo de personas que se dirigía al auditórium de la facultad de derecho, ahí era donde proyectarían la película.

Recordé lo que había dicho Alice, podría ir a ver la película eso no era malo, además podía escabullirme antes para no tener que hablar con nadie.

Entré de las últimas no quería llamar la atención, me senté en la última fila. Escuche como un chico hablaba un poco sobre la película a modo de presentación. Estaba acomodándome para verla cuando sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mí.

—_Viniste, Alice cumplió su promesa_— Dijo bajito.

Era Daniel, no pude decirle nada porque la película empezó. La película era excelente yo ya la había visto y me gustaba mucho. Encendieron las luces y me estiré un poco luego de haber estado en la misma posición un buen rato. La verdad esto había sido una buena idea, necesitaba salir un poco del trabajo de la universidad.

— _¿Te ha gustado?_ — Preguntó Daniel.

— _Sí, yo ya la había visto, está dentro de mi lista de favoritas._

— _¿Tienes una lista?_

— _Sí._

— _Yo también ¿Vuál es la número uno de tu lista?_

— _"El club de la pelea"_

— _Esa es mi película favorita número 5, la primera es "Ciudadano Kane"_

— _Es muy buena también._

¿Era yo la que estaba hablando tan animadamente? esto no sucedía normalmente, pero Daniel se había acercado con un tema que no pude resistir, películas, teníamos muchas en común, hablamos un rato más, mientras la gente desocupaba el auditórium, sus amigos ya habían terminado de ordenar las cosas.

— _¿Bella te gustaría ir por un café o una cerveza?_

Su pregunta me volvió a la realidad, no podía, él era muy amable y todo pero no estaba lista para entrar de nuevo en ese terreno, como le había dicho a Dave yo estaba defectuosa, rota y las cosas no se solucionarían por lo pronto.

— _No puedo, tengo que volver a casa._

Él se lamentó ante mi rechazo y dijo que esperaba que la próxima vez tuviese más tiempo. Me despedí de él y caminé hacia casa.

Alice me estaba esperando lista para interrogarme, yo no sabía que quería que le dijera, si no había pasado nada.

— _Bella, si ha pasado mucho, es la primera vez desde que… bueno tu sabes que has estado con un chico en una casi cita, es muy emocionante y se nota que él está interesado en ti y tu también lo encuentras interesante, tu sabes que es así, no lo niegues se nota en tu cara._

—_Alice, solo encuentro que tiene buen gusto en películas._

—_Lo que tú digas,, me voy a dormir estoy cansada. Te quiero amiga._

— _Yo igual te quiero, descansa._

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Alice ¿Encontraba interesante a Daniel? Eso me asustaba, el chico era guapísimo y encontraba que tenía un gusto impecable en películas pero era muy pronto para decir que quería algo más, además yo no dejaría que nadie entrase en mi mundo ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

El tiempo pasó y seguía yendo los jueves a ver las películas de Daniel, él se sentaba todos las veces a mi lado, nos quedábamos conversando unos cinco minutos después de que terminaba la película, comentando nuestras partes favoritas y lo que no nos había gustado.

El de vez en cuando me volvía a invitar a tomar algo cuando terminábamos pero yo siempre negaba de manera cortés, aún no estaba lista.

Era sábado y Alice le dio la locura por ir a bailar, habían inaugurado un nuevo club y ella había estado insistiendo toda la semana con que teníamos que ir.

Las chicas se encargaron de arreglarme, me pusieron unos jeans pitillo azules y una polera negra de un solo hombro que tenía brillitos, me veía muy bien, arreglaron mi cabello y me maquillaron.

Les decía que no se esforzaran tanto que no valía la pena ellas me regañaban diciendo que uno nunca sabe lo que podía pasar. Era la misma historia, siempre que íbamos a bailar. Me estaba acomodando en la barra, para pedir un mojito, cuando lo escuche.

— _¿Te puedo invitar un trago?_

Estaba preparada para darle mi discurso ensayado de que estaba acompañada y que mi novio estaba por llegar. Cuando me di vuelta, me encontré a Daniel sonriendo.

—_Hola_— lo saludé, hoy se veía muy bien.

— _Hola Bella, no pensé que te gustara venir a bailar._

—_No me gusta, soy obligada por mis queridos amigos ¿Y tú? tampoco pareces del tipo bailarín._

— _Jajajaja no….. o sea me gusta, cuando vengo con alguien especial pero generalmente también soy obligado por mis amigos, no me gusta bailar con desconocidas, ahora que estoy soltero prefiero ir a lugares más tranquilos donde pueda conversar ¿Y tú estás saliendo con alguien?_

— _No y quiero seguir así, no me va muy bien con las parejas._

—_Así que los dos estamos solteros ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar?_

—No, pero gracias, soy un poco torpe no quiero lastimar tus pies ¿No que a ti no te gusta bailar con desconocidas?

— _Tú no eres desconocidas, eres Bella, la chica con la que tengo las conversaciones más entretenidas de toda la semana, eso hace que los jueves sean mis días favoritos._

Cuando dijo esto último me sonroje, esperaba que él no lo notará.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí hay? El ruido es insoportable.

Él tenía razón aquí no se podía conversar, le pedía a Daniel si me podía ir a dejar, el accedió y le mandé un mensaje a Alice diciendo que Daniel me llevaría a la casa. El camino a casa fue agradable, la pasaba bien con Daniel, teníamos mucho en común.

— _Aquí es muchas gracias Daniel._

— _De nada Bella ¿Irás el jueves?_

— _Si, como siempre._

— _¿Rechazarás mi invitación como siempre también?_

Pensé un momento su propuesta, él era un chico guapo, inteligente, con buen gusto, que le gustaba leer y las películas.

Era todo lo que podía pedir, debería estar feliz de salir con él, quizás debería darle un oportunidad, él no me gustaba pero la pasaba bien con él quizás pudiésemos ser amigos y con el tiempo, siempre cuidando de que no entre en mi mundo.

— ¿Después de la película vamos por un café, está bien?

— Esta más que bien, nos vemos el jueves, descansa.

Se despidió con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, yo también estaba sonriendo y un poco sonrojada, subí al departamento.

Alice y Rose al día siguiente me sacaron muy temprano de la cama para interrogarme, les conté todo y las dos estaban emocionadísimas por mi supuesta cita, me aburrí de explicarles que no era una cita sino una salida entre amigos, pero ellas no entendían. Por la tarde los chicos también me interrogaron sobre Daniel, desde cuando todos se habían vuelto tan sobreprotectores.

El jueves llego rápido, estaba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando Alice me llamó.

— _¿Bella dónde estás? tenemos que arreglarte para tu cita._

— _Que no es una cita y no iré a casa, me pasaré directo después de estudiar._

— _Pero Bella no puedes, tienes que cambiarte._

— Alice por favor deja que yo maneje mi vida por tan solo un día ¿Está bien? Te quiero amiga, adiós.

Le corté a Alice antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, era casi la hora de la película así que me encaminé hacia el auditórium. Me acomodé en mi lugar de siempre y me sorprendía al ver que esta vez Daniel presentó la película, me reí cuando escuche a unas chicas que hablaban de lo guapo que era, él terminó de presentar la película y se acercó para sentarse junto a mí.

— _Hola, me alegra que hayas venido ¿Iremos por un café cuando termine la película?_

— _Seguro, pero ahora silencio que empezó la película._

Cuando terminó la película, nos fuimos hacia su auto para ir por el café. Entramos en un pequeño Café que estaba cerca del campus.

La conversación fluyó inmediatamente y el tiempo se pasó volando me contó sobre su familia, que cantaba en una banda, que estudiaba derecho y que su sueño era cambiar el mundo era una persona muy entretenida.

Nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando nos avisaron que ya estaban por cerrar y éramos los únicos clientes que quedaban. La había pasado muy bien, Daniel estacionó debajo de mi edificio.

— _Gracias por traerme, la pasé muy bien._

— _Yo igual, se me hace muy fácil hablar contigo_— dijo.

— _A mí me pasa lo mismo_ — Dije y sentí como el color se instalaba en mis mejillas.

— _El sábado, tocaré con mi banda él un local que está cerca, si quieres puedes ir con tus amigos._

— _Les preguntaré._

— _Ojalá puedas ir, nos vemos Bells, dulces sueños._

Esto había sido interesante, de verdad la había pasado demasiado bien con Daniel, el me hacía sentir muy cómoda, estaba segura de que podríamos ser buenos amigos.

Me fui a acostar estaba agotada, antes de dormir, el intruso de Edward se paseó por mi mente, me preguntaba como estaría, no había sabido nada nuevo de él.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con él, no podía desearle mal y esperaba que de verdad no estuviera sufriendo.

Después de esos pensamientos me sentía como una tonta, por Dios Isabella ya deja de pensar tanto en él, él te olvido y te engañó, supéralo no te quiere, me decía todos los días cosas como esa, pero en el fondo sabía que a pesar de todo aún lo extrañaba, extrañaba tanto como me hacía sentir, con él me sentía completa, ahora siempre estaba vacía. Esa noche las pesadillas volvieron.

Los chicos aceptaron encantados de acompañarme el sábado a ver a Daniel tocar, según ellos tenían que conocer a mi chico. Yo solo rodaba los ojos antes sus comentarios, me había aburrido de decirles que solo éramos amigos.

Esa noche, las chicas como siempre empezaron con mi tortura, después de un par de horas ya estábamos vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas. Aún teníamos tiempo antes de ir al local, así que Alice decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar en la casa con una botella de Tequila, odié a Alice sabía que el tequila era mi perdición.

Empezamos con unos shots, todos menos Jasper que era el conductor designado, nos miraba con cara de odio, los demás terminamos todos con unas copas de más, yo me sentía liviana y me reía por todo, claramente el tequila había hecho más efecto del que había planeado.

Llegamos al local, estaba lleno de gente, sentí que unas manos me tomaron por la cintura haciendo que me diera vuelta, era Daniel.

— _Bella viniste _— dijo sonriente.

Sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, sabía que las tenía que alejar pero el tequila impedía que mis reacciones fueran rápidas y tenía que reconocer que se sentía bien ¡Maldito tequila!

— Me tengo que ir, nos están llamando para tocar ¿te quedarás hasta que terminemos? — dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, eran tan azules.

Asentí con la cabeza, el me soltó de su agarre y se dirigió hacia el escenario.

— Bella ¿Él es Daniel? Es muy guapo— dijo Rose.

Las chicas me tomaron del brazo y nos abrimos paso hasta quedar lo más cerca del escenario que pudiésemos, Emmett y Jasper nos seguían de cerca.

Daniel se acercó al micrófono y empezó.

— _Primero que todo quiero dedicar esta función a una chica muy especial, Bella haces que los jueves sean mis días favoritos._

Sentí como el color, quería apoderarse de mis mejillas pero gracias al efecto del tequila no podía ponerme más roja, Daniel empezó con la canción "Hello, I love you" de The doors, me encantaba esa canción y tenía que reconocer que se veía muy sexy en el escenario, su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo insinuando su perfecto abdomen... un momento yo estaba pensando eso ¡Maldito tequila! pensé nuevamente.

La gente estaba disfrutando con sus canciones su banda era muy buena. La función terminó y él se acercó a donde estábamos con los chicos. Se presentó con mis amigos, ellos lo recibieron muy bien y lo felicitaron, a todos les había gustado su banda. Se quedó con nosotros toda la noche, él había encajado perfectamente con el grupo. Por suerte el efecto del tequila decayó durante la noche, se hizo tarde y llego el momento de despedirnos.

— _Bella me encantó verte hoy, no estaba seguro de que vinieras._

— _A mí también me gustó verte, tu banda es genial y tú cantas demasiado bien._

— _¿Crees que puedas juntarte conmigo mañana? me gustaría hablar contigo._

Me miraba con ojos ansiosos, no sabía bien que responder….

— _Mmm está bien._

— _¿Mañana a las cinco en el café de la otra vez?_

— _Perfecto _—respondí.

Él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de que pudiese decir nada él se alejó. Los chicos me estaban esperando en la salida y obviamente durante el camino de regreso tuve que aguantar sus molestos comentarios sobre Daniel y yo.

Al día siguiente, desperté tarde, el tequila estaba pasando la cuenta, almorcé tarde y salí a encontrarme con Daniel, estaba nerviosa no sabía qué era lo que quería decir, pero tenía un presentimiento, le había dado vueltas a la situación durante todo el día.

Él era como el chico perfecto para mí, pero él no me hacía sentir ni la mitad de lo que sentía cuando estaba con Edward, pero si me hacía sentir algo no sabía bien que era, mi cabeza era un lio. Cuando llegué ahí estaba el.

— _Me alegro que hayas venido…_

— _Hola Daniel ¿Cómo estás?_

—_Bien, mejor ahora que estas aquí._

Me sonroje con sus palabras.

— _¿De que querías hablar?_

—_Esto, es complicado… lo que yo te quería decir es... que me gustas mucho, eres preciosa y me encanta hablar contigo, te encuentro fascinante y quería saber si tengo alguna posibilidad contigo._

Dijo todo esto de golpe, aturdiéndome un poco, note que se había sonrojado al decir todo esto, igual que yo.

— _Daniel... verás... yo..._

Que le diría, si le decía que no sentía nada por él, se alejaría pero yo no quería que se alejara ¿O sí? Mi cabeza iba a mil por hora, pensaba en mí, en Daniel en cómo me sentía con él y de nuevo el estúpido recuerdo de Edward se metió en medio.

* * *

**Actualicé de nuevo, esto va exclusivamente para Sabi07 que insistió mucho en la actualizacion, pero ahora sí, actualizare el próximo fin de semana.**

**Así que Sabi07 tendrás que esperar, paciencia.**

**Bella va avanzando, queda un capítulo más de Bella y luego se viene el Edward's Pov y sabremos un poco de lo que le paso y de ahí el reencuentro.**

**Un abrazo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**19. Vida universitaria II**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que me junté con Daniel en el café y él dijo que quería salir conmigo, no estaba segura de lo que hacía, mi mente analizó velozmente todas las posibilidades, decidí ser sincera con él y le expliqué que él me hacía sentir cosas, que aún no podía definir bien, pero que existían y le conté que mi problema que estaba defectuosa no le podía ofrecer mucho y también le conté la historia.

El escuchó atentamente mi relato, cuando termine, me miró a los ojos y dijo:

— _Bella, lamentó mucho que la hayas pasado mal, a mí no me importa tu pasado, a mí me interesas defectuosa o no. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo ¿Tu?_

El estaba dispuesto a aceptarme, no podía asegurarle nada pero necesitaba intentarlo, necesitaba darme una oportunidad para olvidar a Edward.

Así que le di una oportunidad.

Durante estos dos meses nos habíamos acercado, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, en su departamento o el venía al mío, se llevaba bien con los chicos y a las chicas les encantaba, creo que ellas eran las más emocionada con nuestra "relación" si es que se podía llamar así, no teníamos un título sobre lo que éramos, yo lo prefería así.

Daniel me gustaba y esperaba que con el tiempo el despertara las emociones que sentía con Edward.

Estaba poniendo empeño para que las cosas funcionaran entre nosotros, todo lo que podía, le permitía entrar en mi mundo pero de una manera muy superficial, ahora mi mundo estaba resguardado con murallas que impedían la entrada de nuevas personas, no podía arriesgarme de nuevo.

Al final del día en mi mundo siempre estaba yo y el intruso, eso no cambiaba porque a pesar de todo aún no pasaba el día en que no pensara en Edward Cullen.

La primera vez que Daniel me besó, habíamos ido al cine y me llevaba a casa en su auto. Cuando llegamos, al despedirse se acercó lentamente me miró con sus ojos que reflejaban lo dulce que era, acarició mi rostro, su contacto era cálido, el espacio que nos separaba desapareció y sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos moviéndose lentamente.

Su acercamiento me tomó por sorpresa, me costó reaccionar, al final cedí ante su contacto y le respondí el beso, había decidido intentarlo con él, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Sus besos no me hacían sentir lo que sentía con Edward, pero reflejaban un enorme cariño y sinceridad.

Las clases eran agotadoras había terminado mi periodo de exámenes y necesitaba un descanso. Charlie siempre me invitaba a pasar el fin de semana en Forks pero me negaba, por dos razones, la primera era que tenía muchas cosas en la universidad y la segunda era que aún no estaba preparada para volver, demasiados recuerdos.

Como los exámenes se habían terminado me encontraba en un periodo de tranquilidad académica, por decirlo de algún modo y Alice iba con Jasper a Forks por el fin de semana, internamente sabía que no estaba lista para volver, pero nunca lo estaría y sentí que era el momento de enfrentar mis miedos e ir cerrando etapas, había empezado dándole una oportunidad a Daniel y Forks parecía ser el próximo paso a seguir, para ir avanzando.

Forks, todo seguía siendo verde y húmedo. Estaba con Alice y Jasper en su auto entrando a la ciudad donde había vivido los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida.

Había pasado cerca de un año y medio de la última vez que recorrí este camino, los recuerdos de mi corazón roto en mil pedazos y el hueco que sentía en mi pecho, volvieron y se instalaron en mí nuevamente.

Quizás el haber vuelto no había sido una buena idea.

Jasper se estacionó en la entrada de mi antiguo hogar, todo estaba igual. Charlie debe haber sentido el ruido del auto, pues se asomó inmediatamente y salió a recibirnos. Me dio un abrazo asfixiante, que me dejó sorprendida él no era muy demostrativo, saludó a los chicos y los invitó a pasar, ellos se excusaron porque Esme los estaba esperando para almorzar.

Se notaba que Charlie estaba feliz de que hubiese venido. Me preguntó por mis exámenes y hablamos un poco sobre mi vida universitaria.

Salimos a almorzar a una pequeña cafetería que se había instalado en Forks y seguimos con la conversación. Él estaba distinto como más contento, tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos, algo había sucedido.

— _Papá esta diferente, me agrada. Te ves como más contento_.

— _Pensé que no lo notarías, quería contarte pero con ella aquí._

— _¿Ella?_

— _Sí, estoy saliendo con alguien._

Estaba feliz por Charlie, al fin había encontrado a alguien.

— _Papá, eso es genial ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?_

— _No, Judy llegó a Forks desde Seattle hace tres meses. Se instaló con esta cafetería y así fue como la conocí— _Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— _¿Y no está aquí para conocerla?_

— _No, viajó por el fin de semana, pero la próxima vez que vengas organizaremos algo, ella tiene muchas ganas de conocerte._

Durante el almuerzo conversamos sobre Judy y yo seguí relatando mis vivencias universitarias, preferí no mencionar a Daniel, más adelante le contaría.

Charlie, se fue a trabajar en la tarde. Subí para ordenar mis cosas, en mi antigua habitación todo estaba igual era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, los recuerdos aparecían uno a uno por mi mente.

Mis ojos recorrieron mis muebles, las paredes, mi cama, todo estaba ahí, incluso Jack el oso de peluche que Edward me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Instintivamente lo llevé hacía mi nariz e inhalé profundo, aún se conservaba su aroma.

Con esto último ya no pude más y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Estuve así un buen rato, recordando, pensaba que hubiese sucedido si él nunca se hubiese ido a Italia ¿Seguiríamos juntos? ¿Seríamos felices?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Me levanté a contestar intenté aclarar un poco mi voz para que no se notara que estaba llorando. Escuche una voz familiar del otro lado del teléfono.

— _¿Bella?_

— _Si, con ella._

— _Tanto tiempo ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?_

— _No ha pasado tanto tiempo, aún reconozco tu voz Esme._

— _Cariño si ha pasado mucho tiempo, al menos para mí. Te llamaba para invitar a ti y a Charlie a cenar ¿Pueden venir?_

— _Charlie tiene que trabajar, pero yo iré._

— _Qué bueno, Carlisle y yo tenemos muchas ganas de verte. Te esperamos entonces._

— _Nos vemos._

Tenía ganas de ver a Esme y Carlisle, ellos siempre habían sido muy buenos conmigo y les tenía mucho cariño.

Me preparé para la cena, Alice se ofreció para venir a buscarme. Durante el camino mi pecho estaba oprimido por la angustia de volver a ese hogar, esto sería difícil lo presentía.

Cuando llegamos, Alice guardó el auto de Carlisle en la cochera y no pude evitar el volvo de Edward cubierto con una especie de protector, mi mirada se detuvo sobre él un momento, Alice debe haberlo notado porque empezó a hablar para distraerme.

Entramos a su casa y nos recibió Carlisle y Esme, me saludamos con cariño.

Preguntaron por mi vida en Seattle, la cena estuvo deliciosa pero era algo incómodo, me sentía tan familiar al estar con ellos, pero todo lo que había en esa casa me llevaba al pasado y sentía el hueco en mi pecho de nuevo.

Me ofrecí con Alice a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Estábamos en eso, cuando torpe Bella decidió aparecer y en un descuido terminé en el suelo, empapada y con dos platos rotos. Me disculpé con Esme que estaba riendo con Alice.

Alice me llevó a su habitación para cambiarme en el camino pasamos por fuera de la antigua habitación de Edward mi corazón se aceleró, en la habitación de Alice ella sacó algunas cosas de su armario y me dejó para que me cambiara, me puse lo que ella había escogido y salí para despedirme y volver a mi hogar, el tiempo se me había pasado volando y era tarde. Pasé nuevamente por fuera de la habitación de Edward, no me pude contener y entré, sabía que era estúpido pero el impulso fue más fuerte.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, su habitación estaba prácticamente igual, me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba su piano, pasé mis dedos por encima de sus teclas. Me senté en el banquillo y las emociones me dominaron, las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos. En ese momento sentí que alguien me llamaba.

— _¿Bella?¿ Estás acá?_ _—_Preguntó Esme.

Trate de limpiar y componer un poco mi rostro, esperaba que no me delatara.

—_Si Esme, salgo al tiro._

— _Bella, estás llorando._

Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a mí. No dijo nada más y me abrazó cariñosamente, consolándome. Cuando pude levantar mi mirada y ver la de ella, noté que ella también lloraba.

—_Lo siento, no debí entrar no quise ponerte triste—_ dije un poco más calmada.

— _Esta bien, no te preocupes—_ me dijo.

— _¿Porque llorabas?_ _—_ Pregunté.

— _Por la misma razón que tu… también lo extraño y también rompió mi corazón._

Estaba confundida que había sucedido ¿Porque Esme estaba así?

—_Bella, perdí a mi hijo el día que subió a ese avión para irse a Italia, cuando volvió no era el mismo, lo que te hizo a ti fue horrible y el último año de secundaria, fue muy triste verlo con Tanya, era penoso… no sé cómo describirlo, el cumplía todo sus caprichos parecía un zombie, se olvidó de todo lo que con Carlisle le tratamos de inculcar, de todos los valores que les enseñamos. Llegaba a altas horas de la noche, ebrio, discutía con Carlisle cuando intentaba acercarse a él. A mí llego un punto en que ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada, estaba enojado con nosotros porque no aceptábamos a Tanya ni su estilo de vida. Ahora nuestra relación es muy fría no llama nunca, con Carlisle lo seguimos ayudando en la parte económica, porque lo amamos y es nuestro hijo, pero nos ha causado mucho dolor._

Estaba sin palabras como Edward había podido hacerles eso a sus padres, él los admiraba y eran todo para él.

— _Esme yo lo siento tanto, no sé qué decir._

— _No es tu culpa Bella, tu eres una gran chica mi hijo cometió el error más grande al dejarte ir._

Nos abrazamos y ya un poco más calmadas bajamos. Me despedí y Alice me llevó a casa. Esa noche las pesadillas volvieron.

El domingo, lo pasé con Charlie intenté estar animada, pero me fue imposible las emociones del día de ayer aún rondaban en mí. Los chicos vinieron a recogerme para regresar a Seattle, durante el viaje decidí dormir para alejar los pensamientos.

En la universidad me esforzaba mucho y rendía frutos, me estaba yendo muy bien. Con Daniel, la verdad mis sentimientos no habían cambiado mucho pero aun así, parecía que las cosas estaban funcionando, nos entendíamos bien.

Llevábamos varios meses saliendo, en el campus ya era conocida como la chica de Daniel, estábamos en su departamento viendo televisión era tarde y mañana tenía clases temprano. Me levanté para ir a casa, pero él me lo impidió me tomó y me dejó sentada sobre sus piernas me abrazó y empezó a darme un beso. Se quedó abrazándome un rato más y yo le insistí en que me tenía que ir, pero él estaba decidido a no dejarme ir.

— _Bella ¿Sabes qué día es el viernes? es especial._

—_Mmm ¿Es un viernes especial?_ No lo sé…

— _Cumplimos 6 meses._

— _En serio — _Dijesorprendida mientras acariciaba su cabellos.

Me sentí la peor persona del mundo, no había recordado que cumplíamos 6 meses.

Le di un beso a modo de disculpa y él me dijo que ese día me llevaría a cenar a un lugar especial.

El viernes Alice, comenzó con mi tortura temprano. Me obligó a ponerme un vestido morado muy lindo que caía en capas y ordeno mi cabello de modo que mis ondas caían como cascada por mi espalda el maquillaje fue suave, resaltaba mis rasgos naturales según ella.

Daniel llegó por mí y cuando le abrí la puerta él se quedó mirándome, tenía una rosa blanca, en sus manos. Él estaba vestido elegante se veía muy guapo.

— _Bella, estas preciosa…. No tengo palabras, esto es para ti_ _— _Dijo entregándome la rosa.

— _Gracias, estas muy guapo— _dije acercándome para darle un besito.

Llegamos a un restaurant muy elegante, ordenamos la comida y él escogió un exquisito vino para acompañarla.

La velada estuvo encantadora, perfecta, era tan fácil estar con él. Terminamos la cena y él me dijo que quería darme una sorpresa en su departamento, estaba enojada se suponía que no nos compraríamos nada.

Menos mal que Alice me convenció de comprarle un regalo. Le compré el dvd de la primera película que vimos juntos cuando nos conocimos, ¿Quieres ser John Malcovich?.

Llegamos a su casa y nos acomodamos en su sala de estar y el abrió otra botella de vino. Me dijo que me había comprado un regalo, me entregó una cajita alargada.

— _Bella, para mí estos 6 meses han sido maravillosos, te quiero mucho._

— _Yo también te tengo algo, te quiero._

Le entregué su regalo y abrí el mío, era una pulsera muy linda, de plata. Era sencilla algo que iba totalmente con mi estilo.

A él le encantó su regalo. Nos sentamos en su sofá, una cosa llevó a la otra y comenzamos a besarnos, los besos empezaron a ser un poco más acalorados quizás fue por el vino o porque de verdad lo quería pero no lo detuve, nos seguimos besando mientras íbamos a su habitación y nos acomodamos en su cama. Iba a suceder, el comenzó a acariciar mi piel y en ese minuto dijo algo que no esperaba escuchar.

— _Te amo tanto, Bella._

Con esas palabras se rompió el momento, me paralicé y ya todo estuvo mal, yo lo quería pero no lo amaba, no podía hacer esto con él y además el maldito intruso se paseó por mi mente haciendo más nefasta la situación. El notó mi tensión se sentó me miró y tomo aire.

— _¿Que sucedió?_

— _Lo siento es que…. No se… no estoy lista— _dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

— _Fue por lo que te dije ¿Verdad? —_ dijo un poco apenado.

El me conocía muy bien, no podía mentirle así que le dije la verdad.

— _Daniel yo te quiero mucho y de verdad en estos meses mis sentimientos hacía a ti han crecido pero... no te amo, no sé si eso cambiará, quiero que cambié en un futuro pero no te puedo decir algo que no siento._

— _Está bien agradezco que seas honesto conmigo, pero yo no puedo cambiar lo que siento y también espero que en un futuro este sentimiento sea mutuo._

Estaba muy incómoda, después de esto él me fue a dejar. Antes de bajarme dijo que esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros, le di un beso de despedida, dije que lo quería y esperaba corresponder sus sentimientos algún día, el me comprendía y era muy paciente conmigo.

Las cosas con Daniel por suerte no cambiaron, en un par de ocasiones las cosas parecían que iban a llegar más lejos entre nosotros, pero el pánico se apoderaba de mí y lo detenía.

Estaba segura de que él se aburriría de mí y me dejaría pero eso no sucedió sino que él siempre se mantuvo comprensivo y jamás me presionó, era un chico genial.

En la universidad me había ido muy bien, terminé dentro de las mejores notas de mis clases, ahora arreglaba las cosas para irme a pasar el verano en Jacksonville con mi mamá. Daniel me recogería en un rato para ir al aeropuerto, lo extrañaría mucho, me había prometido llamar todos los días.

Estaba esperando, en la sala de estar con mis maletas listas, los chicos se habían reunido para despedirse, estaban todos menos Emmett, nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Daniel me avisó que había llegado así que le dije al conserje que lo dejara subir. Comencé a despedirme de los chicos, los extrañaría. De repente llegó Emmett, estaba pálido y en su rostro se podía leer que algo no estaba bien.

— _Alice tenemos que irnos, sucedió algo—_dijo Emmett muy nervioso.

— _¿Qué pasó? —_preguntó Rose.

— _Es Edward, tuvo un accidente, no sabemos nada más, han llamado desde Londres a nuestro padre._

Emmett dijo esas palabras y mi mundo se vino abajo. ¿Qué había sucedido? Alice estaba preocupada, se notaba no dijo nada por unos momentos.

Finalmente me miró y dijo.

— _Sé que él está bien confía en mí, te avisaré apenas tenga novedades, pero ahora tienes que irte._

— _Alice, lo siento tanto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, tu igual Emmett._

— _Lo sé amiga— dijo abrazándome._

No pude decir nada más, quería quedarme y saber cómo estaba él, tenía un nudo en el estómago.

Daniel me tomó la mano y me llevo hasta su auto, el camino al aeropuerto fue en silencio, él había notado como cambió mi ánimo con la noticia de Edward, pero no pude evitarlo.

Intenté calmarme unos minutos para despedirme de Daniel.

— _Tranquila estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien ¿Tú aún lo quieres?_

—_Sí, a pesar de todo aún le tengo cariño y para mí su familia es muy importante y no quiero que sufran._

— _Te entiendo, _dijo.

El no tocó más el tema y nos dimos un beso de despedida.

— _Te prometo llamar todos los días._

— _Yo también te llamaré, te extrañaré, te quiero—_le dije.

— _Te amo— _respondió él.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, el avión iba a despegar, mi mente estaba en Edward esperaba de verdad que estuviese bien, él me había hecho sufrir más que nadie en el mundo, pero aun así no podía desearle mal.

* * *

**Hola**

**Estoy muy feliz de informarles que sobreviví a mi rotacion de neurologia y aqui esta el nuevo capítulo, mañana espero tener listo el tan esperado EPOV.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas de favoritos me hacen muy feliz.**

**Quiero agradecer en especia a dos personas:**

**Yasmin como no puedo responde tus reviews aprovecho de darte las gracias a través este método, por los reviews que has dejado...**

**Marderosy, que me ha dejado un review por cada capitulo que leyo durante estos días, esos son muchos reviews... te pasaste.**

**Un abrazo... Millaray**


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**En este capítulo Edward, recuerda lo que le ha sucedido desde que esta con Tanya... asi que lo que son recuerdos esta entre asteriscos**

**El intruso**

**20. Retomando el camino**

**EPOV**

Desperté adolorido, estaba acostado en una superficie blanda, intenté abrir los ojos hasta eso dolía, cuando al fin lo logré, estaba en una habitación muy blanca, mi mente comenzó a conectar los eventos.

Estaba en un hospital, miré hacia los lados y mi habitación estaba vacía, miré mi cuerpo para saber si todo estaba bien, al menos todo estaba donde recordaba.

Toqué el botón para llamar a la central de enfermería, necesitaba explicaciones.

En unos minutos apareció una señora de mediana edad, se acercó y comenzó a preguntarme cosas, mientras anotaba en mi ficha lo que indicaba el monitor de mis signos vitales.

— _Buenos días, Mi nombre es Margareth y soy la enfermera encargada de Ud. ¿Cómo se siente?_

— _Adolorido._

— _¿Sabe su nombre?_

— _Sí, soy Edward Cullen_.

Empezó con las clásicas preguntas para saber si mi estado de conciencia y orientación.

— _¿Recuerda lo que le ocurrió?_

—_Tuve un accidente automovilístico._

— _Si, tuvo bastante suerte. La Dra vendrá en un momento a conversar con usted._

—_Gracias, una pregunta Sra. Margareth ¿Cómo esta ella?_

— _¿Ella? ¿Se refiere a la señorita con la que venía con usted en el auto?…_

— _Si a Tanya._

— _No tuvo tanta suerte como usted, sufrió varias lesiones y se complicaron, ha tenido que ser intervenida en pabellón, ella está ahora en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, en estado crítico, las próximas horas son vitales. _

— _Entiendo, muchas gracias._

— _¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por Ud. Sr. Cullen?_

— _Sí, me gustaría si puede ubicar a mi familia, ellos están en USA._

Le di el teléfono de la casa de mis padres, necesitaba hablar con ellos. Unos minutos después apareció una Dra., se veía simpática.

— _Edward, soy la Dra. Thomas, estoy a cargo de su caso. ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

— _Dra. un gusto, estoy un poco adolorido._

—_Ha tenido suerte el accidente que tuvo fue bastante serio y usted solo tuvo lesiones menores, los exámenes no arrojaron signos de fracturas ni de lesiones internas. Como perdió la conciencia en el lugar del accidente, queremos dejarlo en observación por lo menos 48 horas y tomar una resonancia magnética de control, para asegurarnos de que no haya evolucionado con alguna lesión._

— _Comprendo, haga lo que tenga que hacer Dra._

— _La señorita Denali, como le informaron esta en estado crítico ¿Ustedes están relacionados?_

— _Ella es mi ex novia ¿Porque lo pregunta?_

—_Necesitamos ubicar a su familia._

Le di el teléfono de los padres de Tanya, esperaba que todo saliese bien con ella.

Margareth me avisó que había hablado con mis padres y que ellos le habían dicho que viajaban este mismo día.

Ellos se deben haber preocupado, me aliviaba saber que ellos vendrían, los necesitaba como nunca y los extrañaba.

Las cosas con ellos no habían estado bien desde que llegué con Tanya, la verdad siendo un poco más objetivo nada había estado bien desde que llegué con Tanya.

Empecé a recordar como mi vida se había ido a la mierda.

*El día que regresé de Italia perdí a Bella, con la noticia de mi relación con Tanya ella dejó Forks, no tuve tiempo de despedirme ni de explicarle nada, la verdad tampoco tenía el derecho de pedirle que me escuchara, ella me odiaba y la entendía.

Recuerdo que Alice llegó destrozada el día que ella se fue, Bella no le había dicho a nadie y su tomó a Alice por sorpresa, en realidad a todos.

Llegó llorando y diciéndome cosas horribles que por mi culpa Bella se había ido y que era un poco hombre, me tiró una cajita y dijo que Bella me lo devolvía porque eso ya no le pertenecía.

El contenido de la cajita era el regalo de navidad de Bella, el collar que representaba mi corazón, al verlo mi corazón se encogió.

Bella, sufrió mucho por mi culpa. El recordarla hacía que se formará un hueco en mi pecho, al pensar en el desastre de vida que había tenido en estos casi dos años, me hacía preguntar qué hubiese pasado si ella y yo siguiéramos juntos.

Resumiendo el día que Bella se fue, perdí a mi hermana. A Emmett y a mis padres los perdí durante el año, había sido tan ciego.

Durante el año que pasé con Tanya en Forks, todo comenzó a derrumbarse. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? La verdad aún no lo tengo muy claro, cuando llegamos a Forks yo estaba enamoradísimo, ella me entregaba todo lo que necesitaba de una mujer, estaba embobado.

Tanya nunca se acostumbró al estilo de vida en Forks, era demasiado calmado. Ella insistió que saliésemos más y es por eso que casi todos los días íbamos a un lugar diferente en Port Angeles, eso era agotador pero mantenía a Tanya feliz, conocimos mucha gente en nuestras salidas, ella se hizo cercana a un grupo de chicos que no eran muy buena influencia por decirlo así, salían todos los días, muchas veces se les pasaban las copas y de vez en cuando usaban drogas, Tanya encajó perfectamente con ellos, a mí no me agradaban pero no podía alejarla de las únicas personas con las que Tanya se sentía a aceptada, en casa daba la impresión que mi familia no se sentían muy a gusto con mi novia.

Las salidas se volvían cada vez más intensas, yo intentaba persuadir a Tanya de que no hiciera tonteras y que mejor nos devolviésemos a casa pero ella no me escuchaba, me decía que era un aburrido que mejor me tomará otro trago para ver si así mejoraba la cara.

Le hacía caso y eso resultaba, se me pasaba la noche más rápido y un poco más amena.

Por ese motivo llegué más de una vez ebrio a mi casa, lo que implicaba faltar al día siguiente a la escuela.

Papá trato de hablar varias veces conmigo pero yo no lo escuchaba porque todo se limitaba a que Tanya era una mala influencia, en ese momento nos podíamos a discutir y todo terminaba malasí fue como perdí a Carlisle.

Varias ocasiones salíamos y ella desaparecía, la buscaba por todo el lugar y no había señales de ella, me llegaba un mensaje al celular que decía.

_- Cariño, vete a casa y no me esperes, hoy no llego. Saldré con los chicos. Tanya._

En esos momentos mi cabeza era un lio, ¿porque ella me hacía esto?.

Llegaba a casa desesperado, me ponía mal no saber dónde ella estaba. Mi familia se preocupaba, lo notaba, pero no podía evitarlo, a veces Tanya desaparecía por días y solo me llegaban mensajes diciendo que estaba bien. Cuando ella volvía se disculpaba conmigo diciendo que nunca más lo haría de nuevo pero eso nunca se cumplía y volvía a hacer lo mismo.

Un día llegue de la práctica de Basketball y encotré a Tanya llorando, le pregunté qué sucedía y ella me dijo que Esme la había tratado muy mal que le había dicho que era una cualquiera y muchas cosas más, eso era muy extraño conocía a mi madre y ella no actuaba así.

Pero no pude aguantar ver a Tanya sufriendo así que a petición de ella me alejé de mi madre porque según Tanya ella nos quería separar, así fue como perdí a Esme.

Eso llevó que Emmett, que había viajado por el fin de semana desde Seattle, se enojara conmigo por hacer sufrir a mamá y así lo perdí a él.

Al final no podía contar con nadie de mi familia, solo con Tanya ella era mi familia ahora. Es por esto que me pareció lógica su petición de que me fuese a estudiar a Inglaterra, para que ella pudiese trabajar como modelo.

Se lo debía ella era mi futuro, aunque eso significaba alejarme de mi familia aún más. Me dolía estar distanciados con ellos, tenía que enmendar las cosas, pero ellos no aceptaban a Tanya y en ese momento los dos éramos una sola persona, si ellos la rechazaban me estaban rechazando a mí.

El recuerdo de Bella, siempre estuvo presente, tengo que confesar que todavía no pasaba un día en que no la recordara, los ojos con que me miró la última vez estaban llenos de tristeza esa mirada me perseguía, nunca se lo comenté a nadie, en realidad con la única persona que lo podía comentar era Tanya y ella odiaba a Bella, por el hecho de que mi familia la adoraba. Era increíble que durante el tiempo que estuve en Italia, Bella había pasado a ser parte de mi familia se había acercado a todos.

Alice, ya se había decidido por la universidad de Seattle yo aún no le anunciaba a mi familia los planes de irme a Inglaterra, ahora por lo que comentaba en casa su única intención era lograr de que Bella se fuera a Seattle a estudiar con ella. Tenía toda la historia ya armada vivirían con Rose en un departamento. Alice y Bella se comunicaban por mail, seguido.

El tiempo pasó y decidí a comunicarles a mis padres mis planes para la universidad.

Fue después de una cena en que les pedí si podíamos reunirnos un momento. La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría mi madre se puso a llorar, sus lágrimas me partían el alma pero eso mi decisión estaba tomada. Carlisle también me miró apenado y dijeron que tenían que conversarlo primero, antes de darme permiso.

A la semana siguiente, mis padres conversaron conmigo y me comunicaron que apoyarían mi decisión, pero que por favor no me alejara más de ellos, me preguntaron si es que estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Les expliqué todo y ellos no dijeron nada más.

Ese mismo día Alice anunció que viajaría a Jacksonville para ver a Bella, su plan de convencerla estaba en marcha.

Pensé en escribirle algo y mandárselo con Alice pero ella no aceptaría entregarle nada... Muchas veces me preguntaba como estaría, a veces sin querer escuchaba a Alice hablar con mamá sobre ella, decía que aún estaba muy triste y me dolía nuevamente el hueco en mí pecho, me sentía mal al escuchar eso, esperaba que ella pudiese salir adelante.

Cuando Alice regresó estaba muy feliz, Bella había aceptado considerar ir con ella a la Universidad.

No le pude preguntar nada más sobre cómo estaba porque cuando Alice se puso a hablar de Bella, Tanya salió de la habitación muy enojada y tuve que ir tras ella.

Las cosas con Tanya se deterioraban con el tiempo, esperaba que cuando nos fuésemos a Inglaterra las cosas mejorarían estaba seguro que nuestros problemas se debían a Forks y a mi familia. Pero no fue así, las cosas no mejoraron.

Cuando llegue a Londres y comenzaron las clases, estaba totalmente encantado. Si alguna vez dudé de que ser médico era mi destino, estaba en un error terrible.

Las clases eran excelentes, tenía solo ramos básicos que no tenían que ver mucho con la parte clínica pero conversé con uno de los tutores de los cursos más grandes para que me dejara ir a turnos en el Servicio de Urgencia para aprender cosas básicas como voluntario.

El tutor me dejo ir a los turnos y ahí después de mucho tiempo, me volví a sentir bien conmigo mismo, el contacto con las personas, el ayudar a los pacientes, conversar con ellos, todo era tal como siempre lo había soñado.

Llegaba a altas horas de la noche y la mayoría del día lo pasaba en la Universidad, pero llegaba con una sonrisa en mi rostro y con una sensación de plenitud indescriptible.

Lo único que quería era conversar con Tanya y contarle lo que había hecho en el día, pero ella o estaba durmiendo o no estaba y si estaba siempre me interrumpía y terminaba hablando de ella o terminábamos peleando porque yo ya no la acompañaba a sus salidas nocturnas que en ese tiempo se habían vuelto cosas de todos los días.

Tanya empezó a reclamarme por tiempo, pero la verdad para mí no era una opción dejar mis estudios de lado, además como estaban las cosas entre nosotros, era lo único satisfactorio en mi vida.

Lo de Tanya me tenía un poco mal, quería solucionar las cosas con ella pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella, se alejaba algo le pasaba conmigo, ella estaba fría y distante. Pero aun así cada vez podía, intentaba solucionar las cosas con ellas, yo aún la amaba y ella era el amor de mi vida.

Un día estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, cuando me fijé en la fecha era 13 de Septiembre, el cumpleaños de Bella, su recuerdo impregnó mi mente.

¿Como estaría? ¿Estaría con mis hermanos? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Estaría con alguien? Este último pensamiento me hizo tensar los puños y sentir rabia, no me agradaba la idea de que ella estuviese con otra persona, era extraño sentirme así. Con todo esto dando vuelta por mi cabeza, decidí mandarle un mail, quizás así podría saber algo de ella y quizás podríamos hablar nuevamente como amigos.

_**Bella:**_

_**Pequeña feliz cumpleaños...**_

_**Creo que es la mejor manera para empezar este mail. Sé que hay muchas posibilidades de que no leas esto, pero aun así lo quiero intentar.**_

_**Lamento mucho como se dieron las cosas entre nosotros, de verdad nunca quise hacerte sufrir, las cosas en Italia solo sucedieron. Sé que esto para ti no tiene ninguna validez, porque te dañe mucho.**_

_**Te pido perdón nuevamente, fui un idiota quizás las cosas en Italia se fueron dando pero yo debí hablar contigo antes no después de que sucedieran. Lo manejé muy mal y terminé haciéndote más daño.**_

_**Espero que este día sea especial para ti y lo pases con gente que te aprecie, la verdad me gustaría estar contigo celebrando tu cumpleaños, te extraño... extraño nuestra amistad. Ojalá algún día podamos ser amigos de nuevo.**_

_**Edward.**_

Escribí ese mail muchas veces, ninguno expresaba todo lo que sentía, al final le mande uno, pero nunca fue respondido, tampoco supe si ella lo había leído.

Las cosas con Tanya no mejoraron incluso se deterioraron aún más, ya ni siquiera hablábamos, aún la quería, pero ya no era lo mismo, discutíamos mucho.

Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi relación, me sentía muy solo extrañaba demasiado a mis padres y a mis hermanos estuve a punto de llamarlos tantas veces, pero me daba vergüenza, estaba seguro de que ellos no me querrían escuchar.

En las noches, soñaba con Bella, su recuerdo siempre estaba tan presente no sabía por qué, me imaginaba que era la culpa que me estaba pasando la cuenta.

Había llegado a casa tarde como siempre pero los exámenes habían terminado, estaba oficialmente de vacaciones, Tanya no estaba, había estado pensando mucho y preguntadme toda la semana si era muy tarde para que solucionáramos nuestros problemas, después de mucho meditar decidí darnos una oportunidad más, así que la fui a buscar a uno de los lugares que frecuentaba con sus amigos.

Era un club, todo estaba oscuro. Reconocí a un par de amigos de Tanya que ella me había presentado. Les pregunté por ella y me dijeron que estaba en la zona de apartados, era un lugar del club un poco más alejado para privacidad.

Hice uso de mis encantos con la chica que estaba en la entrada de los apartados y me dejo pasar. Tanya no se veía por ningún lado, en ese momento escuché su voz, me acerque de donde venía el sonido y la encontré estaba encima de un chico, besándolo y él tenía sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Él se percató de que los estaba viendo y ella se giró y se encontró con mi rostro, estaba totalmente ida no sabía qué era lo que había consumido.

— _Disculpa pero esta es una sección privada—_dijo el acompañante de mi novia.

— _No déjalo, cariño él es mi novio— _dijo riéndose.

—_Así que tú eres... pensé que te darías cuenta antes._

— _¿Tanya me puedes explicar lo que sucede? —_ Exigí.

— _Él es Laurent, recuerdas que te hablé de él y la verdad es que estamos juntos. Lo amo, quería decírtelo pero ya ni siquiera te veo para conversar_.

Tanya hablaba sin ningún remordimiento, no podía creer lo que sucedía yo intentando arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y ella me engañaba descaradamente.

En ese minuto Laurent se levantó se despidió de Tanya con un beso y le dijo que la esperaba en su casa, ella al parecer quería conversar pero yo no quería conversar con ella, no en ese estado, la verdad es que daba pena como estaba.

— _Edward, lo siento._

— _¿Desde cuando sucede esto?_ _—_Pregunté.

— _Ha sucedido de manera intermitente desde hace un tiempo, pero ahora es que se ha puesto serio._

— _¿Desde cuándo? — _pregunté nuevamente con un tono serio.

— _Desde siempre Edward, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta, siempre me creías todo —_ dijo finalmente sin ningún todo de arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

—_Porque te amaba_ _—_le respondí.

— _Edward, lo siento— _su voz no transmitía emoción.

—_Pero ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?_

— _Mira la verdad para mí nuestra relación solo partió como un juego, porque tu no querías estar conmigo porque estabas enamorado de Bella, en ese minuto te convertiste en un reto, yo tenía que estar contigo, sé que suena mal pero así soy yo. Después que estuvimos juntos, pensé en terminar las cosas pero yo comencé a sentir cosas por ti, pero creo que eso no era suficiente porque al momento en que Laurent me buscó, no dude en engañarte con él, pero él no quería nada serio y yo no quería perderte así que seguí con esto._

—_Tanya, me alejé de todos por ti y tu solo estabas jugando conmigo — _dije en un tono severo.

— _Bueno, no te obligué a nada._

— _Pero me presionaste para hacerlo, destruiste tolo lo que tenía— me alejé de mi familia, de Bella por ti._

— _Bella, Bella, Bella eso es siempre lo que escucho de ti y de tu familia, hasta la llamas en sueños siempre todo termina hablando de ella, de la muchachita insípida de Forks, me aburrí de esto, mañana me mudo con Laurent, pasaré por mis cosas— _Se levantó molesta.

Yo apenas podía reaccionar, no tenía pena ni me sentía humillado, solo tenía mucha rabia ¿como me había podido hacer esto? deje todo lo que era importante en mi vida por ella y yo solo fui un juego. Fui un imbécil, quizás me dejé llevar porque era más joven e inexperto o quizás fue por el sexo pero caí totalmente en la trampa de Tanya, yo pensaba que ella me amaba.

Cuando volvía a la realidad me di cuenta que ella estaba saliendo, la seguí de manera instintiva. Pidió que trajeran su auto, iba a manejar no podía hacerlo en ese estado. Corrí para alcanzarla.

—_Tanya no puedes manejar así dame las llaves_ _—_no se podía mantener en pie sin chocar con las cosas.

— _Déjame, nosotros no somos nada, porque no vas a molestar a otra persona._

—_Tanya por favor no manejes así—_insistí.

Ella se subió al auto y yo también me subí para intentar convencerla de que se detuviera, comenzó a manejar a alta velocidad.

— _¿Te gusta la velocidad Eddie?_

— _Tanya por favor, detente._

Ella ni siquiera estaba mirando el camino, se saltaba las señalizaciones, esto terminaría mal no era necesario ser un adivino para notarlo, luego todo pasó demasiado rápido, unas luces me encandilaron un camión se acercaba a alta velocidad, iba a chocar con nosotros, el impacto sería por el lado de Tanya, trate de advertirle pero sus reacciones eran lentas el golpe fue seco, después de eso todo se volvió negro, hasta que desperté en el hospital.*

Las noticias de la situación de Tanya no eran alentadoras, a pesar de todo esperaba que se recuperara, ella no podía morir.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano y llame a la enfermera para preguntar por Tanya, Margareth me dijo que todo seguía igual con ella.

Los calmantes que me estaban dando, daban sueño así que pase el resto del día durmiendo. Desperté en medio de la noche, lo supe por que se veía por la ventana un hermoso cielo estrellado.

Me incorporé un poco y noté que no estaba solo, en mi habitación estaba mi familia, mis padres estaban durmiendo acurrucados en el sillón, Alice y Emmett dormían en las sillas, se veían incómodos.

Ellos habían venido por mí, una sonrisa enorme se formó en mi rostro hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía así. Me levanté y los desperté, necesitaba hablar con ellos, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

— _¿Hijo, cómo estás?_ _— _Preguntó mi padre con tono preocupado.

— _Bien, tuve suerte Tanya fue la que recibió todo el impacto del choque._

— _Gracias a Dios estás bien— _dijo mi madre y se lanzó a darme un abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mis hermanos, también me miraban preocupados cuando les conté la historia del accidente.

— _Necesito hablar con ustedes, necesito disculparme. Tengo mucho que contarles_, intenté decirles.

Pero ellos no dejaron que hablara, me dijeron que tenía que descansar y que conversaríamos en la mañana. Después de un rato convencía a mi madre de que se fuera a descansar a un hotel y que no pasara la noche durmiendo en el incómodo sofá.

Cuando ellos se fueron, pude dormir nuevamente, estaba en paz sentía que ya había empezado el camino de vuelta, solo faltaba que ellos me perdonaran.

La mañana siguiente desperté cuando mi madre me acariciaba el cabello.

—_Hijo estas de alta, despierta para que podamos irnos._

— _¿Donde esta papá?_

— _Está arreglando las cosas para tu alta y preguntando por Tanya, Eleazar y Carmen llegaron hoy, están devastados. Los chicos aún duermen en el hotel_

— _¿Cómo sigue ella?_

— _Ya no está en riesgo vital, pero la recuperación será lenta. ¿ Quieres verla antes de irnos?_

— _No, solo quiero salir de aquí._

— _¿Que paso Edward?_

— _Ya no estamos juntos._

—_¿Hijo, estas bien?_

— _Si, después de mucho tiempo por fin me empiezo a sentir bien— _dije abrazando a mi madre.

Me dieron el alta y abandonamos el hotel, mis padres insistieron que me quedara en el hotel con ellos, no me negué no tenía muchas ganas de volver a mi departamento.

Mis hermanos nos estaban esperando, entramos a mi habitación y me acomodé en la cama, tenía que guardar reposo por un par de días. Ahora se venía lo complejo tenía que hablar con ellos.

Les conté todo, me desahogué, les pedí disculpas entre lágrimas. Cuando terminé mi corazón se sentía más liviano. Ellos me miraban sorprendido, mamá y Alice tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

— _Hijo, por supuesto que te perdono, tú eres parte mía, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado yo siempre te he amado— _Dijo mi madre.

— _Hermano, que bueno que ya regresaste de tu demencia por Tanya y estoy muy agradecido de que estas vivo y de que no te haya pasado nada grave en el accidente, tu sabes puedes contar conmigo siempre, para eso están los hermanos mayores, pero si vuelves a hacer algo parecido iré me veré en la obligación de golpearte — _dijo Emmett.

Alice no decía nada, sabía que ella estaba muy dolida y su silencio era prueba de eso.

— _Edward, yo…no puedo perdonar lo que le hiciste a Bella, pero estoy cansada de esto, no me gusta que la familia este dividida, te quiero mucho y lo sabes. Espero que podamos arreglar las cosas—_dijo abrazándome con sus bracitos y las lagrima empapando su rostro.

Papá no decía nada, me miraba de manera severa.

— _Está muy bien que te disculpes, nosotros somos tu familia y si te sentiste mal antes debiste confiar en nosotros, tu familia siempre estará cuando la necesites. Lo otro que me preocupa es que en los análisis de Tanya encontraron altos niveles de drogas. ¿Tu estas consumiendo algo?_

—_No papá—era solamente ella._

— _Te creo hijo, pero comprenderás que después de todo lo que ha pasado, hay algunas cosas que tendrán que cambiar. Te devolverás con nosotros y terminarás tus estudios en la Universidad de Seattle, la verdad dudo de que seas lo suficientemente maduro para dejarte solo aquí._

Las palabras de mi padre, me dolieron no quería devolverme, amaba estudiar en Londres pero decidí no decir nada y acatar, él estaba en todo el derecho de dudar de mi madurez, tendría que demostrarle con el tiempo que ya era un hombre responsable y no un niño. Por otro lado, estar en Seattle me haría estar más cerca de mi familia.

Diez días después me encontraba en el avión, de regreso a USA, sentado junto a Alice, ella se notaba preocupada.

— _¿Alice que pasa, estás bien?_

— _Si o sea más o menos, lo que pasa es que aún no le he dicho a Bella que te vas a vivir a Seattle con los chicos._

— _¿Habría algún problema con eso?_

— _Es que la razón por la que Bella aceptó irse a Seattle, fue porque tú estarías en Londres y ella no te vería._

— _¿Tan mal esta? — _ Pregunté, sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo.

— _Estuvo muy mal, pero ya está en vías de recuperación gracias a Daniel._

— _¿Daniel?_

— _El novio de Bella._

El novio de Bella, esas palabras se quedaron rebotando en mi cabeza, ella estaba con alguien eso era lógico ella era preciosa, inteligente e interesante, tenía todo, obviamente ella tendría un novio. A pesar de que trataba de integrar esta idea en mi cabeza, un sentimiento se comenzó a formar en mi pecho, odiaba a ese Daniel no podía concebir la idea de que estuviera con Bella.

¿Que estaba sucediendo?

Acaso era posible yo…. estaba celoso.

* * *

**Hola**

**Aqui esta el capítulo tan esperado, me costó escribirlo como eran basicamente recuerdos, espero que lo hayan entendido bien, si no me avisan y les explico.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y alertas ya saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Ahora se viene el reencuentro.**

**Un abrazo**

**Millaray**


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros, espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**21. Reencuentro**

**BPOV**

EL verano estaba terminando, extrañaría el sol y el calor de Jacksonville, las locuras de Renée y a Dave, que me había hecho prometer que lo visitaría durante el año en New York. Lo bueno de que el verano terminara, es que vería a Charlie, a los chicos y a Daniel.

Con Daniel nos las habíamos arreglado por estar en contacto durante todo el verano, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo.

En cuanto al intruso, seguía habitando mi mundo, pero esperaba que durante este año pudiese desterrarlo de manera permanente de mi mente.

Al comenzar el verano las cosas habían estado un poco extrañas, la noticia del accidente de Edward me había descolocado. Debo reconocer que estuve a punto de quedarme en Seattle, hasta saber cómo se encontraba.

Antes de saber de Alice, mi mente no funcionaba bien, pensaba en él más de lo acostumbrado. Alice se comunicó conmigo un par de días después de que llegué a Jacksonville, me contó que Edward estaba bien, había sufrido solo lesiones menores en un accidente automovilístico, Tanya por otro lado no había tenido tanta suerte, ella había estado complicada y su recuperación sería lenta.

Mi vuelo de regreso, había llegado a tiempo a Seattle, estaba esperando mi equipaje, Daniel me vendría a buscar para llevarme a casa.

Intenté comunicarme con Alice, pero había sido complicado, sobretodo en este último tiempo. Comencé a sospechar que me ocultaba algo, me imaginaba que había redecorado por completo el departamento o quizás decidió renovar entero mi guardarropa, alguna de esas actividades tan típicas de mi querida amiga.

Divisé a Daniel, vestía sus converse negras, unos jeans desgastados y una polera verde. Se veía muy guapo.

— _Hola artista_—me saludó con su sonrisa característica y con el sobrenombre que me había dado durante el verano.

—_Hola Danny _— El odiaba que le dijera Danny y a mí me encantaba molestarlo.

Nos saludamos con un beso de reencuentro, en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo había extrañado más de lo que imaginaba.

Durante el camino a mi departamento, conversamos sobre el verano y nuestros planes para este año, cuando llegamos me ayudó a subir las maletas, ordenamos las cosas, limpiamos un poco el lugar y luego fuimos a almorzar a una cafetería cercana.

Daniel se fue después del almuerzo. Cuando llegué revisé la contestadora, había un mensaje de Alice, decía que llegaba mañana en la mañana con los demás.

Estaba agotada por el viaje y como los chicos aún no llegarían opte por ver una película y dormir.

Desperté temprano, había dormido muy bien, se cumplirían tres meses de mi última pesadilla, me levanté, tomé un vaso de leche y tostadas como desayuno mientras miraba televisión, aún no había noticias de los chicos.

Me metí a la ducha, me vestí y me instalé en la sala a leer algo. Los chicos deberían de estar por llegar, hoy era domingo y las clases comenzaban mañana.

Empecé a escuchar ruidos fuera del departamento, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaban mis dos amigas.

— _Chicas, al fin llegaron_— Dije levantándome y acercándome para darles un abrazo.

—_Bella, ya estás aquí _— Dijo Rose respondiendo a mi abrazo.

— _Hola Bella_—Dijo Alice, ella estaba extraña no me miraba a los ojos.

— _Alice ¿está todo bien?_ —Le pregunté.

Alice me dijo que no le ocurría nada, pero seguía estando con la sensación de que me ocultaba algo, durante la mañana todo siguió igual, ella a penas me hablaba y Rose intentaba llenar el incómodo silencio contando sobre sus vacaciones y su viaje con Emmett.

No entendía lo que sucedía ¿Por qué Alice, estaba así conmigo?

— _Bella, a que no te imaginas quienes son nuestros nuevos vecinos_— Dijo Rose.

Cuando Rose dijo esto último Alice la fulminó con la mirada.

—_No ¿quiénes son?_ — Respondí.

— _Los chicos se mudaron a un departamento, que está en el piso de abajo_—dijo Rose.

Eso era genial, no entendía porque Alice se molestaba.

— _¿En serio? tenemos que ir a verlos_—dije emocionada.

— _No_— Gritó Alice.

— _¿Que te sucede Alice?_ —pregunté enojada.

— _Bella tengo que contarte algo primero, no puedes ir donde los chicos._

— _¿Que pasa Alice?_

— _Bella, esto es complicado, así que empezaré del comienzo. Cuando nos enteramos que Edward sufrió el accidente, tú sabes lo mucho que nos afectó a mí y a mi familia. Partimos, de inmediato a Londres. Cuando nos encontramos con él, estaba hecho un desastre, si lo hubieses visto Bella. Él nos contó lo mal que la había pasado nos pidió disculpas por todo lo que había sucedido. A mis padres se les rompió el corazón con escuchar todo lo que había vivido, Edward estaba muy arrepentido y estoy segura de que ha pagado caro todas sus malas decisiones. El punto es que mis padres decidieron darle una nueva oportunidad, pero eso tenía condiciones y esto era lo que te estaba ocultando es que no sabía cómo decírtelo ni como reaccionarías._

—_Alice soy tu amiga, puedes contarme lo que quieras_—Le dije.

— _Edward, se ha venido a estudiar a Seattle y se ha mudado con los chicos. Sé que esto puede ser complicado para ti y entenderé si estás enojada y ya no quieres ser nuestra amiga_— Dijo Alice, con un tono triste.

La noticia me dejó helada Edward, estaba en Seattle viviría en mí mismo edificio y estudiaría en mi universidad.

Mi mente dejó de funcionar y fue bombardeada por miles de recuerdos de él y nuestros momentos felices juntos, el último fue de la última vez que nos vimos, cuando llegó con Tanya, este recuerdo hizo que volviera a pensar claro y que el hueco de mi corazón se hiciese notar estaba a punto de llorar o irme del departamento, tomé fuerzas, me calmé y pensé claro. El regreso de Edward no significaba nada, él para mí no era nada, aunque de vez en cuando sus recuerdos inundaban mi mente, yo lo había superado estaba con Daniel y las cosas con él estaban mejor que nunca. Él era el hermano de mis amigos por lo que sabía que tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a reencontrar, me rehusaba a que este intruso se volviera a inmiscuir en mi mundo y no dejaría que el interfiriera con mi vida en Seattle.

Por el cariño que le tengo a los chicos intentaría que esto no se volviera un obstáculo entre nosotros, pero nada más.

— _Alice no te preocupes lo de Edward es historia antigua, todo está bien_—dije determinada.

— _Gracias, me sentía fatal por ocultarte esto, sabía que tenía que decírtelo pero no sabía cómo. Él ha cambiado, ha vuelto a ser el de antes, ya no está con Tanya y…_

— _No, no quiero saber, me alegro que el haya cambiado y que sea el mismo que antes, pero no intentes de que las cosas se arreglen entre nosotros eso no sucederá, ahora la que ha cambiado soy yo_—Dije con un tono serio.

Conocía a Alice muy bien y sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente, si ella esperaba que como Edward estaba de vuelta y las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos, todo estaría bien entre Edward y yo, estaba soñando, eso no sucedería.

— _Bella_—_ dijo Rose_

— _¿Si?_

— _Quería organizar una cena con los chicos y no sé si invitar a Edward._

— _Chicas entiendo de que Edward, será parte del grupo ahora, estoy bien con eso no se preocupen, hoy no me podré quedar hasta tarde, iré con Daniel al cine._

Lo que les había dicho a las chicas era cierto, aunque la idea me incomodara me tendría que acostumbrar a tratar con Edward, no me alejaría de los chicos ni tampoco los obligaría a que ellos se alejaran de él, había visto como su familia había sufrido cuando estaban separados no podía hacerles eso. Tendría que ser fuerte y acostumbrarme.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé conversando con las chicas y gracias a Dios las cosas con Alice poco a poco se volvieron normales, incluso revisó mi guardarropas e hizo una lista de las cosas que según ella necesitaría en el año y que compraríamos el próximo fin de semana, traté de actuar de manera normal pero el reencuentro de la cena me tenía un poco nerviosa.

Rose después de un par de horas de intentar cocinar algo decente para la cena, decidió ordenar comida china, era un desastre en la cocina.

Estaba en mi habitación, revisando mis mails cuando sentí que tocaban, escuche las voces de los chicos, que saludaban pero su voz aterciopelada se distinguió del resto e hizo que mi corazón comenzará a latir muy fuerte, como hace años no lo hacía, odiaba esta sensación, mi plan de seguir con mi vida en Seattle funcionaría solo si mi cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar así cuando Edward estuviese cerca, me sentía de 16 de nuevo.

Deje salir el aire contenido en mis pulmones y me mentalicé para salir de mi habitación, escuchaba como Emmett ya estaba preguntando por mí.

— _Aquí grandulón, aún sigo viva mi torpeza no ha logrado matarme durante el verano_— Dije en respuesta a sus típicos comentarios sobre mi torpeza.

— _Hola Bells, creo que has crecido durante el verano_— dijo Emmett dándome sus asfixiantes abrazos.

— _Hola Bella, que bueno verte ¿cómo estás?_ —dijo Jasper.

— _Todo bien ¿y tú Jazz?_

— _Bien también _—me respondió con una sonrisa.

Edward, me miraba fijo desde el sofá donde estaba sentado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos segundos, que para mí parecieron minutos, no era capaz de enfrentar su mirada, cuando ya no pude más levante mi mirada y nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

Él estaba cambiado se veía como si hubiesen pasado mucho más de dos años, se veía cansado y sus ojos no brillaban, pero aun así su presencia seguía siendo deslumbrante, su mirada sobre la mía hizo que el color subiera por mis mejillas y estoy casi segura que dejé de respirar ¿Es que acaso mi cuerpo no cooperaría nunca?

— _Bella, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado tanto tiempo_— dijo levantándose de su lugar y acercándose donde yo estaba.

—_Todo ha estado bien. Me alegro de que tú también estés bien, tenías a todos preocupados cuando nos enteramos de tu accidente_— Le dije tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.

— _¿También te preocupaste?_ —Preguntó.

—_Sí. Eres el hermano y cuñado de mis mejores amigos, además estimo mucho a tus padres y puedo imaginar los angustiados que estaban_.

El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, nunca había estado más agradecida de que llegara la comida, incluso me ofrecí a pagarla.

La cena por suerte pasó de manera rápida, el contacto con Edward fue el mínimo si las cosas seguían así no sería tan difícil evitarlo.

Alice quiso tomar un café en la sala de estar después de la cena, estábamos en eso cuando Daniel me llamó para decirme que venía subiendo. Me disculpé con los chicos y fui a buscar mis cosas para ir al cine. Escuche que tocaban y salí rápidamente, Daniel estaba en la puerta y Alice lo estaba haciendo pasar.

— _Hola chicos_— saludó Daniel.

Los chicos lo saludaron alegres, me acerqué a él para saludarlo con un beso rápido en los labios.

— _Daniel, te presento a mi hermano Edward_— dijo Alice.

Daniel saludó de manera cortés a Edward, en cambio él fue frío y un poco grosero con Daniel, estaba casi segura de que gruñó cuando Daniel se presentó como mi novio.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y partimos al cine, cuando estuvimos solos el me preguntó por lo de Edward le conté que él se había venido a Seattle y le dije que para mí eso no cambiaba nada, él como siempre fue muy comprensivo y no siguió haciendo preguntas.

La película terminó tarde, fue a dejarme a casa, le ofrecí si quería subir un rato, él se disculpó y dijo que estaba muy cansado.

En el fondo sabía que el encontrarse con Edward hoy, lo había incomodado. Cuando entré al departamento, solo estaban las chicas, me despedí de ellas y me fui a dormir, mañana empezaban las clases.

En la universidad el día lunes estaba copado en mi horario, era el día que tenía más clases llegué a casa muy tarde, agotada y muerta de hambre. Al abrir la puerta esperé encontrarme con las chicas, pero ellas no estaban a la vista, me asomé a la cocina para ver si las chicas habían preparado la cena y me sorprendí al ver que habían preparado pasta y se veía muy apetitosa, sentí ruidos que venían de la habitación de Alice.

— _Ali, has cocinado pasta ¿Cenaron? Yo muero de hambre_— dije pero nadie me respondía.

Me quedé mirando en el pasillo por si alguien se asomaba, la puerta del cuarto de Alice se abrió y salió Edward.

— _Los chicos salieron al cine y Alice me dejó ocupar el Internet, aún no lo han instalado en nuestros departamento, estoy terminando, me voy enseguida_— dijo pasando una mano por sus cabellos, aún seguía haciendo eso cuando estaba nervioso.

— _No te preocupes termina lo que estás haciendo_—dije.

— _¿Tienes hambre? cociné pasta, no se medir bien las proporciones así que salió más de lo necesario, si quieres puedes comer._

— _No te preocupes, comeré otra cosa._

— _Yo cené, así que esa comida se perderá si no la comes, si quieres te acompaño._

— _Cenaré de lo que preparaste, pero no te molestasen acompañarme, termina lo que estás haciendo yo cenaré viendo televisión_—Le respondí y caminé hacia la cocina.

Me serví un poco de lo que Edward había preparado, estaba delicioso, no sabía que él pudiera cocinar.

Me senté frente al televisor, intentando alejar mis pensamientos de Edward. Pero él estaba decidido a desconcentrarme, salió de la habitación de Alice.

— _Terminé de ocupar el Internet ¿Segura que no quieres compañía para la cena?_

—_Sí, estoy segura_—dije con un tono frío, él lo notó.

—_Bella, las cosas no tienen por qué ser así, me gustaría hablar contigo yo …_

—_Edward, no quiero hablar contigo, las cosas no serán de otro modo._

— _Pero nosotros podríamos hablar nunca te pude explicar…_

— _No quiero explicaciones, es muy tarde, en serio intentemos que las cosas estén tranquilas entre nosotros por los chicos._

— _Esta bien, como quieras, si alguna cambias de parecer y quieres escucharme avísame_—_ dijo decepcionado._

— _Si ya terminaste, deberías irte_—Le dije sin verlo a los ojos.

Sabía que había sido dura con Edward, pero es que podía intentar estar con él y sus hermanos, pero estar a solas con él era difícil, aún dolía y no podía arriesgarme a que todo sucediera de nuevo.

Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar tanto, tomé un libro y leí acostada hasta que el suelo me venció.

* * *

**Hola lamento el retraso pero, esta semana tuve varios problemas técnicos primero me quedé sin internet porque el router decidió no funcionar, después mi notebook no quiso prender más. **

**Así que escribir, se me hizo un poco más complicado. Ahora mi notebook ha vuelto pero aún no tengo internet.**

**Intentaré subir uno durante la semana.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray**


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**22. ¿Recaída?**

**BPOV**

Mi segundo año en la universidad había empezado, tenía harto trabajo y mi horario no ayudaba mucho con Daniel, no coincidíamos en nada y no nos veíamos mucho.

No sé si era mi falta de tiempo con Daniel o la llegada de Edward, lo que me tenía tan mal humorada por estos días.

Con Edward no sabía como explicarlo, no es como si lo viera todo el tiempo, de hecho lo veía muy poco, pero de manera indirecta, todo me hacía recordar que él había vuelto, los comentarios de sus hermanos e incluso los comentarios de desconocidos.

Hace un par de días, me encontraba en la cafetería, haciendo cola para el almuerzo, con Daniel. Estábamos ideando una manera de organizar nuestros horarios cuando dos chicas que estaban formadas detrás de nosotros comenzaron a decir:

— _¿Viste al chico nuevo?_

— _Si, se llama Edward Cullen y está soltero._

—_Si lo sé, creo que entraré a jugar, me encanta._

— _Si ese cabello despeinado y ese cuerpo, pero creo que tendrás competencia porque todas en la facultad estamos interesadas en él._

— _Mejor, Así será más entretenido. Te prometo que de aquí a fin de año, Edward Cullen será mio._

— _No lo sé Victoria, creo que tendrás mucha competencia._

Cuando mencionaron el nombre de Edward, sentí como algo se revolvía en mi interior y mi cuerpo se tensaba inmediatamente, era increíble como con solo mencionar su nombre se generaran estas reacciones en mí, Daniel me miró nervioso y solo me sonrió ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Por suerte la fila se terminó y nos atendieron, no pude evitar voltearme a ver a las chicas, Victoria era una pelirroja despampanante.

Resumiendo de alguna manera u otra Edward ha estado apareciendo en mi vida, para variar.

Las pocas veces que nos hemos encontramos siempre ha sido en presencia de los chicos, eso hacía que las cosas fueran más llevaderas, Alice y Emmett están muy felices de que Edward haya regresado.

Al menos hoy era viernes, nada mejor que un fin de semana de descanso para dejar de pensar tantas tonteras, no tenía nada pendiente para la universidad así que podría relajarme.

Lo único malo es que estaría sola, Daniel había viajado a visitar a su hermano y los chicos iban a ir a la fiesta del aniversario de bodas de los abuelos de Jasper y Rose. Me habían ofrecido ir con ellos, pero me incomodaba la idea, ese era un ambiente muy familiar, además Edward había accedido ir con ellos. Así que aprovecharía este fin de semana para un tiempo de tranquilidad para Bella, me lo tenía más que merecido.

Llegué a casa agotada, Alice y Rose me habían dejado una nota muy graciosa en el refrigerador, de que ya habían partido y de muchas otras estupideces que solían decir, como que me portara bien y nada de hombres en la casa.

Me preparé una cena rápida, me instale a ver una película, me decidí por "Into the wild" me encantaba esa película, aunque siempre quedaba con ganas de huir de donde estaba y recorrer el mundo, el soundtrack era excelente, luego de la película me acomodé y me quedé dormida al instante.

Desperté al día siguiente, relativamente temprano para un día sábado, estaba dándome ánimos para salir de la cama, cuando mi celular sonó y alejándome de mis pensamientos de pereza, era Alice.

— _Hola Alice._

— _Bella qué bueno que me contestas, espero no haberte despertado— _Dijo un poco preocupada.

— _Ya estaba despierta ¿cómo va el viaje?_

— _Todo genial, la familia de los chicos es muy cariñosa._

— _Me alegro dale mis saludos a los chicos._

— _Se los daré, Bella yo te llamé para pedirte un favor enorme._

— _¿Que sucede? — _respondí relajada.

— _Bella, ayer cuando nos íbamos Edward se sentía muy mal y tenía un pésimo aspecto, creo que se agarró algún bicho, en ese hospital al que va como voluntario, el punto es que se quedó y no viajó con nosotros, le dije que fuera al médico o que viajará a Forks para que mi padre lo viera, pero él dijo que solo necesitaba dormir, hoy lo llamé para ver cómo se encontraba pero no me contesta su celular ni el teléfono del departamento, estoy preocupada por él._

— _¿Que quieres que haga Alice? — _dije con un tono de resignación, ya sabía dónde terminaría esta conversación.

— _Por favor ¿puedes ir al departamento de los chicos a ver como esta y si necesita algo?_

— _Está bien Alice iré a dar una vuelta._

— _Muchas gracias Bells. En mi cuarto en una cajita al lado de mi notebook esta una llave del departamento de los chicos, me avisas cualquier cosa, te quiero mucho._

—_Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos Alice._

Suspiré resignada, iría a ver como estaba Edward. Me levanté y me metí a la ducha, treinta minutos después me encontraba parada frente a la puerta del departamento de los chicos, toqué la puerta, pero nadie respondía, me quedé un rato pensando si debía utilizar la llave, no quería que Edward pensara que lo estaba acosando o algo.

Toqué un par de veces más pero nada no había respuesta. Me armé de valor y decidí usar la bendita llave.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, anunciando mi llegada….

— _¿Edward? Soy Bella ¿Puedo pasar?_

Pero nadie respondía, busque en la sala de estar cocina y baño, no había señales de Edward. Me faltaba revisar en su habitación pero su puerta estaba cerrada, golpeé y nuevamente nadie respondió, gire la manilla y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba Edward, acostado en su cama y tapado entero, estaba tiritando. Me acerqué a él preocupada.

— _Edward ¿te encuentras bien? —_ pregunté.

— _Tengo mucho frio—_ Dijo de manera cortada.

Acerqué mi mano a su frente, estaba ardiendo. No sabía qué hacer, llamé a Alice pero no me contestó.

En el baño de los chicos encontré algunos remedios que decían que podían bajar la temperatura, se lo di con un vaso de agua, que por suerte me recibió. En ese momento noté su ropa, su camisa estaba empapada, con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte y nada de ayuda de Edward, logré cambiarle su camisa por ropa seca, reconoceré que me quedé un rato perdida mirando sus abdominales, como es posible que así de enfermo se viera tan perfecto.

Edward estaba como perdido hablaba puras incoherencias por la fiebre.

— _Bella, estás acá— _dijo como si estuviera contento.

— _Si vine a ver como estabas— Alice me lo pidió._

— _Pequeña no sabes cuánto te he extrañado— Me dijo._

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, se escuchaba tan cariñoso, me hablaba como si las cosas entre nosotros no hubiesen cambiado.

Eso hacía que sintiera de todo, odiaba que todavía tuviese ese efecto en mí. Preferí tomar un poco de distancia antes de que la situación se pusiese más incómoda.

— _Te prepararé algo de comer—_dije y lo deje para que descansara un poco.

Me puse a preparar una sopa, para que comiera algo, se notaba que no se había alimentado ni había tomado líquido, sus labios estaban secos, su piel muy pálida y tenía ojeras. Esperaba que mejorara durante el día, sino tendría que llevarlo al hospital.

Le serví la sopa que preparé y se la llevé para que comiera algo, estaba durmiendo, se notaba más tranquilo, los remedios debían estar haciendo efecto.

Lo desperté y le acerqué la sopa, él no quería comer ni tomar nada así que tuve que darle de comer como a los niños pequeños, al menos así me recibió casi todo el plato de sopa y un poco de agua. Cuando terminó tenía mejor aspecto y se quedó dormido al rato.

A mí me dio cargo de conciencia dejarlo solo así que me acomodé en el sillón que estaba en su habitación, además en un par de horas le tocaban nuevamente sus medicamentos.

Decidí leer un poco para matar el tiempo, entre medio de mi lectura llamó Alice, le conté lo que había sucedido y dijo que llamaría a Carlisle, al rato después llamo Carlisle, le expliqué todo y me dijo que lo había hecho estaba bien, que lo más probable es que la fiebre siguiera durante el día, dijo además que él estaba viajando de regreso con Esme y tenían pensado pasar por Seattle mañana así que ahí aprovecharía de ver como se encontraba Edward.

Edward se despertó y se sentó en la cama y me miró por unos segundos, había dormido toda la tarde, sus ojos estaba extraños como vidriosos, parecía que la fiebre había regresado, le di a tomar sus medicamentos.

— _Edward, tienes que tomar esto—_ le acerqué el vaso de agua y sus remedios, se los tomó obedientemente.

Me fui a la cocina y le serví un poco más de sopa para que cenara. Se la tuve que volver a dar pero se comió todo. Estaba meditando si tendría que irme a mi casa o quedarme acá durante la noche cuando oí que me llamaba.

— _¿Bella?_

— _Si, aquí estoy— _dije acercándome a su cama.

Edward seguía con ese tono cariñoso, al parecer la fiebre lo seguía afectando haciendo que hablara incoherencias.

— _Bella ¿te quedarás conmigo? — _Dijo esto último, aferrándose a mi brazo.

— _No lo sé_.

— _Bella no te puedes ir, hoy es viernes, tienes que quedarte conmigo._

— _Hoy es sábado Edward— _dije nerviosa y con mi corazón latiendo a mil.

Su agarre se hizo firme y me tumbó a su lado, me abrazó junto a él y enterró su cara en mis cabellos y dijo.

— _Fresas, mi olor favorito, te quiero tanto pequeña_.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y me paralicé como lo hacía antes, sus palabras y sus acciones me tenían totalmente descolocada.

Él estaba totalmente perdido por su fiebre y yo estaba embobada con su presencia, solo él tenía la capacidad de deslumbrarme y de hacerme sentir así, estaba enojada y quería soltarme de sus brazos, lo que había pasado entre nosotros y las cosas que nos habían separado se aparecían en mi mente, pero de alguna manera al estar en sus brazos me sentía reconfortada como si estuviese en casa, su corazón se escuchaba agitado por la fiebre, pero aun así seguía siendo un sonido encantador que me llamaba, me acomodé y deje mi cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar sus latidos, solo sería un momento y nadie tenía que saberlo, estaba segura de que Edward no recordaría nada.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida y cuando desperté era la mañana del día siguiente, aún me encontraba en los brazos de Edward, sus padres llegarían en un par de horas. Me giré un poco para observarlo, él aún estaba durmiendo, me vinieron unas ganas incontrolables de acariciar su perfecto rostro. Acerqué mi mano y comencé a delinear con mi dedo índice sus facciones, su nariz, la línea de su mandíbula su piel estaba ardiendo, la temperatura había subido de nuevo, su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre y me invitaba a pasar mi mano por sus cobrizos cabellos antes de levantarme para ir por sus medicamentos.

Me aventuré y hundí mi mano en su cabellera, como extrañaba esa sensación. Él se despertó, me acercó a su cuerpo y dijo algo que no me esperaba escuchar ni en mil años:

— _Tanya._

Cuando pronunció ese nombre, la realidad volvió a mí, él me había dicho Tanya, me estaba confundiendo con ella, eso había sido un golpe bajo, me había dolido.

Me paré bruscamente y me fui de su habitación, el comenzó a decir algo que no entendí muy bien pero la verdad no quería escuchar nada de lo que él pudiera decir. Todo se aclaró en mi mente, Edward y yo jamás volveríamos a estar juntos y lo que pasó ayer había sido cosa de su fiebre.

Me sentía pésimo había estado a punto de caer nuevamente, pero esto llegaría a su fin, esta sería la última vez que Edward ejercería su poder en mí.

Ahora yo controlaría las cosas, era mi turno y ya no importaba nada y si podía hacer que Edward Cullen pagara lo que me había hecho, lo haría y lo disfrutaría.

Estaba recogiendo las cosas para irme a mi departamento, cuando tocaron eran Carlisle y Esme. Los saludé de manera cortés y les expliqué que tenía que irme rápidamente porque tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, eso era mentira y esperaba que no lo notaran por lo nerviosa que estaba. Solo quería salir de ahí, sentía que me faltaba el aire y mi pecho me dolía, todo por culpa del intruso nuevamente.

Logré zafarme de los padres de Edward y fui a mi departamento automáticamente.

Estaba tan enojada, como se había atrevido, me pasé prácticamente todo el fin de semana cuidándolo y más encima me confunde con Tanya, todo era un lío en mi cabeza no sabía si estaba tan enojada porque él me había confundido con ella o si era porque el aún la extrañaba, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, Edward era un imbécil.

No derramé ni una sola lágrima, ya estaba decidido, no más de la Bella buena, ahora me tocaba a mí, ya no pensaría en el resto solo pensaría en mí, me sacaría a Edward del sistema aunque se me fuese la vida en ello.

Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, daría el siguiente paso con Daniel, me acostaría con él.

**Hola ¿Como están mis lectoras favoritas? aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, es cortito pero fue entretenido escribirlo, ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Creo que les subiré un nuevo capítulo mañana, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos, nunca pensé que tendría esta acogida.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray**

**Pd: Para la que no hayan visto "Into the wild" se las recomiendo totalmente, esta basada en hechos de la vida real y despues de que la vean quedaran con ganas de viajar y de recorrer el mundo... al menos eso me paso a mi.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**23. Noche de copas.**

**BPOV**

Mi último fin de semana había sido, desastroso, el solo recordar lo último que había pasado con Edward hacía que la rabia me dominara.

Carlisle le había diagnosticado una infección viral, así que ya se encontraba recuperado.

Daniel había regresado del viaje a la casa de su hermano, durante la semana nos habíamos hecho el tiempo para podernos ver más aún no había podido llevar a cabo mi plan, aunque estaba decidida a hacerlo, me faltaba un poquito de coraje.

Estaba revisando por última vez un ensayo que tenía que entregar mañana cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

_— ¿Si? —_ Respondí.

_— ¿Puedo pasar? — _era Edward.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, no quería que pasara, no quería saber nada de él.

_—Solo será un momento— _insistió.

Dejé salir el aire contenido en mis pulmones, me acomodé en mi escritorio y lo dejé pasar.

_— ¿Qué quieres Edward? —_dije con un tono frio.

_— Solo quería agradecerte, por el fin de semana pasado. Estaba muy mal y no me acuerdo de nada, pero mis padres y Alice me dijeron que tú me cuidaste, así que quería saber si saldrías conmigo al cine y luego a cenar, a manera de agradecimiento. Tú puedes escoger la película— _dijo y esbozo esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

Su presencia me desconcentraba, mi mente comenzó a funcionar y recordé que tenía que sacar a Edward de mi sistema y él en mi pieza invitándome al cine no encajaba con mis planes.

_— Edward, todo está bien, si me quedé cuidándote, fue porque Alice me lo pidió. Solo por eso—_destaqué estas últimas palabras.

_—Yo pensé que ahora las cosas serían diferentes…. Que…—_ No dejé que continuara y lo interrumpí.

_— ¿Creías que las cosas cambiarían y seríamos amigos como antes?_

_—Yo… — _intentó responder.

_—No Edward, entiende las cosas entre nosotros no cambiaran. No me interesa tenerte de nuevo como amigo, así que deja de intentarlo._

_—Tú no eras así Bella ¿Que te paso pequeña?_

_— No me digas así. ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasó?… fuiste tú… tú me rompiste, me dañaste de una manera que dudo pueda ser reparada._

_— Lo siento, no pensé que te dañaría tanto, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te prometo que haría las cosas muy diferentes— _Su voz sonaba sincera, pero eso no era suficiente.

_— Pero no puedes volver el tiempo atrás y las cosas ya están hechas. Por favor ándate no quiero seguir hablando, sabes dónde está la puerta._

Baje la mirada, para concentrarme nuevamente en mi trabajo, sentí que Edward salía del departamento.

No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, había dicho todo lo que sentía en el momento y muchas cosas que tenía guardadas de hace mucho tiempo. Debería sentirme liberada pero me sentía pésimo por haber sido tan mala con Edward, maldita conciencia, debía dejar de pensar en el resto y concentrarme en mí.

Esperaba que la sensación de remordimiento desapareciera pronto.

Alice, estaba preocupada por mis cambios de humor, todos los chicos los habían notado.

Un día se acercó y me invito a tomar un café, ella quería saber que era lo que había sucedido entre Edward y yo, durante el fin de semana en que estuvo de viaje.

No le podía ocultar las cosas a Alice, así que le relaté todo que había sucedido durante el fin de semana.

_— Eso es todo—_ Dijo divertida.

_— Alice que acaso te parece poco que me haya confundido con Tanya._

_— Bella, Edward estaba delirando por la fiebre, que haya nombrado a Tanya no significa nada._

Esto era insólito, Alice se estaba poniendo del lado de Edward, pero si todo era culpa de él.

Terminé molesta con Alice porque ella no fue capaz de ponerse en mi lugar.

Al otro día Alice se acercó apenada y se disculpó por su manera de actuar, dijo que debería haber pensado más en mis sentimientos. No podía estar enojada por mucho rato con ella, así que las cosas se arreglaron rápidamente entre nosotras.

_—Bella, dime qué puedo hacer para hacer que olvides el mal rato de ayer._

_—Alice necesito un favor, pero no quiero que me juzgues, ni que me hagas mil preguntas, solo necesito que me apoyes._

_— ¿Porque tantas advertencias? ¿Qué sucede? —_Preguntó curiosa.

_— Bueno, lo que sucede es que he decidido, que mi primera vez sea con Daniel y quiero que sea este fin de semana, aprovechando que ese día está la fiesta de su facultad y que el tocará con su banda._

_— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? ¿Te está presionando?_

_— Que te dije de las preguntas. Para que te quedes tranquila, él no me está presionando, es solo que ya me encuentro lista para llevar nuestra relación a ese nivel._

_— Está bien Bells, como tú quieras mientras estés segura ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?_

_— Necesito que me lleves de compra, ese día quiero verme especial._

Con esto último Alice se animó y nos fugamos de clases para ir de compras.

Estuvimos entrando y saliendo de tiendas durante todo el día. Alice escogió un conjunto muy sexy para la fiesta e hizo que comprara lencería, a mí me parecía demasiado provocadora pero Alice me aseguró que a Daniel le encantaría y eso era lo que importaba.

Los días pasaban y el viernes estaba cada vez más cerca, con solo pensar en eso se me hacía un nudo en el estómago, debían ser los nervios.

La fiesta de la facultad de Daniel era el nuevo tema de conversación en el campus, al parecer todos irían, inclusive los chicos se habían animado a ir.

El viernes llegó antes de lo esperado, ese día salí más temprano de lo habitual, la clase que tenía en el último periodo había sido suspendida.

Cuando llegué Alice ya me estaba esperando para la sesión de belleza, por suerte estaba sola así que mi tortura no sería tan terrible, hoy Rose salía tarde de clases.

Empezó a darme órdenes, ella quería tener todo listo temprano porque antes de ir al local donde sería la fiesta nos juntaríamos con los chicos acá, para tomar algo y luego partir.

Había invitado a Daniel pero como su grupo tocaba, no podía venir así que nos encontraríamos allá.

Me metí a la ducha, esa fue la primera orden de Alice.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que sucedería, me quedé un buen rato bajo el agua caliente esperando que eso me pudiera relajar, estaba resultando hasta que los grititos de Alice, me hicieron volver a la realidad.

Salí de la ducha y la sesión de belleza comenzó oficialmente, ella secó mi cabello, lo peino dejando que mis ondas perfectamente ordenadas, como solo ella podía hacerlo. Me maquilló los ojos con tonos negros mezclados con plateados, un maquillaje muy recargado para mi gusto pero ya había accedido a aceptar todo lo que ella pudiera sugerir. Cuando estuve lista ella me pasó un conjunto de lencería de los que habíamos comprado y la ropa elegida por ella para la ocasión. Me comencé a vestir, mientras ella se arreglaba, llegó Rose y comenzó a arreglarse también.

Los chicos llegaron y nosotras aún no estábamos listas. Alice salió les abrió la puerta y les dijo que se acomodarán que a nosotros nos faltaba poquito. Unos 15 minutos después ya estábamos listas.

Me miré en el espejo antes de salir, era increíble la imagen que estaba viendo no era de Bella, apenas podía a reconocerme. Alice había escogido para la noche especial: Un top plateado muy escotado y unos jeans pitillos negros muy ajustados y unas botas negras.

No me veía mal pero me sentía expuesta, mi atuendo era muy llamativo.

_—Bella, estas preciosa deja de verte con esa cara al espejo— _dijo Rose.

_— Daniel, no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima—_Dijo Alice.

_— Ni las manos—_ replicó Rose.

Con el comentario de Rose, nos pusimos a reír, las chicas me dieron ánimo y me dijeron que no estaba obligada a nada, que me relajara y que dejará que la noche fluyera, si las cosas estaban destinadas a pasar se darían solas.

Salimos de la habitación de Alice y fuimos a la sala de estar donde estaban los chicos.

_— Wow, están preciosas dijo Jasper— _Acercándose a Alice y dándole un besito en los labios.

_—_ _Si, todas muy sexys y Bella, estas muy guapa, tendrás a todos los chicos vueltos locos—_ dijo Emmett.

El comentario de Emmett hizo que me sonrojara. Noté como Edward que estaba a su lado tenía los puños apretados y no hizo ningún comentario, era como si estuviera enojado por algo.

_—Chicas, es momento de escoger nuestro conductor designado, hoy trajimos tequila y sabemos el efecto que les provoca— _dijo Emmett riendo.

_— Hagamos un sorteo—_ propuso Rose.

_— Esta bien, pero Bella no participa, ella necesita un poco del coraje extra que te da el alcohol—_dijo Alice.

_— ¿Se puede saber para qué? — _preguntó Jasper.

_—Son cosas de ella y Daniel—_ dijo Alice, guiñándome un ojo.

Es que acaso Alice quería matarme, con esos comentarios solo hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa y más en evidencia con los chicos.

Por suerte el comentario no pasó más allá. Rose se encargó del sorteo, mientras yo fui a la cocina a cortar limones para empezar con los shots, era temprano teníamos como una hora y media antes de que la fiesta empezara.

Estaba con los limones cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba, era Edward.

_— ¿Tú piensas ir vestida con eso?_ _—_Dijo con un tono serio.

_—¿Qué quieres decir con "eso"?_

_— Es solo que, no es tu estilo y creo que deberías cambiarte._

_— Bueno a mí no me interesa lo que tú piensas, además a mi novio le encantará y eso es lo único que importa— _dije y me fui donde estaban los demás.

Edward estaba loco, que pretendía con esos comentarios, mientras estábamos en el departamento no me quitó la mirada encima eso hacía que mis nervios estuvieran a flor de piel.

Decidí seguir el consejo de Alice y buscar un poco de coraje extra que me daría el tequila. Edward seguía con su comportamiento mega extraño y de hecho cuando ya iba por el sexto shot, empezó a quitarme el vaso de la mano diciendo que ya era suficiente y se lo tomó él.

Eso me hizo enojar y me serví otro vaso, uno doble, yo decidiría cuando fuese suficiente.

Al final de la noche sentía que era una competencia entre los dos de quien aguantaba más shots. El tequila estaba haciendo efecto al menos ya me estaba sintiendo con más valor, ahora solo faltaba encontrarme con Daniel.

Jasper nuestro conductor designado anunció que era el momento para irnos.

Salimos y caminamos hacia el auto de Jasper, iba caminando como sobre motas de algodón, incluso se podría decir que flotaba.

Maldito tequila y maldito Edward.

Cuando llegamos al auto, Alice se subió adelante con Jasper. Rose, Emmett y Edward se subieron atrás y yo que estaba reaccionando un poco más lento de lo habitual, me quedé sin lugar, tendría que ir sentada sobre las piernas de alguien.

_—No hay lugar para mí, Rose siéntate sobre Emmett—_ Dije haciendo un puchero.

_— Deja de reclamar, hay lugar suficiente para ti—_ dijo Edward.

Edward me agarró de la cintura y me sentó sobre sus piernas, Jasper encendió el auto y partimos rumbo al local. Por suerte el viaje no era largo porque no aguantaría mucho rato sentada sobre Edward. Sus manos seguían sobre mi cintura y su contacto me quemaba, sentí como el acomodaba mi cabello hacia un lado, se acercó y susurró a mi oído.

_—_ _Bella, me estas matando, no sabes lo que me provocas vestida así._

Su voz aterciopelada inundó mis sentidos, no dije nada, mis latidos y mi respiración se comenzó acelerar, sentía como su aliento chocaba con la piel de mi cuello, se sentía demasiado bien. Con su nariz comenzó a recorrer mi cuello y parte de mi hombro.

_—_Aún hueles a fresas, exquisito_—_ dijo con su voz sexy.

Esto estaba mal en muchos aspectos una porque el estúpido tequila me estaba haciendo sentir demás, otra porque no me dejaba reaccionar.

Mi mente intentaba ordenar de manera coherentes mis pensamientos, hasta que finalmente llegamos. Gracias a Dios.

Me bajé rápidamente y me fui a la entrada, mientras marcaba el número de Daniel. Me dijo que él ya estaba adentro y que me encontraba en la puerta.

Entramos con los chicos y me encontré con los ojos azules de Daniel.

_— Artista…. Estas... wow…— _decía Daniel.

Como Daniel no podía articular una frase coherente, decidí saludarlo de una manera más apropiada, lo besé apasionadamente sin importarme que los chicos me estuvieran viendo. Daniel respondió gustosamente.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos los chicos ya no estaban, creo que nos dejaron un poco de privacidad. Caminamos tomados de la mano en busca de los chicos.

Los encontramos en la barra, todos se veían muy animados y proponían ir a bailar, todos menos Edward que estaba pidiendo un trago, ni siquiera se volteó a vernos.

Daniel quiso que fuéramos a bailar y bueno en mis condiciones actuales no podía negarme. Nos acercamos a la pista y nos ubicamos cerca de los chicos, la música sonaba alto y nuestros cuerpos se movían al ritmo de ella.

La estaba pasando bien, esto se sentía bien. Como dijeron las chicas, las cosas estaban fluyendo.

Todo iba bien hasta que mi campo visual fue invadido por Edward bailando provocadoramente demasiado cerca de nosotros con Victoria, la chica pelirroja de la cafetería.

Comencé a seguir un poco su juego acercándome provocadoramente a Daniel, llevando mis caderas muy cerca de su cuerpo y moviéndolas al ritmo de la música.

Daniel, me avisó que tenía que irse con su banda porque tocarían en unos minutos. Me despedí de él con otro beso apasionado.

Cuando nos separamos me encontré con la mirada furiosa de Edward. Me alejé de la pista mientras él seguía bailando con Victoria.

Estaba buscando a los chicos que habían dejado de bailar hace un rato, caminaba por uno de los pasillos que conectaban los distintos ambientes del local. Cuando unas manos me tomaron por la cintura y me giraron, quedé aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Edward.

_— ¿_Qué te pasa?_ —_ Déjame salir.

_— _Estas segura que quieres que te deje ir_— _Dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

Mi cuerpo obviamente no coopero y reaccionó ante Edward.

Sentí como mi corazón y respiración se aceleraban, como el color se apoderaba de mis mejillas y como mis piernas dejaban de responder. Su aliento mezclado con alcohol chocaba contra mi piel, él se seguía acercando, iba a besarme y yo no tenía la suficiente voluntad para rechazarlo. Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de mis labios y cambió la dirección, para susurrarme al oído.

_— Ves que todavía te puedo poner nerviosa._

La música comenzó a sonar y escuché que Daniel comenzaba a cantar, eso me hizo pensar y regresar a la realidad.

¿Quien se creía Edward que era? El ya no tenía poder en mí, recordé el plan de esta noche y alejé a Edward de un empujón sin poder decir nada. Me acomodé cerca del escenario para poder ver a mi novio.

Durante todo el rato que tocó Daniel mi mente volvía a revivir lo que había sucedido recién y las emociones volvían.

Era inevitable, no podía seguir negando que Edward aún tenía ese poder sobre mí, el poder de ponerme de cabeza. Esto no podía continuar, debería seguir con el plan, lamentablemente el valor extra del tequila se estaba esfumando, así que fui a la barra.

Pedí cinco shots de tequila y me los tomé de la manera más rápida que pude. Daniel dejo de tocar y me encontré con él. Lo abracé y nos comenzamos a besar, las cosas se estaban poniendo acaloradas y le dije que nos fuéramos a su departamento.

El me miró sorprendido y le dije que estaba lista y que quería dar el siguiente paso. Me besó nuevamente pero esta vez de una manera más dulce, me pidió que lo esperara mientras él buscaba el auto.

El tequila había hecho más efecto de lo que esperaba, todo me estaba dando vueltas, sentía náuseas y mi cuerpo se movía como conectado a un piloto automático.

Me subí al auto de Daniel, abrí un poco la ventana esperando que el aire frío hiciera que las náuseas desaparecieran, eso ayudó un poco.

Subimos al ascensor, los besos y las caricias comenzaron nuevamente, sentía que todo daba vueltas. Entramos a su departamento y le pedí que me esperara unos minutos, mientras iba al baño.

Entre al baño y vi mi reflejo, en esa imagen no había nada que pudiese reconocer de Bella, las náuseas se hicieron más fuertes y no pude contener el vómito.

Eso alivio un poco mis síntomas y estaba un poco mejor para volver con Daniel, me enjuagué la boca, para sacar el sabor amargo y salí.

_— Bella no estás bien, dejemos esto para otro día. No tiene por qué ser así— _dijo.

_— Daniel quiero estar contigo— _dije de la manera más seductora que pude.

Me acerqué a él y comencé a besar su cuello, el respondió ante mis acciones y me tomó para llevarme a su habitación.

Comencé a desvestirme mientras el depositaba besos en mi cuello.

_—_ _Eres hermosa— _Dijo Daniel.

Ahora estaba segura de que sucedería y que al fin sacaría a Edward de mi sistema, pero me sentía tan cansada, los ojos me pesaban y ya no reaccionaba ante las caricias de Daniel, quería dormir.

Los ojos se me cerraron y ya no supe nada más.

Desperté al otro día, desorientada, con un dolor de cabeza horrible y muerta de sed.

Antes de abrir los ojos, pensé un poco para recordar que había sucedido ayer. Imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a bombardear mi cabeza ¿Que había hecho?

Lo último que recordaba era estar en la cama de Daniel antes de quedarme dormida, me toque el cuerpo y me calmé un poco de que al menos estaba con ropa, abrí lentamente los ojos y me alegré al notar que era el techo de mi pieza, estaba en mi casa.

Como había llegado ahí no estaba muy claro. Haciendo un poco más de esfuerzo mental recordé imágenes vagas de Daniel trayéndome al departamento, no nos habíamos acostado.

Él debía estar enojado, como le había podido hacer esto, era la peor novia de la historia. Tomé mi celular para llamarlo y noté que tenía un mensaje de él.

_Bella… viajé donde mi hermano. Nos vemos el lunes, necesitamos hablar._

_Daniel_

Todo estaba mal, había arruinado las cosas con Daniel, ayer las cosas con Edward habían sido nefastas y estaba con una resaca terrible no sabía que pesaba más si la resaca por el tequila o la resaca moral por las acciones de anoche.

Maldito tequila y maldito Edward.

Tenía que salir de aquí, necesitaba alejarme un poco de todo esto.

* * *

**Hola**

** Ahí está el capítulo. **

**Ojalá les haya gustado, en el próximo aun no estoy muy clara si será un Edward's POV o seguiremos con BPOV, acepto sugerencias.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews.**

**Un abrazo Millaray.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y bueno todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**24. Tregua**

**BPOV**

Como extrañaba mi viejo Chevy en estos momentos, Charlie no me había dejado traerlo porque según él era poco seguro para andar en Seattle, pero era muy necesario cuando uno planeaba escapar.

Arreglé unas pocas cosas para el fin de semana, pase por la habitación de Alice, me paré unos segundos frente a su puerta. En mi cabeza todo estaba revuelto, tenía que enfrentar la realidad y creo que partir con Alice no sería terrible. Toque a su puerta.

— _Alice ¿Estás despierta?_

— _¿__Bella?_

— _Sí._

— _Pasa._

— _Hola, lamento molestarte tan temprano pero necesito un favor._

— _Está bien. Pero primero, debes contarme todo ¿Cómo te fue ayer?_ _—_Dijo con su tono de emoción acostumbrado.

— _Alice, ayer fue nefasto. No me acosté con Daniel y sucedieron otras cosas de las que prefiero no hablar por el momento, necesito aclarar mi mente, prefiero contarte los detalles de mi noche cuando tenga las cosas más claras ¿Está bien?_

—_Seguro Bells. Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras._

— _Lo sé amiga, es por eso que ahora necesito un favor…_

— _Cierto, por eso viniste ¿Que necesitas?_

— _¿Me prestas tu auto? Necesito salir de Seattle un rato, por el fin de semana. Así que iré a Forks._

— _¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

— _No, necesito tiempo para pensar._

—_Como quieras, me llamas cualquier cosa, ten las llaves._

Tomé las llaves de Alice, subí al auto y partí rumbo a Forks, pensé en parar para tomar algo de desayuno, pero mi estómago aún estaba resentido por la noche anterior, así que solo me detuve para comprar una botella de agua. Antes de dejar Seattle llamé a Charlie para avisarle que iba en camino, como ahora tenía novia me incomodaba llegar de sorpresa, podía interrumpirlo.

—_Hola Papa._

— _Bella ¿Cómo estás?_

—_Todo bien ¿Tú? __— _No tenía que darle los detalles de que ayer su hija totalmente ebria frustró sus planes de acostarse con su novio.

— _Bien, aquí con Judy, preparando nuestro fin de semana._

— _¿__Harán algo?_

— _S__i, arrendamos una cabaña en La push, nos quedaremos allá durante el fin de semana ¿Porque?_

— _Es que voy camino a Forks._

— _Bella no sabía, no te preocupes puedo cancelar y nos quedamos acá._

— _Papá no te preocupes, la verdad voy a estudiar allá, es más tranquilo y me concentró mejor, así que si ustedes no están, creo que es hasta mejor__ — _Mentí descaradamente.

— _¿__Estas segura?_

— _Segura papá, no cambien sus planes, dale mis cariños a Judy y dile que iré otro fin de semana para conocerla._

— _Está bien, cuídate Bells._

— _Tu igual._

El hecho de que mi papa no estuviese durante el fin de semana, me agradaba, tendría la casa para mi sola.

Llegué a Forks cerca de la hora de almuerzo, estacioné el auto de Alice, mi casa estaba cambiada, se notaba la mano de Judy. Fui hacia la cocina para ver si había algo para comer, el viaje me había abierto el apetito y mi estómago parecía estar recuperándose, no había nada para variar, Charlie seguía comiendo fuera, imaginaba en la cafetería de Judy.

Salí por algo de comida, pasé por el local de Judy, ordené una ensalada. Al salir de la cafetería el aire frio de Forks me llegó de golpe, subí rápidamente al auto de Alice, y comencé a conducir, eso siempre me relajaba.

Conduje por un buen rato, sin rumbo.

No me di cuenta cuando llegué cerca del camino que llevaba a la cabaña de los Cullen, la cabaña que estaba cerca del prado que Edward me había mostrado. Como un acto reflejo tomé el camino que llevaba hacia la cabaña.

Estacioné el auto, fuera de la cabaña, me bajé e instintivamente comencé a caminar hacia el prado, quizás no era la mejor de las ideas, pero en ese lugar siempre había podido pensar y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora.

Estaba igual como lo recordaba un espacio circular perfecto, cubierto de pasto y con una vista preciosa. Los recuerdos me invadieron, mi mente recordó desde el momento en que Edward me había mostrado el lugar hasta las veces en las que yo vine a recordarlo cuando él estaba en Italia, todo se veía tan lejano, había pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, me acosté en el pasto y cerré los ojos, para poder pensar.

Edward Cullen y su habilidad de poner mi mundo de cabeza, la noche anterior ya se había reconstruido prácticamente completa en mi mente, su cercanía me había desarmado, aún podía sentir el contacto de su piel cuando estábamos en el auto o cuando me interceptó en la fiesta y me acorraló, él sabía que aún me ponía nerviosa, me seguía deslumbrando y ayer estuvo a punto de derribar todas mis defensas, cuando sentí como su aliento se iba mezclando con el mío si él no hubiese cambiado la dirección de sus labios, nos hubiésemos besado.

Eso estaba mal por varias razones, por Daniel, él no se merecía esto y por mí yo no podía darle el gusto a Edward.

Lo otro que tenía que analizar era Daniel, él había sido un elemento fundamental en mi vida este último tiempo, me había ayudado tanto. Pero yo no le estaba respondiendo, no podía seguir engañándome el sentía más cosas por mí, que yo por él, pensé que con el tiempo mis sentimientos irían cambiando, pero no era así, no sentía nada más que cariño hacia Daniel y aunque lo intenté, no lo amaba y no lo amaría nunca.

Ayer él había resultado herido y todo por mi culpa, yo estaba tan concentrada en sacar a Edward de mi sistema, que pase a llevar los sentimientos de Daniel. Me sentía pésimo, me había portado muy mal.

Las cosas no podían seguir así, no podía seguir lastimando a la gente que me importaba por Edward, ese odio que sentía hacia él no estaba bien, él era el hermano de mis amigos, mis actitudes terminarían dañando todo, tenía que cambiar.

Era el momento de aceptar algunas cosas, primero que aunque quisiera que las cosas funcionaran entre Daniel y yo, no lo estaban haciendo y el resultaría herido. Lo otro era que Edward había vuelto a mi vida, me gustará o no, ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con sus recuerdos sino tendría que interactuar con él y el luchar en su contra solo me había traído problemas y terminaba sintiéndome peor.

Seguí recordando los hechos de las últimas semanas, cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba, su aroma me llenó por completo, era un olor familiar, exquisito.

— _Edward__—_ dije abriendo los ojos.

— _Bella, lo lamento, no quise interrumpirte, pensé que estaba Alice como vi su auto._

— _No te preocupes, en todo caso ya es tarde y me debería ir._

— _E__spera no te vayas, creo que deberíamos conversar__—_dijo un poco dudoso.

Él tenía razón, teníamos que conversar, dejé salir el aire que estaba contenido en mis pulmones, me acomodé para conversar. Él se sentó quedando frente mío, llevaba su cabello desordenado, un sweater gris con una chaqueta negra encima y pantalones oscuros, como siempre se veía perfecto. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre y bajo sus ojos se formaban ojeras, me imaginé que él tampoco había pasado una buena noche.

— _Está bien__—_Dije.

—_Bueno, empezaré yo. Bella, lamento mucho lo de ayer no debí, comportarme así contigo, no sé qué me sucedió yo no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas, por favor discúlpame._

— _Creo que anoche ninguno de los dos estuvo en su mejor momento, los dos actuamos mal._

— _¿Tu noche terminó mal?_

— _Ni te imaginas__—_Su cara mostró sorpresa ante mi declaración.

— _Bella no podemos seguir así, dañamos al resto y a nosotros._

— _Lo sé ¿Que haremos? __—_Pregunté

— _Yo intenté, que las cosas se solucionaran entre nosotros, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente._

— _Lo sé, creo que no estaba lista para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes entre nosotros, la verdad todavía no estoy lista._

— _Pero ¿Crees que podamos intentar llevarnos mejor? yo estoy dispuesta ¿Tú lo intentarías?_

— _Creo que puedo intentar llevarme mejor contigo._

— _¿Una tregua?__ — _Dijo levantando su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

— _Tregua__—_Respondí.

Cuando nuestras manos se juntaron, me recorrió la sensación de electricidad, que tan bien conocía, la sensación que Edward me provocaba.

Por un instante nuestros ojos se conectaron como los extrañaba, se veían dulces y tenían ese brillo especial como cuando nos conocimos, era como si el Edward de 16 años que había conocido hubiese vuelto por unos segundos, mi cuerpo obviamente reaccionó ante él, me sonrojé y los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron su frecuencia, Edward pasó la mano que tenía libre por sus cabellos desordenados, como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

Era increíble que a pesar del tiempo y todo lo que habíamos vividos, nuestros cuerpos volvieran a actuar como cuando teníamos 16 años, aún teníamos hormonas adolescentes que tenían vida propia dando vuelta en nuestros sistemas.

— _¿Bella te puedo preguntar algo?_ _—_Dijo mientras nuestras manos se separaban.

— _Sí._

— _¿__Por qué viniste a este lugar?_

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, este era su lugar el me lo había dicho cuando me lo mostró, me sentí como una intrusa.

— _Bueno, después de que me lo mostraste, vine un par de veces, es un lugar excelente para pensar y poner las cosas en orden._

—_Es mi lugar favorito. Me hubiese gustado mostrártelo en verano, como te prometí__—_ mencionó con una mirada triste.

— _A mí también me hubiese gustado__—_ bajé la mirada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, se sentía bien estar así con él, era mucho mejor que sentir odio y rabia. El silencio también era agradable, era como antes, no era necesario que habláramos, solo disfrutábamos de la presencia y la compañía del otro.

— _¿__A que viniste a Forks? __— __Le pregunté._

— _Después de lo de anoche, necesitaba pensar y alejarme un poco de todo ¿Y tú?_

—_Por lo mismo._

— _¿__Bella te puedo hacer una última pregunta? Sé que a mí no me corresponde preguntar y si quieres no me contestas._

— _¿__Que pasa Edward?_

—_Quería saber ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Daniel? Ayer parecía que las cosas iban en serio entre ustedes._

Me pareció extraña la pregunta de Edward, se notaba muy interesado entre las cosas de Daniel y yo. Decidí responder a su pregunta, por la tregua.

— _Las cosas entre nosotros, están un poco complicadas y bueno lo de ayer me sirvió para darme cuenta de algunas cosas._

— _¿__Qué cosas?_

— _No sé, creo que lo mejor para nosotros es terminar._

— _En serio__—_ su voz sonaba emocionada.

— _Si, es lo mejor. No quiero que salga herido._

— _Lo dices por lo que paso ayer._

—_Son varias cosas, lo de ayer ayudó a que abriera los ojos__—_dije apenada.

— Lo siento_._

— _¿__Cuándo regresas a Seattle?__ — _Pregunté para cambiar el tema, me estaba incomodando.

—_Mañana en la tarde ¿_y tú?

— _Mañana, creo que en la mañana._

— _¿__Tienes planes para hoy?__ —_Preguntó.

— _No, Charlie no está así que creo que aprovechare de estudiar un poco._

— _¿__Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa, después podríamos ver una película? Mis padres estarían encantados de verte__—__ dijo._

Su invitación sonaba interesante, me gustaría ver a Esme y Carlisle, pero aún no estaba lista, si bien estábamos en una tregua para llevarnos mejor, era demasiado pronto para estar haciendo planes juntos.

— _Creo que pasare._

— _Aún no quieres salir conmigo ¿Verdad_?

— _Es demasiado pronto, no creo que sea lo mejor._

— _Está bien, soy muy paciente sabes__—__dijo con su sonrisa torcida._

Él lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, me estaba deslumbrando, decidí que lo mejor sería alejarme de ahí.

— _Me voy__— _nos vemos en Seattle Edward.

— _Adiós Bella._

El día siguió de manera tranquila, sentí que después de aclarar las cosas con Edward me había quitado un peso enorme de encima, ojalá no me hubiese equivocado con aceptar la tregua.

Al día siguiente partí al medio día a Seattle, cuando llegué no pude librarme del interrogatorio de las chicas, les conté todo. Alice me abrazó cuando terminé, ella me dijo que estaba muy contenta de que con Edward intentaríamos llevarnos mejor, eso me hizo feliz sabía que Alice se sentía mal por los desencuentros que habíamos tenido con Edward, al menos con la tregua les traeríamos paz a los chicos.

El domingo estaba pasando muy rápido, no quería que terminara porque eso significaba que tendría que hablar con Daniel.

* * *

**Chicas más de 100 reviews, no lo puedo creer ,no saben lo agradecida que estoy de ustedes.**

**Son las mejores.**

**Lamento el retraso pero es que ahora empiezo mi rotación rural así que me voy por tres semanas a un lugar más aislado, estaba preparando las cosas y una de esas implicaba internet móvil para que pueda seguir escribiéndoles y bueno estudiar de vez en cuando.**

**Sobre este capítulo, Bella ya está pensando más detenidamente las cosas y está dejando que Edward se acerque de a poco.**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado, decidí esperar un poco y poner después el Edward's POV, pero para las que lo pidieron no se preocupen, vendrá pronto.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**25. Tormenta**

**BPOV**

Me encontraba esperando a Daniel, fuera de la sala donde tenía su última clase, le había mandado un mensaje temprano, diciéndole que lo esperaría para que conversáramos. Estaba oscureciendo y cosa extraña en Seattle el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, sería una perfecta noche estrellada.

Había pensado durante todo el día que era lo que le iba a decir a Daniel, pero aún no tenía claro cómo empezar la conversación.

La gente empezó a abandonar el salón, aún no lo divisaba. Fue uno de los últimos en salir, vestía unos jeans oscuros gastados una camisa a cuadros y sus infaltables zapatillas converse. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba venía con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

— _Hola artista_—dijo con un tono de voz apagado.

—_Hola._

— ¿_Quieres ir a mi departamento para conversar?_

— _Bueno._

Nos dirigimos a su auto en silencio, era incómodo ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante todo el viaje, cuando llegamos a su departamento las imágenes de la última vez que nos habíamos visto comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente, me arrepentía tanto de lo que había hecho, no sé qué se pasó por mi mente, todo había estado muy mal, demasiado mal.

— _¿Quieres tomar algo?_ — preguntó Daniel, sacándome de mis pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad.

— _No gracias_.

Se sentó cerca de mí en el sofá y me miró con sus ojos azules. Eran tan sinceros, reflejaban la excelente persona que era.

— _Te escucho _— dijo con tono serio.

Este era el momento, debería enfrentar a Daniel y decirle lo que sentía.

— _Daniel, quiero pedir perdón por lo del fin de semana, lo siento arruiné todo. No quería que las cosas resultaran así, todo se me salió de control._

— _Quiero preguntarte algo ¿Alguna vez te sentiste presionada por mí? yo te dije muchas veces que esperáramos, que daríamos el paso cuando estuvieses lista ¿qué pasó?_

— _No fue tu culpa yo fui la que se presionó, no te sientas culpable._

— _¿Que esperabas conseguir con esto?_

— _No puedo responderte eso _— dije bajando la mirada.

No podía decirle la verdad que lo de esa noche fue un intento desesperado por sacar a Edward de mi sistema.

— _Bella ¿que pasa?_ —Tenía que decirle, él no se merecía esto.

— _Es que… yo no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mí, pensé que con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían, pero no han cambiado te tengo mucho cariño pero... no es justo para ti que sigamos juntos._

— ¿_Es por Edward verdad?_

— _No él no tiene nada que ver._

—_Desde que él llegó. Todo ha estado extraño entre nosotros. Tu todavía lo quieres._

— _No_— _dije automáticamente._

— _Debes empezar a asumir tus sentimientos, tu no lo has olvidado, no creo que lo hagas y tienes razón esto no es justo para mí._

— _Creo que podemos seguir siendo amigos, tu eres muy importante para mí._

— _Pero nunca seré Edward._

— _Deja de hablar de él, no tiene nada que ver._

— _Estás equivocada._

— _Daniel…_— intenté explicarle.

— _No sigas en serio yo entiendo, pero no me pidas que sea tu amigo, no puedo… yo te amo y es demasiado doloroso estar contigo, no aguantaría verte con él._

— _Pero eso que significa._

— _Que necesito sacarte de mí sistema. Así que desde hoy no me busques, nosotros ya no somos nada._

Las palabras de Daniel taladraron mis oídos él había usado el mismo término que yo había usado para referirme a Edward, entendía como él se sentía, lo había lastimado, jamás debí dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

— _Lo siento tanto._

— _Es mejor que te vayas._

— ¿_Las cosas siempre serán así entre nosotros?_

— _Espero que no, pero por el momento, no te puedo prometer nada._

Dejé el departamento, devastada me sentía horrible como lo había podido dañar tanto.

Caminaría hasta casa, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por el camino, la noche que en algún momento estaba estrellada se volvió oscura y las nubes cubrieron el cielo.

A mitad del camino comenzó a llover y estaba empapada, esta noche no podría ser peor.

Llegué a la puerta del edificio y claro para terminar la noche no había llevado las llaves, el conserje había desaparecido. Toque unas cinco veces en el departamento, pero las chicas no respondieron debían haber salido, intente un par de veces en el departamento de los chicos y tampoco hubo respuesta.

Genial debería esperar a que el conserje apareciera, mientras seguía muerta de frío y con la cara hinchada por haber llorado durante el camino es que acaso no podía ser más patética mi imagen. Escondí mi cara con mis manos.

— _¿Bella?_

Escuché una voz demasiado familiar que me llamaba, estaba equivocada esto si era lo que le faltaba a mi noche para ser un completo desastre.

— _¿Qué haces aquí afuera?_

Saqué mi cara de entre mis manos y levanté la mirada, Edward me miraba preocupado.

— _Nada en realidad, es la manera perfecta de terminar mi gran noche_— dije con sarcasmo.

— _He tenido noches así._

— _Se me quedaron las llaves y las chicas no están, deben haber salido con los chicos y el conserje debe andar en algo._

— _Vamos yo te abro y creo que Emmett tiene una llave de tu departamento._

Edward abrió, íbamos a subir al ascensor cuando apareció el conserje y nos explicó que una tormenta eléctrica había sido anunciada, odiaba las tormentas eléctricas de pequeña me habían asustado y ahora me seguían poniendo nerviosa.

Llegamos al departamento.

— ¿_Me contarás que fue lo que te sucedió esta noche?_

— _Uff… la verdad prefiero no hablar de eso._

Edward abrió la puerta de su departamento y encendió la luz, su rostro se puso tenso y me miró fijo.

— ¿_Estabas llorando? _—Preguntó acercándose donde yo estaba.

— _No tiene importancia._

— _Si importa ¿qué sucedió?_

No le respondí, si le contaba volvería a llorar y no quería que él me viera.

— _Creo que no me dirás nada ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?_

— _Si encuentras la llave de mi departamento te lo agradecería._

— _Ok, iré a buscarla._

Edward desapareció por el pasillo hacia la pieza de Emmett, me acerqué a la ventana y la tormenta ya había empezado, ojalá las chicas llegaran pronto no quería estar sola.

— _Aquí están ¿Quieres que te acompañe mientras los chicos llegan?_

— _No está bien, quiero una ducha y luego dormir. Gracias por las llaves._

Salí del departamento de los chicos agradecida de que Edward hubiese encontrado las llaves. Entré al departamento directamente a tomar una ducha caliente, miré mi reflejo tenía un aspecto terrible, mi cara y mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y mi pelo era un desastre por culpa de la lluvia.

Me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente, eso estaba ayudando a relajarme aunque en mi mente se seguía repitiendo la escena de mi término con Daniel, las lágrimas nuevamente abandonaron mis ojos. Estuve en la ducha por largo rato.

Salí y me puse mi pijama y fui a la cocina a calentar agua, la tormenta estaba en su máxima expresión, aunque algo me había acostumbrado a las tormentas eléctricas, me incomodaba estar sola y esta era una de las peores sino la peor en la que había estado. Me sobresalté con un trueno y casi derramo el agua.

Esperaba que el agua hirviera cuando todo se oscureció la luz se había ido, me paralicé, no quería moverme, podía caerme o botar algo y mi suerte no estaba para tentarla. El agua no se había alcanzado a calentar. Me moví lentamente para ir hacia mi habitación, fui interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta de entrada.

— _¿Bella? Soy Edward_— Escuché que llamaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Me demoré un poco pero logré acercarme a la puerta.

— ¿_Si?_

Vine a ver si necesitabas algo, te traje café alcancé a calentar algo de agua y una luz de emergencia no sabía si ustedes tenían.

El entró al departamento antes de que yo pudiese responder algo.

Cerré la puerta y él me acercó un poco del café que había traído. Mientras dejaba la luz de emergencia sobre una mesa de la cocina. Serví el café y le ofrecí una taza.

Nos trasladamos hacia la sala de estar.

— _Gracias_— dijo cuándo le pasé la taza.

El trueno más grande que había escuchado en mi vida hizo que me sobresaltara y obviamente Edward lo notó.

— _¿Asustada?_ — Dijo con un tono burlón.

— _No me gustan las tormentas._

— _A mí me encantan, mira ven._

Me hizo señas para que me acercara donde estaba él. Estaba mirando por el ventanal del departamento, el cielo estaba oscuro y se iluminaba con un montón de colores azul, violeta que aparecían de manera centelleante, en verdad era un espectáculo hermoso. Creo que nunca me había detenido a mirarlo.

Me volteé un poco para ver a Edward el miraba fijo hacia la ventana estábamos a media luz, iluminados por la luz de emergencia, su perfil era perfecto y sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño, el de verdad estaba disfrutando de la tormenta.

Me sorprendía, lo cómoda que me sentía con él, la conversación que habíamos tenido en Forks, había ayudado y ahora al menos sentía paz cuando estaba con él y no las ganas incontenibles de darle un golpe.

Él se giró y me descubrió mirándolo, nuestros ojos se conectaron por unos segundos.

— _Es precioso ¿no lo crees?_ — dijo.

— _La verdad nunca me había detenido a mirarlo._

— _¿Me dirás lo que ocurrió esta noche?_

Suspire disconforme, el momento se había roto y me había recordado todo lo de hoy.

— _¿Sucedió algo con Daniel?_ — volvió a preguntar.

No sé cómo lo supo, en el momento que hizo esa pregunta mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, me esforcé al máximo por contenerlas. Tome un poco de aire y le respondí.

— _Sí. Hoy fui a conversar con él, fue difícil, eso es todo._

— _¿De que conversaron?_

Esto se estaba volviendo incómodo.

— _Terminamos_— dije intentando poner un fin a la conversación.

Su cara mostró sorpresa, se dibujó una semisonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron. Era mi idea o el acaso estaba disfrutando con esto. Mi cara debe haber mostrado mi enojo porque él se puso serio y dijo:

— _¿Cómo estás? ¿Crees que vuelvan?_

— _Es triste y difícil, pero no me arrepiento eso es lo que tenía que hacer_—_ respondí resignada._

— _Lo siento_—me dijo.

La luz de emergencia se apagó de golpe y nos dejó a oscuras, me asusté y quedé a escasos centímetros de Edward aunque no podía verlo podía sentir su cercanía por el calor de su cuerpo y bueno su inconfundible aroma.

— _Tranquila, encenderemos algunas velas de la decoración de Alice, creo que a la luz de emergencia no le quedaba mucha batería._

Él se fue a buscar las velas, pero yo no lo seguí, no veía nada.

— _¿Bella no vienes?_

— _Si es que…_

— _Te puedes caer ¿sigues siendo tan patosa como antes?_

No dije nada, pero pude sentir como mis mejillas se acaloraban.

— _Vamos _— dijo tomándome la mano.

La corriente eléctrica que provoco su contacto recorrió toda mi columna, su mano era tibia, era como si mi mano hubiese sido hecha para estar con la suya.

A medida que íbamos avanzando él iba encendiendo las velas de la decoración de Alice con su encendedor, él había llegado fumando desde Italia y continuaba haciéndolo, se notaba porque ahora su aroma estaba mezclado con el olor a cigarrillo, era muy sutil pero yo lo sentía.

Edward terminó de encender todas las velas que encontramos, cuando termino seguíamos tomados de la mano, él se giró un poco y quedamos de frente, un trueno se escuchó muy fuerte me tense, nuevamente.

— _Tranquila pequeña_— dijo acercándose, levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla con la mano que estaba libre.

Su contacto y el que me hubiese llamado pequeña me estaba aturdiendo, mi respiración se estaba acelerando al igual que los latidos de mi corazón.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que nos separamos un poco.

— _¿Bella?_ — Se escuchó el vozarrón de Emmett.

— _Si aquí_—respondí

—_¿Edward que haces aquí?_ — preguntó Emmett con voz sorprendida.

— _Estaba acompañando a Bella, como se fue la luz_— respondió.

A pesar de que solo estábamos iluminados por la luz de las velas se podía ver la cara de curiosidad de los chicos.

—_¿Y porque están de la mano?_ —preguntó Alice.

No me había dado cuenta, con Edward seguíamos tomados de las manos. La solté instintivamente. Él puso su sonrisa torcida y dijo:

— _Bueno ustedes la conocen, Bella es un poco miedosa y estaba nerviosa_— dijo Edward.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero no dije nada porque era en gran parte cierto.

— Jajajaj si claro— dijo Emmett entre medio de carcajadas.

La luz volvió en ese instante, los chicos se empezaron a despedir.

— _Edward, gracias_—le dije antes de que se fuera.

— _Está bien, cuando quieras_— me dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Me quedé con las chicas tomando un café antes de ir a la cama, aproveché de contarles lo de Daniel y lo mal que me sentía por hacerle daño. Me desahogué un poco con ellas.

Ellas fueron muy comprensivas.

— _¿Bella?_

— _Sí._

— _¿Te puedo preguntar algo_? —Dijo Alice.

— ¿_Qué_?

— ¿_Tu qué piensas de lo que dijo Daniel_?

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— Eso de que todo esto había sido por Edward y de que él cree que ustedes estarán juntos al final.

— _Alice _— le dijo Rose con tono de reproche.

— _Lo siento pero es que como llegamos y ellos estaban tomados de la mano_—dijo Alice.

— _No Alice, no empieces ahora_—Le dije.

De verdad no podía con las interrogaciones de Alice en este momento, estaba deshecha y solo quería dormir. Me despedí de las chicas y me fui a la cama, la tormenta ya se estaba calmando.

En el instante que puse mi cabeza en la almohada me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Hola**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la semana, el próximo es un EPOV.**

**¿Les gustó? me dio pena escribir lo de Daniel, pero encuentro que así es más real, era difícil de que se quedaran como amigos y todo bien entre ellos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El capítulo es un EPOV y comienza desde cuando él llega desde Londres antes de comenzar la Universidad con los chicos.**

**El intruso**

**26. Bella, Bella… y Bella**

**EPOV**

Después de mucho tiempo al fin me volvía a sentir en casa. Pasé el verano en Forks con mi familia, era lo que necesitaba… ponerme al día con ellos, los había extrañado.

Mi vida estaba volviendo a tomar forma, solo había algo que estaba inconcluso…. Bella, en cuanto a lo que había sucedido con ella, yo no pude hacer las cosas peor, había sido un imbécil y ahora no sabía cómo se darían las cosas con ella en Seattle.

No quería que las cosas fueran más difíciles para ella, pero mis padres habían puesto esta condición yo tenía que estudiar en Seattle, pero si esto hacía que Bella sufriera de nuevo tendría que alejarme, no soportaría hacerle daño nuevamente.

Esto sería complicado, no podría enfrentar la mirada de Bella, como la vería a los ojos? no podría soportar su mirada, como la última vez que nos vimos, justo después que llegué de Italia con Tanya, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

El tiempo había pasado, pero aún habían demasiadas cosas que decir, nunca me pude disculpar bien con ella, ahora ella tenía a otra persona y eso me incomodaba, sé que no tengo derecho a opinar sobre quien esté con Bella, pero desde que Alice me contó de este tal Daniel, la idea de Bella con alguien, no dejaba mi cabeza.

Al recorrer mi casa o los alrededores en Forks recordaba a Bella, cuando estábamos en mi cuarto, cuando ella me escuchaba mientras tocaba el piano o cuando los viernes e se escabullía y dormíamos juntos. Fui varias veces a la cabaña donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, las emociones que sentí esa vez no las había vuelto a sentir, ella me había hecho muy feliz. El prado que estaba cerca de la cabaña, antes había sido un lugar que me traía paz pero ahora cada vez que iba, solo sentía la lejanía de Bella… la había perdido, fui un idiota tenía una mujer increíble a mi lado y la había dejado salir de mi vida. Estaba seguro de que las cosas ya no volverían a ser como antes, pero esperaba que ella pudiese perdonarme algún día.

Llegamos a Seattle el día antes de que comenzaran las clases, estaba nervioso, Alice no le había contado a Bella de que me había trasladado. Llegamos a nuestro departamento, mis padres habían arrendado un departamento en el mismo edificio que las chicas era más grande que el anterior donde vivían los chicos y mis padres estaban más tranquilos al saber que todos estaríamos más cerca.

Rose quería que ese día cenáramos todos juntos, así que ahí me encontraría con Bella.

Fuimos al departamento de las chicas, Bella no estaba la vista después de unos comentarios de humor al estilo Emmett, salió Bella de la que parecía ser su habitación.

Bella a los 16 años era preciosa pero ahora 2 años después, no podía describirlo con palabras, su rostro se veía más maduro, su cabello chocolate caía en ondas por sus hombros y sus ojos, seguían siendo los más bellos que había visto, era posible que en dos años se haya puesto más hermosa. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella, parecía un niño, no era capaz de decir nada.

Pasamos un momento en silencio en el que ella esquivó mi mirada, cuando al fin se animó a mirar mis ojos yo quedé hipnotizado por sus ojos achocolatados, sus mejillas se comenzaron a teñir de rojo, como cuando nos conocimos, era adorable, todo en ella era adorable.

Me animé a saludarla, ella respondió de manera cortés, fue agradable pero quedé con ganas de conversar más con ella, quería saber todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos dos años. La cena fue extraña todo pasó demasiado rápido apenas pude seguir la conversación estaba distraído observando a Bella y todo lo que hacía, su presencia era adictiva.

Todo se rompió cuando la vi en los brazos de un tipo muy alto, de cabello oscuro y de ojos azules, Daniel. Él había venido para llevar a Bella al cine, ella lo saludó con un beso rápido en los labios, esa escena se quedó rondando en mi mente, me presentaron a Daniel y aunque puse de toda mi voluntad por ser cortés con él, creo que no fue suficiente y creo que hasta fui un poco grosero. Genial con esto ahora Bella me odiaría aún más.

Luego de que se fueron, me sentí pésimo, era como si un hueco enorme se hubiese abierto en mi pecho, me disculpé con los chicos y fui a nuestro departamento. Me recosté en mi cama y las escenas del día se empezaron a formar en mi mente. El encuentro con Bella me había impactado, no tenía muy claro lo que había sucedido, la verdad que las pocas palabras que intercambiamos habían estado bien, al parecer ella no tenía problemas con el que yo hubiese vuelto, eso me alegraba porque ahora que nos habíamos reencontrado no la dejaría salir de mi vida, otra vez.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases y me encontré inmerso en el mundo de la medicina nuevamente, era una especie de refugio para mi mente pero cada vez que tenía un momento libre mi mente se volvía a ir hacia el recuerdo de Bella. En la tarde solo tenía una hora de clases después de almuerzo, así que salí temprano y fui a casa, para adelantar unos trabajos que me habían dado.

Cuando llegué al departamento me encontré con Alice, estaba viendo televisión con Jasper, los saludé y fui a mi habitación. A los pocos segundos llegó ella a mi habitación…

_- Hermanito, que tal tu primer día?_

_- Todo bien… y el tuyo….?_

_- Excelente… pero si te fue bien porque tienes esa cara?_

_- Estoy bien no te preocupes…_

_- Es por Bella verdad…_

_- A ti no se te pasa nada verdad?_

_- Te conozco demasiado bien.._

_- Si es por ella, no sabes todo lo que se despertó en mí verla ayer…_

_- Que siente s por ella Edward?_

_- No lo sé… lo he estado pensando bastante desde que volvimos de Londres, pero no puedo ponerle un nombre a lo que siento por ella, es que no puede ser que haya sido tan ciego…_

_- Yo creo que sabes lo que sientes por ella…_

_- Es complicado…_

_- Por qué?_

_- Porque no quiero arruinar su vida nuevamente…. Me da miedo lastimarla._

_- Entonces no la lastimes y juégatela por lo que sientes._

_- Pero si no se lo que siento…_

_- Si lo sabes hermanito, siempre lo has sabido… solo que has sido un tonto._

Alice dejó mi habitación y sus palabras flotaban en el aire, ella era impresionante siempre me había podido leer como un libro abierto. Lo que ella decía era cierto yo si sabía lo que sentía por Bella, sentía lo mismo que hace un par de años solo me tomó ver a Bella un par de horas para que los sentimientos se instalaran con la misma fuerza que cuando la conocí, la quería tanto pero no soportaría hacerle daño de nuevo, eso me mataría. Es por eso que a pesar de lo mucho que la amara, porque era eso lo que sentía por ella amor, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su ritmo, no forzaría las cosas además ella estaba con alguien y yo quería que ella fuese feliz.

Me dispuse a avanzar un poco en mis trabajos pero, aún no instalaban internet, le pedía a Alice si me dejaba ocupar el suyo, ella accedió y me dijo que fuera a su departamento que ella y los chicos irían al cine y que Bella llegaba tarde hoy día.

Entré al departamento de las chicas, antes de ponerme a trabajar decidí darme unas vueltas por el lugar, entré al cuarto de Bella… me detuve un poco solo para impregnarme de su olor, olía igual como la recordaba… a fresas.

Deje el cuarto de Bella y me di una vueltas por la cocina, Alice mencionó que Bella llegaba tarde así que imaginé que llegaría con hambre, preparé algo de pasta, una receta que aprendí cuando estuve en Italia, quizás podríamos cenar juntos.

Empecé a trabajar, estaba terminando cuando escuché la puerta era Bella, llamó un par de veces a Alice, no debía saber que ellos fueron al cine. Salí de la habitación encontrándome con una Bella un poco confundida, le expliqué porque estaba allí y le ofrecí la cena que había cocinado, aunque no le dije que la había cocinado para ella.

Bella me ponía nervioso apenas pude encontrar las palabras para hablar con ella, me devolví a buscar mis cosas en el cuarto de Alice intenté nuevamente ofrecer mi compañía a la cena de Bella, esta vez note la frialdad de su voz, me arme de valor para poder hablar con ella y arreglar un poco las cosas, pero ella me rechazó y me dejó bien en claro que las cosas no cambiarían entre nosotros, sus palabras atravesaron mi pecho, el hueco nuevamente empezó a doler y abrirse más, esa no era la Bella había conocida, mi pequeña ahora era alguien más dura y fría.

Me dolía verla así, pero lo que más dolía era que yo la había hecho ser así.

Los días siguientes me la pasaba pensando en Bella y como podía arreglar las cosas con ellas, eso me tenía devastado ya ni las clases podían alejar mi pensamiento de ella, me ofrecí como voluntario para ayudar en la unidad de pediatría, iba tres veces a la semana, me encantaban los niños y por estos días el servicio estaba repleto, al parecer había una epidemia de un virus respiratorio.

Alice notó que estaba mal y decidió que necesitaba distraerme así que me invitó a pasar con el fin de semana en la casa de los abuelos de Jasper y Rosalie que estaban de aniversario, ellos nos habían invitado, Alice era muy insistente así, que terminé aceptando.

La semana antes del viaje fui más veces al hospital con la epidemia había más trabajo. El viernes llegué agotado al departamento los chicos me estaban esperando para ir con ellos pero mi cuerpo estaba hecho polvo, necesitaba dormir y mi cabeza me estaba matando. Según los chicos tenía un aspecto terrible, Alice estaba preocupada le dije que prefería quedarme para reponerme, ella no muy convencida al final accedió dejarme aquí.

Tomé una ducha y me quedé dormido inmediatamente. El resto del fin de semana fue muy confuso, la verdad no recuerdo nada, solo que soñé con Bella y mucho. En los sueños ella estaba a mi lado, me cuidaba y estábamos juntos, yo la abrazaba y la tenía muy cerca de mí y no me cansaba de sentir su aroma, todos los sueños eran maravillosos, todos menos uno en el que salía Tanya e intentaba lastimar a Bella.

Cuando desperté me encontré con mis padres, no entendía que hacían ellos acá. Mi padre me explicó que me había enfermado, probablemente del virus que estaba dando vueltas.

Según mi padre estaría bien en un par de días, mi padre dijo otra cosa que me inquieto demasiado… que Bella fue la que me estuvo cuidando. Será eso posible? Bella se preocupaba por mí y me había cuidado, recordé mis sueños y entonces todo tuvo más sentido.

Tendría que compensárselo quizás podríamos salir a ver una película o comer algo. Quizás las cosas se arreglarían entre nosotros. Una luz de esperanza se encendió en mí, ahora todo estaría bien y Bella me perdonaría.

A penas tuve algo de tiempo decidí acercarme donde Bella para darle las gracias. Fui a su departamento y toqué a la puerta de su habitación. Le dije lo agradecido que estaba pero ella nuevamente me apartó yo intenté explicar, pero no me dejó y dijo algo que me remeció por dentro.

_- tú me rompiste… me dañaste de una manera que dudo que pueda ser reparada._

Esas palabras destruyeron la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglaran con Bella, ella no me perdonaría nunca, decidí que lo mejor sería alejarme de ella, para no hacerla sufrir más y que volviera a ser la Bella que yo conocí.

Intente que Bella saliera de mi mente pero era imposible, nada funcionaba unas compañeras me habían invitado para una fiesta el fin de semana, la verdad muchas ganas no tenía de ir, pero quizás funcionaría para distraerme, cuando le dije que iría a mi compañera, Victoria, se emocionó demasiado ojalá no se estuviese pasando películas de verdad lo que menos necesitaba ahora era otro lío, decidí ir con los chicos a la fiesta así que hable con Alice, ella para varias ya se había adelantado.

_- Alice estas?_

_- Si pasa Edward.. _

_- Ally… como has estado?_

_- Bien y tu…no tienes buena cara…_

_- Gracias… por ese comentario, pero tienes razón las cosas no andan muy bien…_

_- Bella?_

_- Si, como lo sabes…?_

_- Bueno ella tampoco ha andado bien… converso conmigo._

_- Te dijo algo de mí?_

_- Si…. bueno que cuando te cuidó, la confundiste con Tanya…_

_- Que! No yo… como…_

_- Lo se Edward fue lo mismo que le dije… sucedió cuando estabas delirando por la fiebre._

_- Yo jamás la confundiría con ella, yo solo estaba soñando… la verdad no sé, no recuerdo nada, solo flashes de la imagen de Bella cuidándome. Lo arruiné de nuevo, por eso ella me trato así la última vez, la volví a dañar…_

_- Edward fue un accidente tu no estabas del todo consciente..._

- Todo se había vuelto un caos, aún más si era posible…

_- Que harás ahora Edward?_

_- Nada… Alice siempre que intento acercarme a ella… termino alejándome aún más. Solo quiero que sea feliz…_

_- Pero ella cometerá un error, tu eres el único que puede impedirlo… ella aún te quiere solo que no se atreve a reconocerlo._

_- Alice… yo…_

_- Edward por favor… _

_- Es complicado, yo no quiero que sufra. _

_- Ustedes son demasiado complicados, me agotan… cuál de los dos es más cabeza dura, que acaso solo soy yo la que se da cuenta de lo que sucede?… me aburrí de esta conversación, hoy no hagas planes porque saldremos…_

De verdad esperaba que salir con los chicos me animará un poco y alejara mis malos pensamientos… pero no contaba con lo que sucedería esa noche.

Antes de pasar por las chicas, acompañé a Emmett a comprar algo para tomar, escogió tequila según él era el favorito de las chicas. Cuando llegamos Alice nos abrió y nos dijo que estarían listas en unos minutos.

Las chicas aparecieron en un rato estaban todas muy arregladas Alice y Rose como siempre se veían para matar. Los chicos apenas pudieron decir palabras coherentes, cuando salió Bella no lo podía creer, ella se veía… no tenía palabras para describirlo, estaba vestida con un top plateado demasiado escotado para mí gusto, unos jeans negros muy ajustados y unas botas negras… Emmett hizo un comentario de lo sexy que se veía y mi cuerpo se tensó, ella no podría salir así, porque se había arreglado tanto ¿sería para Daniel? Los pensamientos se empezaban mezclar en mi cabeza, sobre todo después de un comentario de Alice sobre Bella y el valor que necesitaría.

Aproveché un momento en el que Bella fue a la cocina para hablar con ella, sé que dije que me mantendría al margen, pero no podía dejar que saliera así.

_- Tú piensas ir vestida con eso?_ Dije.

_- Que quieres decir con eso? _Respondió un poco ofendida.

_- Es solo que… no es tu estilo y creo que deberías cambiarte._

_- Bueno a mí no me interesa lo que tú piensas, además a mi novio le encantará y eso es lo único que importa_… me dijo.

Ella se había vestido así para Daniel, ella quería estar con él, todo tenía sentido eso fue lo que intentó decirme Alice, en ese momento los celos me empezaron a consumir esto no acabaría asi, ella no estaría con él… no podía.

Durante el resto de la noche no pude despegar mis ojos de Bella, ella estaba bebiendo tequila como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando iba como por el sexto shot decidí intervenir se lo quité de sus manos y me lo tomé, ella se sirvió otro y yo volví a quitárselo, el juego siguió... al final los dos estábamos bebiendo más de la cuenta sentía como el tequila me iba adormeciendo el cuerpo. Jasper anunció que era el momento de partir, llegamos al auto de Jasper y las parejas se acomodarón yo me senté en el asiento trasero junto a Rose y Emmett, Bella llegó un poco retrasada…

_- No hay lugar para mí… Rose siéntate sobre Emmett._ .. dijo haciendo un puchero de lo más adorable.

_- Bella deja de reclamar, hay lugar suficiente para ti_… dije mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la sentaba sobre mis piernas.

Sé que esa acción era osada pero la verdad es que solo quería tenerla cerca y podría culpar al tequila. Bella no dijo nada y yo aún mantenía mis manos sobre su cintura, el contacto de mis manos con su piel era exquisito, mi cabeza estaba justo a la altura de su cuello que estaba cubierto por su cabello, lo acomodé hacia un lado dejando expuesta la piel de su cuello, su aroma era delicioso no pude evitar inhalar lo que más pude, me acerqué y susurre a su oído.

_- Bella, me estas matando… no sabes lo que me provocas vestida así…._

Con este comentario sentí como su respiración se agitaba y sus latidos se aceleraban, empecé a oler toda la extensión de su cuello y parte de su hombro desnudo, quería dejar un recorrido de besos sobre su piel, estaba en mi cielo personal, seguí tentando mi suerte…

_- Aún hueles a fresas… exquisito… _ le volví a susurrar.

El viaje duró demasiado pronto y ella huyó a penas nos detuvimos, aún no me podía reponer de su cercanía. Entramos y ella estaba besando apasionadamente a Daniel, tenía ganas de ir y darle un golpe, sus manos apretaban el cuerpo de mi pequeña al suyo, que se creía. Alice adivinó lo que estaba pasando por mi mente y me tomo de la cintura.

_- Ven vamos, no hagas una tontera_… me dijo.

Seguí a los chicos hacia la barra, necesitaba un trago con un urgencia para borrar la desagradable imagen de Bella y el idiota de su novio, que se estaba repitiendo y repitiendo en mi cabeza. Estaba pidiendo el trago cuando sentí la voz de Bella, iba a ir a bailar con su novio. Yo ni siquiera pude voltear a verlos.

Mientras estaba en la barra se acercó Victoria, ella estaba en toda la parada seductora, no quise seguir su juego hasta que mi vista se posó sobre Bella y Daniel, ellos estaban bailando ella se acercaba peligrosamente a cuerpo de él, pero yo también podía jugar a eso. Le di a Victoria una sonrisa y le pedí que bailáramos, ella aceptó inmediatamente le tomé la mano y nos ubicamos frente a Daniel y Bella. El baile con Victoria era un poco subido de tono, a mí no me importaba mientras Bella lo notará, el juego siguió por un par de canciones hasta que noté que Daniel estaba besando nuevamente a Bella, para luego alejarse de ella y dejarla sola, como la podía dejar sola en este lugar le podría pasar algo. Ella se abrió camino entre la gente y se alejó de la pista, decidí seguirla ni siquiera me despedí de Victoria, ella comenzó a recorrer todos los ambientes del lugar, estábamos en él un pasillo donde no había nadie, en ese momento ya no me aguante, me acerqué y la tomé de su cintura quedando aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Ella obviamente no reaccionó de la mejor manera…

_- Qué te pasa? Déjame salir_…. dijo molesta.

_- Estas segura que quieres que te deje ir_…. Dije acercándome lentamente.

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Bella empezó a reaccionar su respiración era irregular y muy acelerada, sus mejillas se empezaban a colorear, ella era preciosa, la amaba tanto, adoraba como reaccionaba cuando estábamos cerca, ella podía decir lo que quisiera pero yo sabía que ella todavía sentía cosas por mí, sino no reaccionaría así. Nuestros alientos se empezaron a mezclar y nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, empecé a acortar la distancia que nos separaba para susurrar a su oído lo que ella se negaba a reconocer.

_- Ves que todavía te puedo poner nerviosa…_

Ahora intentaría besarla, estaba segura de que ella no me rechazaría. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Daniel que comenzaba a cantar, ella reaccionó me empujó y se alejo rápidamente.

La perdí de vista entre la gente, mi mente no estaba funcionando bien, cuando la divisé ella estaba en los brazos de Daniel dejando el local, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, ella se había ido con él no lo había podido evitar, no sabía qué hacer, fui a la barra y comencé a tomar, de ahí no recuerdo más solo imágenes borrosas de los chicos cargándome al departamento.

Desperté tarde con un dolor de cabeza infernal, empecé lentamente a recordar lo de ayer, como mierda todo se había descontrolado tanto, ahora si Bella no me lo perdonaría y lo peor de todo ella se había ido con Daniel…

Estaba mal necesitaba salir de Seattle, le escribí una nota a los chicos diciéndoles que iba a Forks durante el fin de semana. Me subía mi volvo y emprendí el camino, iba manejando rápido eso me relajaba, el viaje se hizo corto. Durante el viaje había logrado ordenar un poco las ideas y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que conversar con Bella. Lo de ayer no se podía volver a repetir, los dos nos habíamos llevado al límite eso no estaba bien, terminaríamos haciéndonos daño a nosotros y a los demás. Estaba casi llegando a Forks cuando pasé cerca de la salida que llevaba a la cabaña de mis padres. Inconscientemente manejé hacia allí, detuve mi auto en la entrada, noté el auto de Alice. No sabía que ella había venido, entré a la cabaña a buscarla pero no estaba allí, quizás estaba en el prado, emprendí camino para buscarla, me haría bien conversar con ella.

Cuando llegué, me encontré con una sorpresa, allí no estaba Alice estaba Bella recostada sobre el pasto con sus ojos cerrados viéndose, preciosa tan en calma, me acerqué lentamente.

_- Edward_… dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojos, como supo que era yo?

_- Bella… lo lamento, no quise interrumpirte, pensé que estaba Alice como vi su auto… _dije preocupado no quería que ella pensara que yo estaba acosándola.

_- No te preocupes…. En todo caso ya es tarde y me debería ir… _dijo.

No podía dejar que se fuera, este era el momento ideal para conversar y aclarar un poco las cosas.

_- Bella espera no te vayas, creo que deberíamos conversar….. _dije esperando que aceptara..

_- Está bien_…. Dijo mirándome un poco dudosa.

Tenía que disculparme por lo ayer, así que inicié la conversación.

_- Bueno… empezaré yo… Bella, lamento mucho lo de ayer no debí, comportarme así contigo… no sé que me sucedió yo no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas… por favor discúlpame._

_- Está bien… creo que sobre anoche ninguno de los dos estuvo en su mejor momento, los dos actuamos mal._

Sus palabras daban indicio de que ella tampoco había tenido una buena noche… eso me tenía intrigado necesitaba saber que había pasado con ella y Daniel.

_- Tu noche terminó mal? _Me atreví a preguntar.

_- Ni te imaginas… _

Me sorprendí ante su declaración... podría ser que entre ella Y Daniel no haya sucedido nada?. Eso me dio un poco de esperanza.

_- Bella no podemos seguir así… dañamos al resto y a nosotros… _le dije.

_- Lo sé…. Que haremos? _Me preguntó.

_- Yo intenté… que las cosas se solucionaran entre nosotros, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente._

_- Lo sé, creo que no estaba lista para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes entre nosotros… la verdad todavía no estoy lista._

_- Pero crees que podamos intentar llevarnos mejor?… yo estoy dispuesto… tu lo intentarías?_

_- creo si puedo intentar llevarme mejor contigo._

_- Una tregua?…. _Dije levantando mi mano.

_- tregua…. _Respondió.

Cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto, fue maravilloso después de mucho tiempo mis manos se sentían llenas, completas era como si siempre las hubiesen estado esperando a ella, antes siempre habían estado vacías. El estar así con ella me hizo sentir como el Edward de antes, me sentía completo. Ella se empezó a sonrojar y yo me puse nervioso como solo ella podía ponerme, pasé mis manos por mis cabellos, esa maldita costumbre que tenía cuando me ponía nervioso y con Bella eso era siempre. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y sentirla cerca.

_- Bella te puedo preguntar algo?_

Le dije mientras nos separamos, mis manos se encontraban vacías nuevamente. Yo quería saber porque ella estaba aquí en este lugar, en el lugar al cual yo venía a recordarla.

_- Si._

_- Porqué viniste a este lugar? _

Ella se demoró un poco en responder.

_- Bueno…. Después de que me lo mostraste, vine un par de veces… es un lugar excelente para pensar y poner las cosas en orden._

Bella tenía razón era un lugar especial, recordé la primera vez que le mostré este lugar y le dije lo importante que era para mí y como le había prometido volver con ella.

_- Si… es mi lugar favorito…. Me hubiese gustado mostrártelo en verano, como te prometí…_

_- A mí también me hubiese gustado_…. Dijo con un tono triste mientras bajaba la mirada.

Me quedé un momento solo disfrutando de su compañía se sentía tan bien, como me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás y nunca alejarme de ella, en ese momento lo supe la amaba como no amaría a nadie en mi vida y dedicaría el tiempo necesario para que estuviéramos juntos. Ahora ya habíamos dado el primer paso, con esta tregua podría acercarme más a ella…

_- A que viniste a Forks?_ preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_- Después de lo de anoche, necesitaba pensar y alejarme un poco de todo… y tu?_

_- Por lo mismo…_

Necesitaba saber lo que había pasado ayer entre ella y Daniel... no me aguanté y le pregunté.

_- Bella te puedo hacer una última pregunta? Sé que a mí no me corresponde preguntar y si quieres no me contestas._

_- Que pasa Edward?_

_- Quería saber….. cómo están las cosas entre tú y Daniel? Ayer parecía que las cosas iban en serio entre ustedes…_

_- Las cosas entre nosotros, están un poco complicadas y bueno lo de ayer me sirvió para darme cuenta de algunas cosas…_

Ella me había respondido, eso era bueno ella estaba confiando en mí y lo otro bueno es que al parecer las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellos, sé que esta mal alegrarme por eso, pero es que si ellos terminaban tendría un obstáculo menos y podría acercarme más. Así que seguí preguntando.

_- De qué cosas? _Dije.

_- No se… creo que lo mejor para nosotros es terminar._

Ellos iban a terminar, en mi pecho se sintió un alivio, ahora haría las cosas bien y estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

_- En serio?_… pregunté.

_- Si… es lo mejor…. No quiero que salga herido._

_- Lo dices por lo que paso ayer…_

_- Son varias cosas, lo de ayer ayudó a que abriera los ojos… _

- Lo siento_…._ Ella se escuchaba apenada, de verdad sentía que ella estuviese sufriendo por esto pero yo también creía que era lo mejor.

_- Cuando te regresas a Seattle? _ Me preguntó.

_- Mañana en la tarde…_ y tu?

_- Mañana, creo que en la mañana…_

_- Tienes planes para hoy? _ Si tenía suerte podría pasar más tiempo con ella.

_- No… Charlie no está así que creo que aprovechare de estudiar un poco._

_- Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa, después podríamos ver una película? Mis padres estarían encantados de verte... _

- _Creo que pasare…_

_- Aún no quieres salir conmigo… verdad_?

_- Es demasiado pronto, no creo que sea lo mejor…_

_- Está bien, soy muy paciente sabes… _dije.

La esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario, ella se despidió y se alejó del prado. Esto había resultado bien, era una tregua. Me sentí aliviado esto de estar con roces entre nosotros me tenía mal, todo estaría mejor ahora. Mi fin de semana en Forks transcurrió rápido, mis padres estaban felices con mi visita me hicieron prometer volver pronto.

Mi humor cambió radicalmente luego de la conversación con Bella. En la universidad las cosas iban bien, amaba lo que estaba estudiando y ahora que las cosas con Bella andaban bien, me podía concentrar más.

Alice me llamó para ir con ella y los chicos al cine, estaba cansado así que decidí pasar. Terminaron las clases y me fui al departamento habían anunciado una tormenta eléctrica, a mi me encataban podía quedarme horas viéndolas.

En la entrada del edificio encontré a Bella, estaba toda empapada y un poco molesta por lo que dijo su noche había sido nefasta. Había olvidado las llaves y el conserje no estaba para abrirle, le dije que subiera conmigo al departamento y buscásemos la llave de repuesto que tenía Emmett.

Me preguntaba que era lo que le había pasado para que su noche haya terminado así. Cuando entramos me animé a preguntar, pero ella dijo que prefería no hablar. Encendí las luces y pude ver el rostro de Bella sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos, parecía que había estado llorando, mi corazón se encogió… que le había sucedido?.

Intente averiguar que había pasado, pero ella no me dijo nada, solo me pidió la llave de repuesto. Fui a buscarla al cuarto de Emmett, llegué con la llave y se la entregué. Me dio las gracias y se fue rápidamente, me hubiese gustado seguirla y acompañarla no quería que estuviese sola, se notaba que estaba triste, pero no quería sofocarla y había dejado claro que quería estar sola.

Intenté sacar a Bella de mis pensamientos, cosa que para variar fue imposible, puse a calentar agua para tomar un café. Me acomodé en la sala de estar mientras veía la televisión cuando escuché los truenos la tormenta había comenzado, me acerqué a la ventana para ver el espectáculo, el cielo estaba precioso. El tiempo se me pasó volando, recordé que había dejado el agua calentando, fui a la cocina por mi café cuando todo se oscureció, la luz se había ido.

Busqué la luz de emergencia, para ir a ver a Bella, tenía que asegurarme de que ella estaba bien, aproveché de llevarle un poco de café.

Golpee la puerta de su departamento, se demoró un poco en abrir. Entré al departamento y le expliqué que venía para saber si estaba bien, por lo que noté ellas no tenían luz de emergencia le pasé el café que había preparado, ella amablemente me ofreció una taza.

Se escuchó un gran trueno y Bella se sobresaltó de una manera adorable, ella estaba asustada.

_- Asustada?_

_- No me gustan las tormentas… _dijo seria.

_- A mí me encantan… mira ven_

Le hice señas para que se acercara a la ventana y viera el hermoso espectáculo que se estaba perdiendo, claro no se comparaba con su belleza pero estaba cerca. El cielo se iluminaba con colores hermosos, me giré hacia donde estaba Bella y descubrí que ella me estaba mirando, mi corazón se aceleró cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, siempre me quedaba perdido mirando sus ojos…

_- Es precioso… no lo crees? Le pregunté_

_- La verdad nunca me había detenido a mirarlo…. _Dijo, ella se veía preciosa a media luz.

_- Me dirás lo que ocurrió esta noche? Insistí._

Ella suspiró, creo que debí tomar eso como una señal para no seguir preguntando, pero de verdad necesitaba saber, Bella tenía ese poder en mí yo siempre necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

_- Sucedió algo con Daniel?..._ pregunté nuevamente y tenía la impresión de que esta vez había acertado.

_- Si… hoy fui a conversar con él, fue difícil… eso es todo._

Ahí me contó que ellos habían terminado, ella se veía muy triste, por lo que contó él no se lo había tomado bien, pero Bella estaba tranquila con la decisión que había tomado.

La luz de emergencia falló y nos dejó a oscuras podía sentir a Bella cerca, se había asustado con el apagón.

_- Tranquila… Encenderemos algunas velas de la decoración de Alice, creo que a la luz de emergencia no le quedaba mucha batería… _le dije.

Me adelanté para buscar las velas, pero no sentí que Bella fuera tras mío.

_- Bella no vienes?_

_- Si es que…_

_- Te puedes caer… sigues siendo tan patosa como antes? _

Bella siempre había sido un poco torpe y ella odiaba eso, así que imaginé que temía caerse en la oscuridad. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano para que fuésemos encendiendo las velas aromáticas de Alice. Cuando terminé de encender las velas me giré quedando de frente con ella, se veía hermosa con su típico sonrojo, un trueno se escuchó muy fuerte y ella pegó un saltito acercándose a mi cuerpo.

_- Tranquila pequeña… _ le dije y no me pude aguantar de acariciar su suave mejilla con mi mano libre, se sentía muy bien.

El momento se rompió, cuando los chicos nos entraron. Ellos nos empezaron a molestar porque aún estábamos tomados de la mano yo le reste importancia al asunto. La luz volvió al rato y antes de que nos fuésemos Bella me dio las gracias, yo no podía más de felicidad.

Ese día llegue a casa y soñé con Bella.

Al día siguiente me desperté con una muy curiosa Alice, interrogándome sobre lo sucedido. Cuando terminé de contarle ella daba saltitos por mi habitación, diciendo no sé qué cosas. Cuando al fin pude entender lo que dijo…

_- Edward al fin se están arreglando las cosas entre ustedes, ahora tienes que hacer las cosas bien para su cumpleaños yo te ayudaré_.

Me dio un abrazo y salió de mi habitación. Alice tenía razón mi próxima oportunidad de acercamiento era el cumpleaños de Bella, tenía que hacer algo especial…

* * *

**Hola chicas un capitulo muy largo... un resumen de lo que ha pasado visto de los preciosos ojos de Edward. Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Aprovecho para saludar a todos los chilenos que leen la historia y que ojalá esten celebrando, como corresponde los 200 años de Chile.**

**VIVA CHILE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, un aviso antes de que comiencen a leer… en este capítulo se hace referencia a una película… "Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind" es una de mis favoritas, ojalá que alguna la haya visto y si no lo han hecho, véanla les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.**

**El intruso**

**26. Meet me in Montauk**

**BPOV**

Iba retrasada para la cena, me encontraría con Charlie en un restaurant cerca de la universidad, él quería presentarme a Judy, así que habían viajado por el fin de semana a Seattle. Entré al restaurant y ahí estaba mi padre, junto a él había una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello negro ondulado, muy bonita. Me acerque a ellos…

_- Bella_… dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba.

_- Hola papá_… _tú debes ser Judy… _la saludé.

_- Hola Bella, tu padre ha hablado tanto de ti._

La cena estuvo entretenida, Judy es genial y se notaba que Charlie la adoraba, al final de la cena Charlie anunció que se casarían en un mes. La noticia me sorprendió, Charlie estaba muy contento, los felicité y prometí ayudar en lo que pudiese con la boda.

Me despedí de ellos y los invité a que almorzaran en el departamento con los chicos mañana. Alice estaría emocionadísima con la noticia, ella adoraba planificar todo tipo de eventos. Cuando llegué a casa Rose y Alice estaban arreglándose para salir, al parecer irían a tomar algo con los chicos, no me dieron la oportunidad de negarme a salir con ellas, cuando ya me encontraba siendo arreglada por 4 manos, Alice y Rose me trataban como una muñeca.

Nos encontramos con los chicos abajo, nos fuimos en el auto de Emmett, mientras escuchábamos como Alice nos contaba de su semana, ella siempre tan efusiva. Me llamo la atención Edward iba como inmerso en sus pensamientos, estaba como ausente, las cosas entre nosotros habían estado tranquilas. Después de la noche en que terminé con Daniel, no nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar a solas.

Llegamos a un local, que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Nos dieron una mesa y ordenamos algo para tomar, yo pedí un mojito.

Edward se sentó al lado mío.

_- Hola, no te había saludado..._

_- Hola… _le respondí.

Era extraño hablar con él…. dejé salir el aire que estaba contenido en mis pulmones y deje de pensar tanto, solo sería Bella y ya no cargaría con el peso que había acumulado durante estos años.

_- Que tal la comida con tu padre_? Me preguntó Edward.

_- Si Bella, como te fue? no nos has contado, pensé que veríamos a Charlie_…. Dijo Alice.

_- Estuvo bien, al fin conocí a Judy… ella es genial y Charlie está loco por ella._

_- Me alegro mucho por Charlie… _dijo Rose.

_- Si al fin tendrá algo de acción… dijo Emmett. _

Rose le pegó detrás de la cabeza haciendo que Emmett, se disculpara.

_- Eso no es todo, se casarán_… les anuncié.

_- Una boda, eso es genial… me encantaría ayudarlos…. crees que pueda?... _preguntó Alice.

_- Claro que sí… vendrán a almorzar mañana así que ahí les ofreceremos nuestros servicios… _le dije.

_- Cuando se casan?…. _preguntó Jasper.

_- En un mes_… respondí.

_- Eso es muy poco tiempo_… dijo Rose.

_- Ya quiero conocer a Judy… dijo Alice._

_- Bueno mañana espero que todos nos acompañen…_

_- Seguro Bells… dijo Jasper._

Las parejas se pusieron un poco cariñosas dejándonos aislados a Edward y a mí.

-_ También quieres que vaya_?… preguntó Edward.

- _Claro, la invitación es para todos_… le respondí.

El me regaló su sonrisa perfecta.

Durante el resto de la noche, Edward me preguntó sobre la universidad y como me estaba yendo, estaba muy interesado sentía como que quería saber todo lo que había vivido, desde que me fui de Forks, el seguía teniendo esa capacidad de hacerme hablar más de lo que usualmente hablaba, me hacía sentir cómoda. Además adoraba contarle de mi trabajo en la Universidad, de verdad me apasionaba lo que estaba haciendo, él me escuchaba fascinado.

Alice anunció que se estaba aburriendo y que quería ir a bailar, Rose y Emmett celebraron la idea. Yo estaba cansada y mañana quería preparar el almuerzo temprano, Edward también pasó porque tenía que ir al hospital en la mañana, él era voluntario en la unidad de pediatría.

Los chicos se ofrecieron en pasar a dejarnos antes de irse al club, pero con Edward les insistimos en que se fueran directo y que nosotros tomaríamos un taxi. Salimos del local y hacía mucho frío, al parecer la chaqueta que me habían puesto las chicas no era lo suficientemente abrigada. Edward debe haber notado que me estaba congelando, porque me puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros, mientras esperábamos el taxi.

_- Edward… no es necesario, tú te congelarás…. _Él se quedó solo con un delgado sweater azul.

_- Está bien, además no soportaría ver cómo mueres de frío…_ dijo como siempre siendo el perfecto caballero.

El olor de Edward estaba impregnado en la chaqueta, metí mis brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta y la apegué más a mi cuerpo, su aroma era intoxicante. Llegó el taxi y Edward me abrió la puerta. Durante el viaje aproveché de devolverle las preguntas que me había hecho en el local. Escucharlo hablar sobre lo mucho que adoraba estar estudiando medicina era fascinante, él estaba hecho para esto. Recordé cuando él me había dicho que no estaba decidido entre medicina o seguir con su música.

_- Sigues con tu música?_ Le pregunté.

_- No mucho la verdad, después que llegué de Italia, las cosas no se dieron para que siguiera tocando, siendo sincero no tengo muy claro lo que sucedió… me respondió._

_- Deberías volver a tocar, eras bueno. _

_- Sabes últimamente he tenido ganas de volver a tocar, hacía años que no tenía ganas… _dijo.

- Llegamos al edificio, entramos y nos subimos al ascensor.

_- La próxima semana es tu cumpleaños, alguna petición especial?_… me preguntó.

_- Ninguna…_ sabes que no me gusta, mientras más desapercibido el día, mejor.

_- Sabes que con Alice eso es imposible._

_- Lo sé, pero espero que se apiade de mí._

- Llegamos a su piso, le pasé su chaqueta. Él se la puso, inmediatamente.

_- Gracias por la chaqueta…_

_- De nada… ahora tiene tu olor._

_- De verdad? si quieres la lavo y te la devuelvo_…. No sabía si el que se hubiese pasado a mi olor era bueno o malo.

_- No está bien… me gusta, huele a fresas….Te gustaría tomar un café antes de dormir? _Me preguntó.

_- No gracias, estoy muy cansada… _

_- Nos vemos mañana entonces, en el almuerzo._

_- Si… que descanses._

_- Dulces sueños pequeña…. Dijo y me dio un beso en la frente._

Con su acercamiento mis piernas empezaron a temblar y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, agradecí que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Porqué él había hecho eso? Estaba enojada conmigo, porque en el fondo me había encantado el acercamiento de Edward. Lo más seguro es que para él no hubiese significado nada y yo me estaba emocionando por nada, él siempre había sido cariñoso y esto no era diferente, nosotros recién estábamos volviendo a ser amigos. No podía comenzar a confundirme con él.

Llegué a casa y me dormí inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, para preparar un rico almuerzo, me decidí por lasaña, empecé a recolectar los ingredientes, las chicas aún dormían. Estaba casi terminando cuando Alice se levantó.

_- Hola… que tal anoche?... _le pregunté.

_- Bien… sabes que amo a Jasper?..._ me dijo .

_- Lo se… _

_- Es solo que todos los días descubro que lo amo más y que él es perfecto para mí…_ dijo.

_- Alice… crees que algún día yo encuentre algo así…_

_- Bella… yo creo que ya lo encontraste… me dijo._

_-Te refieres a Edward…?_

_- Si… tu sabes lo que pienso, de verdad las cosas se han enredado bastante entre ustedes, pero creo que ya es momento de que se olviden del pasado y vivan el presente…._

_- Es complicado Alice, no estoy preparada para hacerlo y tampoco sé que está pasando por su mente… _

Terminamos la conversación interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre, Alice abrió la puerta, no sabía quién era, porque Charlie y Judy llegarían más tarde. Me sorprendió ver a Edward atrás de Alice…

_- Buenos días_… me saludó.

_- Hola Edward_…. Le dije.

_- Vine por si necesitaban ayuda en algo_… dijo Edward.

_- Muy amable hermanito, pero aquí Bella se ha encargado de todo_… respondió Alice.

_- Segura que no necesitan nada?..._ nos preguntó Edward.

_- Mmm…_ hay que preparar la mesa y estaba pensando en bajar a comprar un vino para acompañar la lasaña.

_- Yo prepararé la mesa y ustedes vayan por el vino… así aprovecharé de levantar a Rose… _dijo Alice.

_- Pero alguien tiene que sacar la lasaña del horno…_ le dije.

_-Eso puedo hacerlo yo… no te preocupes… _me dijo.

- Salimos con Edward, camino al estacionamiento…

_- Dormiste, bien…? _Me preguntó.

_- Sí... y tú?_

_- No muy bien… hace tiempo que en las noches me cuesta dormir y si lo hago no descanso lo suficiente._

Había notado que ahora él siempre tenía ojeras, pero pensaba que era porque estaba estudiando, no porque tenía problemas para dormir. Llegamos al auto de Edward, me detuve observándolo un momento. Era su volvo plateado, había pasado demasiado tiempo, los recuerdos de nuestros momentos en ese auto me invadieron.

_- Estas bien?..._ me preguntó.

_- Si… hace tiempo que no veía tu auto._

El me abrió la puerta y me subí, Edward se subió y nos fuimos camino a la tienda.

Ya en la tienda, Edward escogió un buen vino para el almuerzo, mientras yo iba a la sección de dulces y tomaba unos pez y un dispensador, tenía varios, no los coleccionaba pero me encantaban y siempre que podía me compraba uno nuevo. Escogí uno de Woody, de Toy Story. En la caja, Edward de encargó de pagar todo a pesar de mi insistencia.

_- Pez?_

_- Si… son clásicos._

_- Cuando tienes 7 años._

_- Muchos adultos disfrutan de pez…_ le respondí.

_- Si de los caramelos, pero era necesario el dispensador?_

El siguió molestándome con los pez, durante el viaje… era divertido. Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos estábamos riendo y molestando. Abrimos la puerta y todos nos miraron extrañados. Charlie y Judy ya habían llegado.

_- Bella…. Edward_… dijo mi padre serio.

_- Hola papá_… le respondí.

- Jefe Swan… le dijo Edward.

_- No sabía que estabas estudiando aquí… _le dijo mi padre.

Es cierto, mi padre no sabía que Edward había vuelto y aunque no lo habíamos hablado nunca yo sabía que él lo culpaba de mi partida de Forks. Edward trato de amenizar las cosas felicitándolo por el matrimonio. Las cosas empezaron a andar mejor.

Judy quedó encantada con los chicos y dijo que los invitaría a todos a la boda. Alice y ella se llevaron de maravilla y Alice prometió ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara. Yo estaba agradecida de que ella la ayudara, Judy no tenía hijos y la verdad yo no era mucho aporte en cuanto a planificación y eso, pero Alice era una maestra.

Mi padre antes de irse me pidió si podíamos hablar un momento a solas.

_- Bella… que pasa con Edward?_

_- Nada… él se vino a estudiar aquí y vive con los chicos…_

_- No me gusta que este cerca de nuevo… no quiero que termines lastimada, ya sabes cómo terminó todo la última vez…_

_- Papá… las cosas son diferentes y entre Edward y yo no hay nada…._

_- Eso no fue lo que yo vi, cuando ustedes llegaron, parecía otra cosa…_

_- Papá…_

_- Bella… solo prométeme que te cuidarás y no terminarás herida nuevamente, porque si él te vuelve a hacer algo yo lo mato…._

_- Charlie, no digas eso ni en broma…._le dije seria.

_- Isabella, yo no estoy jugando…. _

Salimos de mi habitación, para reunirnos con los demás…

_- Bella, gracias por todo…_ dijo Judy.

_- Gracias a ti_… por venir.

_- Te llamaré para que nos juntemos con las chicas, en unas semanas para comprar las cosas para el matrimonio._

Judy me abrazo y se fue a despedir de los chicos, Charlie me abrazó antes de volver a repetir que me cuidara. Cuando se despidió de Edward, le dijo que lo estaría observando.

Después de que se fueron, los chicos ayudaron con los platos y a ordenar el comedor. Después de que terminaron, propuse que viésemos una película. Había descargado "Eternal sunshine for the spotless mind" de Michel Gondry. No había visto esa película, pero las críticas habían sido buenas.

Los chicos decidieron ir a dormir la siesta, el único que quiso acompañarme fue Edward, lo intenté de persuadir de que no tenía que quedarse sino quería, pero él dijo que le gustaba mucho esa película y que la quería ver de nuevo.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá y la película comenzó. En el instante que comenzó la película me enganchó totalmente, al comienzo era un poco enredada pero a medida que se desarrollaba la historia me enamoré de sus personajes Joel Barish y Clementine Kruczynski (Jim Carrey y Kate Winslet).

La historia se trata de que una pareja que había vivido una relación intensa y que de pronto la rutina los alcanza, deteriorando su relación, ellos terminan de mala manera sacando lo peor de cada uno. Clementine en un acto impulsivo decide someterse a un nuevo tratamiento que consiste en borrar los recuerdos de una persona o de algún hecho determinado, ella decide borrar todo lo que vivió con Joel, cuando él se entera de lo que Clementine ha hecho, decide hacer lo mismo, la mayoría de la historia se vive en el subconsciente de Joel, en el que él se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y se empeña en tratar de evitar que borren los recuerdos de Clementine, antes de que se borre él último recuerdo de ella, él le dice que se encuentren en Montauk, la playa donde se conocieron.

Al final de la historia, me quedé con un pensamiento dando vuelta por mi mente…. Cuándo uno vive una relación así, una amor fulminante (se podría decir) en el que al final por algún motivo, se separan en malos términos. ¿Uno volvería hacer lo mismo? Si uno supiese como va terminar, se arriesgaría de nuevo por la persona? Solo por los buenos momentos?... Estaba meditando esto último cuando Edward me volvió a la realidad…

_- Yo si lo haría_… dijo como respuesta a mis pensamientos.

_- Que cosa?... _Le pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

_- Lo viviría todo de nuevo…_

No sabía, a que cosa se refería… podría referirse a nosotros o quizás a lo que vivió con Tanya.

_- Me refiero, a nosotros_… respondió nuevamente a mis pensamientos.

- _Yo no pude decir nad_a… el continuó.

- _Sé que nuestra historia terminó de la peor manera y que los dos hemos sufrido demasiado, porque aunque no lo creas, yo sufro todos los días por lo imbécil que fui y por lo mucho que te lastimé… el punto es que a pesar de todo, reviviendo lo que hemos vivido, yo nunca fui más feliz que cuando estaba contigo y aunque supiera que al final terminaría siendo el hombre más miserable del mundo, lo volvería a vivir solo para estar a tu lado de nuevo._

Sus palabras, eran algo que no esperaba, él se escuchaba arrepentido y sus ojos mostraban sinceridad.

_- Y tu?... lo vivirías de nuevo? _Me preguntó.

Me quedé en silencio, si en algo estamos de acuerdo era en que el momento que pasamos conociéndonos y estando juntos, había sido lo mejor de mi vida, pero había sufrido demasiado.

_- No lo sé Edward…._le dije.

Cuando las palabras abandonaron mi boca, supe que estaba mintiendo, la verdad es que si viviría todo de nuevo… solo que aún no estaba lista de reconocerlo en frente de él.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, con Edward…. Los silencios no eran incómodos, era como si solo su presencia los llenara, no lo sé… antes pensaba que los dos vibrábamos a una misma frecuencia…

_- Tengo que terminar mi cuento, para la clase de literatura creativa_… dije.

_- Si yo también… tengo que leer unos capítulos para mis clases, será mejor que me vaya…_

_- Está bien… gracias por venir… _le dije.

_- Bella…. Dijo._

- _Si…_

_- Meet me in Montauk…._

Dijo lo último susurrando en mi oído con su voz aterciopelada, lo observé mientras salía, sonriendo como una boba, me había deslumbrado... sacudí mi cabeza y me puse a trabajar en mi historia...

* * *

**Hola.. ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento el retraso pero no lo pude subir ayer, al parecer habían problemas con la pagina...**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encantan.**

**Ojalá vean la película, si no la han visto, es muy buena... :)**

**Un abrazo... Millaray**


	28. Chapter 28

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**28. Sorpresas**

**BPOV**

Desperté con el sonido de mi despertador, intenté recordar si es que había soñado algo, ya hacía varios días que no soñaba y las pesadillas habían desaparecido. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, como cada mañana, intentando volver a dormir por 5 minutos, recordé que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Me revolví un poco en la cama, buscando la motivación necesaria para comenzar el día, como no la encontré, comencé a crear planes mentales para evitar este día o en realidad para evitar a Alice, ella era a la que más temía. Mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por un insistente golpeteo en mi puerta.

_- Adelante_… dije aún metida en la cama.

La cabecita de Alice se asomó por mi puerta, seguida por una perfecta Rose, nunca entendería como ella se podía despertar viéndose perfecta.

_- Bells, feliz cumpleaños_… dijeron.

Llevaban una pequeña torta con una vela, cantaron feliz cumpleaños, pedí mis deseos y sople la vela. Estaba sorprendida, no habían regalos ni nada, al parecer esto sería todo, quizás este día no sería tan terrible.

_- Eso es todo….?_ Pregunté con cierto temor.

_- Si… querías algo más?…_ dijo Alice.

_- No… esto es perfecto, muchas gracias… dije._

_- Es que como siempre estas reclamando por tu cumpleaños…. Pensamos que este año no te torturaríamos…. _Dijo Alice.

Agradecí nuevamente a las chicas, esto era perfecto al fin un cumpleaños en calma. Me duché y me vestí hoy era viernes, tenía clases de literatura y tenía que entregar, el cuento que había escrito, había trabajado mucho en él.

Me miré al espejo antes de salir, me puse unos jeans pitillo azul desgastado, un sweater negro largo, sin hombros, mis converse negras.

Me puse algo de brillo en los labios y un poco de máscara para las pestañas, no era mucho el maquillaje, pero era todo lo que sabía hacer. Mi cabello, era otro tema, era inmanejable, lo tomé en una cola e intenté que mi flequillo se viera ordenado. No era como cuando Alice, me arreglaba pero estaba bien, para mí.

Cuando salí de mi habitación las chicas, ya no estaban en el departamento. Salí y me subí al ascensor, paró en el piso de los chicos, las puertas se abrieron y apareció Edward, viéndose perfecto… jeans azul oscuro, un sweater gris y una chaqueta negra. Su cabello estaba desordenado y un poco mojado.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, inevitablemente sonreímos, las cosas entre nosotros estaban mejor, conversábamos más y disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él. Él había intentado invitarme salir un par de veces, pero me había negado, creo que aún no estaba lista para salir en una cita con él.

_- Bella… feliz cumpleaños…_ dijo abrazándome de sorpresa y yo quedé atrapada por su olor y por sus brazos.

_- Gracias Edward…. _Le respondí.

_- Vas a la universidad_…? Preguntó.

_- Sí.._

_- Te llevo?_

_- Si.. gracias._

Caminamos en silencio, hasta el auto de Edward, mientras me reponía de su acercamiento, mi corazón seguía latiendo a mil y mis mejillas ardían. El me abrió la puerta de su amado auto. Edward se subió y me pidió que le pasara algo de la guantera… al abrirla había un dispensador de pez de Snoopy con una cinta de regalo, además había una rosa blanca en botón. Tomé los objetos con mis manos y miré a Edward en busca de respuestas.

_- Feliz cumpleaños, son tus regalos… y te prometo que casi no he gastado dinero en ellos… _me dijo.

Yo aún lo miraba confundida.

_- El dispensador era mío, lo tengo de que era niño y compre la rosa porque cuando la vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti_…. Dijo pasándose la mano por sus cabellos, en señal de que estaba nervioso.

Me habían encantado los regalos de Edward, ese era el tipo de regalos que me gustaba nada ostentoso pero que reflejaba que había una gran preocupación detrás de ellos.

_- Gracias, están perfectos de verdad…. _Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en su mejilla, con un impulso que no pude contener.

Mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte y mis mejillas ardían, intenté cubrir mi rostro soltando mi cabello y poniéndolo como una muralla entre nosotros. No parecía que había cumplido 21 años, parecía que tenía 16 años de nuevo, ese era el clásico efecto de Edward.

_- Tienes muchas clases hoy?..._ me preguntó.

_- Si… tengo hasta tarde._

_- Yo igual…. A qué hora terminas?_

_- A las 6…. _Le respondí.

_- N__os devolvemos juntos?_

_- Eso me gustaría… gracias._

Sé que me estaba arriesgando con Edward de nuevo, pero es que todo se sentía tan natural con él, que las barreras que había levantado se venían abajo. Me gustaba estar con él y ya no me lo podía seguir negando.

Las clases estuvieron tediosas, el día paso desapercibido con mis compañeros, gracias a Dios. Recibí llamadas de mis padres, Judy y Dave.

Durante la clase de literatura, el profesor daba un anuncio mientras retiraba los trabajos.

_- Los mejores trabajos serán seleccionados para competir por una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Oxford, por un semestre._

La noticia los entusiasmó a todos. La clase terminó y mi día estaba completo. Salí del salón mientras buscaba mi celular para llamar a Edward, encontrarnos e irnos a casa, c lo divisé esperándome fuera del salón, con esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba. Caminé hacía él…

_- Hola pequeña… que tal tu cumpleaños? _Dijo.

_- Bastante tranquilo por el momento…_. Respondí.

Me dedicó otra encantadora sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar, hacia donde había estacionado su auto, el giro hacía un edificio que no conocía…

_- Ese no es el camino_…. Le dije.

_- Lo se… es que necesito pasar por algo… me acompañas?_

- _Está bien_… le respondí.

Camine junto a él mientras entramos, un hombre algo mayor nos abrió la puerta y saludó a Edward, le preguntó si estaría en el lugar de siempre a lo que él asintió. No sabía bien donde estábamos, pasábamos por muchas salas, noté que algunas tenían espejos como los estudios de Ballet, en otras eran como miniauditoriums con instrumentos. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta. Edward se volteó y me dijo.

_- Estos son los salones de ensayo, de la facultad de Artes… hace algunas semanas que comencé a venir….._

Cuando entramos lo entendí todo, aquí Edward venía a tocar, era un salón pequeño que tenía un piano muy parecido al que Edward tenía en Forks. Lo que no entendía aún era porque estábamos aquí.

_- Me parece muy bien que hayas vuelto a tocar…. Pero aun no entiendo porque estamos aquí… _le dije.

_- Bella…. Quiero hacerte un regalo y para eso necesitaba venir a este lugar._

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pero aun las cosas no estaban del todo claro, dudo que él quisiera regalarme un piano.

_- Edward… tus regalos en la mañana estuvieron perfectos, no necesito otro… además sabes perfectamente bien que opino sobre mi cumpleaños y los regalos._

_Bella… por favor, además en este tampoco gaste dinero._

Edward dejo la sala a medio iluminar y se acercó al piano, como vio que yo aún me encontraba inmóvil cerca de la puerta el caminó hacia mí, tomó mi mano y me llevó con el hacia el centro del salón. Me quedé a un costado del piano mientras él se acomodaba en el banquillo.

-_ Bella… cuando estaba en Italia, comencé una composición que tu inspiraste… empecé a trabajar en ella y recordé los momentos que pasamos, especialmente las noches que pasábamos juntos, cuando hablabas dormidas, siempre me encantó velar tus sueños… la terminé hace poco, durante todos estos años la melodía siguió dando vueltas en mi mente y fue hasta hace unas semanas que pude darle un final adecuado… este es tu regalo de cumpleaños… Tu nana._

Mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho con las palabras de Edward, él había escrito una canción para mí.

Me hizo una seña para que me sentara junto a él, en el banquillo. Sus manos empezaron a tocar las teclas del piano, las notas eran una especie de arrullo, me transportó al tiempo en que Edward y yo dormíamos en su cama en Forks todos los viernes, era hermoso. La música continuo y yo era transportada al pasado, cuando el terminó de tocar, estaba sin palabras, Edward se giró y me quedé pegada con sus ojos.

_- Estas llorando no quise hacerte daño, lo siento tanto… _dijo con un tono preocupado.

No me había dado cuenta en que momento mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, no tenía pena es solo que la canción de Edward, me había conmovido.

_- No Edward… estoy bien, eso ha sido hermoso… nadie había hecho algo tan lindo para mí… muchas gracias._

Nuestros ojos, se volvieron a conectar, él levantó su mano y acarició mi rostro, adoraba su contacto y su cercanía, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de todas las maneras posibles, agradecía que estuviéramos sentados porque si no mis piernas hubiesen comenzado a fallar. Edward comenzó a acercarse cada vez más haciendo inexistente la distancia que nos separaba, su aliento empezó a chocar con mi piel, estremeciéndome.

El posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos, se sentía tan bien, comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, en algún punto le di acceso y su lengua comenzó a acariciar por completo mi boca, era perfecto todo, su aroma me envolvía y las mariposas comenzaron a tratar de escapar de mi estómago subiendo incómodamente hasta mi cuello. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido solo para que nosotros tuviésemos el mejor beso de la historia esto era… indescriptible con palabras, nos separamos solo para tomar aire. El me miraba de manera dulce y a la vez muy sorprendido.

_- Eres perfecta…_ me dijo.

Como ya nos habíamos recuperado de nuestra falta de aire comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente solo que esta vez, no fue tan suave como el primero fue un poco más atrevido era como si estuviésemos de recuperar el tiempo que estuvimos separado, mi cuerpo estaba reclamando su lejanía, como si tuviese vida propia, él por su parte no se quedaba atrás y respondía de la misma manera. Seguíamos en nuestro mundo, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar y fuimos arrancados violentamente de vuelta a la realidad.

Era Alice… me separé un poco de Edward y le conteste a la duendecilla.

_- Alice…_

_- Isabella donde estas….?_

_- Mmm… estoy camino a casa, recuerda que hoy salgo tarde._

_- Si a las 6 de la tarde y ya van a ser las 9._

_- Ohhh…fue lo único_ que pude decir, no me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo se había pasado tan rápidamente.

_- Te quiero acá en 20 minutos y me contarás, donde estabas metida._

Edward me miraba con esos ojos encantadores y esos labios que me invitaban a tomarlos nuevamente, pero Alice me mataría y bueno le temo a ese pequeño demonio. El celular de Edward sonó porque le llegó un mensaje de texto.

_- Era Alice, quiere que vaya a casa... _le dije.

_- Si me llegó un mensaje de que tengo que estar a las 10 en su departamento._

_- Sabes que es lo que quiere?_ Pregunté nerviosa, había sido muy inocente en pensar que ella me dejaría pasar este cumpleaños.

_- No te lo puedo decir, pero prometo que no será terrible…_. Dijo mientras se levantaba, tomaba mi mano y me besaba la frente.

Dejamos el salón con nuestras manos tomadas, encajando perfectamente. Mi mente empezó a analizar lo que había sucedido, había sido genial y no me arrepentía, pero que significaba, cuando llegué a analizar ese punto, todo se me hizo un lío. Edward me abrió la puerta para subirme a su auto y manejó hacia casa.

Los dos íbamos en silencio, pero a mitad del camino Edward acercó su mano a la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio. Él se bajó apresuradamente para abrir mi puerta. Nos bajamos del auto y nuestras manos nuevamente se unieron como imanes y Edward comenzó a acercarse nuevamente. Esta vez, lo detuve con una voluntad que no se dé dónde vino.

_- Que sucede_?... preguntó.

_- Edward, esto ha sido magnifico… de verdad, pero las cosas entre nosotros no han cambiado, me dejé llevar por el momento y aún necesito tiempo._

Su cara se entristeció con mi comentario, pero no podía mentirle eso era lo que sentía.

_- Está bien, pequeña…. Esperaré lo que sea necesario._

_- Gracias…. _Dije y apreté más su mano a la mía.

_- Y esto?_ Preguntó mientras levantó, nuestras manos unidas.

_- Creo que puedo aguantar tomar tu mano hasta el ascensor… _le respondí.

Edward sonrío, levanto mi mano y le dio un besito.

_- Como quieras… dijo._

_- Edward, hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte…_

_- Si?_

_- No le digas a nadie esto, es que no quiero sentir que la gente nos presiona y por gente me refiero a Alice, necesito ir a mi propio ritmo._

_- Entiendo…_

El ascensor se detuvo, en el piso de Edward pero él no se quiso bajar, prefirió subir conmigo hasta mi piso y luego bajar. Cuando las puertas se comenzaron a abrir el me abrazó, me deseo nuevamente feliz cumpleaños y me robó descaradamente un beso rápido en los labios. Lo miré entre sorprendida y molesta. El paso su mano por sus cabellos y dijo.

_- No me pude contener… lo siento…. _Dijo con su sonrisa torcida, deslumbrante.

Le iba a decir algo pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Instintivamente lleve mis manos a mis labios, sacudía la cabeza un par de veces, para tratar de asimilar lo que había sucedido el día de hoy.

Entre al departamento y me encontré con Alice y Rosalie, mirándome de manera desafiante.

_- Isabella Swan, donde demonios te has metido?_

_- Yo…_ no alcancé a responder debido a que Rose me interrumpió.

_- Déjala Alice, es su cumpleaños... _dijo Rose.

_- Está bien solo por eso, pero mañana me contarás todo... _dijo Alice.

_- Que es lo que sucede porque tanta insistencia con que llegara? _Pregunté.

_- Bueno es que los chicos vendrán, pedimos comida italiana para cenar y luego tomaremos algo…. _Dijo Rose.

_- No saldremos, ni nada? _Pregunté, me parecía extraño una velada tan tranquila para las chicas.

_- No, convencí a Alice de hacer algo al estilo Bella… para variar…_ dijo Rose.

_- En serio, eso es genial…. _ De verdad me gustó la idea de las chicas, compartir con mis amigos en casa, eso no me molestaba.

_- Pero de lo que no te salvaste es de que seas arreglada por nosotros…_. dijo Alice ansiosa.

_- Barby Bella de nuevo_?

Ellas solo asintieron y yo me limité a tomar aire para aguantar lo que venía. Después de una rápida ducha y unas sesiones frente al espejo de peinado y maquillaje. Me estaba poniendo lo que las chicas habían escogido para mí. Era un minivestido morado con leggins negras, todo acompañado con unas booties de taco mínimo. Al final mi aspecto era bastante aceptable desde mi punto de vista. Las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para vestirse, no entendía cuál era el punto de arreglarse tanto, si al final eran solo los chicos, cuando les dije esto ellas solo rodaron los ojos y no me respondieron. Estaba en la sala de estar cuando sonó el timbre.

_- Bella, puedes abrir debe ser la comida_…. Dijo Rose.

Abrí la puerta, eran los chicos. Después de unos abrazos de oso de Emmett y un abrazo normal de Jasper. Los chicos me entregaron unos regalos. Les agradecí, no sin antes insistirles que no era necesario. Alice salió de su habitación.

_- Hola chicos…_ saludó a Jasper con un beso y a Emmett con un abrazo.

_- Hola Al…_ Dijo Emmett.

_- Hola Amor…._ Dijo Jazz.

_- Donde esta Edward?... dijo que vendría…. _Preguntó Alice mientras se colgaba al cuello de Jasper.

_- Él llegó tarde…_ estaba en la ducha cuando no_s vinimos, dijo que estaría acá en 15 minutos._

_- Así que llegó tarde…. Igual que Bella…. _Dijo Alice de manera suspicaz.

A Alice nunca se le escapaba nada, presentía que se venía la interrogación, por suerte sonó el timbre distrayendo a los chicos, esta vez sí era la comida. Los chicos se preocuparon de arreglar la mesa, mientras Alice y Rose, que ya estaba lista, se encargaban de servir la comida. Sonó el timbre nuevamente, era Edward.

_- Hola_… le dije sonriendo como una boba.

_- Hola_… me dijo.

Me pasó un regalo, yo lo miré un poco enojada, el no debería haberme hecho otro regalo.

_- En este si gasté un poco más de dinero, espero que te guste…. _Dijo susurrando muy cerca de mi oído.

_- Edward, sabes que no me deberías…_

_- Bella, solo acéptalo…. Ok?_

_- Ok ..._ le respondí resignada, solo porque me había distraído con sus ojos.

Los demás saludaron a Edward y nos sentamos a comer, todo fue muy agradable, la comida estaba deliciosa. Cuando terminamos las chicas trajeron una torta de chocolate con 21 velitas, escuché como los niños me cantaron… pedí mis tres deseos y sople las velas.

_- Ahora los regalos…_ dijo una Alice, muy entusiasmada.

Me pasaron primero el paquete de Emmett, lo abrí era un celular muy moderno, la verdad estaba muy lindo, el mío tenía ya varios años. Jasper, me regaló una colección de películas de Stanley Kubrick, uno de mis directores favoritos, estaba muy feliz. Las chicas me pasaron un sobre en donde había una tarjeta hecha por ellas muy linda, que decía que mi regalo consistía en un vestido, accesorios y salón de belleza para la boda de Charlie, eso era algo muy típico de ellas. Alice me acercó el último regalo, era el de Edward, lo abrí era un ipod, el mío se había hechado a perder hace un par de meses.

_- Le puse algunas canciones, mira la primera_…. Dijo Edward.

Hice lo que él me dijo, la primera canción decía…. Nana de Bella.

_- Muchas gracias… _le dije, el regalo estaba genial.

_- Te gustaron los regalos?_ Preguntó Jasper.

_- Chicos todo ha sido genial, se los agradezco de verdad._

Con los chicos ordenamos un poco los platos, Alice sirvió torta y nos quedamos conversando un rato más en la sala de estar. Edward se sentó a mi lado, el día había estado lleno de emociones, estaba cansada, mis ojos me empezaron a pesar y cada vez tenía que hacer un esfuerzo más grande por no cerrarlos, en algún momento creo que ellos ganaron.

No se cuánto rato había pasado, sentí que alguien me estaba cargando, reconocí el olor de Edward… entreabrí un poco mis ojos para ver que estaba abrazada a su pecho y estábamos entrando a mi habitación.

_- Me quedé dormida… _dije aún media dormida.

_- Si, estabas muy cansada…_ me dijo Edward.

_- Y los demás?..._ Pregunté.

_- Estan ayudando a ordenar, te traje a tu habitación porque te quedaste dormida apoyada en mi hombro y después no me querías soltar… _respondió.

Qué vergüenza, ojalá no haya dicho nada, pensé.

_- Noo… dime que no hablé dormida…_ le pregunté.

_- No dijiste nada, solo te agarraste a mi camisa y no me soltabas._

Edward me dejo sobre mi cama y me ayudó a sacarme las botas.

_- Te puedes voltear para ponerme el pijama._

_- Si… disculpa… _dijo Edward un poco sonrojado.

Ya un poco más despierta, me puse rápidamente el pijama.

_- Listo… _le dije.

_- Wow, eres rápida…_ dijo mientras yo me metía bajo las sábanas.

Se acercó, me arropó y besó mi mejilla.

- Buenas noches pequeña, que tengas lindos sueños.

Edward se levantó de mi cama y a mí me vino una angustia horrible, no quería que se fuera, eso significaría que este día se acabaría.

_- No te vayas, todavía… te quedas hasta que me duerma?_

_- Seguro… _dijo él sentándose a los pies de mi cama.

_- Estas muy lejos…. Dije._

Él se acomodó cerca mío y me rodeo con sus brazos, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando como su corazón latía, en ese momento me sentí en casa.

Edward comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos y a tararear mi nana, mi respiración se comenzó a calmar y poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Hola chicas... les gusto el capítulo? **

**Por fin se están encaminando, me gusta que ellos estén juntos, son tan tiernos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras. **

**Un mensaje para "I love Edward": hola leí tu review, el viernes pero no podía actualizar antes, igual adelante el capítulo del domingo al sábado... espero que eso te sirva de algo, un abrazo y gracias por los reviews.**

**Aprovecho este capítulo para recomendar una historia que estoy leyendo y es excelente... ojalá la lean y les guste, se llama "Por carretera" y es escrita por "sombrerodecopas".**

**Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó:– Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.**

**La historia, es genial... entretenida, original y tiene excelente referencias de peliculas y música. Leanla no se arrepentiran.**

**Un abrazo...**

**Millaray**


	29. Chapter 29

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**29. Boda**

**BPOV**

El día siguiente de mi cumpleaños desperté y noté que sobre mi mesita de noche había una hoja con la perfecta e inconfundible letra de Edward que decía:

_**Me quedé hasta que te dormiste…. No sabía si podía quedarme a dormir.**_

_**Lindos sueños…..**_

_**Edward.**_

Al leer la nota de Edward, mi corazón se aceleró. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas el día de ayer y la verdad todo era muy confuso. Cuando estábamos juntos era como si fuésemos una sola persona y al separarnos algo faltaba, estaba incompleta. Pero aún estaba el temor de que el me lastimara de nuevo, la confianza se había perdido y no sabía si la recuperaría, el pasado a pesar de todo aún seguía definiéndonos.

El resto del fin de semana me enfoqué en lo que tenía pendientes para la universidad. Esta semana tenía que entregar varios informes y además quería adelantar parte de mi estudio para los primeros exámenes, debido a que el próximo fin de semana era la boda de Charlie y tendría que viajar a Forks.

Durante la semana estuve atareada con la entrega de los trabajos, Edward me llamó un par de veces e intercambiamos mensajes de textos. Él quería que nos juntáramos pero yo aún estaba confusa sobre nosotros, me excuse diciendo que tenía mucho que preparar para la universidad y para la boda de Charlie.

Judy había estado viajando de manera intermitente en el último tiempo arreglando algunas cosas del matrimonio, ella y Alice se habían hecho muy cercanas con esto último.

Al fin era jueves, ya había entregado todos mis trabajos y me dirigía a casa. Mientras caminaba me encontré con Daniel.

_- Bella…_ dijo él sorprendido.

_- Hola_… le respondí temerosa, las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron bien.

Daniel se veía bien, sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar.

_- Estuviste de cumpleaños… hace poco._

_- Si…_

_- Felicidades…_

_- Gracias_…. Le respondí.

_- Como has estado Bella?_

_- Bien… tu?_

_- Mejor…. Te gustaría tomar un café y conversar un rato?_

Acepté la invitación de Daniel, no sabía en que terminaría nuestra conversación, era una oportunidad para intentar llegar a mejores términos, odiaba como sucedieron las cosas entre nosotros actué muy mal y necesitaba enmendarlo.

Entramos a un local que estaba dentro del campus. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

_- Daniel, me quiero disculpar de nuevo… odio como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros y sé que la culpable de todo fui yo._

_- Bells, tu no tuviste la culpa de todo, yo también tuve algo de responsabilidad, en el fondo sabía que tu no sentías lo mismo por mi… tenía la esperanza de que eso cambiara….cuando llegó Edward, sentí como te perdía y preferí negarme lo que estaba ocurriendo…. creo que los dos somos culpables por hacer que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos._

Los ojos de Daniel, mostraban sinceridad, él era una persona excelente. Esperaba que pudiésemos ser amigos, le tenía mucho cariño.

_- Crees que podamos ser amigos o aún necesitas estar alejado de mí?_

_- Creo que te he superado… _dijo en un tono burlón.

_- Tú fuiste muy importante para mí… siempre te estaré agradecida. _

_- Tu igual fuiste importante… Bella._

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

_- Así que me superaste… soy tan fácil de olvidar? _Le pregunté fingiendo que estaba dolida.

_- Bueno lo eres si es que tienes ayuda…. _Me dijo sonriendo.

_- Daniel… conociste a alguien? Cuéntame todo?_

_- Estoy saliendo con una compañera, se llama Rachel… estudiamos juntos y las cosas se están dando entre nosotros, estoy feliz…. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie es como si inconscientemente la hubiese estado esperando toda mi vida y ahora que la encontré no dejaré que se aleje._

_- Estoy muy feliz… qué bueno Daniel y espero que ella sea buena contigo porque te mereces a la mejor persona del mundo… _

_- Lo es… Bella si tan solo la conocieras… ella es… no sé cómo describirlo con palabras._

Daniel estaba fascinado con Rachel habló durante mucho rato de cómo se habían conocido y de cómo empezaron a salir juntos, me contó además de que hoy le pediría que fuese su novia ofucial. Estaba muy nervioso pero había preparado toda una velada romántica para la ocasión.

La conversación con Daniel era muy amena, el me hacía sentir cómoda.

_- Como van las cosas con Edward? _Me preguntó.

_-Mmmm… es complicado._

Así comenzamos hablar de Edward y de los últimos acontecimientos, el nuevamente insistió en que las cosas entre nosotros no estaban terminadas, dijo también que tenía que empezar a reconocer lo que sentía por él. Daniell tenía razón tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Edward, nunca había dejado de sentirlos pero mi cabeza no me dejaba estar con él era como un mecanismo de defensa.

_- Bella, deja de pensar tanto… Edward es parte de tu vida, ustedes son como una sola persona, cuando están juntos es como si no existiera nadie más, inconscientemente se anticipan el uno al otro. Olvida lo que pasó… te mereces ser feliz de nuevo. _

Las palabras de Daniel quedaron retumbando en mi miente y me dieron el empuje que necesitaba. Me despedí de Daniel con un abrazo y le agradecí nuevamente todo lo que había hecho. Luego de nuestro encuentro me sentía más liviana y ahora sabía lo que haría no apresuraría las cosas pero si dejaría que fluyeran. Entre al edificio y tomé el ascensor. Apreté el botón del piso de los chicos. Toqué en su puerta y me abrió Edward.

_- Hola…_ le dije sonriendo como boba.

_- Hola…_

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos con nuestros ojos conectados, era como si no existiera nada más. Edward me hizo pasar…

_- No te he visto durante la semana…._

_- Mmmm si he tenido varias cosas que hacer… pero ya está todo listo._

_-Me alegro…. _dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Me giré un poco para quedar frente a él.

_- Edward… irías como mi pareja al matrimonio de Charlie?_

Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido, paso su mano por sus cobrizos cabellos y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa encantadora.

_- Me encantaría…._ Dijo mientras se acercaba aún más a mí y tomaba mi mano.

_- Genial…_. Nos vamos juntos a Forks? Pregunté.

- _Todo lo que tú quieras… pequeña._

Impulsivamente me acerqué un poco más a él y le di un besito corto sobre sus labios, el trató de retenerme un poco más, sonreí y me alejé levantándome.

_- Te vas? Tan pronto?_

_- Tengo que arreglar las cosas… _

_- Te he extrañado mucho…_

_- Yo también… le dije sonrojándome._

Caminé hacia la puerta con Edward siguiéndome de cerca.

_- Entonces nos vemos mañana?_

_- Si… _respondí.

Salí de su departamento, caminé hacia el mío aun con la cabeza en las nubes. Me encontré con una atareada Alice que corría de un lado a otro.

_- Hola Alice… que haces?_

_- Bella… arreglo las cosas para el viaje, no se nos puede olvidar nada._

_- Esa es mi maleta?… _le pregunté apuntando mi maleta que parecía estar repleta a más no poder.

_- Sí… esa y la que está allá….._Alice apuntó otra maleta.

_- Que has hecho?_

_- Me tomé la libertad de empacar por ti… tuve que comprar otra maleta porque no me entró todo…_

_- Mmm ok…_ dije poco convencida de lo que sucedía.

_- Bella no reclames… solo haz lo que te digo y nos ahorraremos toda la discusión y además ya sabes que terminarás accediendo…_

_- Esta bien Alice… necesitas ayuda? _Pregunté resignada, ella tenía razón no quería discutir con ella y sabía que al final terminaría perdiendo.

_- No…. ya estoy terminando… mañana a qué hora te desocupas para irnos?_

_- Alice verás me voy con Edward._

Los ojos de Alice casi se salieron de sus órbitas y comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación. Después me dio un abrazo asfixiante era increíble como una persona tan pequeña podía tener tanta fuerza. Me obligó a relatarle todo… mi cumpleaños, mi conversación con Daniel y mi reciente encuentro con Edward.

_- Bella al fin… no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes. Serás mi cuñada de nuevo…_

_- Alice no te emociones tanto… estamos avanzando… es cierto, pero yo aún quiero ir de manera relajada así que sin presiones… ok?_

_- Ok…_ dijo sonriendo.

Revisé un par de veces la lista de Alice sobre las cosas que había que llevar. Mañana partiría temprano con Edward le había mandado un mensaje para coordinar la hora. Con los chicos nos habíamos tomado el día para poder asistir a la Boda que era hoy en la noche.

Me levanté, me metí a la ducha, me puse ropa cómoda y ya estaba lista para el viaje, solo me faltaba llamar a Edward para saber si estaba listo y tomar algo de desayuno. Cuando salí de la habitación me sorprendí al ver a Edward en la cocina… había preparado desayuno.

_- Que haces aquí?_

_- Pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos… que te parece?_

_- Me encanta la idea… y los chicos?_

_- Alice partió temprano con Jasper, Rose tenía que entregar un trabajo en la universidad y luego se iría con Emmett._

_- Que preparaste?_

_- De todo… tostadas, waffles, jugo, café._

_- Todo se ve exquisito…._

El desayuno estuvo excelente, después que terminamos esperé que Edward fuese por su equipaje y nos fuimos a su auto.

Durante las 3 horas de viaje nos fuimos conversando tonterías y haciendo juegos con las patentes de los autos, él de vez en cuando tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba con su pulgar.

En algún punto del viaje me quedé dormida y desperté con la exquisita sensación de la mano de Edward acariciando mi mejilla, me moví un poco ante su contacto.

_- Pequeña… ya llegamos…_ dijo con su sexy voz, cerca de mi oído, el contacto hizo que mi piel se erizara.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el ser más perfecto del mundo, es que de verdad era algo irreal. Estábamos estacionados fuera de la casa de Charlie.

_- Hola… lamento quedarme dormida, soy la peor acompañante… _dije.

_- No lo eres… creo que escucharte hablar dormida ha sido bastante interesante…._

Genial, no solo me quedé dormida sino que le di un pase directo hacia mi subconsciente ¿Qué había dicho?... intenté recordar que había estado soñando, pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Mi cara obviamente estaba teñida de rojo, como si no fuese suficiente humillación.

_- Bella, tranquila… no dijiste nada malo… _dijo Edward riendo.

_- Me dirás lo que dije?_

_- Mmm… no_

_- Edward… por favor dime…. _Insistí.

_- Solo te diré que repetiste muchas veces mi nombre…_

Mi cara nuevamente se volvió a encender. Edward soltó una carcajada y me acercó a él, miré sus ojos perdiéndome en sus miles tonos de verde, el sin romper el contacto de nuestras miradas comenzó a delinear mi rostro con la punta de su dedo índice, causando miles de corriente eléctricas en la piel que iba tocando, acomodó mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Lentamente nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y comenzaron una hermosa danza perfectamente coordinada, el beso continuó por unos minutos separamos nuestros labios y el unió su frente a la mía sin dejar de mirar mis ojos.

_- Eso ha sido…. Increíble_. Dijo Edward.

Obviamente aún no estaba en condiciones para decirle algo coherente, así que solo me limité a morder mi labio inferior y mirar toda la perfección que tenía enfrente. El nuevamente se acercó, pero lo tuve que detener con el dolor de mi alma.

_- Es tarde, Charlie me está esperando…_

_- Está bien… pero después del matrimonio no te escapas_.

Nos bajamos del auto y me ayudó a bajar el equipaje y acercarlo a la puerta de mi casa, le expliqué que prefería hablar antes con Charlie a que nos viera juntos, así que por eso no le ofrecía pasar. Me acerqué y bese rápidamente sus labios a modo de despedida.

_- Nos vemos en la noche… _le dije.

_- Nos vemos, te quiero pequeña. _

Entre en la casa y no había señales ni de Charlie ni de Judy, acomodé mi equipaje y decidí preparar algo rápido para el almuerzo. Mientras estaba en la cocina escuché que entraba alguien.

_- Bella?_

_- Papá… estoy en la cocina._

Charlie me saludó, efusivamente se notaba muy emocionado asumía que era por el matrimonio. Almorzamos y me contó que Alice estaba con Judy y que me había mandado a decir que debía estar en 2 horas más allá, para ayudar a Judy y arreglarnos. Charlie se arreglaría aquí y de ahí se iría con Harry a la iglesia.

Después de ordenar la cocina y conversé con Charlie sobre sus planes, él y Judy pasarían la noche en un hotel de Port Angels y luego irían a Seattle para tomar un avión con destino a Hawaii, por su luna de miel.

Subí a mi habitación, para arreglar lo que llevaría a casa de Judy para arreglarme para la ceremonia. El vestido que Alice y Rose habían escogido, era azul oscuro, strapless.

Llegué a casa de Judy y fui totalmente abordada por Alice que me daba instrucciones mientras arreglaba a Judy, después de la magia de Alice, estábamos vestidas y maquilladas, justo a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Edward me llamó para preguntar si me pasaba a buscar, le dije que mejor nos encontrábamos allá.

Llegamos a la iglesia, la gente se empezó a acomodar para que Judy hiciera su gran entrada, entré y me encontré con Edward vistiendo un traje y viéndose guapísimo, me hizo señas para sentarme junto a él. Lo saludé en un susurro porque la ceremonia ya iba a comenzar, el puso su brazo en mi cintura acercándome hacia su cuerpo.

_- Bella, estas preciosa…._ Dijo en mi oído.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y Judy entro camino hacia el altar donde Charlie la esperaba mirándola enamoradísimo. Me alegraba que Charlie estuviese feliz y que haya encontrado alguien como Judy. La ceremonia fue preciosa, Alice y Rose derramaron un par de lágrimas emocionadas. La recepción se hizo en un pequeño salón de eventos que estaba decorado y arrglado para la ocasión. Saludé a mis familiares que habían viajado para acompañar a Charlie y a los demás amigos de la familia. Estaban también los padres de Edward.

_- Bella, estas preciosa hija…_ dijo cariñosamente Esme.

_- Gracias._

_- Todo ha sido muy bello… gracias por invitarnos…._ dijo Carlisle.

Esme me tomó del brazo y caminamos juntas hacia el interior del salón.

_- Bella, yo no sé qué has hecho… pero te quiero agradecer porque mi hijo ha vuelto a hacer el mismo de antes, al fin lo veo feliz y con ganas de disfrutar la vida._

_- Yo… no creo que tenga que ver…_

_- Todo es por ti, el me lo ha dicho…_

_- Gracias por darle otra oportunidad…._ Dijo con una lágrima asomándose por su ojo.

Me abrazó y se alejó para irse con Carlisle, Esme había sufrido con lo de Edward, me alegraba saber que ella estaba mejor.

La recepción comenzó y luego de la bienvenida de los novios y los correspondientes saludos de los padrinos, el baile de los novios. Judy y Charlie se acercaron a nuestra mesa y nos agradecieron a las chicas por ayudarlas con la organización en realidad el agradecimiento era más para Alice, pero todas estábamos contentos de que su boda fuera de su agrado. Los chicos no se hicieron esperar y se fueron inmediatamente a la pista de baile, dejándonos a mí y a Edward solos.

_- Todo ha estado genial, tu padre se ve muy feliz_.

_- Me encanta verlo así…_ le dije sonriendo.

_- Te dije lo hermosa que te ves?_

_- Si creo que lo mencionaste…_

_- Bueno pero lo repetiré, eres la mujer más hermosa del lugar… _dijo mientras tomaba mi mano bajo la mesa.

_- Tú también estás muy guapo._

El animador anunció que los novios ya tenían que partir pero antes la novia lanzaría el ramo. Las chicas solteras nos fuimos hacia el centro de la pista. Judy lanzo el ramo y éste cayo directamente a las manos de Rose, cuando regresamos a la mesa, la cara de Emmett estaba deforme con las bromas de su próximo matrimonio. Mi padre y Judy se acercaron para despedirse, les desee un buen viaje y el insistió en que me cuidara.

_- Bella… alguna posibilidad de bailar contigo?..._ preguntó Edward cuando mi padre se fue.

_- Está bien… pero bajo tu responsabilidad, no me sentiré culpable si te lastimo bailando_

Edward tomó mi mano y nos encaminamos a la pista, bailamos durante el resto de la noche de vez en cuando Edward se las ingeniaba para robarme un beso, agradecía que las luces estuvieran apagadas para que la gente no se pusiera a comentar.

Estaba cansadísima y mis pies me estaban matando, en realidad lo que me estaba matando eran los enormes tacos que Alice me había obligado usar, Edward lo notó y me ofreció que nos fuéramos, acepté su propuesta. Nos despedimos de los invitados y de los chicos.

_-Que pasa pequeña?... preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos hacia su auto._

_- Son estos zapatos… creo que no puedo dar otro paso… _

Edward me miró divertido, se acercó y me tomó en sus brazos. Me cargó hasta que llegamos a su auto. Cuando llegamos a casa, lo invité a pasar. Él me cargó nuevamente y me llevó a mi habitación, me saqué los zapatos torturadores. Edward se acercó, tomó mis pies y se puso a masajearlos, se sentía demasiado bien.

_- Gracias…_ dije cuando terminó.

_-De nada… creo que es mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar._

_- No!.. _dije demasiado efusivamente.

_- Quieres que me quedé hasta que te duermas?_

_- Quédate conmigo esta noche…. Dije._

_- Estas segura?_

_- Si… _dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Era solo una invitación a dormir, no pasaría nada más. Pero aún estaba nerviosa no sabía si era lo correcto, pero no quería que se fuera.

_- Iré a cambiarme… si quieres puedes tomar algo de Charlie para dormir._

_- Ok… ve._

Me puse mi clásico pijama, una polera vieja y un pantalón deportivo abajo, desarmé el complejo peinado de Alice y mi cabello quedó más rebelde que de costumbre. Cuando entré de nuevo a la habitación, nada me pudo preparar para lo que iba encontrar, Edward estaba solo con sus bóxer… nada más. Traté de calmar un poco mis latidos y recordé tomar aire. Es que acaso este hombre no podía dejar de deslumbrarme.

_- Te molesta que me quede así…_ preguntó.

_- No, está bien_… le respondí

Nos metimos a la cama e instintivamente mi cuerpo se acercó al de él, acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, el me abrazó y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Era el paraíso…. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida.

_- Bella?_

_- Si_…. Dije intentando luchando por mantenerme despierta.

-_ Crees que ya es buen momento para hablar de nosotros?_ preguntó.

Me enderecé un poco para poder ver su rostro.

_- Creo que debemos conversar, pero no ahora, no hoy… porque mejor no solo estamos y después pensamos lo que somos… no sé si entiendes a lo que me refiero?… le respondí._

_- Tranquila, entiendo… dijo._

Me acerqué a él y nos besamos, me volvió a rodear con sus brazos y me dormí... demasiado feliz por el día de hoy.

* * *

**Chicas lamento el retraso... tuve un examen el sábado y eventos familiares que me ocuparon durante el fin de semana. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... ahi esta el final feliz de Daniel para las que lo pidieron.**

**Mil gracias a todas por su apoyo (reviews, favoritos y alertas).**

**Hoy les dejo una nueva recomendación... (ojalá les haya gustado la recomendación anterior).**

**El fic se llama "I need a Change" y la autora es "niita94"**

**Summary: Bella está enamorada de su mejor amigo pero él la acaba de decir que tiene novia, decide viajar sola todo el verano intentando superar lo de Edward pero cuando vuelve de vacaciones, renovada, se encuentra con una nueva situación con sus amigo.**

**Esta historia es muy entretenida y siempre quedas con ganas de leer más... me gusta como la autora va contando la historia de diferentes perspectivas. **

**Así que a las que andan en busca de buena lectura... lean esta historia.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Pd: **** "I love Edward": vi tu review y aqui estoy reportándome... lamento el retraso ojalá te guste el capitulo, deberías hacerte una cuenta para poder responder tus review y muchas gracias por el apoyo.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**30. Juntos… al fin.**

**BPOV**

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía despertar con Edward, me tenía rodeada con sus brazos y tenía su cabeza en mi cuello, sentía como su respiración chocaba con mi piel, me quedé unos minutos disfrutando de su aroma…. comencé a moverme lentamente para no despertarlo, quería bajar para preparar desayuno, pero cuando comencé a intentar soltar su agarre, me apretó aún más y me acercó hacia su cuerpo. Sentí como sus labios se curvaron y dijo…

_- No te vayas quédate conmigo…._ Depositando, un besito en mi cuello.

- Me giré para verlo.

_- Iba a ir por algo de comer…. Quieres algo?_

_- Solo quiero estar contigo… despertaría así el resto de mis días…._ en ese momento acercó sus labios a los míos besándome.

_- Bueno a mí tampoco molestaría si tengo más de esos al despertarme… _dije refiriéndome al beso.

_- Crees que alguien note si no nos levantamos y nos quedamos acá para siempre…_ preguntó Edward.

_- Creo que nadie notará nuestra ausencia por al menos las próximas 3 horas, es lo máximo que despistaremos a Alice... _le respondí.

_- Entonces tenemos que aprovecharlas... dijo abrazándome._

Nos quedamos en la cama entre besos, abrazos… pues Edward no me soltó en un buen rato, mi panza comenzó a rugir y Edward fue a la cocina por algo de comida, nada muy elaborado, llegó con un tazón de fruta que compartimos mientras conversábamos, pasaron casi 3 horas cuando Alice comenzó a llamar.

Ella nos invitó a cenar en casa de los Cullen, ni a Edward ni a mí nos motivaba mucho la idea de salir de casa, pero no nos pudimos negar a Alice y Edward necesitaba ropa, no podía estar con su traje del matrimonio todo el fin de semana.

La cena fue una velada amena, como las de antes, todos estaban felices. Nadie hizo ningún comentario de nuestro nuevo acercamiento con Edward, eso me mantenía tranquila la verdad no quería estar dando explicaciones, además lo que estaba pasando con Edward aún no tenía nombre así que era complejo hablarlo con ellos si es que no aclarábamos las cosas entre nosotros primero.

Cuando terminó la cena me sorprendí al ver que Edward quiso pasar la noche conmigo nuevamente, él me dijo que desde ahora en adelante solo dormiría sin mí por razones de fuerza mayor... al estar con él las mariposas revoloteaban como locas en mi estómago.

Al día siguiente teníamos que regresar a Seattle, partiríamos después de almuerzo. Arreglé mi equipaje y me separé de Edward por unas horas mientras él iba a casa de sus padres por las sus cosas. Mientras él no estaba preparé un almuerzo ligero.

Estábamos instalados en su volvo y comenzamos el retorno. Edward se desvío del camino y tomó el camino hacia la cabaña de los Cullen.

_- Porque vinimos aquí?_

_- Quiero hacer algo antes de irnos_… dijo tomando mi mano cariñosamente

Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos en dirección del prado, la imagen otoñal del lugar era algo hermoso. Intuía lo que sucedería, mi corazón se aceleró.

Tendría que conversar las cosas con Edward.

_- Bella…_

_- Si lo se… tenemos que conversar_… dije bajando la mirada.

Él tomó delicadamente mi mentón levantando mi mirada para que quedara conectada con la suya.

_- Pequeña, tengo que hacer las cosas bien contigo, he ido a tu ritmo y siento que es el momento de conversar._

_- Entiendo y estoy de acuerdo…_. Le respondí.

Temía que Edward no sintiese lo mismo que yo, sé que he tratado de ocultar mis sentimientos, por mucho tiempo pero durante estas últimas semanas los había asumido como una parte que gobernaba mi vida de manera muy intensa, lo que yo sentía por él era una parte muy importante de lo que yo era.

_- Bella… pensé tantas maneras de hacer esto, quería quizás hacerlo de una manera más especial llegando a Seattle pero no puedo esperar… aquí comenzó todo hace un tiempo atrás, aquí te dije mis sentimientos por primera vez… esa vez me comporté como un niño y lo arruiné….. yo ya no soy ese niño, soy un hombre que se ha dado cuenta de que cometió el error más grande de su vida, alejándote. Tú eres mi vida, mi todo, si no estoy contigo simplemente no soy yo… Bella te amo y no quiero que estemos separado nunca más…._ Dijo nervioso pasando su mano por su hermosa cabellera.

Edward abrió su corazón y me dijo todo lo que sentía con lágrimas en los ojos, se aferraba a mí muy fuerte él decía que tenía miedo que desapareciera, yo sentía lo mismo... mis piernas apenas me sostenían, las emociones me invadían era como si estuviese soñando.

_- A mí me pasa lo mismo sin ti… no soy yo, estas inmerso en mi mundo…. Eres el intruso que ha hecho de mi mundo su morada permanente… te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre... _dije abriendo mi corazón al hombre que amaba y que había amado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso apasionado que dejaba atrás todo, en ese momento volvíamos a un punto cero y comenzábamos una nueva etapa en nuestra vida, juntos.

- _Isabella... serías mi novia_? dijo pasando nuevamente su mano por su cabellera, estaba tan nervioso... al igual que yo.

-_ Si..._ le respondí y antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa Edward tomó mis labios nuevamente.

Retomamos el camino hacia el auto, inmersos en nuestra burbuja personal, después de mucho tiempo me sentía bien, libre, sin ataduras… el mundo no tenía límites si estábamos juntos. Al fin mis heridas estaban cerradas.

Llegamos a Seattle en la tarde, estuvimos juntos en su departamento mientras cada uno se ocupaba de las cosas pendientes de nuestra vida universitaria, cenamos con los chicos y aprovechamos de anunciarles nuestro nuevo status como pareja, Emmett bromeo diciendo que se había enterado antes por Facebook, a pesar de las bromas acogieron la noticia de buena manera. Rose se acercó al final y me dijo…

_- Bella, yo creo que él fue un imbécil, pero verte tan feliz me hace pensar de que estas en buen camino, al fin estas de vuelta…_

Al fin estaba de vuelta es verdad, después de años me sentía como Bella de nuevo. Los días avanzaron y con Edward las cosas no podían andar mejor, lo único que aún no estaba bien era Charlie... el retornaba de su luna de miel y tenía que explicarle las cosas a Renée se tomó las cosas de manera bastante bien pero si había que considerar de que ella no me había visto en mi peor momento a diferencia de Charlie.

Habíamos decidido ir este fin de semana a Forks, hablaríamos con nuestros padres cenaríamos primero con Charlie y al día siguiente con los padres de Edward.

Estábamos en el auto de Edward fuera de mi casa en Forks….

_- No quiero entrar… _

_- Vamos Bella…. Te están esperando… vendré en una 2 horas para la cena._

_- Está bien, no te retrases._

_- No te preocupes amor… _dijo mientras se acercaba para despedirse con un beso.

No quería enfrentar a Charlie... la situación me incomodaba y me asustaba un poco.

_- Te amo… _dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

_- Te amo… respondí._

Charlie aún no llegaba a la casa me recibió Judy era extraño verla a ella ahí. Conversamos sobre su luna de miel, estaba muy feliz. A la hora llegó Charlie que me saludó efusivamente.

_- Papá… cómo estás?_

_- Excelente… sobre todo que tengo a mis dos chicas en casa._

Me abrazó y se puso a relatar su luna de miel, mientras Judy se encargaba de la cena, cuando Charlie terminó fui a ayudar a Judy, estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo empezar a abordar el tema debería decirle a Charlie que Edward vendría a cenar. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, era Edward. Corrí rápidamente hasta la puerta para evitar que Charlie fuese a abrir.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi novio, viéndose deslumbrante como siempre.

_- Quien está en la puerta?..._ preguntó Charlie.

No supe que decir… hice pasar a Edward.

_- Jefe Swan_… dijo a modo de saludo.

_- Edward, muchacho que te trae por acá_…. dijo Charlie con un tono de recelo.

_- Bella… me ha invitado a cenar… _dijo Edward aclarándose la garganta.

_- Es cierto eso Bella? Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_- Mmm creo que lo olvidé_… dije a modo de excusa_._

Charlie lo hizo pasar cortésmente, hasta el momento la velada no era tan terrible. Edward saludó amablemente a Judy y pasó a la sala de estar donde mi padre le ofreció algo para beber.

_- A que debemos la invitación?_ Preguntó Charlie.

_- Es que con Bella queríamos hablar con ustedes_… dijo Edward.

_- Bella?... _dijo mi padre esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

_- Si… es que con Edward, estamos de nuevo juntos_…. Dije bajito.

_- Qué?.._. dijo Charlie, sorprendido...

_- Charlie, yo amo a Bella y ella siente lo mismo por mí, sé que no soy la persona que quieres para tu hija por mis antecedentes pero yo he cambiado y no la lastimaré, ella es mi vida._

Charlie se quedó en silencio… nadie dijo nada por un buen tiempo.

_- Papá yo lo quiero, por favor no te opongas, yo soy muy feliz a su lado._

_- Bella…. Yo no te quiero volver a ver triste por él… entiéndeme…_

_- Lo se papá pero eso es algo que estamos superando juntos, de verdad nos amamos…_ dije con lágrimas en los ojos y con la mano de Edward sujetando fuertemente la mía.

Luego de un tiempo que a mi me parecía eterno Charlie me miró con ojos cariñosos y dijo.

- Hija… si tu estas feliz, lo aceptaré… pero si él te vuelve a hacer daño no mediré las consecuencias… escuchaste esto último Cullen, si vuelves a dañar a mi hija tomaré represalias contra ti, recuerda que el jefe de policía tiene ciertos beneficios.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, gracias a Dios Judy aligeró el ambiente felicitándonos. El resto de la noche no fue tan terrible, no fue la mejor cena de la vida pero me sentía muy aliviada con que Charlie lo supiese todo.

Era tarde y acompañe a Edward para despedirnos, él estaba molesto porque era la primera desde que empezamos que dormíamos separados. Nos besamos rápidamente pues Charlie nos estaba observando.

La cena con los padres de Edward fue totalmente diferente, ellos celebraron con la noticia, Esme estaba tan contenta.

Ahora con la aprobación de todos, Edward y yo estábamos al fin listos oficialmente para disfrutar de nuestra relación.

Las semanas pasaban, Edward y yo estábamos más unidos que nunca… aprovechábamos cualquier tiempo libre que teníamos para estar juntos y nos turnábamos entre mi cuarto y el suyo para pasar la noche.

Con Edward habíamos conversado de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, yo tenía decidido de que mi primera vez sería con él, Edward quería que fuésemos lentamente para que yo estuviese cómoda y que no me sintiera presionada, así que varias veces había estado al límite de mi autocontrol, pero Edward como siempre se comportaba como todo un caballero.

Después de un mes y medio de noviazgo oficial, decidimos que estábamos preparados para tener relaciones, Edward dijo que quería que fuese una noche especial por lo que el planearía todo, así que ahora me encontraba nerviosísima intentando poner atención a mi clase de literatura, era viernes y esta era mi última clase….después de esto tendría que ir a casa y ahí Edward me daría instrucciones sobre nuestra noche.

_- Tenemos listos los resultados del ganador de la beca para estudiar en Oxford, para esto ha venido el director de nuestra facultad a entregar los resultados_…. Dijo el profesor.

Escuché las palabras que me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Me acomodé un poco en mi asiento para poner atención. El director de la facultad comenzó…

_- Bueno ya es una tradición, el entregar esta beca a uno de nuestros estudiantes más destacados, como siempre este año entregar el premio ha sido una decisión muy difícil tenemos a tanta gente talentosa…. Bueno sin más rodeos el ganador de esta año es Isabella Swan. _

Todos los rostros del salón se giraron hacia donde me encontraba… mi cara se tiño de rojo, aún no salía del asombro. Había ganado una beca a Oxford, 6 meses, en Inglaterra, 6 meses sin Edward…. Todo se estaba repitiendo, las imágenes del pasado me golpearon. Que sucedería ahora… ¿debía tomar la beca?...

* * *

**Hola... aquí esta el capítulo de esta semana, es como un capitulo de transición... pasan hartas cosas.**

**Con este capítulo nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, quedan unos 3 o 4 capítulos... **

**El próximo tendrá en un comienzo el punto de vista de Bella y terminaremos con el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Mil gracias por sus muestras de apoyo (reviews, alertas y favoritos)**

**Un abrazo... Millaray**

**pd: "I love Edward": obvio que te puedo ayudar a que te hagas una cuenta en Fanfiction, mándame un mail para poder contactarte, puedes dejarlo en el review si quieres.. gracias por seguir la historia.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**31. Desiciones**

**BPOV**

Salí de la clase aturdida después de las felicitaciones de mis compañeros y profesores, el lunes tendría que reunirme con el decano para recibir las instrucciones de la beca y bueno para saber si la tomaría o no.

Mi cabeza era un embrollo, las ideas iban y venían, intentaba imaginar que sucedería si escogía quedarme o si escogía tomar la beca, pero ninguna de las opciones me dejaba tranquila, además se venía la noche con Edward, hoy era nuestra noche especial…estaríamos juntos por primera vez, tampoco sabía si tenía que decirle a Edward ahora o debía esperar hasta mañana…. Malditas decisiones.

Mi mente iba a mil por hora, no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en el departamento al abrir la puerta, quedé sorprendida con lo que encontré, el departamento estaba cubierto con rosas rojas, eran muchas. Había una tarjeta escrita con la perfecta letra de Edward que decía…

**Amor…**

_**Esta noche será perfecta, te pasaré a buscar en una hora… el resto de las instrucciones las tiene Alice….Te amo.**_

_**EC.**_

Las palabras de Edward despertaron a las mariposas, empezaron a revolotear en mi estómago, dejando que los eventos del día se alejaran al menos por un momento. A los pocos minutos de terminar de leer la nota fui abordada por una muy efusiva Alice.

_- Bella… ya estás aquí._

_- Hola Alice… _

_- Porque tienes esa cara…. Estas nerviosa?_

_- Si es eso…. _Le respondí, en el fondo estaba nerviosa, pero no por lo de esta noche sino por decirle a Edward de la beca y todo lo que eso implicaba.

Alice se encargó de darme palabras de ánimo, me duche rápidamente y ella comenzó con el maquillaje, usó tonos negros y plateados, luego mi cabello, me pasó una bolsa diciendo que era un regalo, adentro había un vestido strapless negro muy elegante que llegaba justo arriba de mi rodilla, parecía costoso, intenté rechazarlo diciéndolo a Alice que era demasiado, no podía aceptarlo... pero como toda discusión con ella, fue una causa perdida, terminó dándome unos zapatos de tacón con los cuales si tenía suerte podría mantenerme en pie durante la noche.

Cuando terminamos el proceso de arreglar a Bella, observé mi reflejo en el espejo, era algo irreal, Alice se había lucido, tomé aire y los pensamientos sobre mis futuras desiciones me invadieron, la angustia me traicionó y una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, odiaba mi debilidad ante ante cualquier emoción las lágrimas no tardaban en aparecer, Alice se acercó preocupada.

_- Bella… porque lloras? No te gustó? Podemos cambiarte si quieres….._ dijo Alice con tono preocupado.

_- Ali no es eso… te has lucido como siempre, es solo que estoy abrumada por la noche_…. Le dije.

_- Edward se ha encargado de todo, hoy será perfecto y si tienes dudas siempre puedes esperar, a él no le importaría._

_- Lo se Alice… _le dije intentando sonreír un poco.

Alice se acercó para darme un abrazo, sonó el timbre.

Me asomé a la puerta y viéndose totalmente deslumbrante estaba mi dios griego, Edward. Su capacidad para ocupar mi mente hizo que lo malos pensamientos se fueran, ahora todo estaba bien, estaba con él.

_- Amor, estas preciosa… _dijo con mi voz aterciopelada favorita.

_- Tú también…. estás deslumbrante…_ dije mientras mordía mi labio inferior y me sonrojaba,

Él se acercó para darme un beso, nos separamos cuando sentí la necesidad de respirar.

_- Estas lista…?_

_- Solo me falta mi abrigo…. Mmm necesito llevar algo más?..._ pregunté mientras Edward me ponía el abrigo.

_- No Alice, se encargó de todo…_ dijo Edward mientras pasaba su mano alrededor de mi cintura y besaba mi cabeza.

_- Alice? _Dije un poco asustada.

_- Tranquila amor, hoy no debes preocuparte de nada…_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, si tan solo el supiera…. Pensé. Sacudí mi cabeza con tal de alejar mis preocupaciones y me concentré en el ser maravilloso que tenía al lado, nos subimos a su auto el como siempre, sostuvo la puerta abierta mientras me subía.

Nuestras manos estuvieron entrelazadas por casi todo lo que duró el viaje, nos detuvimos frente a uno de los restaurant más concurridos de la ciudad.

_- Edward como conseguiste una reservación? hay una lista de espera de meses…._

_- Alice, tiene sus contactos y además compadezco a la persona que le tenga que negar algo._

El restaurant era precioso, nuestra estaba apartada de las demás lo que nos daba más intimidad, Edward escogió un vino exquisito para la ocasión que iba perfecto con lo que habíamos ordenado, la comida estaba deliciosa y la conversación con Edward fluía como siempre, esta vez estábamos hablando de cómo sería nuestras vidas cuando nos casáramos a Edward le encantaba fantasear con eso de los 5 hijos que tendríamos según él.

Era el momento del postre cuando Edward me miró a los ojos y se puso serio.

_- Bella, esta noche es muy importante para nosotros, quiero entregarte algo…_

_- Edward, sabes que no me gusta que gastes tu dinero…_ le dije reprochándolo.

_- Bella… te prometo que no he gastado nada en esto… de hecho esto es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo…. _Dijo mientras me pasaba una cajita.

Abrí el pequeño paquete y en él estaba el collar que Edward me había regalado años atrás justo antes de irse a Italia, el que yo le había devuelto cuando decidí irme de Forks…. Mis ojos se humedecieron.

_- Esto siempre te ha pertenecido, como lo dije la otra vez esto representa mi corazón que es tuyo…. Te amo._

_- Te amo… _le respondí, mientras Edward se acercaba para colocarme el collar.

Nosotros estábamos confiando de nuevo, estábamos cerrando nuestras heridas, por lo mismo es que tenía que decirle, tenía que ser sincera.

_- Edward… tengo que decirte algo, pero preferiría que fuese en otro lugar…_ dije nerviosa.

_- Claro amor, iremos a mi próxima sorpresa. _

_- Donde? Pregunté._

_- Al frente… _miré y frente a nosotros estaba un hotel 5 estrellas…

Edward había reservado una suite del hotel, era enorme y preciosa… entramos y él me ofreció una copa de champaña, brindamos por nosotros en el balcón de la suite, tenía una vista preciosa.

- _Que querías decirme amor?_ Dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba por detrás y besaba mi cuello.

Me giré para poder verlo a la cara… dejé salir el aire que estaba contenido en mis pulmones.

- _Edward, recuerdas el cuento que escribí la otra vez para mi clase…._

_- Si… en el que estuviste trabajando mucho tiempo?…._. preguntó

_- Si ese mismo…_ dije mientras él me veía dulcemente.

_- Es que han premiado al mejor de la clase con una beca… y bueno mi cuento fue el seleccionado._

_- Amor eso es genial…. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…_. Dijo para luego besarme apasionadamente.

* * *

**EPOV**

Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, había estado planeando esta noche desde hace tiempo, quería que Bella estuviese lista para dar el siguiente paso, pero a su ritmo no quería presionarla, esperé pacientemente.

Cuando estuvo lista decidí hacer todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para hacer que esta noche fuese inolvidable, la amaba tanto. Ahí estaba yo besando a mi perfecta novia que hoy como siempre, se veía absolutamente hermosa.

Me había contado que su trabajo para la clase de literatura había sido el mejor, ella era tan inteligente y su escritura era algo adictivo, bueno aunque no soy un muy buen referente, debido a que todo lo que tuviese relación con Bella, me parecía adictivo.

Estaba orgulloso de ella, de poder llamarla mi novia. No podía dejar de sentirme el hombre más afortunado del mundo, el destino había puesto en mi camino a una mujer maravillosa y que aunque casi la pierdo una vez, me había dado otra oportunidad de estar con ella, la mujer de mi vida, la futura madre de mis hijos, aunque aún no le pedía que fuese mi esposa, soñaba con el día en el que teniendo terminada mi carrera poder pedirle que nos uniésemos para siempre como marido y mujer. Tuve que dejar sus labios, debido a mi humana necesidad de aire.

_- Edward…. Me han ofrecido una beca en Oxford, son 6 meses y partiría en un mes…._

Mi Bella se iría por 6 meses, esas palabras me golpearon y mi corazón se encogió al escucharlas, intenté poner mi mejor cara y esbocé una sonrisa pero la alegría no llegaba a mis ojos, ella también tenía en su cara dibujado el dolor, sentí como un escalofrío recorría toda mi columna vertebral, era como si todo se estuviese repitiendo.

_- Amor te felicito…. _Fue lo único que pude decir, de manera poco convincente.

_- No te importa que me vaya…_ dijo con su voz quebrada y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Como podía ella decir eso, es que acaso ella no notaba como me estaba desmoronando con solo pensar de que estaría sin ella por 6 meses, pero no podía ser tan egoísta era una gran oportunidad para ella, no podía rechazarla.

_- Obvio que me importa que te vayas, pero es una gran oportunidad y creo que te lo mereces, sé que será difícil para nosotros pero saldremos adelante_….Dije con mis ojos un poco aguados.

_- Aún no he confirmado si es que tomaré la beca, ahora no solo depende de mí, depende de nosotros…. estamos juntos y esta decisión la tomaremos juntos, yo no estoy sola._

_- Y nunca los estarás…. Te amo._

Tomé sus labios de manera apasionada como si se me fuese la vida en eso, lo único que repetía en mi mente era cuanto la amaba, no sabía si tenía la fuerza suficiente para estar lejos de ella, sabía que si se lo pedía ella se quedaría a mí lado.

El contacto de sus labios y el roce de su piel hizo que me olvidara de todo lo demás, ahora estaba con ella y eso era todo lo que importaba, por primera vez estaríamos juntos… nuestros besos eran apasionados y ella reaccionaba exquisitamente ante el contacto de nuestra piel, sin dejar de besarnos dejamos el balcón y entramos a la habitación, levanté un poco el vestido de Bella y ella levantó sus piernas posicionándolas alrededor de mi cadera, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no tomarla en ese instante, esta era su primera vez y tenía que controlarme, no podía hacerle daño…

* * *

**BPOV**

Desperté abrazada a Edward, la noche anterior había sido maravillosa, perfecta, no tenía palabras para describirla nunca me había sentido tan cercana a alguien, de tan solo recordarlo mi corazón latía más rápido y mi piel se sonrojaba. Sentí como Edward se comenzaba a despertar….

_- Buenos días amor_… le dije mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos adormilados.

_- Es acaso posible que te veas más hermosa, en las mañanas_… dijo mientras se acercaba para darme mi beso de buenos días.

Después de darnos un largo beso de buenos días, Edward pidió que nos trajeran el desayuno, mientras él lo recibía yo pasé al baño, Alice le había dado a Edward una maleta pequeña con cosas para mí como un pijama mega sexy que yo jamás hubiese aprobado, ropa para salir del hotel, shampoo y ese tipo de cosas. Lave mis dientes y salí de nuevo a la habitación… Edward ya estaba entrando con el desayuno.

_- Te he dicho que me encanta como te ves con ese pijama…. Dijo mi novio._

_- Creo que lo mencionaste un par de veces anoche… le dije._

_- Tendré que darle las gracias a Alice… dijo acercándome para tomarme en sus brazos y llevarme nuevamente a la cama._

Disfrutamos de un exquisito desayuno, Edward estaba encantado viéndome comer… cosa que a mí me incomodaba, según él era fascinante. Cuando al fin nos dio las ganas de levantarnos tomamos una ducha juntos, al principio me sentí intimidada con su idea de ducharnos juntos pero el hizo que me sintiera cómoda. Me vestí con el conjunto escogido por mi amiga.

Cuando estábamos listos para salir, Edward me preguntó si había tomado mi pastilla. Desde que habíamos decidido estar juntos, hace unas semanas empecé a tomar anticonceptivos, Edward se había vuelto un obsesivo y me recordaba diariamente tomarlas. Él se había hecho exámenes para descartar que tuviese alguna enfermedad, según él era lo que debía hacer, pues él ya era sexualmente activo.

Ahora abandonaríamos la habitación y saldríamos de nuevo a la realidad, a la realidad donde tenía que tomar decisiones. Teníamos que aclarar esto ahora...lo miré preocupada y dije.

_- Que haremos?..._

Tomó mi mano y me besó tiernamente.

_- Tenemos que decidir hoy? _Preguntó con voz triste.

_- Es sábado y tengo que dar mi respuesta el lunes…. _Respondí sin emoción en mi voz.

_- Está bien…. Decidámoslo ahora…_ me dijo.

Nos acomodamos en la sala de estar de la suite.

_- Bella, que te gustaría hacer?_

_- No lo sé… es complicado…. _Le respondí.

_- No es tan complicado…. Tú quieres la beca?..._ preguntó.

Miré a sus ojos y le dije…

_- La beca es un sueño, para cualquier estudiante de literatura, jamás pensé que se me daría esta oportunidad… pero tú eres lo más importante de mi vida, te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti…. No puedo perderte nuevamente… no de nuevo…. _Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

_- Amor tranquila, todo estará bien, tampoco me quiero alejar de ti, pero no me perdonaría si dejara que perdieras esta oportunidad…. _Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- _Quieres que tomé la beca?_ Pregunté.

_- No me preguntes eso… es decir honestamente no quiero que la tomes, pero creo que es lo que debes hacer…._ Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_- Edward, te amo…__. Prométeme que en cuando vuelva seguiremos junto_s… le dije angustiada.

_- Te lo prometo Bella, te esperaría toda mi vida con tal de estar contigo aunque solo fuera por un día_. Además estaremos bien, confío en nosotros y en ti.

_- También confío en ti y en nosotros_… te amo.

_- Te amo._

Edward nuevamente tomó mis labios y sentí en ese beso la angustia de los dos reflejada era como si fuera el último como si tratáramos de aferrarnos a este momento…. Ahora solo nos quedaba un mes antes de mi partida y teníamos que aprovecharlo.

* * *

**Hola... aqui esta el capitulo de la semana, que triste que Bella se vaya. **

**Ojalá les haya gustado... mil gracias por su apoyo. Estoy muy sorprendida con el recibimiento de esta historia son las mejores.**

**Nos estamos acercando al final... y ahora aparecera un nuevo personaje... adivinan quien puede ser?**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**32. Fiestas y adiós.**

Hacía una semana que Edward y yo habíamos decidido que debía tomar la beca, mis padres se habían tomado la noticia muy bien, decían que estaban orgullosos de mí. Los chicos también me habían felicitado, Alice estaba un poco triste de que partiera.

Rosalie y Emmett nos dieron una noticia maravillosa, Emmett para su aniversario le pidió matrimonio a Rose y ella aceptó gustosa, se casarían el próximo año cuando terminaran sus estudios,ahora estaban buscando un lugar para mudarse juntos, la abuela de Rose había fallecido, estaba muy enferma y les había dejado dinero como herencia a Jasper y Rose que eran sus únicos nietos y Rose invertiría parte del dinero en comprar una casa para que ella y Emmett vivieran.

Alice estaba muy triste porque cuando yo estuviese en Oxford y Rose se mudaría y se quedaría sola en el departamento, Jasper y Edward le dijeron que ellos se podían mudar con ella, por el tiempo que yo estuviese fuera. Eso la alegró un poco.

Durante la semana había visto menos de lo que hubiese querido a Edward, estaba preparando sus exámenes y eso le quitaba mucho tiempo, por mi parte también estaba en estudiando para mis exámenes de la semana siguiente, después de esto tendríamos vacaciones por las fiestas y todos iríamos a Forks.

Al fin era viernes y vería a Edward, lo extrañaba mucho, eso me hacía pensar como aguantaría 6 meses sin él si apenas podía aguantar estar una semana viéndolo de manera intermitente.

Edward me había mandado un mensaje para que cuando saliera de clases, fuera a su departamento, cuando llegue allí sentí un olor exquisito que venía de la cocina él había cocinado.

_- Amor que estás haciendo?..._ pregunté.

_- Risotto con camarones y carne, entre otras cosas… _dijo.

_- Wow todo huele delicioso, te he dicho que eres el novio perfecto y lo mucho que te amo…._ Dije mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_- No lo suficiente_… dijo intentando cobrarme sentimientos.

_- Ahhh ok…_ le dije y solté su cuello riendo.

_- Hey… y no me dirás nada y ni siquiera un besito…. _me dijo con cara de cachorro, me encantaba jugar con él.

_- Eres el mejor novio del mundo y te amo … te amo… te amo…._ Le dije mientras le daba muchos besitos en los labios.

_- Quédate quieta…_. Dijo mientras sujetaba mi cara con sus manos.

Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto despertando todo lo que sentía por este hombre, lo amaba tanto, era increíble que con solo mirarme me hiciera sentir lo mismo que cuando tenía 16 mi piel se volvía roja, mi corazón se aceleraba, olvidaba respirar y mis piernas fallaban.

_- Te amo…. _dijo y me dio uno de los mejores besos de mi vida.

Cuando nos separamos en nuestras miradas se notaba que queríamos continuar con lo que estábamos empezando con ese beso, así que le dije…

_- A pesar de lo mucho que me ha encantado ese beso y de lo que tienes en mente… no podemos, los chicos pueden llegar._

_- Pequeña… Alice y Jasper están en tu departamento y Rose y Emmet se han ido a Forks por el fin de semana._

_- Mmm… que conveniente…_ respondí tomando sus labios nuevamente.

Me quedé durante todo ese fin de semana con Edward y la semana de exámenes comenzó, por suerte nos fue a todos muy bien y estábamos oficialmente de vacaciones, al menos por dos semanas, después de esas semanas yo partiría. De tan solo pensarlo sentía como se iba formando un nudo en mi estómago. Con Edward nos quedaríamos durante la semana en Seattle tenía que arreglar algunas cosas para el viaje y empezar con mis compras navideñas, esta año haríamos regalos juntos a los demás, así era más fácil.

Los chicos también viajarían a Forks durante la semana después de terminar sus compras navideñas. Mamá intentó convencerme de pasar las fiestas con ella pero no perdería mis últimos días con Edward por nada del mundo.

Con Edward no hablábamos mucho de mi viaje, era como una especie de acuerdo silencioso, ninguno tocaba el tema, solo disfrutábamos al máximo la compañía del otro.

Aún no sabía que regalarle, era pésima escogiendo regalos. Recorría el mall en busca de algún regalo para Edward, había una tienda donde vendían música y películas, entré para ver si encontraba algo, removí entre las películas cuando encontré un dvd de la película "Eternal sunshine for the spotless mind", era perfecto a Edward le encantaba esa película y era un poco parecido a nuestra historia, al final de todo lo que sufrimos, todo valió la pena. Estaba feliz con el regalo sabía que a Edward le gustaría mucho

Llegué a casa y noté que en el refrigerador había una notita de Alice que decía que se iba a Forks y que nos esperaba allá.

Estaba sola Edward había ido a terminar sus compras navideñas y todos los demás estaban en Forks, me acomodé en el sofá frente al televisor, no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida.

Desperté y me encontré con los ojos verdes más hermosos del mundo, mirándome curioso.

_- Que haces?_

_- Te observaba dormir, me encanta cuando hablas dormida… _dijo Edward.

_- Y que digo?_

_- Mmm a veces peleas con Alice, de que no quieres seguir comprando…. Pero la mayoría del tiempo dices mi nombre_.

_- Eso es porque ocupas mis sueños_…. Dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo.

Con Edward todo estaba tan bien, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pedimos pizza para cenar y luego comencé a ordenar mis cosas para Oxford, mi vuelo partía el 2 a primera hora. Edward me observaba acostado en mi cama en silencio, sabía que pasaba por su mente pero no podía hacer nada para alejar esos pensamientos, me costaba ver a Edward así, pero me sentía igual estaba segura de que si Edward me lo pidiera yo me quedaría.

Ese día nos acostamos temprano, mañana partíamos a Forks a primera hora, Edward terminó de acomodar el equipaje y nos pusimos en marcha. Él había estado cabizbajo desde que salimos de Seattle, el comienzo del fin…. Había dicho, asi que para animarlo un poco puse mi cd navideño con villancicos, al final terminamos cantando y riendo, nadie se podía resistir al poder de los villancicos.

Llegamos a Forks para la hora del almuerzo, nos juntaríamos con mi padre y Judy a en la cafetería de Judy.

Cuando llegamos mi padre me saludó efusivamente y para mi sorpresa se portó de lo más civilizado con Edward, Judy como siempre fue un encanto.

_- Bella, tengo que volver al trabajo nos vemos en casa?..._ dijo Charlie cuando terminamos de almorzar.

_- Los Cullen me invitaron a cenar… _le dije.

_- Ahh… está bien ve con ellos y supongo que te veré después._

Nos despedimos de Judy y Charlie y nos dirigimos a mi casa de Forks.

_- Amor… nos vemos en un rato._ Le dije a Edward pensando que ahora se iría a ver a sus padres.

_- No_… dijo.

_- Como no me vendrás a buscar para ir con tus padres?_ Pregunté.

_- No tontita, me quedaré contigo y luego iremos donde mis padres._

_- Mmm esa idea me agrada más…_

_- Bella no me separaré de ti hasta que te subas a ese avión…._ Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

Vimos un rato televisión mientras tomábamos chocolate caliente acurrucados bajo una manta, el invierno en Forks se estaba haciendo notar, hacía mucho frío parecía que fuese a nevar.

Llegó la hora y nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen, la cena con los chicos y los padres de Edward fue agradable, entre las bromas de Emmett y las órdenes de Alice en cuanto a las próximas fiestas.

Cuando terminó la cena, subimos a la habitación de Edward, era extraño estar aquí nuevamente me traía tantos recuerdos del tiempo en que nos estábamos conociendo, eramos unos niños.

_- En qué piensas pequeña?..._ preguntó Edward.

_- En nosotros, de cómo nos conocimos_… le dije.

_- Nostálgica?...Éramos unos niños... _dijo.

_- Lo sé, pero me gustaba…_ le respondí.

_- Yo nos prefiero ahora, podemos hacer cosas de adultos_… dijo Edward guiñándome un ojo de manera sugestiva.

_- Sí, pero… aún no me siento tan adulta como para hacer ese tipo de cosas en la casa de tus padres._

_- Está bien… pero aún podemos besarnos… _dijo Edward.

_- Si creo que en eso no hay problema…. Dije acercando mis labios a los suyos._

Cuando terminamos de besarnos, tomé su mano y le pedí que me acompañara caminamos en dirección a su hermoso piano de cola.

_- Tócame algo… _le pedí.

_- Mmm que quieres que toqué…. _Dijo pasándose la mano por sus cabellos, él se ponía nervioso cuando tenía que tocar para mí.

_- Tú sabes lo que me gusta…_

Las manos de Edward se posaron sobre las teclas y comenzó a sonar "Claro de luna", como siempre su interpretación era perfecta, me ubiqué al lado del piano, para poder apreciar como tocaba, me encantaba verlo tocar. Cuando terminó me miró y puso esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba, se preparó para empezar a tocar una nueva melodía, esta vez fue mi nana. El escuchar como Edward tocaba hacía que mi piel se erizara. Cuando terminó no me aguanté y me fui a sentar en sus piernas y le di muchos besitos, para finalizar con un beso en sus labios.

_- Creo que debes escucharme tocar más seguido_… dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme de nuevo.

Estábamos felices en nuestro mundo, cuando la realidad me trajo de vuelta nuevamente… Charlie me llamó para que regresara a casa, según él era muy tarde. Odiaba cuando se ponía sobreprotector. Bajamos, me despedí de los chicos y los padres de Edward.

_- Bella, estas invitada a cenar con nosotros en noche buena… _dijo Esme.

_- Gracias, pero cenaré con mis padre y Judy, está medio sentimental con esto de mi partida._

_- Pero es entendible cariño… Pero entonces ven a la cena del 25 e invita a Charlie y Judy, vendrán los Hale también._

_- Seguro Esme… gracias por todo._

_- De nada cariño._

Salimos de la casa de Edward y el frio me tomó por sorpresa, lo más probable es que nevara esta noche. Me subí al auto de Edward congelada, él encendió la calefacción.

_- Amor… te puedo preguntar algo?... dijo Edward cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi casa._

_- Todo lo que tú quieras…_

_- Puedo venir a tu casa en noche buena?_

_- Claro que sí, me encantaría… no te lo había pedido porque pensé que querías estar con tu familia._

_- Tú también eres parte de mi familia y ya te dije que estaré contigo todo el tiempo que pueda._

Nos dimos un beso de despedida y antes de bajar dijo a mi oído…

_- No le pongas seguro a la ventana de tu habitación esta noche…._

Intenté preguntarle qué era lo que pretendía pero él no me quiso responder. Entré a casa saludé a Charlie y a Judy que miraban una película y subí a mi habitación, tomé una larga ducha y preparé las cosas para irme a la cama. Me metí bajo las tapas, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero dormir sin Edward se me hacía muy complicado, sentí unos ruidos extraños que venían desde afuera de mi ventana. Me levanté de la cama y vi a Edward.

_- Que estás haciendo?..._ pregunté.

_- Vengo a dormir con mi novia… _

_- Me alegro porque tu novia tiene serios problemas para dormir sola…_ le dije divertida.

Me encanta dormir con Edward… me había acostumbrado a dormir abrazada a su pecho, con sus caricias en mis cabellos y con el tarareo de mi nana.

Los días siguientes con Edward tratamos de aprovechar el tiempo, nos dividíamos entre mis padres, sus padres y los chicos. Hasta tuvimos una pelea con bolas de nieve, él se seguía escabullendo todas las noches a mi pieza para dormir juntos, se iba temprano para que Charlie no lo notara.

Hoy era noche buena, así que me desperté temprano para ayudar a Judy con los preparativos de la cena la decoración y todo. Edward llegó en la tarde él también nos ayudó con la decoración, cantamos villancicos y nos sentamos a cenar.

Judy de verdad se había lucido con la cena, todo estaba delicioso pero lo más bonito fue ver como mi padre la miraba, me hacía muy feliz que estuvieran juntos. Finalmente dieron las 12 y era el momento de abrir los regalos.

El primer regalo fue de Judy para Charlie, ella le regaló un reloj muy bonito y elegante, a papá le encantó, el siguiente fue de parte de Charlie y Judy para Edward, le regalaron un sweater, luego fue el turno del regalo de Charlie de parte mía y de Edward, en realidad eran dos regalos uno era una caña nueva de pescar y el otro era una webcam para que pudiésemos vernos cuando estuviese en Oxford.

A judy le regalamos un perfume y Charlie le regaló brazalete, muy lindo… ella estaba encantada. Mi padre y Judy me regalaron un perfume, un abrigo y dinero, para mi viaje, Reneé me mandó un par de aros. Luego fue el turno de mi regalo para Edward, le pasé el paquete y Edward abrió el regalo y su rostró mostró alegría.

- E_s nuestra película…. amor es perfecto muchas gracias… _dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios, debido a que Charlie vigilaba cualquier acercamiento.

_- Ahora es mi turno…_ dijo pasándome un paquete cuadrado, grande.

- Mientras abría el regalo, Edward agregó…

_- No es el regalo más romántico del mundo pero te prometo que es funcional…._ Dijo mientras lo miraba intrigada.

Abrí el regalo y era un netbook, de última generación y un modem de internet móvil.

_- Es para que podamos hablar mientras estas lejos…. _Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

_- Edward, es genial muchas gracias…. _Le dije.

De verdad me había encantado el regalo, ahora podría hablar con él sin excusa, además el netbook tenía una webcam así que nos veríamos.

_- Falta otra cosa, pero eso estará listo el próximo mes, es un plan para tu celular internacional e internet para tu modem ilimitado…_

_- Edward no debiste, eso es mucho dinero…._

_- Bueno… eso es para saber de ti todos los días y que tú también sepas de mí… _dijo con mirada de gato con botas.

_- Está bien... lo aceptaré solo porque te extrañaré demasiado… le dije abrazándolo._

Charlie comenzó a toser para llamar la atención de que estaba aún en la habitación, me separé de mi novio.

_- Bella tengo unos regalos de parte de los chicos y de mis padres… _dijo Edward.

Me entregó primero el de Alice y Jasper…. Para mí sorpresa eran dos colecciones de libros los de J.R.R. Tolkien y de C.S. Lewis, eran dos de mis autores favoritos y los dos habían estudiado en Oxford.

Luego me pasó el regalo de Emmett y Rose que era un cuadro con muchas fotos de nosotros, era precioso… estaban plasmados todos los años que llevábamos siendo amigos. Era perfecto, así los vería todos los días cuando no estuviese.

El regalo de los padres de Edward era un sobre que tenía escrito el nombre de los dos, Edward me lo dio para que lo abriera y lo leímos juntos, dentro había una nota de Carlisle y Esme que decía que le habían comprado un viaje a Edward para que fuese a Londres cuando empezara el verano, allí ya habrían terminado mis clases y podríamos juntarnos, el regalo además consistía en unas vacaciones de 3 semanas recorriendo Europa... era fantástico, vería a Edward, recorrería Europa y me devolvería con él. Era un excelente regalo, a Edward y a mí nos había encantado, no sabía cómo agradecérselos, esperaba que los regalos que compramos con Edward les hubiesen gustado pero nada se comparaba con lo que ellos nos habían regalado.

Edward al igual que todas las noches se encargó de escabullirse a mi habitación, me quedé dormida abrazada a él pensando en nuestro reencuentro en Londres y en nuestro viaje.

Al día siguiente cenamos con los Cullen y los Hale, me encantaba el ambiente festivo… todo era paz y felicidad. Los días siguieron y mi burbuja festiva se rompió cuando llegó el 29 día que nos devolvíamos a Seattle, tenía que arreglar lo último para el viaje.

La despedida con Charlie fue triste, me repitió muchas veces que me cuidara que no dudara en llamar por si necesitaba algo y me dijo como unas mil veces lo orgulloso que se sentía.

Al llegar a Seattle, Alice me ayudó con los trámites y ayudando a escoger lo que tenía que llevar, no quería pagar exceso de equipaje. Tenía todo listo, la beca era bastante buena, no tenía que pagar colegiatura porque eso se pagaba con el dinero de la colegiatura que pagaba acá y como aquí yo no pagaba, porque tenía beca, era muy conveniente, además me daban un departamento amoblado cerca del campus y comería en la universidad, solo tenía que pagarme el transporte y gastos extras, mi padre nuevamente fue muy generoso con la mesada no quería que me faltara nada.

No me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo y ya era 31, mi vuelo partía el 2. Estaba en el departamento con las chicas, arreglándonos para una fiesta de año nuevo a la que iríamos, en realidad yo no hacía nada ellas me estaban arreglando yo solo observaba. Al final las 3 estábamos perfectas para nuestra fiesta y recibir el nuevo año.

Cuando los chicos nos vieron, solo recibimos elogios de nuestros efusivos y guapísimos novios que también se habían esmerado para verse bien.

Nos fuimos en taxi al local donde sería la fiesta, estaba lleno de gente y se escuchaba música electrónica muy fuerte, con Edward fuimos a la barra pedimos un trago y luego fuimos a bailar. Mientras bailábamos nuestros cuerpos se acercaban peligrosamente, el me miraba con cara de sufrimiento y a mí me encantaba tentar su auto control. La cuenta regresiva iba a empezar y Edward me llevó a un lugar apartado, era una especie de terraza a la que no sé cómo tuvo acceso, tenía una vista preciosa, estábamos sólo nosotros y podríamos ver todo el espectáculo pirotécnico que estaba preparado.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó, Edward se puso al frente mío viéndome con esa mirada que me derretía, cuando dieron las 12 nos fundimos en un beso que al comienzo fue suave y luego se tornó desesperado, había comenzado un nuevo año, que nos traía grandes pruebas como pareja. Teminamos el beso y Edward dijo…

_- Nos vamos….?_ Preguntó.

Leyó mi mente, quería estar con él... asentí con mi cabeza, solo bastó eso para que Edward se abriera paso velozmente entre la gente. Llegamos al departamento y comenzamos nuestra despedida.

Al día siguiente, desperté a la hora de almuerzo pero Edward no estaba a mi lado, hoy era nuestro último día juntos, mañana para esta hora iría en el vuelo a Londres. Me vestí con una polera de Edward y fui a ver dónde estaba.

_- Amor despertaste, estaba preparando algo de almuerzo_…. Dijo.

_- Porque no me despertaste?_ Le pregunté

_- Te veías tan linda durmiendo y además tenías que recuperar tus fuerzas después de anoche…_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

_- Pero yo quería aprovechar nuestro último día…_

_- Lo aprovecharemos… tranquila….. te he dicho que me encanta como te ves con mi ropa?_

_- Nop… a mí también me gusta, de hecho creo que me llevaré algunas de tus poleras a Oxford, tiene tu olor._

_- Toma las que quieras, estoy seguro de que se verán mejor en ti que en mí._

Almorzamos y luego pasamos la tarde con los chicos, era como una tarde normal no se sentía como si partiera mañana. Después de la cena decidimos jugar mímica por parejas, era muy entretenido... Emmett era pésimo y Rose que es competitiva, estaba enojadísima porque ellos iban en último lugar, el primer lugar estaba muy reñido entre Edward y yo y Alice con Jasper, estaba segura de que la pequeña duendecilla estaba usando sus poderes de adivinamiento para ganar, al final fuimos derrotados por los poderes de Alice y quedamos en segundo lugar.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos con Edward a mí habitación…. Con Edward ya nos habíamos dicho todo, habíamos llorado juntos y ahora solo nos quedaba enfrentar el momento, nos abrazamos bajo las sábanas y solo disfrutamos de la presencia del otro, en silencio, ensimismados en nuestros pensamientos, creo que se me escapó una que otra lágrima.

Intente quedarme despierta lo más que pude… me movía de un lado a otros. Edward tomó mi rostro y dijo…

_- Pequeña tranquila, descansa todo estará bien… verás como el tiempo se pasa rápido y nos encontraremos en Londres, ahora por favor intenta descansar…. _ Dijo besando mis párpados.

_- Te amo… _fue lo único que atiné a decirle.

_- Te amo… me respondió._

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, tenía todo listo mi avión salía en un par de horas. Tomé desayuno con los chicos, cuando terminé me despedí de todos, fue muy emotivo… como siempre mis lágrimas traicioneras no tardaron en aparecer. Pusimos mi equipaje en el auto de Edward y me subí a su auto, al aeropuerto solo iríamos Edward, Alice y yo.

Después de múltiples abrazos asfixiantes de oso y de otros más normales, estábamos en camino, durante el viaje nadie dijo nada y Edward me tenía agarrada muy fuerte la mano.

Finalmente anunciaron mi vuelo, sentía como se comenzaba a formar el nudo en la garganta y que mis ojos se aguaban, abracé a Alice y me despedí de mi querida amiga.

Miré por última vez a Edward, su rostro mostraba tristeza al igual que él mío... imaginaba, porque eso era lo que sentía, nos abrazamos fuerte como si quisiésemos dejar parte de la otra persona atada a nuestro cuerpo, nos besamos por última vez, extrañaría tanto el sabor de sus labios.

_- Cuídate amor, conéctate todos los días y no olvides de que te amo, te espero y que eres mi vida entera. Por favor cuídate amor mio…. te amo…_ dijo Edward.

_- Edward, te amo tanto… pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, cuídate y cuida de mi corazón, porque se queda contigo…_ le dije recordando lo que él me dijo cuándo había viajado a Italia.

Se escuchó el último llamado para mi vuelo, apreté nuevamente mis labios junto a los suyos y me dirigí a la puerta de embarque.

Ya estaba en el avión y no pude aguantar más lloré hasta que mis lágrimas se agotaron. En algún momento me quedé dormida y desperté cuando estaban anunciando que aterrizaríamos.

Cuando llegamos todo era tan diferente a lo que conocía, noté que una mujer tenía un cartel con mi nombre, debía de ser Kathy la encargada de la universidad que me orientaría.

_- Hola… tú debes ser Bella…_ dijo con su perfecto acento británico.

_- Hola si… Kathy?_

_- Exacto…. Que tal el vuelo?..._preguntó.

_- Estuvo bien, gracias_….respondí de cortesía.

_- Bien vamos a donde está mi auto te llevaré a Oxford y te mostraré el departamento._

Durante el camino Kathy fue nombrando los lugares turísticos por donde pasábamos, la verdad yo no lo puse mucha atención. Después de un rato ya estábamos en Oxford, me mostró el edificio donde estaba mi departamento, me entregó las llaves y me dio su número por cualquier emergencia.

Dejé salir el aire que estaba en mis pulmones y me di fuerzas para llevar mi equipaje al 3° piso, cuando llegue fuera del ascensor, justó se estaba cerrando. EL chico que estaba dentro lo detuvo para que no subiera y me ayudó con el equipaje…

_- Eres nueva…_ dijo un chico muy alto de cabellos oscuros y al igual que sus ojos pero que tenía una sonrisa muy amable y con acento americano.

_- Si… _dije bajito, esto de conocer gente no se me hacía muy bien.

_- Americana…__Genial… veo que vas al cuarto piso así que creo que seremos vecinos…. Cual es tu nombre?_

_- Bella Swan…_

_- Bella… un gusto, soy Jacob Black … _dijo estrechando mi mano.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y efectivamente era mi vecino, yo estaba en el 401 y él en el 402. Me ayudó con la maleta y se despidió diciendo que cualquier cosa en la que necesitara le avisara. Al menos ya conocía a alguien, eso había sido más rápido de lo que esperaba, estaba buscando las llaves que me había dado Kathy cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar… era Edward y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

* * *

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras y lectores por si hay algun chico por ahí leyendo.**

**Esta semana les traigo un regalito a mitad de semana, como han sido tan buenos lectores les adelanté este capitulo y el fin de semana tendrán otro capítulo, el último de esta historia... :(.**

**Apareció Jacob, nunca estuve muy convencida de ponerlo en la historia, pero al final me decidí por darle una participación, se que algunas me querrán golpear por esto... pero les digo que tengan paciencia ya se acerca el final y ahí me dirán que les pareció.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado... **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

**Un abrazo Millaray**


	33. Chapter 33

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**33. A pesar de todo…**

**Enero**

**BPOV**

Hace un par de días me había instalado en Oxford, mi pequeño departamento estaba equipado con todo lo que necesitaba, una habitación, un baño, cocina, una pequeña sala de estar y un balconcito, para una sola persona estaba muy bien.

Durante estos días no tenía muchas novedades, había salido solo una vez en un viaje de reconocimiento… a los lugares cercanos de primera necesidad, una farmacia, hospital y supermercado. También averigüé donde estaba el campus y la estación de trenes. La idea de salir a conocer estos lugares, fue obviamente de Edward… el siempre pensando en todo.

Estos dos días habíamos hablado unas tres veces al día, ya sea por el teléfono o por el pc, como lo extrañaba… cuando poníamos la cámara web tenía que usar de todas mis fuerzas para no llorar en frente de él, eso lo dejaba para cuando terminábamos, en esos momentos me derrumbaba y lloraba hasta que no me quedaban lágrimas, se notaba que Edward tampoco lo estaba llevando bien. Esperaba que con el inicio de las clases mi mente pudiera distraerse y hacer que el tiempo pasara velozmente.

Hoy comencé mis clases, Oxford era impresionante, no tenía palabras para describirlo, el estar aquí en los mismos lugares que estudiaron algunos de mis autores favoritos, era algo surrealista, había tomado 3 ramos, lo que hacía que mi horarios estaban lo suficientemente ocupado para no pensar tanto, en mi hogar ni en Edward y con el tiempo necesario para escribir y preparar bien mis clases.

Tenía razón, al empezar de las clases mi mente comenzó a estar más ocupada y mi nostalgia disminuyó, sin importar lo mucho que estuviese ocupada, mantuve una buena comunicación con Edward, hablábamos 1 ó 2 veces por día. Su ausencia me seguía doliendo, pero ahora al menos sentía que el tiempo pasaba más rápido, me daba esperanza el saber que ya los días se iban convirtiendo en semanas y pronto serían meses.

En mis clases había conocido a una chica Samantha, le decían Sam… era muy agradable y me había invitado un par de veces a salir con un grupo de los que íbamos a clases, pero la verdad aún no tenía ánimo de salir, me gustaba estar en el departamento con un buen libro o una película y aprovechar toda oportunidad de hablar con Edward.

Mi comienzo académico en Oxford, había sido un éxito, me estaba yendo muy bien en las clases, eso era porque estaba estudiando más y así distraerme de pensar, en que aún me quedaban muchos meses aquí.

En una conversación por skype con Edward, él dijo que no me veía bien y que estaba más pálida, ojerosa y que parece que había bajado de peso. Traté de decirle que eran ideas de él, pero tenía que reconocer que no me había alimentado bien últimamente y que las noches eran una tortura me costaba mucho dormir. Edward me obligó a salir y distraerme, me decía que estaba en Londres que aprovechara, así que ante a su petición, decidí aceptar la invitación de Sam, así que este fin de semana ella sería mi guía turística por Londres.

**EPOV**

Bella, mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo…. Se había ido hace menos de una semana y el sentimiento de vacío que me embargaba no se iba, esto sería una tortura… no podía sentirme así por 6 meses. Andaba como un zombie, a penas comía y en clases mi mente solo se dedicaba a recordarla. Mis únicos momentos de alegría era cuando podía escuchar su voz o cuando podía verla a través de la cámara del pc. Se notaba que Bella tampoco lo estaba pasando mejor, cuando hablábamos sentía como su voz se quebraba, cuando la veía sus ojos se aguaban, pero ella se aguantaba de la misma manera que yo, entre los dos nos dábamos animo de que esto terminaría pronto, ella tenía la esperanza de que con el inicio de sus clases, para ella el tiempo pasará más rápido. Yo esperaba lo mismo porque una cosa era que yo me sintiera así, pero el saber que ella estaba sufriendo igual que yo me desgarraba el corazón, sobre todo porque yo tengo una familia que me apoya durante estos momentos, a pesar de todo ellos siempre estaban cuando sentía que no podría soportar la distancia.

Alice, de verdad se merecía el premio a la mejor hermana del mundo, había estado acompañándome todo el tiempo y aunque se había llevado malos ratos gratuitos, por cortesía mía, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Estaba viviendo en la habitación de Bella, desde que ella se había marchado, creo que era una manera de sentirme más cerca de ella, muchas veces me veía oliendo la ropa que había dejado acá, en un intento desesperado de retenerla a mi lado. Emmett también había sido un gran apoyo en realidad, todos los chicos, tenía mucha suerte de contar con ellos, es por eso que me preocupaba Bella, con quien contaría ella?

Bella había conocido a una chica, Sam, que la había invitado a salir un par de veces, pero ella la había rechazado. Me asustaba pensar que se terminara encerrando en sí misma, en su mundo, eso no le hacía bien.

Gracias a mis amigos, me encontraba un poco mejor además el hecho de que las clases mantuviesen ocupada a Bella y con eso ella estaba más tranquila y con más animo de que nuestro reencuentro sería en poco tiempo.

Casi al terminar, el primer mes de estadía de Bella noté que ella se había deteriorado un poco, estaba pálida, ojerosa y había perdido peso. Le reproché que no se estaba cuidando bien y ella me decía que todo estaba bien y que no me preocupara, como si eso fuera posible… me preocupaba y mucho, yo no estaba allí para protegerla, hice que me prometiera que se alimentaría mejor y que saldría, eso de estar encerrada todo el día o pasársela de la universidad a la casa y viceversa no le hacía bien.

Ella estaba en una ciudad impresionante y ni siquiera la había recorrido una vez, también me prometió que aceptaría la invitación de Sam, para mostrarle la ciudad, eso me tranquilizó un poco.

**Febrero**

**EPOV**

Sólo quedaban 5 meses para encontrarme con Bella y tener el mejor verano de nuestras vidas, aún seguíamos hablando a diario, ella estaba mejor ahora salía con Sam que por lo que me contaba era la versión británica de Alice, creo que la había llevado un par de veces de compras, cosa que Bella no había disfrutado, a pesar de eso se notaba que era una buena persona, me alegraba que pudiese contar con alguien. También estaba su vecino, un tal Jacob, un chico americano que también estaba en Oxford por estudios, siendo sincero no me gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo con Bella, últimamente salían bastante seguido y aunque Bella siempre se refería a él como un buen amigo, a mí no me daba confianza, era extraño… Alice me decía que eran solo celos y que confiara en Bella.

Por mi parte las cosas iban mejor, aún sentía el vacío que dejó su partida y contaba los días para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, pero el momento estaba cada vez más cerca, me aferraba a eso y al amor que sentía. En la universidad me estaba yendo muy bien, al igual que Bella me aferraba a mis estudios para no pensar tanto.

Emmett y Rose se habían ido a vivir juntos, encontraron una linda casa a las afueras de Seattle, era hermosa. El ver a mi hermano y a su novia comenzando su vida juntos, solo me hacía añorar el momento de estar así con mi Bella.

El hecho de que se aproximara San Valentín, me hacía sentir más nostálgico, sería nuestro primer día de San Valentín como novios, me hubiese gustado estar junto a ella.

Con la ayuda de Alice, ideé un plan para hacer algo especial, ubiqué por Facebook a Sam y ella fue la que pudo gestionar, todo. Hice que su departamento estuviese cubierto de rosas rojas y globos rojos con forma de corazón y le mandé también una de las fotos de la fiesta de año nuevo en la que salíamos juntos con una dedicatoria, ella se la dejaría en el departamento, le transferí el dinero y ella se encargó de comprar las cosas y conseguir una copia de la llave del departamento de Bella, ella lo encontraría cuando llegara de sus clases.

Ese día estaba muy ansioso, ya quería que Bella viera su sorpresa, llamé a Sam y ella me confirmó que tenía todo listo. Esperé pacientemente, hasta que me llegó un mensaje al celular que decía….

_**Ve a la sala de estar… B.**_

Cuando llegué a la sala la sala estaba ordenada, para una cena estaba puesta la mesa, había un candelabro con velas, una botella de vino y mi computador estaba conectado al televisor. No entendía lo que sucedía, encendí el computador y ahí apareció mi pequeña, vestida elegantemente y viéndose preciosa.

_- Amor, que esto?_ Pregunté cuando me puse el audífono con el micrófono.

_- Feliz día de san Valentín, me encantó tu sorpresa, me gustaría estar ahí para agradecerte en persona… dijo._

_- Te amo y me gustaría estar a tu lado_… dije un poco triste.

_- Amor toma asiento porque tendremos una cena romántica… dijo Bella._

Bella era la mejor novia, se había encargado de todo para tener una cena romántica a la distancia, asumía que Alice había estado ayudándola, se encargó de tener comida de mi restaurant favorito, todo era perfecto pero a pesar de que teníamos la tecnología de nuestro lado, eso no reemplazaba la sensación de tener a mi Bella al lado mío, sentir su aroma y su cercanía.

Tuvimos la mejor cena a la distancia, a pesar de las circunstancias los dos pusimos de nuestra parte para sacarle el mejor provecho a la situación, hicimos planes para el próximo San Valentín, sería la primera vez que lo celebraríamos juntos.

Las semanas siguientes, volvimos a nuestra rutina de hablar diariamente, nos contábamos sobre nuestros días o hablábamos de tonteras, a veces hasta veíamos películas juntos nos poníamos de acuerdo para arrendar la misma. Así paso nuestro segundo mes separados, ahora se venía el periodo de exámenes para ambos, esperaba que eso no afectara en nuestras conversaciones.

**BPOV**

Mi segundo mes en Inglaterra, había comenzado un poco mejor… seguí el consejo de Edward y me di la oportunidad de conocer esta ciudad, era fascinante además me había acercado más a Sam, que resultó ser una chica excelente, me recordaba un poco a Alice me arrastró un par de veces a un mall para comprar ropa, estuve más de 3 horas recorriendo todas las tiendas, al final al igual que con Alice terminé comprando cosas que no necesitaba, pero que según ella eran totalmente necesarias. Estaba segura de que se llevaría excelente con Alice.

Otro personaje que había entrado en mi vida, era Jacob Black, mi vecino, él estaba estudiando periodismo y su familia estaba en América. Lo conocí un día que estaba a más no poder de la nostalgia, el me encontró cuando estaba llegando al edificio, se preocupó mucho cuando me vio con mi cara hinchada y los ojos rojos después de haber llorado. Ese día todo me había salido mal y extrañaba mucho a Edward así que al final mis emociones tomaron control y no pude contener mis lágrimas en el camino de regreso desde la universidad a mi casa. Jacob se portó muy bien no me dejó sola, me invitó un café en su casa y me hizo compañía hasta que me calmé, le conté prácticamente toda la historia de mi vida y me desahogué con él, era algo que no podía explicar Jacob me daba confianza y seguridad. Los días siguientes nos juntamos frecuentemente íbamos al cine, cenábamos juntos o nos hacíamos compañía, los dos estábamos solos, lejos de casa. También hicimos planes para recorrer Londres.

Jacob y Sam habían eran mi apoyo aquí, era bueno no sentirse sola y tener gente al cual acudir y poder compartir con ellos.

Se aproximaba San Valentín y eso me tenía un poco triste, me hubiese encantado que mi primer día de los enamorados con Edward hubiésemos estado juntos. Pero eso sería imposible… quería hacer algo especial por él, se me ocurrió hacer una cena a través del computador podíamos hacer como si estuviésemos disfrutando de una cena romántica, hablaría con Alice para que me ayudase, estaba segura de que ella no tendría problemas.

Le di instrucciones para que comprara la comida de uno de sus restaurant favoritos, que comprara un buen vino, que pusiera una mesa para cenar en la sala de estar y que conectara el pc de Edward al televisor. Por mi parte también compraría algo rico para cenar ordenaría mi sala de estar y me arreglaría como para una cena con mi novio.

Ese día salí de clases apuradísima a comprar algo para cenar. Cuando estaba entrando al departamento. Me quedé sin palabras, estaba lleno de rosas rojas y de globos con helio, era Edward, estaba segura… deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el apareciera detrás de todos esos globos, me abrazara y me besara, pero eso no sucedió… caminé un poco más y me encontré con un sobre que tenía mi nombre escrito con la letra inconfundible de Edward, lo abrí y había una foto de nosotros en año nuevo, no recordaba cuando la habían tomado, estábamos abrazados… alejados del resto e inmersos en nuestro mundo, cuando gire la imagen, había algo escrito.

_**Amor mío…**_

_**Me gustaría estar allí y ver tu cara de sorpresa cuando vieras tu departamento, el brillo de tus ojos y como hubieses mordido tu labio en señal de que estabas nerviosa o deslumbrada como tú le dices. Esto es solo una muestra, de todo el amor que siento por ti… te amo demasiado y nos queda poquito para que volvamos a estar juntos.**_

_**E.C.**_

_**Pd: Sam ayudó… con tu sorpresa.**_

Me encantó la sorpresa de Edward, las flores, los globos y la foto de nosotros…. Lo único que lo hubiese superado era que él estuviese a mi lado. Quería llamarlo y agradecerle pero tenía que esperar la señal de Alice de que su sorpresa estaba lista, mientras esperaba intenté arreglarme un poco para darle un poco más de ambiente a nuestra cena, armé la mesita de mi comedor y acomodé todo como si fuese una cena romántica.

Alice llamó en un rato para decirme que todo estaba listo, le mandé un mensaje a Edward para que fuese a donde Alice había preparado la sorpresa. La imagen de un muy confundido apareció en mi monitor.

Lo saludé y le di las gracias por su sorpresa y le dije lo mucho que me había gustado, el aún no entendía el concepto de mi idea de la cena romántica, pero finalmente lo comprendió y pasamos una velada excelente. Cuando nos despedimos me encontraba con los sentimientos a flor de piel, estaba muy triste, lo extrañaba demasiado, hoy era uno de esos días en los que su lejanía me dolía más de lo normal. Me puse algo de ropa más cómoda y ordené un poco. Cuando me estaba por ir a la cama, tocaron a mi puerta.

_-Quien es?_ pregunté sin abrir la puerta.

_- Bella, soy Jake…_

Era tarde, me preguntaba a que había venido. Abrí la puerta y lo hice pasar.

_- Hola Jake.._

_- Bells… dijo_ a modo de saludo.

_- A qué se debe tu visita? necesitas algo? _Pregunté.

_- Wow… alguien se emocionó con las flores y los globos…._ Dijo cuando vio el interior de mi departamento.

_- Son un regalo de Edward…_. Dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

La mirada de Jacob se entristeció ante mi último comentario, quizás el extrañaba a alguien especial para esta fecha…

_- Que pasa Jake, recordando a una enamorada_…?

_- No es nada… no te preocupes._

_- Mmm… y que tal tu día de San Valentín?_

_- Pase la mayor parte del día, terminando mi trabajo de investigación._

_- Y no hay nadie especial? Que pasó con tu compañera? Con la que saliste un par de veces? _ Pregunté.

_- Madison? Solo buena onda… nada serio… _dijo.

_- Ahh… ya veo… y a que viniste?_

_- Quería entregarte esto… _

Me acercó una caja en forma de corazón eran chocolates, era un gesto muy lindo.

_- Gracias… pero no debiste, deberían haber sido para alguna chica especial…_ le dije.

_- Tu eres mi chicas especial… _dijo jugando.

Jake siempre decía cosas como esas, de que yo era su chica especial, de que terminaríamos enamorándonos, etc. Pero todo era en plan de juego.

_- Almorzamos mañana? _Preguntó.

_- Bueno, en el mismo lugar de siempre._

- Si… _ que tengas lindos sueños y sueñes conmigo…._ Dijo mi amigo.

_- Adios Jake…. _Le dije mientras abría la puerta.

Las semanas siguientes las dediqué a preparar mis exámenes que comenzaban en marzo, a hablar lo que más pudiera con Edward y a Jacob, era muy afortunada de haber encontrado un amigo como él.

**Marzo**

**EPOV**

Comenzamos marzo y con esto los exámenes de mitad de semestre, por un lado era bueno porque eso indicada que ya solo quedaban 3 meses para ver a mi Bella. Aún seguíamos nuestros contactos seguidos, aunque estábamos con harto trabajo. A veces nuestras pláticas eran cortas, de hecho un día hasta discutimos… fue horrible.

Ese día había sido pésimo, además de mi estado basal por no estar con Bella, se agregó que fui al hospital, seguía yendo como voluntario, entré al área de oncología, allí me dieron una noticia muy triste, Sandy, una pequeña de 7 años, con diagnóstico de leucemia, en la que el tratamiento no había funcionado, había fallecido en la madrugada, finalmente su cuerpo dejó de luchar, sufrió un paro respiratorio. La noticia me dejó devastado… cuando llegó el momento de mi conversación diaria con Bella, yo aún tenía mis pensamientos en Sandy y no estaba 100% pendiente de nuestra conversación, ella lo notó y asi empezó nuestra discusión, ella decía que ya ni siquiera podíamos tener una conversación decente y mil cosas más, terminamos diciendo cosas hirientes y cortamos la llamada enojados, en la noche no pude dormir, no podía dejar las cosas con Bella así, finalmente la llame y conversamos las cosas, le conté lo de Sandy y ella también me dijo que su día no había sido de los mejores y nos arreglamos.

Las cosas siguieron, mejor… pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, un día, Bella no se contactó conmigo todo el día y al día siguiente lo mismo, algo no estaba bien, su celular estaba apagado, le dejé como 100 mensajes en su celular y le escribí varios mails, finalmente llamé a Sam, por si le había ocurrido algo, ella me dijo que la había visto en clases hoy y que estaba más callada de lo normal, algo le pasaba y no quería hablar conmigo…. Mi tortura continuó por una par de días más, hasta que me llegó un mail de Bella… que decía lo siguiente.

_**Edward…. **_

_**Lamento que no hayas tenido noticias mías, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo. Lo siento… hoy me conectaré a la misma hora de siempre.**_

_**Bella**_

El mail era muy corto pero al menos supe que estaba bien y que se conectaría. Ese día cuando hablamos Bella parecía cambiada, apenas miraba a la cámara como si no quisiera ver mi rostro, su mirada la mayoría del tiempo estaba dirigida al suelo, la conversación fue monótona, ella no dijo nada, era como si habláramos de nada. Pensé que esa conversación me daría tranquilidad, pero no fue así, esperaba que fuera porque estaba con sus exámenes y eso.

El resto de marzo, Bella seguía igual era como si se estuviese apagando lentamente, eso me destruía, ella seguía hablando conmigo a diario, pero era como si no lo hiciéramos, prácticamente el que hablaba todo el rato era yo y ella ni sonreía. Algo estaba mal, ese pensamiento me atormentaba día y noche, no sabía qué hacer. Hablé con Alice y ella me dijo que ella también notaba extraña a Bella, que las últimas veces que la llamó ella terminaba llorando, pero no quería contarle que era lo que había sucedido. Así pasaron 3 semanas, las peores tres semanas de mi vida, yo no podía más tenía que hacer algo…. Y si Bella había conocido a alguien? Si la historia se repetía?... eso no sucedería de nuevo, tenía que hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes.

**BPOV**

Marzo, el tiempo avanzaba y mi tiempo con Edward se acercaba, eso era en lo único que pensaba. En la universidad las cosas iban de maravilla, aunque la exigencia era cada vez mayor. Salía frecuentemente con Sam y otros chicos de clases, se había armado un grupo muy agradable, hasta Jacob había sido integrado. Con Jacob cada vez éramos más cercanos nos veíamos a diario, era agradable su compañía.

La primera semana de marzo con Edward discutimos por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos, por suerte solo estuvimos peleados por un par de horas. Ese día yo andaba sensible, por una serie de cosas, la principal era que yo estaba en Oxford y el en Seattle, además tener tanto trabajo para la universidad no ayudaba. Él tampoco estaba bien, de hecho una paciente de oncología había fallecido, en fin una sumatoria de cosas que sacaron lo peor de nosotros, nos arreglamos a las pocas horas de nuestra pelea, el me llamó en el instante que yo iba a coger el teléfono para llamarlo y arreglar las cosas.

Nuestra rutina, continuó y todo iba como antes. Esta noche iría al departamento de Jake a cenar, llegué de la casa, me puse ropa cómoda y llamé a Edward, hablamos un rato por celular y luego por Skype, no lo quise contar que iría donde Jake, a él no le agradaba mucho que pasara tanto tiempo con él.

La cena con Jacob, estuvo deliciosa, un buen vino, cuando terminamos nos quedamos conversando en su sala de estar. Después de media botella de vino y de hablar estupideces Jacob se puso serio.

_- Bella, quiero decirte algo importante…_ dijo Jake.

_- Si… _

_- El tiempo que llevo conociéndote, me he dado cuenta de que eres una mujer genial, eres hermosa, inteligente, dulce, cariñosa, preocupada… podría c__ontinuar hasta mañana con tus virtudes…. _Dijo Jacob, mientras yo me sonrojaba por sus halagos.

_- Gracias Jake, tú también eres un gran hombre y un gran amigo…_ le dije.

_- Bella, no te quiero como amigo yo estoy enamorado de ti…_

Mis pensamientos se congelaron en el momento que Jake había dicho esas palabras, él sabía que estaba con Edward que lo amaba…. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Porque Jake había hecho esto?... No pude conectar bien mis ideas, cuando ocurrió algo más inesperado, Jake se acercó a mí de sorpresa y me beso, me quedé inmóvil por unos segundos y después atiné a alejarlo.

_- Que te sucede, Jake… tú sabes que estoy con Edward…_

_- Sí, pero me has dado todas las señales, yo sé que tú sientes algo por mí._

_- Jacob, no debiste hacerlo, no siento nada por ti, eres un imbécil… _le dije mientras recogía mis cosas aprisa.

_-Bella, quizás aún no te das cuenta, pero tu sientes algo por mí… lo sé._

_- Aléjate de mí, no quiero saber nada de ti… _dije mientras salía de su departamento.

Las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en mis ojos, esto no podía estar sucediendo, que le diría a Edward… él se enojaría, un pensamiento se pasó por mi mente y si a mí me gustaba Jacob y él tenía razón, si le había dado señales, si hasta Edward me decía que pasaba mucho tiempo con él… no mi mente era un lío.

Durante los días siguientes me desconecté del mundo no conteste mi celular, ni encendí mi computador, evité encontrarme con Jacob… no quería hablar con nadie.

Sam habló conmigo un día, me dijo que Edward la había llamado para saber de mí, los sentimientos de culpa me invadieron y no pude más, me desahogué con mi amiga… ella me dijo que debía hablar con Edward y aclarar mis sentimientos. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Hablé con Edward al día siguiente después de enviarle el peor mail de la historia, no sabía que poner ni como decirle que era lo que me sucedía, no quería hablar esto por mail, quería decírselo en persona.

Cuando finalmente hablamos él estaba muy preocupado, le dije que era por culpa de la universidad, no sé si me creyó. Los días siguientes seguimos hablando a diario, pero ya no era lo mismo, a mí la culpa me carcomía y la duda de que si sentía algo por Jacob no me dejaban tranquila, Edward sabía que pasaba algo, me preguntó muchas veces pero yo no le decía nada, era como si no estuviera ahí, odiaba hacerle eso, pero es que me sentía muy culpable, no sabía que más hacer, todo estaba muy enredado en mi cabeza. Jacob trató de ubicarme un par de veces pero tampoco lo quería ver, extrañaba su compañía pero no quería que empezara de nuevo con sus sentimientos hacia mí y sus supuestos sentimientos de mí hacia él . El tiempo no se detuvo y marzo se terminó, yo estaba hecha un desastre las cosas con Edward seguían igual y seguía evitando a Jake, al intentar aclarar mis pensamientos llegaba a la siguiente conclusión...

Amaba a Edward, siempre lo haría… lo que teníamos era algo inexplicable. Jacob era alguien que ocupaba una parte muy importante de mi vida en este último tiempo, teníamos muchas cosas en común, él estudiaba periodismo y amaba leer. Podíamos hablar sobre libros por horas, me hacía reír y gracias a él pude salir un poco de la tristeza que sentía al no estar con Edward, no podía seguir engañándome… sentía algo por Jacob.

**Mayo, Junio y Julio.**

**BPOV**

Sabía que sentía algo por Jacob, pero cuando llegaba a ese punto, colpsaba y no podía seguir, es que me aterraba la idea de que ese sentimiento fuese mayor de lo que sentía por Edward.

Edward, había sido el hombre que más había amado en mi vida, pero nuestra historia era larga y no sabía si seguía sintiendo con la misma intensidad que antes, Jacob me confundía y lo que más me asustaba era que me hacía cuestionar lo que sentía por Edward. Hablé con Sam y le dije todo lo que me pasaba, ella era la amiga más cercana que tenía aquí.

Sam, me dijo que era normal, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado con Edward, tener dudas y momentos así, pero que lo que tenía que hacer era escuchar a mi corazón. Después de hablar con Sam llegué a mi departamento, me conecté para hablar con Edward como de costumbre, pero él no estaba allí, intente con su teléfono y nada.

Al día siguiente tampoco había sabido nada de él, esto estaba mal… todo se estaba derrumbando.

Al terminar mis clases decidí regresar por el camino largo a mi departamento, eso siempre me ayudaba a aclarar mi mente. Esta vez no funcionó todo seguía confuso, demasiado confuso.

El sol se estaba poniendo, era el momento de regresar a casa, llegué al edificio y comencé a subir las escaleras…

Cuando llegué a mi piso, estaba él fuera de la puerta de mi departamento, me detuve y mi corazón se aceleró, era él... y todo al fin cayó en su lugar, corrí a sus brazos y uní nuestros labios, las dudas se disiparon y las preocupaciones se fueron y solo me concentré en mis labios junto a los suyos.

Con ese beso, sentí cosas que jamás había sentido, al fin estaba en casa…. Estaba con él.

_- Pequeña…._ Dijo separándose un poco.

_- Edward…_

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada más, las emociones eran demasiadas…. Nos besamos una vez más fuera de mi departamento.

_- Amor, creo que deberíamos entrar…_ dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que extrañaba tanto.

-Abrí la puerta del departamento y sin dejar de abrazarnos entramos…

_- Edward… cómo? Que estás haciendo aquí?_

_- Me trasladé por los dos meses que quedan… _

_- Pero eso es muy difícil… _

_- Lo se… pero si eres hijo de una eminencia como Carlisle, hacen excepciones_.

Nos besamos nuevamente, nos acomodamos en el sillón… el me rodeaba con sus brazos y yo respiraba su aroma y me maravillaba con el sonido de su corazón en su pecho, estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos, creo que los dos nos teníamos que convencer que de verdad estábamos juntos de nuevo.

_- Bella?_

_- Sí.._

_- Que sucedió?_

Ahora era el minuto tenía que contarle todo, me levanté un poco y me senté frente a él... comencé con mi historia, Edward me escuchaba atentamente… con su rostro serio, cuando le conté lo que sucedió esa noche con Jacob, sus puños se apretaron y su mandíbula se tensó, pero no dijo nada… siguió escuchando atentamente.

_- Al final… estaba confundida, todo era un lío… te amo, nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida… pero sentía que habíamos pasado por tanto… que quizás nuestro amor estaba desgastado, Jacob despertaba cosas en mí… no tan intensas como lo hiciste tú… pero había algo, mi mente estuvo con estos pensamientos por semanas, no sabía que hacer como decírtelo, me hubiese gustado que estuviese a mi lado, todo sería diferente, me ponía nerviosa saber cómo te lo tomarías? me creerías?…_ dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

_- Bella… aún me amas?..._ preguntó nervioso.

_- __Edward, te amo… más que a nadie, creo que el tiempo separados me jugó una mala pasada, te extrañaba demasiado, estaba vulnerable… Jacob es un chico genial pero no se compara contigo, te quiero a ti, para siempre._

_- Pasó algo más con Jacob… si no quieres contarme...no me contestes, entenderé… _dijo Edward.

_- No…. Solo lo que te conté… después dejé de verlo, no podía hacerte eso…_

_- Bella.. te amo._

_- Te amo… respondí._

_- No importa… lo que sucedió, creo que tarde o temprano pasaría algo similar, fue una prueba de que esto es verdadero y para siempre… yo no fui como tú y cuando se me presentó la prueba, fallé…. Te fallé y eso casi nos separa para siempre. Pero tu manejaste, las cosas mejor… eso me hace amarte aún más, Bella ahora todo estará bien, yo estoy a tu lado y no me alejaré y si te vuelves a ganar una beca o lo que sea te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo…_

Edward, era lo mejor que me había pasado, ahora estaba a mi lado, no podía creer lo afortunada que era. Después de conversar lo que había sucedido… nos dedicamos a demostrarnos cuanto nos habíamos extrañado, esa fue la mejor noche que tuve desde que llegué. Al día siguiente recorrimos la ciudad, Edward me llevó a los lugares que le gustaban de cuando estuvo viviendo en Londres.

Mi mundo estaba completo… las semanas siguientes fueron maravillosas, un día cuando salí del departamento me encontré con Jacob, fuimos a tomar un café y le conté lo que sucedió con Edward y lo que sentía… él estaba triste pero entendió y se disculpó por como actuó ese día. Lamentaba el hecho de que las cosas no serían igual con Jake, nuestra amistad se había roto… quizás con el tiempo pudiésemos volver a ser amigos.

Los meses siguientes seguí disfrutando de la compañía y el amor del ser más maravilloso del mundo, él se integró perfectamente en la universidad y con mis amigos, ahora solo quedaban los últimos exámenes y podríamos comenzar nuestro viaje, recorreríamos Europa durante 3 semanas, Madrid, Barcelona, Niza, Roma, Venecia, Florencia, Milán y Paris, eran los lugares por donde pasaríamos.

**EPOV**

El venir a Oxford, fue una de la mejor decisión… el ver a Bella conversar de lo que había sucedido fue duro, pero la entendía… yo pasé por algo similar y había caído por Tanya, en cambió ella siempre se preocupó de mí, cosa que yo no hice por ella… finalmente conversamos y las cosas estaban bien, entre nosotros… la amaba tanto, estar con ella me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo, estaba completo.

Los meses siguientes, todo quedó en el pasado, Bella y yo estábamos más unidos que nunca, nos amábamos tanto, estaba seguro de que todo esto era para siempre. El grupo de Bella, era muy agradable, Sam era una buena amiga ara Bella… todos me habían acogido muy bien. En la Universidad me había podido adaptar fácilmente.

Me había ido excelente en mis últimos exámenes y ahora todo estaba listo, para nuestro viaje con Bella, bueno casi todo, quería comprarle algo especial a Bella, pero no había encontrado algo que me gustara lo suficiente, desanimado entré a la última tienda, el vendedor me atendió gentilmente… me mostró las opciones y ahí lo encontré era perfecto... el costo era un poco más de lo que tenía presupuestado, pero mi Bella lo merecía, estaba feliz con mi compra, mañana en la noche partíamos a nuestro viaje y ahora todo estaba listo.

En la noche, salimos por última vez con los chicos, nos despedimos de ellos, Sam prometió visitarnos en Seattle. Al día siguiente empacamos nuestras cosas y en la noche partimos.

**BPOV**

Estas tres semanas habían sido, las mejores de mi vida… todo era muy romántico, recorrimos lugares preciosos y el verlos al lado de Edward, solo mejoraba el panorama, cada día que pasaba sentía que mi amor por él crecía más. Hoy era nuestro último día en Paris y mañana comenzábamos el retorno a casa, aunque tenía muchas ganas de volver de ver a mis amigos y familia, también extrañaría estar así con Edward, solo nosotros dos.

Hoy iríamos a cenar a uno de los restaurant de la torre Eiffel, me había puesto un vestido azul marino, que había comprado en una de mis salidas con Sam, me arreglé lo mejor que pude, cuando salí del baño, me encontré con Edward, se veía hermoso vestido con su traje, su cabello desordenado como siempre.

_- Amor, estas hermosa…_

_- Tu igual… _

_- Lista para nuestra última noche en Paris?_

_- Si… _contesté mientras, me acercaba para besarlo.

Salimos al hotel y nos subimos al auto que Edward había arrendado, un hermoso Audi Roadster color plateado. Llegamos rápidamente, caminamos hasta la torre por el _Champ-de-Mars, _era hermoso.

El restaurant estaba ubicado en el segundo piso de la torre y nuestra mesa tenía una vista preciosa que daba al Sena.

La comida, el ambiente, el estar junto a él todo era perfecto. Al final de la cena cuando estábamos por terminar el postre, Edward tomó mi mano y sus ojos reflejaban algo que no pude descifrar.

_- Bella, amor…._

_- Que sucede Edward…._

El se levantó de su lugar, se ubicó a mi lado pasó sus manos por sus cabellos… su voz temblaba… y se apoyó sobre una rodilla.

- Pequeña, eres la mujer de mi vida… antes de conocerte nada tenía sentido… hemos pasado por tanto y hemos superado tanto, desde que estamos juntos me siento completo… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero ser el padre de tus hijos, quiero envejecer contigo… Isabella…. Quieres ser la futura señora Cullen?

No tenía palabras Edward sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul que tenía un anillo hermoso era de oro blanco, con un diamante de corte cuadrado en el centro y otros más pequeñitos alrededor….

Edward me miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas impacientes, yo no sabía que decir o sea sabía la respuesta pero no encontraba la manera de demostrarle cuando quería… mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Después de unos segundos…. Salí de la emoción y solo le dije lo que resonaba casi a gritos en mente.

_- Si Edward… Sí… nada me gustaría más…._

Edward colocó el anillo en mi dedo y dijo...

-_ Amor aún no te puedo ofrecer mucho, pero a penas terminemos nuestros estudios, nos casaremos y comenzaremos con nuestra familia... _dijo mi prometido.

_- Amor, solo que me prometas tu amor es suficiente... _

Mis ojos estaban acumulando lagrimas de la emoción, nos dimos un beso muy dulce era el mejor momento de toda mi vida, había sido perfecto.

_- Pequeña, te amo._

_-Te amo mi intruso, para siempre…._

**Fin**

* * *

**Chicas... bueno es el final, escribiré un epílogo que subiré la proxima semana.**

**No puedo describirle lo gratificante que ha sido escribir esta historia, nunca pensé que escribir una historia fuese mejor que leer una... **

**A todas las que leyeron esta historia, son las mejores... nunca pensé tener una acogida así, sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz, intenté responder todos.**

**Las dejo invitada para mi segunda historia, ya comencé a trabajar en ella... en el epílogo les daré un adelanto. Estan invitadísimas a leerla la publicaré la próxima semana, luego de terminar con El Intruso.**

**Bueno... una recomendación para esta semana...**

**La historia se llama "La magia del destino" y la autora es Chet-ice.**

**Summary: Bella es madre soltera y tiene a su pequeña Hally, pero un accidente la lleva a conocer al Dr. Edward Cullen quien esta a punto proponer matrimonio a su novia Tanya. Cambiaran en algo sus vidas? El destino les tendra algo preparado? Todos humanos. **

**La historia es preciosa, tenemos un Edward encantador que esta enamoradísimo de su novia Tanya y una serie de eventos lo llevan a conocer a Bella, de a poco ella se va adentrando más en su vida... la historia aún esta en curso, se las recomiendo totalmente.**

**Un abrazo... y hasta la proxima semana.**


	34. Epílogo

**Esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean críticos muy duros. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es mío.**

**El intruso**

**34. Epílogo**

**EPOV**

Estaba en una habitación esperando que la ceremonia comenzara y que mi pequeña estuviese lista, me movía nervioso de un lado a otro… porque las mujeres se demoraban tanto.

_- Ya está lista, está muy nerviosa…._ Escuché como decía mi hermana.

_- Tranquila, la calmaré…_ respondí.

_- Solo a ti te escucha_… ni Bella ha podido calmarla.

_- Saldrá en unos segundos…_

La puerta se abrió y apareció mi Bella… viéndose hermosa, con un vestido azul, adoraba como se veía en ese color, los años solo hacían que se volviera más hermosa. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

_- Creo que necesita unos minutos más, porque no vas a hablar con ella?… está nerviosa… dijo a mi oído._

_- Lo intentaré…. _Respondí.

_- Iré a ver que todo esté listo afuera… te amo… _dijo mi Bella.

_- Te amo… _respondí.

Di unos golpes en la puerta, antes de entrar y ahí estaba mi pequeña sentada frente a un espejo vestida de blanco, viéndose como un sueño… era preciosa, se parecía tanto a su madre.

_- Emma… cariño… estas hermosa… _dije.

_- Papá_… dijo acercándose.

La abracé, como cuando era pequeña…

_- Que pasa pequeña?_

_- Tengo miedo…._

_Es normal que estés nerviosa el día de tu boda… tranquila._

_- Y si no resulta?_

_- Hija, los matrimonios son así, es una prueba constante, pero que vale la pena… es algo maravilloso, cuando me casé con tu mamá, estaba muy nervioso, pensaba que ella se arrepentiría en cualquier momento._

_- Y si Michael se arrepiente…?_

_- Si se arrepiente te prometo que romperé su rostro de un golpe…_ respondí sincero, es que de verdad si él hacía sufrir a mi hija…

_- Papá…._ Dijo ella molesta.

_- Hija solo debes ver como él te mira… sé que al principio me costó aceptar su relación, sobre todo porque son tan jóvenes… pero cuando ustedes se miran es como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo…._

_- Así como tú y mamá?... preguntó Emma._

_- Así como Mamá y yo…. Dije sonriendo, a pesar de llevar 23 años de casados, el amor que sentía por Bella solo se había intensificado._

Emma tomó aire y decidida dijo…

_- Estoy lista Papá… _y se tomó de mi brazo.

Di la señal de que la novia estaba lista... la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar mi pequeña se apretó a mí...

_- Te quiero papá… _dijo viéndose como una niña pequeña, ella siempre sería una niña ante mis ojos, no podía creer que mi hija hoy se iría de mi lado para formar su propia familia.

_- Te adoro mi niñita… _dije besando su cabeza y comenzamos a caminar hacia el altar….

**BPOV**

La música comenzó a sonar, Anthony que estaba a mi lado tomó mi mano y dijo…

_- Mamá, Emma se ve hermosa_…

Mi hija iba al lado de su padre, al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, estaba preciosa, parecía un ángel y mi amado esposo se veía deslumbrante en su traje, como siempre. Emma miraba al frente adonde estaba Michael, su novio, estaban tan enamorados, me recordaban a mí y a Edward.

A medida que caminaban hacia el altar, recordé la hermosa vida que compartía con mi esposo durante estos años, cuando nos comprometimos en Paris, nuestra boda, la llegada de nuestra pequeña Emma y de mi hombrecito Anthony.

Nuestra vida era perfecta, a pesar de todo lo que nos costó en un principio estar juntos todo se compensó con la llegada de nuestros hijos y con la maravillosa vida que llevábamos. Edward era jefe del hospital de Forks, puesto que obtuvo luego de que Carlisle se retiró y yo trabajaba en casa escribiendo, había publicado tres libros, los cuales se habían vendido muy bien.

Nuestros hijos eran excelentes, Emma había terminado este año de estudiar arquitectura y Anthony seguía los mismos pasos de su padre, estaba estudiando medicina.

El resto de nuestra familia también nos acompañaba este día, Charlie y Judy, Carlisle y Esme que ahora aprovechaban de recorrer el mundo, pues se habían retirado. Charlie y Reneé seguían juntos, en Jacksonville.

Alice y Jasper vivían felices en Seattle, ella tenía una boutique donde vendía sus diseños y Jasper trabajaba como psicólogo en un colegio y tenía su consulta privada, Alice había tenido gemelos Alexander y William, dos niños hermosos la mezcla perfecta de sus padres, iniciarían la universidad el próximo año, Alexander estudiaría Leyes y William psicología, como su padre.

Rose y Emmett vivían en Forks, Emmett era dueño de una constructora y Rose tenía una cadena de talleres mecánicos, ubicados en todo el país, habían tenido 3 hijos, Luke y Cameron los mayores, estaban en la universidad estudiando administración de empresa y periodismo respectivamente, la pequeña Lily estaba en su penúltimo año de preparatoria.

Todos nuestros seres queridos estaban ahí acompañando a Emma.

Los hijos de nuestros amigos y nuestros hijos, eran inseparables se parecían a lo unidos que éramos con sus padres en nuestros tiempos de Universidad, Emma era la primera que se casaba y todos estábamos muy emocionados, ella conoció a Michael en la preparatoria, se hicieron novios y esperaron terminar sus estudios para casarse, ella tenía 22 años.

La ceremonia fue preciosa, Edward y yo no podíamos más de la emoción estábamos al borde las lágrimas. En la recepción mi niña bailó con su padre, como era la tradición y luego con su novio para su primer baile. Edward salió de la pista y se acomodó a mi lado, entrelazó nuestras manos y dijo…

_- Nuestra pequeña… _

_- Creció y ahora es una hermosa mujer… _le dije.

_- Ella siempre será mi pequeña…._

_- Pensé que esa era yo… _dije jugando.

_- Amor… tu eres de mi todo..._ dijo tomando mis labios.

Emma llegó cuando terminó su baile…

_- Es que acaso, no pueden estar sin besarse aunque sea el día de mi boda_…. Dijo Emma divertida.

_- No… sabes que no me puedo resistir a tu madre…_ dijo Edward.

_- Crees que seamos así? Preguntó Emma a su esposo._

_- Seremos peor, amor… _dijo mi yerno, para luego besar a Emma.

Edward se tensó un poco a mi lado y comenzó a toser para que se separaran…

_- Edward, déjalos…_ le dije.

_- Papá!_ Dijo Emma…

_- Entiéndeme… _dijo Edward con su puchero estilo Alice…

_- Yo te entiendo Padre, no es agradable ver como tu hermana se anda besando cada 5 minutos…_ dijo Anthony.

_- Pero el que la besa es su esposo… _dijo Michael y se acercó para darle un casto beso en sus labios.

_- Hermanito, te estas divirtiendo?… _preguntó Emma, abrazando a Anthony.

_- Todo está perfecto Emma….. muchas felicitaciones a los dos._

Seguimos conversando animadamente, hasta que el animador anunció que lo novios nos tenían preparada una sorpresa. Emma se abrazó a Michael nos guiñó un ojo y se encaminaron hacia el escenario.

_- Sabes algo de esto…_ preguntó Edward.

_- Ni idea, amor._

Michael tomó el micrófono y comenzó a saludar a los presentes y dijo que con Emma habían preparado una pequeña presentación con fotos y videos de su historia…

La presentación comenzó con fotos de Michael de pequeño, de su familia y de cómo fue creciendo, era adorable… después llegó el turno de mi princesa con sus fotos de pequeña, nuestra familia, Anthony y sus primos… Luego aparecieron fotos y videos de cuando ellos comenzaron de novios, el baile de graduación, su vida en la Universidad… todo era muy bello. Finalmente la pantalla se puso negra y apareció un video de una ecografía, donde se distinguía un bebé, con su corazón latiendo, sus bracitos y piernitas… la imagen se terminó y aparecieron unas letras que decían, nos vemos en 5 meses…

Mi hija nos observaba con una sonrisa enorme, ella estaba embarazada, esa era la imagen de mi primer nieto, Edward estaba al lado mío en estado de shock.

_- Amor seremos abuelos_… le dije acercándome a él.

_- Ese imbécil embarazó a mi niña… _dijo Edward apretando los dientes.

_- Edward, es su esposo y tendremos un nieto o una nieta… _le dije, mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos.

_- Seremos abuelos_… dijo Edward, volviendo en sí.

Me apretó más hacia a él y me dijo…

- _Gracias por darme la mejor familia del mundo, por amarme y por hacerme feliz todos los días…_

_- Edward, gracias ti por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo…_

_- Seremos abuelos_… volvió a repetir.

_- Abuelos amor… estamos envejeciendo…_ dije divertida.

_- Mientras envejezca a tu lado no tengo miedo de nada…_. Dijo.

Nos volvimos a besar, mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco por todas las emociones que provocaba mi esposo, lo amaba tanto y no me arrepentía de nada, todo había valido la pena y lo repetiría todo sin pensarlo, con tal de vivir momentos como este a su lado.

* * *

**Ahora si es oficial, se acabó esta historia... muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir esta historia. Ha sido maravilloso escribirles y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo... son las mejores.**

**Avisos:**

**La semana pasada escribí un oneshot, inspirada en Halloween, una historia cortita pero muy dulce. Se llama "Entre máscaras y antifaces" estan cordialmente invitadas a leerla.**

**Hoy publiqué el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia... La historia se llama "The holyday" y esta basada en una película del mismo nombre... aqui les dejo el summary:**

**"Basado en la película The holiday, Bella intenta escapar de una relación tormentosa y Alice al otro lado del mundo no quiere saber nada más de los hombres, intercambian sus hogares durante las fiestas de fin de año. AH ExB JxA."**

**Ojalá se animen y la lean...**

**Un abrazo Millaray.**


End file.
